


Just Dial 911

by MoonRiver2220



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M, Firefighters, Fireman Scott, Slow Burn, They live fluffily ever after, Uniform Scott, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 143,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Scott was both nervous and excited. Today was his first official day with the London Fire Department, and he was headed out on the first call of his shift. As the alarm at the station sounded, he raced to get suited up before he climbed on board the truck. His older brother, Charlie, was up front in the passenger seat. He had been put in charge of guiding Scott around today.OR"One day you’ll be able to look back at your life and realize that Jackie leaving was the best thing that ever happened to you."





	1. Where there is smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...I know I have like a million other stories in the works, but this one is just...Scott in a uniform. I think that's all that needs to be said :)

**Chapter 1: Where there is smoke...**

 

"Police, fire or ambulance," the calm operator’s voice asked into her headset.

 

"Um, fire please," the woman’s voice shook as she spoke.

 

"Okay please stay on the line with me as I transfer you to the fire department." The operator pushed the transfer button on her phone and waited for a dispatcher to pick up.

 

"London Fire Department. Where is the location of your emergency?"

 

"Um, the emergency is at 220 McCormick Avenue. That's my neighbour's address, right across the street from me. I can see black smoke pouring out of her side window."

 

"Okay, can you see flames?"

 

"No, just smoke at the moment. Thick, black smoke…and lots of it."

 

"Alright, help is on the way. I have dispatched a truck over. Do you know if anyone is home right now?"

 

"Uh, I don’t know. She isn't home very often. Wait, I'll look if there is a car in the driveway. Um...no, I don't see her car, but sometimes she parks it in the garage. So I can't be sure if she’s there."

 

*

 

Scott was both nervous and excited. Today was his first official day with the London Fire Department, and he was headed out on the first call of his shift. As the alarm at the station sounded, he raced to get suited up before he climbed on board the truck. His older brother, Charlie, was up front in the passenger seat. He had been put in charge of guiding Scott around today.

 

Charlie turned around in his seat and grinned at his little brother. "You ready for this, kiddo?"

 

"Yup, I was born ready!"

 

Charlie laughed. "You put your heart and soul into every job you're given. Just remember to use your head today, little brother. Follow my lead out there and you'll be great."

 

Scott nodded as the truck pulled out of the station. He was a jumble of feelings right now as they headed off to save someone. He knew this is what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to make a difference. He wanted to be just like his two older brothers. He wanted to have his own heroic stories to tell his children one day. Well, first he’d have to find a woman willing to stay with him long enough to commit to having a family. But, one step at a time.

 

He had finally worked his way up to a permanent job with a steady income. Next on his to-do list was to buy a house and move out of his parents’ place. His buddies had set him up on a few blind dates recently, none of them had worked out so far. He had another one next week, during his days off. He had his fingers crossed that maybe she would be _the one_. He knew that the love of his life could literally walk into his world at any given moment. He was ready and willing to receive her, however she arrived.

 

"Shit," Charlie mumbled from the passenger seat. He had been looking at the address on the truck’s GPS system.

 

Scott sat up straight, he had a feeling something wasn't right.

 

"What's wrong, Moir?" Tom asked from the driver's seat as he steered the truck out of the station.

 

"It's that Virtue woman again. I swear we are there at least once a week. If it wasn't our duty to respond to every call, I would tell you to turn around and drive us back to the station right now."

 

Charlie was now grumpy and Scott was worried. _What could be so wrong with her? And why was the station responding to her weekly calls? She must be elderly._

 

"Oh, I've heard of her. She's the one with the kitchen fires?" Tom asked as he chuckled.

 

"Yeah, but it's usually just smoke, no flames. She burns the fuck out of every meal she cooks and then her neighbours call us about smoke billowing out of her house."

 

Scott just sat silently in the back, listening to Charlie and Tom discuss this poor woman's kitchen misfortunes. _Elderly women sometimes forget to turn off the stove,_ he had watched his grandparents forget simple things like that before they had to be moved into a nursing home.

 

"Watch, Tom. We will show up, she will act all embarrassed while looking us over like we're a snack. Then she'll show us the mess she made in her kitchen and apologize for someone calling us out when she had the situation under control."

 

"Yeah, I heard Jones and McIntyre talking about a similar story the other night. Sounds like it must have been her too. I hear she just has a thing for firemen and is doing this on purpose."

 

"Yeah...and she can't cook to save her life," Charlie laughed until his sides hurt.

 

Scott scrunched up his nose. He didn’t feel right making fun of this woman he didn’t even know. _That wasn't a fair assumption to make. Maybe she could cook, just not very well? Or maybe there were a few things she knew how to cook? Why would someone intentionally set their meal on fire? I'm sure there is a logical reason as to why she burns her dinner so often? Maybe she’s just lonely and the fire fighters are her only visitors? Weird, but I guess that’s a possibility._

 

Tom pulled the truck up in front of the house and turned off the flashing lights.

 

"Here we are, kiddo. Grab that fire extinguisher from the back. That's likely all we need, I’m sure," Charlie scoffed as he jumped out of the parked truck.

 

Scott grabbed the large red canister and stepped off the truck. A putrid smell of burnt... _something_ filled the neighbourhood. _What was that? Cat food? Garbage?_ It certainly didn't smell like burnt food. At least not food he could recognize.

 

Scott followed his brother and the other fire fighter up the paved sidewalk to the front door. Scott had noticed there was still black smoke coming out of the side window, but not very much.

 

Tom banged his fist on the door and rang the doorbell. “Fire department,” he shouted.

 

A moment later a young woman with long dark hair tied into a tight side braid opened the door.

 

 _That must be the woman’s granddaughter_ , Scott thought to himself. _She’s pretty though._

 

“Oh dear,” she shook her head and covered her face up with her hands for a moment in embarrassment.

 

“Ma’am, we received a call from one of your neighbours regarding black smoke coming out of your house,” Tom looked behind the woman and into the house. _Seemed to be okay?_ he thought.

 

“I’m so sorry. I was just cooking dinner and had a little accident. It’s under control though. Please, come inside and take a look?” She looked up hopefully at the three fire fighters standing on her front steps. _I recognize those two, but who is the new guy?_ She stood up on her tip toes and tried to get a better look at Scott who was standing behind Charlie.

 

“Show us the way,” Charlie grumbled.

 

The woman walked in front and the three men followed her into her kitchen. It stunk horribly and Scott moved past the others to open her kitchen window up all the way. _Why wouldn’t she have done that to begin with? Having it open just a crack is useless in clearing the smoke out of the room._

 

“Oh, thank you. I’m not sure why I didn’t think of that. I was trying to pan fry some salmon for my dinner and I guess the heat was too high and then I got distracted talking on the phone to my sister and things went downhill fast from there,” she rushed to explain.

 

Scott looked at the frying pan. The inside was completely blackened and there was a small charcoal lump sitting in the middle of the pan. The whole thing would have to be tossed in the garbage. He knew it was ruined beyond the point of ever coming clean. _Ugh, it smells so gross_ , he thought as he wrinkled his nose. He did a visual on the rest of the kitchen, _no scorch marks, so the flames didn’t make their way onto the walls. She got lucky. I guess it's not her grandmother doing the burning._

 

The woman looked over at Scott. _Yeah, he’s definitely new. He’s not been here before_. She smiled at him. “My name is Tessa Virtue,” she said as she ran her eyes up and down Scott several times.

 

“We know, ma’am. We are here at least once a week. You tell us your name every time. Perhaps try cooking on a lower heat next time, eh?” Charlie held back the laugh and eye roll he really wanted to give Tessa. He was trying to be the professional roll model for his little brother, after all.

 

“And if you see flames, cover the pan with a lid,” Tom offered as he turned around and started walking back towards the front door.

 

Scott lingered a moment longer in the kitchen. He gave it another look over, _a high end professional kitchen for a woman who can’t cook very well? Weird._

 

“Make sure you have a fire extinguisher too…and read the instructions ahead of time on how to use it properly,” he smiled at Tessa. She was watching his every move very closely.

 

“I don’t actually have one. I will put that on my shopping list. I’m sorry you had to come all the way over here for nothing,” she smiled shyly at Scott.

 

“Don’t be sorry. That’s our job. Next time you have a real fire though, just dial 911.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this been done before? I don't recall...but I've got a few chapters planned out for these two. Not sure yet how long it will be. Let me know what you think? Also, just so we are clear, that is not Tessa's real home address. I made it up :)


	2. Popcorn and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright then, Tessa, what seems to be the problem with your popcorn,” Tom asked.
> 
> "She burnt it?" Scott offered.
> 
> "Thanks Captain Obvious." Charlie glared at Scott. Since when are you on her side, he thought.
> 
> "He's right, but I’m sure you can smell that. See, the problem was that I didn't have any more of those little microwave packets of popcorn, another thing I need to put on my shopping list," she made sure to look at Scott.

**Chapter 2: Popcorn and a Movie**

 

Scott let out a huge sigh as he looked out of the window of the fire hall. It had been a heavy first shift so far, a busy evening had them rushing from one call to the next with really only one solid break in between. It had been long enough for the men to grab some dinner and relax a bit, but it was nearing 10pm and Scott was hoping the rest of the night would be quieter. _At some point most people will have to go to sleep and stop causing trouble. Right?_

 

"Double Moir and Brown, you're up again," the platoon chief called out as the station alarm sounded.

 

Scott listened to the scanner to hear what this call was for. They had already attended two minor car accidents, a small grass fire in Piccadilly Park, and been to a few houses for various incidents and they were not even half way through their 24 hour shift. That's one thing about his job, no two shifts would ever be the same.

 

 _Oh, shit! House fire!_ Scott raced downstairs to suit up. His adrenalin was pumping and he was ready to save lives and put out this fire.

 

He climbed on board the truck with Tom and Charlie and they raced off. They had only driven around the corner when Charlie slammed his fists against the dashboard.

 

"Oh for fucks sake!" he cried out.

 

"What's wrong, Char?" Scott asked from the back seat.

 

Charlie sighed loudly in disgust. "Virtue calls again. Twice in one night is more than enough for me. I dislike false alarms and incompetent kitchen time wasters."

 

Scott could nearly hear Charlie's eyes rolling in his head. If his brother wasn't married, Scott would have thought Charlie liked Tessa. He had made her the topic of conversation nearly the whole evening. Mostly making fun of her, retelling all the stories he had witnessed or heard about her kitchen accidents.

 

Scott didn't mind listening to the stories. He felt like he knew a bit more about her now. She definitely lived alone and travelled a lot. There would be stretches of weeks at a time where the station wouldn't get called out to her place and then she would randomly reappear. One of the guys recounted how Tessa had told him that she had been travelling for work. Scott hadn't been able to figure out exactly what she did on her work trips, but it was fun to speculate.

 

_Tessa has a thin, lean build. I can tell that she works out, or is athletic in some way. Maybe she is a model? Hmmm, no, she is maybe too short for runway work. I don't even know how I would know that, actually._

 

_Obviously she isn't a chef, so I can rule that out._

_I've never heard of her before today, so she's probably not an actress or someone famous…at least not Hollywood-famous._

_I'll maybe ask Mom tomorrow after my shift. She keeps her ear to the ground. She seems to know a lot of people too through the Ilderton Skating Club. Or Cara! Hell, Cara knows three quarters of the people living in London. Cara will know for sure!_

 

"Wake up, Scottie! I said we're here. Grab the extinguisher and move it. I want to get this over with so we can head back and catch a nap before a real call comes in."

 

"Oh! Sorry Char, long day. I guess I zoned out there for a moment." Scott felt bad that his brother had to call him twice. He should have been paying attention to his job and not dreaming about a possibly single woman who was a walking kitchen disaster…and a cute one at that.

 

Charlie looped his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "No big deal, Buddy. Tonight was a busy one. I'm sorry I snapped at you. This woman's false alarms just get under my skin. I didn't mean to take that out on you."

 

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Scott smiled at Charlie. He was so close with his brothers. They were his rock. He wished Danny lived closer. Calgary was too far from London for Scott's liking. They just didn't get the chance to spend as much time together as they wanted.

 

Tom pounded his fist against Tessa's front door and she flung it open immediately, as if she had been waiting on the other side.

 

Scott could smell burnt popcorn and he heard a familiar movie playing in the background. He liked watching older films and knew exactly which one it was. He smiled as he pictured the scene in his head. _Mr Yunioshi leaning over the stairwell railing, yelling at Holly Golightly because she rang his buzzer while he was sleeping. She was always losing her key._

 

"I'm so sorry, I heard the siren and I just knew you were coming." Tessa held the door open and the three men entered without saying a word. They followed Tessa into the kitchen, just as they had a few hours earlier.

 

"I was making popcorn...to go with my movie." Tessa pointed to the pot sitting on her stove.

 

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Scott offered.

 

Tessa's face lit up. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

 

"I can hear it playing, I've seen it a few times," Scott all of a sudden felt embarrassed that he said that out loud and he could feel the red heat rising up his neck towards his ears. He had completely forgotten for a moment that Charlie and Tom were standing next to him.

 

Charlie let out a fake cough to clear the overtly thick tension in the room.

 

"And what happened with your popcorn, ma'am?" Tom asked, a note of frustration in his voice.

 

"Please, just call me Tessa!" She nearly stomped her foot like a toddler. "I tell you guys my name every time you come out and yet you still call me ma'am…and that makes me sound so...old! A 29 year old woman isn't a ma'am. At least not in this century," she huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her body and furrowed her brows.

 

The men looked at Tessa, they were all wearing similar shocked looks on their faces, but for different reasons.

 

Tom couldn't believe that she was speaking in that tone towards them. Chastising them like they were little boys. He was nearly old enough to be her father.

 

Charlie couldn't believe that she thought he was calling her old. Wasn't ma'am just a more polite version of ‘hey lady’?

 

But Scott? Scott was shocked that she was 29. He thought maybe 25, tops. Which was a little young for him. But 29 was a wonderful age and he would love to call her Tessa. And she was cute when she got mad.

 

"Alright then, Tessa, what seems to be the problem with your popcorn,” Tom asked.

 

"She burnt it?" Scott offered.

 

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Charlie glared at Scott. _Since when are you on her side?_

 

"He's right, but I’m sure you can smell that. See, the problem was that I didn't have any more of those little microwave packets of popcorn, another thing I need to put on my _shopping list_ ," she made sure to look at Scott.

 

"But I did have kernels and oil, so I attempted to pop my own on the stove top. In my defense, I watched about seven YouTube videos, and wrote down the instructions first. The popcorn would have turned out, if I had figured out what heat setting I needed. In the videos they were using an electric stove and mine is gas. So I didn't realize I had it way too hot and I burnt the popcorn. I'm sure I nearly had a fire too, but I had the lid on the pot the whole time." She made a point of looking at Tom. “I did listen to your advice about a lid.”

 

“So you didn’t call in the fire?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “There was a lot of smoke and I _did_ open the window _all_ the way. I’m sure it was one of the neighbours again. They should know by now that where there is smoke, there is Tessa. I have never had a fire bigger than what was in the pan or pot.”

 

“Well, looks like our job here is done. Come on boys, let’s head back to the station for a nap.” Charlie led the way out of Tessa’s house and back to the truck.

 

Scott lingered behind at her door for just a moment. “Um, I’m sorry about your popcorn. Enjoy your movie, Tessa.” He offered her a little smile before he turned and walked quickly down the sidewalk.

 

When Scott was back on the truck, Charlie turned around in his seat to look at his brother and grinned. "Why do I get the feeling that you like her?"

 

"I...I don't. I was just trying to be friendly," Scott mumbled as he nervously tugged on his ear before coming up with a return jab. "I could say the same thing about you. _You_ talked non stop about her all day!" _So there, Chucky._

 

"Well I don't. I'm happily married to Nicole. You know that."

 

“Then why could you not stop talking about her. Like you’re obsessed about her?”

 

“Point taken. She got under my skin and I guess I got carried away with the jokes. I can see now how that looked. Okay, for the rest of our shift, we talk about something other than her. I promise.” Charlie turned back around in his seat as Tom started up the engine.

 

Scott shrugged. He hadn’t minded. It had helped pass the time on their shift.

 

*

 

“Come on Jord, pick up…pick up…where are you…pick up…”

 

“Hello? Tess? What’s wrong?”

 

“Jord! Nothing’s wrong, I’m sorry, I know it’s late. I just have to talk to someone.”

 

“Sis, you need a roommate. Or a cat. Not that I mind talking to you about your boy problems, but three to four times a day is a bit much.”

 

“It isn’t boy problems this time. Well, not really. So, you know how when I cook something—”

 

“Tess…did the fire fighters show up again?”

 

“Well, yes, but—”

 

“You need to be careful or they’ll start charging you for their wasted trips.”

 

“Okay, but this was actually the second time today and I—”

 

“Oh dear Lord, Tess. Maybe you should just stick to microwave meals, eh? Sounds safer. So what about these fire fighters. Any of them hot?”

 

“Well…see…that’s the thing.”

 

“Tess! A hot fireman was at your house? Okay, I’m all ears. Spill!”

 

“Well, usually it’s older guys, or married ones. I swear all the decent men are taken or way too old. In general, I mean, not just firemen. But anyways, so first I burnt my dinner while I was talking to you earlier. One of the neighbours must have called about the smoke. There was a new guy, and I’m pretty sure I checked him out. Like obviously checked him out. I swear it was not intentional. He was just really, really good looking. I’ve never seen him here before. Anyways, he was sweet and made a bit of small talk. He told me to go buy a fire extinguisher.”

 

“Wait. You don’t have a fire extinguisher? T, seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I know. Me of all people should have several of them. I know, I know. So the same three guys were back here just now.”

 

“What did you burn this time?”

 

“Popcorn, of all things.”

 

“In the microwave?”

 

“No, I tried cooking it on the stove in a pot. That was a disaster and a half. My house stinks like burnt salmon and popcorn. I’m so embarrassed that they had to come out twice. At least if it had been a different set of guys, I wouldn’t be so mortified. Like I feel I can’t show my face around town now for several weeks and of course I’m home for the next while. I wish I had a trip tomorrow. I’m sure it’s that nosy old Mrs McCallum across the street who keeps calling the station about my smoke problems.”

 

“Well, so what happened on their second visit that has you all worked up? Other than being embarrassed. I can tell it’s more than that.”

 

“So, the new guy, he knew what movie I was watching, he said he’s seen it before.”

 

“Which one? I assume something old?”

 

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s.”

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure everyone has seen that movie. What’s the problem with that?”

 

“Nothing I guess. He was just sweet to me before he left, he said he was sorry about my popcorn and he hoped I enjoyed my movie. Jord…I think he was hitting on me!”

 

“Well that’s a first. I mean, for you to snag one of the firemen visiting your house.”

 

“I didn’t snag him!”

 

“Well are you interested in him?”

 

Tessa scoffed, “You know I don’t have time for a relationship with anyone right now. You know exactly how badly the last two went. It’s hard for guys to stay interested when I’m away for weeks at a time. Their eyes and hands wander and then I’m left alone, wondering what happened. It’s nice to look, but I think I’m pulling myself off the market for now.”

 

“Wait, don’t you have that blind date next week? The friend of a friend of Jaclyn’s?”

 

“Shit. Yes. Okay, after that, I’m done. I’m taking a man-break after that guy.”

 

“And what if he’s amazing and _the one_ , T? Then what? Are you going to just let him go? This isn’t a catch and release fishing trip.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t know. I doubt there is any guy who is truly compatible with me. I swear I’ve dated half of London already.”

 

“Well, then it sounds like you’ve got the other half to finish. He’s out there somewhere, sis. I know it. Look, I’d really love to sit up and chat with you all night, but I have an early morning wake up call. Some of us work a real 9-5 job,” she chided her sister sarcastically.

 

“Haha, very funny, Jord. I love you too, bye.”

 

Tessa hung up on her sister. She loved her, but she wasn’t in the mood for employment-related jabs at this time of night. Not everyone in the family was cut out to work in the law field and hold a Monday to Friday desk job.

 

Tessa double checked that the gas on the stove was turned off and then turned off the movie. It was at the Moon River part, she did love that song. She hummed it to herself as she walked upstairs to bed. Today had been interesting and her brain needed to work through what it all meant.

 

 


	3. People who love to eat are always the best people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has breakfast and then deals with grocery store shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a quote from Julia Child :)

**Chapter 3: People who love to eat are always the best people**

 

Tessa sighed as she closed the door to her refrigerator. It was nearly empty, aside from a bottle of ketchup and some other condiments that were likely expired. Her freezer and pantry were also very bare. One of the problems with travelling so frequently meant she often came home to minimal food in the house. Last night she had charcoaled her last piece of frozen salmon and ended up reheating some frozen leftover roasted vegetables that her mom had sent home with her a few weeks back, as her replacement dinner. Hardly a real meal.

 

She rubbed her palms against her eyelids and grumbled out loud to herself. “Okay, Tess. Go make yourself presentable and get a move on.”

 

Her pep talk did nothing as her feet were still firmly fixed to the floor. 7am was a horrible time of day to be awake, but she was starving. The growling of her stomach eventually won out and she hauled herself back upstairs to get dressed.

 

By the time she arrived at The Bag Lady, they were just flipping the sign over from Closed to Open. “Perfect timing,” Tessa chirped gleefully as she put her car in park.

 

She ordered The Mojo and a Cappuccino for her breakfast from the counter and paid for her items before she grabbed a seat at one of the small tables in the tiny retro neighbourhood diner. She visited often enough that she was known as a ‘regular’. The diner sat about 30 people tops, this morning Tessa was the only customer so far, but they had barely opened five minutes ago. She looked around at the kitschy décor. It was eclectic and quaint, and one of Tessa’s favourite places to eat breakfast.

 

She moaned as she took her first bite of French toast. It was filled with crunchy peanut butter and slices of bananas and topped with powdered sugar and berries. It tasted like heaven. She figured after last night’s kitchen disasters, today was a ‘treat yo’ self’ kind of morning and she really didn’t care how many calories were in her breakfast.

 

“Marlene, you’ve outdone yourself again!” Tessa shouted towards the kitchen after swallowing her first bite of toast.

 

The chef poked her head out of the doorway to the kitchen, “Glad to see you back in town, Tess.” Marlene smiled at Tessa. She always enjoyed visits from the sweet young woman. Tessa always made sure to thank her for her expert cooking skills. Marlene had a great sense of motherly pride watching Tessa mature over the last few years and become so successful. She didn’t have children of her own, but the amount of times she had fed Tessa breakfast, made her feel like she was an important part of Tessa’s life.

 

*

 

Tessa pushed the empty plate away from herself and sighed. The pangs from her stomach had been quieted and the caffeine from her coffee had woken her up enough so that she could get on with her day. She had groceries to buy, otherwise she’d be back here for lunch. She gave the ladies at the counter a wave before she headed out the door.

 

*

 

Meanwhile, over at Fire Hall Number 4, Scott was looking at himself in the mirror. He tucked the bottom of his dark blue shirt into his matching pants. He was so proud of his station wear. The blues really looked good on him. He puffed out his chest and turned his body to the side. He liked how the shirt was tight across his shoulders. He had put a lot of sweat equity into building up his body. He smoothed the front of his shirt down over his stomach, his fingers rippling over his toned abs. He had spent countless hours in the gym, fighting through the anger and demons in his head to get his body into peak physical condition. _Maybe now that I have pulled my head out of my ass and gotten my life back together, I could convince Jackie to give me another chance. We had such a good thing going before I fucked it all up._

 

Charlie smirked as he leaned against the door frame to the bathroom, watching his little brother admire himself in the mirror. He thought about how it didn’t seem that long ago that he was doing the exact same thing. He was proud of his brother and the obstacles he had overcome to get to this point. A full-fledged fire fighter.

 

“Are you going to stare at your handsome self all day? Or are we going to get our groceries?” Charlie’s jab brought Scott back to the present.

 

Scott turned to look at his brother. “Do you think I’d ever have a chance at winning her back?”

 

Charlie knew who he meant without even questioning it. “I don’t think you should go there, Scott. What made you bring this up now…I thought you had moved on?”

 

Scott shrugged.

 

“You have put yourself back on the market, you have been on some dates, right? Besides, _she_ has moved on…you said she was seeing someone.”

 

“She is. For over a year now, but that doesn’t mean she’s happy, Char.”

 

“Have you talked to her recently?”

 

Scott nodded. “A few weeks back. I ran into her at the mall, she seemed sad. Her brown eyes have lost their sparkle. She said she was proud of me for getting the job of my dreams and then gave me a hug. I don’t think she has been eating well enough…she seemed thin. I _know_ her body, Char. Well, I used to anyways.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s really your concern anymore, Scott.”

 

Scott rubbed his hands over his face. “I know. She’s a grown woman, she can do what she wants, I don’t _own_ her. I know that I fucked up so many things, but I’m pretty sure I had to in order to get myself here. I had to hit rock bottom to be able to gain perspective and claw my way back up to be this new version of myself. New Scott is who I always wanted to be but somehow lost along the way.”

 

“Old Scott was a good guy too. He just fell off the rails a few times. I’m proud of both versions of you though, Buddy. It takes guts to admit to having a problem and then to be able to rise above it. Sometimes you have to give things up to move forward.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just sometimes, I think if I hadn’t screwed everything up then maybe Jackie and I would be married by now, maybe have a little one on the way...”

 

“She’s just as much responsible for your relationship falling apart, and you know that,” Charlie punched Scott lightly in the arm.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Your perfect match is out there somewhere, Scott. You will find her, I know it. I also know that Jackie wasn’t meant to be. She had to leave you. One day you’ll be able to look back at your life and realize that Jackie leaving was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

 

*

 

Scott was walking through Sunripe Market, a shopping basket looped over one arm. They only needed a few items, so Charlie and Scott split up to make the trip quicker, while Tom opted to wait in the truck.

 

Scott heard heavy footsteps coming up quickly behind him so he turned around.

 

“You’ll never guess who I just saw over by the seafood,” Charlie hissed in Scott’s ear.

 

Scott shrugged. “How the hell should I know?”

 

“Virtue. The pyromaniac. She’s here buying more stuff to ignite.”

 

Scott’s eyebrows jumped up towards his hairline as his eyes went wide. “Do you really think she’s that bad? That she does this on purpose?” he whispered back.

 

“I don’t know, but I’d bet money on the guys getting called out to her place tonight. At least we’ll be home by then and we won’t have to worry about her.”

 

“Unless she cooks lunch?”

 

Charlie groaned loudly. “Let’s not even consider that, okay? Three times in one shift would have to be some sort of record that I am not willing to make.”

 

“Right, well, let’s finish grabbing our stuff and get out of here then. I need parmesan cheese and grape jelly,” Scott said as he looked through his half of the grocery list that he had handwritten on a piece of paper.

 

“And I need some vegetables. Hurry up and I’ll meet you up at the cashiers in a few minutes, okay?”

 

“Sounds good,” Scott turned away from his brother and headed towards the cheese counter. _Three times to one house in one shift would be nuts,_ he thought to himself.

 

He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. The store was virtually empty this early in the morning so he hadn’t needed to look too carefully. If he had been looking, he might not have walked into the side of her shopping cart.

 

“Oh!” Tessa squeaked as Scott crashed into her cart. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The man had been walking quickly and she knew that the impact he made against the metal cart was going to leave a few bruises on his body.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Scott apologized as he quickly grabbed the items off the floor that fallen from his basket.

 

It wasn’t until he stood up to look at the woman that he realized it was Tessa. She was staring intently at him, her emerald green eyes were wide with concern for his well-being.

 

“Tessa,” he said softly.

 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” she was puzzled as to how he knew her name.

 

“Um, yes, sorry. I guess not formally? My name is Scott. I was at your house twice last night?”

 

Tessa scrunched up her nose, very confused as to who was at her house last night. _I didn’t have any guests over last night, I came home from the airport and made dinner and –_

 

“Oh!” she gasped as she figured out who her mystery man was. She then realized that Scott was wearing a fire fighter’s uniform. He _had_ been to her house twice last night. Her face went red with embarrassment.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry about last night…having you guys come out for a false alarm like that. Twice. I’m mortified. You must think I’m horrible in the kitchen. Well, I guess I’m not that great, but…oh, are you alright? You hit my cart pretty hard.” Tessa noticed Scott was rubbing his knee, and she reached out to put her hand on his arm.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s okay.” Scott started to back up and away from Tessa and he bumped into the table full of stacked apples, which caused an avalanche of fruit.

 

Tessa giggled as the apples rolled all over the floor.

 

“Now I am the one who is mortified,” Scott groaned as he set his basket on the floor.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Tessa crouched on the floor with Scott as they gathered the apples in their arms.

 

“Thanks, but you don’t have to. This was my fault.”

 

“It was my cart that caused all of this to begin with.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“You look different without your full gear and hat on. I didn’t recognize you.” Tessa felt she needed to make up a reason as to why she didn’t remember Scott being at her house last night. Twice. _He’s really handsome. But probably has a girlfriend. No Tessa. You are not available. Don’t even think about it._

 

“Yeah the suit adds about 22 kilograms,” Scott smiled shyly at Tessa.

 

Charlie walked towards Scott and Tessa, he had heard the commotion from across the market. He groaned softly as he saw who was with Scott. “Shiiiiit,” he muttered under his breath. “Virtue.”

 

“Scott, are you causing a scene? I think that’s our cue to leave, eh?” Charlie announced loudly as he approached.

 

Tessa looked up at Charlie and then back at Scott. _Oh, no. They are brothers, they look so much alike and they were both at my house last night. This is doubly embarrassing._ Her cheeks went pink as she stood up.

 

“Tessa Virtue, fancy meeting you here…ma’am,” Charlie grinned at her.

 

 _Yes, he was definitely at my house last night._ Tessa rolled her eyes at Charlie.

 

“Scott crashed into my shopping cart. Make sure he gets his knee looked at later.” Tessa said to Charlie and then she turned her cart around and started walking away from the Moir brothers.

 

“Scott!” Charlie hissed. “What the hell was that all about?”

 

“My fault. All of this mess…totally my fault. She’s right though, my knee hurts like fuck.”

 

*

 

Tessa sat in her car, shaking from her grocery store run-in with Scott. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and stared at the black screen. “Jojo is going to murder me if I call her at work. What do I do…what do I do…oh to hell with it, this is an emergency.”

 

She pressed her sister’s number on her phone and waited. It rang several times and then went to voicemail. _Maybe she’s in a meeting with clients. I'll just text her._

 

 **Tessa:** J…I need to talk to you

 

 **Tessa:** Boy emergency...help!

 

 **Jordan:** In a meeting…call you later

 

Tessa leaned her head back against the headrest and sighed. “Scott,” she whispered. “So that’s your name…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure out who Jackie is?  
> What really happened with Scott?  
> What is Tessa's job?  
> So many questions...answers will be revealed soon :)


	4. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's first shift is over.  
> Jordan and Tessa have some sisterly conversations.  
> Someone is hopeless.

**Chapter 4: Hopeless**

 

"Well Scott, you made it through your first 24-hour shift. Are you tired yet? I'm really proud of you, I can't say that enough, you know?" Charlie grinned at his brother.

 

Scott looked up at Charlie from where he was sitting on the locker room bench and offered him a content but sleepy smile. "I'm beat, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Thanks, I'm proud of me too."

 

"Are you headed back to Mom and Dad's?"

 

"Yeah, I have a quick stop to make first then I'm headed there for an early dinner and bed."

 

"Good good, you should swing by tomorrow to see the kids, if you have time? I'm sure they would like to see Uncle Scott."

 

"Sure, I'd love that. I'm meeting my realtor at 3pm, but I'll come by before that."

 

"Finally looking at some houses?"

 

"Yeah...it's time I manned up and bought myself a new place. It’s hard to bring the ladies back to Mom and Dad's, if you know what I mean?" Scott winked at Charlie.

 

Charlie laughed. "Just a few hours ago you were talking about getting back together with Jackie and now you've moved on to new women? Are you keeping up with your psychologist appointments, Scott? Maybe you need another chat with him, eh?"

 

Scott frowned and sighed. "Truth is, I don't really know _what or who_ I want. But yeah, I'm still seeing him."

 

"Good, well I'm sure you'll sort it out eventually. Maybe your blind date next week will work out. Anyways, I had better get going. Nicole and the kids are waiting for me. Have a good night, Buddy." Charlie clapped his brother playfully on the shoulder and turned to walk out of the room.

 

"Thanks, you too Char,” Scott called out after him.

 

Scott headed out to his car a few minutes after Charlie had left. He double-checked the address on his GPS before leaving the parking lot. He drove ten minutes south of the station to pick up the one essential item he needed, before heading north again.

 

*

 

‘Bonjour, Paris’ from the Funny Face movie began blasting from Tessa’s phone. Tessa ran across the room and grabbed her phone from the sofa. She pressed her finger to the screen to accept the call just as Maggie began singing her lines.

 

“Bonjour Jojo!”

 

"Hey little sis, what's up?"

 

"Thanks for calling me back. I'm sooo sorry to have been bugging you at work earlier. Realistically it could have waited, I was just having a _moment_ and I panicked."

 

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Jordan was Tessa's older sister and her protector. Her first thoughts would always be for her sister's well-being.

 

"No, no, I'm fine."

 

Tessa went on to tell Jordan about her run-in with Scott and Charlie at the market earlier that day.

 

“So, let me get this straight, T. You rammed the fireman with your shopping cart and now you think you might have feelings for him? That’s messed up. I think I’m missing something here...”

 

“No…it’s not like that. _He_ ran into _my_ cart. It’s his fault.”

 

“It’s his fault you have feelings for him?”

 

“No, that’s probably my fault. But I don’t know if it’s _feelings_ , necessarily. He seems nice, and I feel bad that I probably hurt him when he ran into my cart.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault he wasn’t looking where he was going though, Tess.”

 

“I know,” Tessa said quietly.

 

“So…are you going to ask him out on a date then? Or what?”

 

“JO!” Tessa shrieked into her phone. “I…I can’t do that!”

 

“Well, why not? Ask him out and see if you actually _do_ like him, or if it’s just a silly crush because he’s a hot fireman who has shown up in your life three times in less than 24 hours. Maybe he’s dull and boring and not compatible with you. Might as well rule it out.”

 

“But what if he’s not single, Jord? I would feel like an idiot if I ask him out and he refuses because he tells me he has a girlfriend, or worse…a wife.”

 

Jordan sighed. “Tess, you’re hopeless sometimes. No wonder you’re still single. You over-think everything. Worst case...he declines the date, for whatever reason, and you’re back to where you are right now. You won’t know unless you throw yourself out there. Be bold and fearless, sis.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I was a bit more fearless around men. I’m just guarded…probably the result of being burned one too many times in the past.” Tessa was interrupted by the the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Oh, I gotta let you go Jord, someone is at my door. Love you, talk later?"

 

"Yup, love you too T!"

 

*

 

Scott pulled up in front of her house...well, he was pretty sure it was hers. He looked at the house number again, yup, right house.

 

He grabbed the box, made his way up her front sidewalk and rang the doorbell. _I have no idea if she is even home. Maybe I'm being too forward? Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe—_

 

He didn't get to finish his thoughts as the door swung open.

 

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

 

"Hi, Tessa. Sorry to bother you. Um, I just wanted to drop this off. I don't know if you bought one yet, but it's good to keep several around just in case. This is the best kind, it has instructions attached here at the top, but I can give you a quick once over and I—”

 

He stopped rambling as Tessa had starting laughing at him, a very loud belly laugh. She was nearly doubled over, gasping for air.

 

A smile twitched at the left corner of his mouth as he watched her body heave with laughter.

 

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "Please, come inside for a minute."

 

Scott stepped inside her hallway and he closed the front door behind himself.

 

"Sorry. My neighbour across the street is a very nosy woman. I don’t need her to see what’s happening. Not that there is anything happening, but you know what I mean." Tessa blushed at her misuse of words.

 

Scott nodded as he thrust the box containing the fire extinguisher into Tessa's arms.

 

She looked down at the box, and then up at Scott. "Thank you, this was very thoughtful. I forgot about picking one up when I was out this morning, so I appreciate this. Please let me know how much I owe you for it."

 

"Consider it a gift," Scott said as he raised his eyebrows, hopeful that she’d accept it.

 

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Tessa replied as she shook her head.

 

"Please?" Scott smiled at Tessa. "I'll sleep better tonight knowing you have this while you're cooking dinner,” he said playfully and then thought to add, "I'm sorry, I'm just joking."

 

"Ah, don't worry about it. Everyone jokes about my lack of kitchen skills. I'm playing it safe tonight and making poached eggs and toast. I know I won’t burn those things."

 

"Breakfast for dinner? I do that sometimes,” Scott smiled. He was pleased she had thought ahead about not burning dinner.

 

An awkward silence fell between the two, as Tessa wondered if she should ask him if he wanted to stay for dinner and Scott wondered if he made the right choice by stopping by with his gift.

 

"Um, I'll show you how to use the extinguisher, then I should get going. My parents are expecting me for dinner and then I've got an early bedtime. I'm not used to these 24-hour shifts."

 

Tessa looked at Scott with wide eyes. "24-hours?"

 

"Yeah, it sounds worse than it is. We catch naps if time permits, and I do get three days off in a row to make up for it. Overall it works out well. Or so I hear, today was my first full shift."

 

"Oh," Tessa said softly as she nodded.

 

Scott took the cardboard box back from Tessa and opened the top to pull out the fire extinguisher.

 

He pointed out the pin and explained all she needed to do was pull it out and aim the hose nozzle at the base of the flames and squeeze the trigger while sweeping from side to side.

 

Tessa nodded, eyes wide. She hoped she never got to the point of needing to use it.

 

"It's fairly simple...think you got it?"

 

"Yeah, I think so," she whispered as her fingers brushed against his as she took the extinguisher back from him.

 

"Good, uh, I should probably go now. I hope you don't think I was being too forward?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "No, thank you for this. Do you bring these to every house you visit?"

 

"What? Oh," Scott chuckled. "Only to houses I have to visit twice in one shift where the homeowner doesn't have a fire extinguisher."

 

"Fair enough to assume this is the one and only time you'll be doing that then."

 

Scott tipped his head back and laughed. "God, I hope so!"

 

Tessa cringed.

 

Scott reached out and touched her arm, he didn't mean to upset her.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—”

 

"No, no. It's okay." _This got awkward real fast,_ Tessa thought to herself.

 

His hand felt like it was burning a hole in her skin, but she couldn't pull away. She looked down at his hand. It was larger than her own, and it felt soft and warm, yet firm and strong.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologized yet again, but didn't move.

 

He looked at Tessa, her head was down, he realized that she was looking at his hand that was still on her arm. _When did that get there and how long have I been touching her? I must be really tired to have not realized I am touching her like this for so long._

 

He slowly pulled his hand away, and thought he heard her let out a little gasp at the loss of his touch.

 

She had gasped, and hoped he hadn't heard. Her stomach was fluttering and her heart was beating fast and loud. _What the hell, Tess? You don't even know this guy. You are not having appropriate feelings right now._

 

Scott cleared his throat and Tessa was broken from her thoughts as she looked up at him.

 

"I should go...for real this time. Have a nice night, Tessa." He smiled at her, he was sure she couldn't be as bad as Charlie made her out to be. She seemed very sweet, and it certainly didn't help matters that he thought she was very pretty.

 

Scott turned around and opened the door to let himself out.

 

"Um, Scott?"

 

Scott turned around quickly, “Yeah?” he asked, hopeful that maybe she would ask him back inside for a drink or even just to talk more. He wanted to know more about her. She seemed so mysterious.

 

“Thanks again, and, um, enjoy your days off.” Tessa smiled shyly at Scott and then closed the door.

 

*

 

Tessa walked quickly back to the living room where she had left her phone.

 

 **Tessa:** Make that 4 times

 

 **Jordan:** Huh?

 

 **Tessa:** The fireman…4 times in less than 24 hours he has shown up in my life.

 

 **Jordan:** OMG, did you burn something again?

 

 **Tessa:** Nope

 

 **Jordan:** Well, what then?

 

 **Tessa:** He brought me a fire extinguisher…

 

 **Jordan:** Um, that’s…weird?

 

 **Tessa:** He said he would sleep better tonight knowing I had one

 

 **Jordan:** You didn’t get one yet? TESS!

 

 **Tessa:** I forgot?

 

 **Jordan:** Well your knight in shining armor saved the day

 

 **Jordan:** Did you ask him out?

 

 **Tessa:** No?

 

 **Jordan:** Why the hell not?

 

 **Tessa:** IDK…he showed up at my house with the extinguisher and it threw me for a loop

 

 **Tessa:** I did consider asking him to stay for dinner

 

 **Jordan:** And?

 

 **Tessa:** I couldn’t bring myself to be bold enough

 

**Incoming call from Jordan Virtue**

 

“Tired of texting?” Tessa asked into her phone after accepting the call.

 

“You had a hot guy _in_ your home, he brought you a _gift_ , and you couldn’t bring yourself to ask him to stay for _dinner_? Or even just _drinks_? TESSA! You exhaust me,” Jordan sighed loudly into the phone, hoping her little sister would get the message.

 

“I’m hopeless around men, Jo. I’m so awkward. I think I’ll stay single for the rest of my life.”

 

“Yeah, you are hopeless, T,” Jordan sighed into the phone again.

 

 


	5. Hitting the bottom and rising back to the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who Jackie is and how she broke Scott's heart.
> 
> "So that's it then? No more skating, no more partnership, no more dating, no more...us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning......This chapter covers alcohol-related issues. Proceed with caution if this could be upsetting to you.
> 
> Before you begin, this is an AU...in this story, Scott never made it to the Olympics. 
> 
> In real life, Scott's first partner, before Tessa, was Jackie. She decided not to continue and Tessa took over the position of skating partner.
> 
> This is my AU twist on Scott's first partnership and his trouble after Sochi (which is heavily exaggerated for this storyline).

**Chapter 5: Hitting the bottom and rising back to the top**

 

Scott laid awake in his bed that night. His old but comforting Maple Leafs blanket was pulled up to his chin but he just couldn't fall asleep. His was thinking about Jackie...

 

**August 2013**

 

"Scott, we need to talk." Jackie gave her partner a _look_ as she skated past him.

 

Scott looked around the rink. "Here? Or after practice?"

 

"Now. I already told Marina I wasn't feeling well and she said we can skip the last half hour."

 

"Sure, okay," Scott seemed bewildered by Jackie's request. Normally they just talked, or yelled, at each other on the ice during their practice. They both had tempers that were quick to escalate and they lacked the proper communication skills that some of the other ice dance teams had. He had been told by several coaches that he should consider a different partner, someone more compatible with his personality, but he was committed to Jackie for as long as she would have him.

 

Scott waited outside the change rooms for his partner to finish packing up her gear. The tone of her voice had worried him. When she finally exited the change rooms, Scott noticed her eyes were red. She had been crying.

 

"Let's sit outside," she nodded her head towards the doors of the arena.

 

Scott followed her outside and they sat side by side on the wood bench.

 

"I don't want to skate with you anymore, Scott."

 

Scott jumped up off the bench and looked at Jackie, his mouth hung open for a moment. "Excuse me?" he was finally able to croak out.

 

"You heard me. I'm done."

 

"What the hell do you mean? We're finally on our way to the Olympics! This is supposed to be our year. You are _not_ done skating with me."

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm done."

 

"Jax! Where is this coming from? How can you throw away the partnership we've had for the last 17, almost 18 years? What the hell, Jackie? What the FUCKING HELL?"

 

Scott was mad, furious, livid. He wanted to punch something. _How could she do this to me after all we’ve been through?_

 

"I'm sorry Scott. I just don't want to continue with skating. I've fallen out of love with the sport."

 

"And me? Have you fallen out of love with me too?

 

"We...we should probably take a break again."

 

"Oh this is great, just great. So let me get this straight. You're ending my, _our_ , skating career _and_ dumping me? I thought I knew you, J. We are finally both injury-free and we have great programs picked out. I was ready to kick some ass and go all the way to the Olympics. To the top of the podium. What about _our_ dream? How can you throw away our dream of being Olympic champions?"

 

"That was _your_ dream, Scott. I only wanted it because you wanted it."

 

"And what about _us_ , Jax? Did you only want to marry me because _I_ wanted a wife and kids? Do you still dream of being married to me? Do you still want to have our babies?" Scott was shouting at the top of his lungs at this point. He didn’t care that they were in a public place, outside of the rink they trained at in Michigan. He only cared that his whole world was crumbling right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Jackie looked down at the pavement. She knew if she spoke the truth, Scott would be gone for good. Everything that they had worked for and lived for would be torn to shreds. She would never be able to undo her words.

 

"I...I don't know if I love you the way you want me to. I'm sorry. I need time to figure this all out."

 

"So that's it then? No more skating, no more partnership, no more dating, no more... _us_?"

 

Jackie nodded, tears running down her face. She knew she was breaking his heart. After all they had been through, she couldn't give him the Olympic medal she knew he wanted.

 

"It's not to late to find a new partner. You are _so_ talented, Scott. I know you could still try for the Olympics," Jackie whispered.

 

"No. It is too late and you _know_ that. You've just ended my career. This was _our_ last shot. _Our_ last season. There is no _next_ partner. There is no _next_ Olympics."

 

Scott stomped away from Jackie, through the parking lot and towards his truck. He was so mad that he was shaking. _How could she do this to me? I thought I knew her? I thought she loved skating? I thought she loved me?_

 

He rammed his fist into the side of his truck door, leaving a dent and splitting the skin on his hand.

 

Scott sped out of the parking lot and drove all the way back to Ilderton. It was a two and a half hour drive, he made it in just over an hour.

 

**October 2013**

 

"Scott please, hear me out. You're still my best friend. I still love you."

 

Scott finished his scotch and slammed the glass down on the bar counter. He waved the bartender over and he poured Scott another round.

 

"I thought we were on a break, _Jaclyn_?"

 

"I know I said that, and I've had time to think about everything. I still want us, I do still want to marry you."

 

Scott lifted his heavy head to look up at his former world. He used to live and breathe Jackie. She was everything to him. They spent so much time together, on and off the ice, but she ended that two months ago. Now he needed to cut the cord that was barely keeping them tied together.

 

"Jackie...I thought I knew you. We've been skating together since I was 8 and you were 10. I hardly remember my life without you. I thought skating _was_ our life. I thought we both wanted the same thing. Clearly, I was wrong. We're done, Jax. Over. Finished. All of it. You ended our skating and I'm officially ending us. I'm done talking about this. You can leave, door is over there."

 

Scott nodded his head towards the bar door and pounded back his fourth glass of Scotch. He knew the bartender would cut him off after 5, so he waived him over for one last round before he would stumble home to his condo and switch to vodka, or rum, or whatever else spoke to him that night. He needed to drown his misery.

 

**February 2014**

 

Alma couldn't reach Scott. He hadn't answered his phone for the last two days. By the time she let herself into his condo on February 18, he was laying on his living room floor, heavily drunk. Empty bottles of hard liquor and empty cans of beer were scattered about the living room and kitchen.

 

"That should have been our gold, mom. That should have been us up there," Scott slurred as he pointed his finger at the television.

 

Alma looked up to see what he was pointing at, as Meryl Davis and Charlie White slowly stepped up onto the podium, wearing their silver astronaut jackets, to receive their Olympic gold medals.

 

"I know sweetie, I know," she sighed. "But you're going to start a new path. You need to dig yourself out of this mess. If you had never been an ice dancer, what career would you have chosen?"

 

"Probably a fire fighter like my brothers. I love my brothers," he slurred as he thumped his fist against his heart.

 

"Okay, then that's what you'll do. You’re going to sober up, and promise me you will never touch a drop of alcohol again. You've scared me these last few months, Scottie. You're going to check into a rehab program in London and turn your life around."

 

**July 2018**

 

It had been almost five years since Jackie ended their career and four years and five months since his mom pulled his ass out of the bottom of an empty bottle of scotch. He had stayed sober since the night his old training mates received their gold medals. He was proud of himself for keeping that promise to his mother. He wasn't proud of how he handled himself after Jackie broke his heart, and his therapist was still working with him on that.

 

Scott was sitting at his parents' kitchen table, nursing his second cup of coffee, when Alma came into the kitchen.

 

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

 

Scott sighed deeply. "Not great, if I'm being honest."

 

"Care to talk about it? Something happen at work?"

 

"No, work was fine. It's just...I was thinking about Jackie. Next month is five years since she, well, you know. I saw her a few weeks ago at the mall. She looked sad and not herself. Yesterday I was thinking about how maybe we might have another shot to make things work. But after sleeping on it last night, I realized she was toxic. We never really got along well. We fought all the time. We are too much alike. I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did."

 

Alma let out a slow, measured breath. "She broke your heart Scott, she drove you to drink yourself nearly to death.

 

"I chose those things, Mom. I was the one who ended our personal relationship. Yes, she ended our skating partnership, but—”

 

"You are both to blame then. But that's in the past. You have moved forward and bettered yourself in so many ways. I am proud of what you have accomplished since then, Scottie."

 

"I'm proud of my climb back up, but not proud to have fallen so hard to begin with," Scott admitted as he lowered his eyes towards his coffee cup.

 

"We all have things in our past that we are not proud of, but don't look back, you are not headed that direction." Alma patted her son's hand. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

 

Scott perked up at remembering what was on his agenda for today. "After lunch I'm headed over to Charlie and Nicole's, you coming with?" he asked hopefully. He really did love family time.

 

"Yes, I'll tag along for a visit too. Nicole mentioned you were going to visit the kids. They'll like that."

 

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I love hanging out with them. At 3pm I'm meeting Melissa at her office, she's taking me around to view a few houses."

 

"So you think you are ready to buy?"

 

Scott took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "Yeah, I've felt ready for a while. I certainly appreciate you and Dad letting me move back home while I was recovering. I couldn't stay in my condo, too many memories of _her_ and too many chances to drink. I was sad to sell it, but I'm ready to keep moving forward on my fresh start path. Long term, I would love for you to have another daughter-in-law and some more grandbabies. So first step of my plan is a new house for me."

 

Alma's eyes welled with tears. "I'd love that too, dear. No pressure on yourself though okay? I just want to see you happy."

 

*

 

**3:15pm**

 

"So, this first property just went on the market this morning. It needs some work, but I know you said you would consider something that you could put your own personal touches on."

 

"How much work are we talking here, Mel?" Scott looked out the car window as they approached North London. The houses were older in this area, so he could be in for some big renos, but he did like the charm and it was near the fire hall. He could easily walk to work, that would be a huge bonus.

 

"I'll let you decide that," Melissa turned down McCormick Avenue and Scott's heart did a double beat as she parked across the street from Tessa's house.

 

 _This is either a good sign or a sign to run for the hills,_ he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Decent curb appeal, not much needs work outside._

 

"Let's go inside," Melissa said as she led the way up the front walk.

 

Tessa was just getting ready to sit in her favourite chair to read a book and enjoy a cup of tea when she noticed something outside her front window. She set her cup down on the side table and stepped closer towards the large window.

 

_Scott? What is he doing here? And who is that woman with him?_

 

Tessa watched as the pair entered the house. Her book and tea were forgotten as she stood there, waiting for them to come back out.

 

She had read enough detective novels, she could figure this mystery out. She knew the couple who lived in that house divorced earlier this year and it had been sitting empty for a while. _Maybe they are finally selling it? Oh my God! Scott could be moving in across from me?_

 

Tessa felt warm and light-headed. _Breathe, Tess. Don't panic, don't jump to conclusions just yet. Should I be neighbourly and go say hello? No, best to watch from a distance for now._

 

*

 

"It's less work than I expected. It needs paint and the kitchen and bathrooms need another update, but at least they are not original to the house. I'd have to have a home inspection done first, of course. I love the dormer windows on the second floor, and the classic red brick. The yard is amazing and it _is_ very private. It's hard to find lots like this."

 

"Houses on this street rarely come up on the market and when they do, they go quick. So, do you want to keep looking, or is this it?"

 

Scott took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I want to put in an offer."

 

_This just feels so right. Plus, maybe I can be the nosy neighbour that watches for smoke coming from Tessa's kitchen window on my days off work..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you didn't catch all that...Scott and Jackie's partnership lasted almost 18 years, instead of the approximate 1 year that it did in real life. Now that Jackie left him, Tessa can slide into her rightful spot as Scott's (life) partner ;)


	6. The Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan agrees to do a huge favour for her sister.
> 
> It has to be one of the most ridiculous things Tessa had ever convinced her to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, you'll have to pretend the restaurant has booths...in real life it's just tables and chairs, but that didn't work for me lol.

**Chapter 6: The Blind Date**

 

Scott's offer on the house had finally been accepted after two rounds of counter offers. He was now waiting on a home inspection, which would be the day after tomorrow and he felt like a nervous wreck.

 

Tessa hadn't made any other appearances in his life in the last week, so he figured she must be away again. He had his blind date tonight, which was adding to his already jittery state.

 

He was pacing the hallways of his parents' house when he stopped to look at the old skating photos his mom had hung on the walls over the years. There were photos of his brothers, and of Scott, and still a couple of him and Jackie, which were bittersweet to look at.

 

"Hey, Mom?"

 

"I'm in here sweetie," Alma called back from her bedroom, where she was putting away clean laundry.

 

Scott leaned against the doorframe to his parents' room. "I keep forgetting to ask you if you know a woman by the name of Tessa Virtue?"

 

"Virtue? Hmm, that name sounds familiar."

 

Scott looked hopefully at his mom, he could almost hear her thinking.

 

"I think your Aunt Carol taught some of the Virtue kids to skate, but that was...oh...about 20 years ago? You'd have to ask her if she remembers their names. Why do you ask, dear?"

 

"Oh, no reason."

 

*

 

Tessa's photoshoot was running long. Of course it was. Of all days to not finish on time.

 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," she apologized to the photographer. "Carry on with the shots, maybe get some of her sitting down too."

 

Tessa stepped into the hallway and pulled out her phone.

 

 **Tessa:** Jo...what are you up to rn?

 

 **Jordan:** It's 7pm...I'm lounging on my sofa in my sweatpants and t-shirt with a glass of wine. What else would I be doing lol

 

 **Tessa:** Perfect. I need a HUGE favour

 

 **Jordan:** Don't you have a date tonight?

 

 **Tessa:** Exactly what the favour is regarding. I'm supposed to meet my date at 8pm and I'm stuck finishing up this photo shoot

 

 **Jordan:** And how am I supposed to help?

 

 **Tessa:** You go in my place? :)

 

 **Jordan:** Excuse me?

 

 **Tessa:** You go meet him...just stall him off long enough that he doesn't leave?

 

 **Tessa:** I can't stand him up...that would be so rude. I'd feel terrible and I don't have his number to contact him :(

 

 **Tessa:** Please Jord?? ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** I'll bring you some pieces from the fall collection as a bribe? :)

 

 **Jordan:** Well...if you put it that way...ok :)

 

 **Jordan:** Where are you meeting him?

 

 **Tessa:** The Tasting Room at 8pm. Brown hair  & he's supposed to meet you out front

 

 **Jordan:** Name?

 

 **Tessa:** Um, I don't know if I got that from Jaclyn? Or I did  & I forget? :|

 

 **Jordan:** Sis, that's kinda an important detail. You should hear me sighing right now...

 

 **Tessa:** Sorry? ;) Order whatever you two want at the restaurant, everything is on me tonight because it's my fault for booking this late shoot the same night as this silly blind date

 

 **Jordan:** Challenge accepted...don't forget the clothes you promised  & maybe some cute boots?

 

 **Tessa:** Don't push your luck ;)

 

 **Jordan:** I'm texting Jaclyn to get his name btw :P

 

*

 

Jordan took a deep breath before getting out of her car. "Shit. Why am I so nervous? This isn't even my date!"

 

Her black high heels clicked on the pavement as she walked the half block towards the restaurant. She shivered and scolded herself for not bringing a jacket to wear over her little black dress. _It's the end of July, but tonight feels like September. Oh well, hopefully Tess won't be too late and I can leave soon and get back into my sweats._

 

As Jordan approached the restaurant, she saw a man standing out front. Must be him. She eyed him up and down and whistled under her breath. "Hell, he's easy on the eyes and his body looks... _good_. Okay, Jord, he's not for you, calm down. You have a fiancé already," she whispered to herself.

 

Scott looked up as Jordan approached, he had heard her heels clicking on the sidewalk. _Yikes, she's gorgeous. Easily one of the hottest blind dates I've ever had!_

 

"Scott?" she asked as she stepped towards him.

 

"Yeah, are you Jessa?"

 

Jordan giggled. "It's Tessa, with a T, and nope, I'm her sister, Jordan. Tess got held up at work. She'll be here shortly but she didn't want you to think she stood you up."

 

"Oh..." Scott breathed out an anxious sigh. Blind dates were so nerve-wracking.

 

The pair entered the restaurant and were seated in a booth, Jordan took the spot facing the door so she could watch for Tessa.

 

"T said we can order whatever we want, she's buying because she's late. She double booked herself tonight."

 

"She doesn't have to do that," Scott nervously ran his fingers through his short hair.

 

"Oh believe me, she does. She owes me for making me cover for her. I was quite comfortable laying on my couch with a glass of wine."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Why? It's not your fault."

 

Scott shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to come out and baby-sit me?"

 

Jordan laughed. "Don't even worry about it, I get food and drinks out of it and she promised me some new clothes from her shop. It's all good."

 

Scott laughed nervously and felt relieved when the waitress approached their table to take their drink order.

 

Jordan ordered a bottle of McManis Petite Sirah, she knew it was one of Tessa’s favourites, and Scott ordered a club soda and lime which got an eyebrow raise from Jordan but she bit her tongue, deciding against making any sort of comment on his beverage choice.

 

"So, I'll tell you a bit about my little sister while we're waiting. Tess is modest and will probably leave out important information about herself or just give you a very brief summary. She can be awkward around men, to put it bluntly, which is part of the reason she's still single in my opinion. She also travels a lot for her job, and the guys she _has_ gone out with so far have gotten tired of her not being home when _they_ wanted her to be. To be honest, she's terrible girlfriend material right now, but she really is looking for a long-term relationship, even if she doesn't necessarily come right out and tell you that. She does want to settle down and have a family, she's just been out enjoying the single life, travelling and living like a socialite while it's being offered. She's an introvert, and small talk, outside of the fashion world, isn't her forte, so you _might_ need to take the reins tonight on the conversation."

 

Scott scratched at his head, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Okay. Wow, I feel like I should be taking notes here or something. If you don't mind me asking...are you a lawyer?"

 

Jordan smiled smugly. "Do I come across as one?"

 

Scott shrugged. "It just seemed like you were defending your client."

 

Jordan paused as she took a sip of her freshly poured wine.

 

"You are sharp. I like you, Scott. You might actually be a good match for Tess. But yes, I am a lawyer by day...and apparently a blind date substitute by night," she laughed. _This has to be one of the most ridiculous things Tessa has ever convinced me to do._

 

They ordered some appetizers and then Jordan continued telling Scott about Tessa.

 

"Well, let's see...what else should you know....hmm, ok when Tess was 9 she was accepted into the National Ballet School. She was a dancer there for 10 years before needing shin surgery to correct an overuse problem. Two years later she had to have a second surgery and decided not to return to the corps de ballet after that. She did some modelling for a bit, still does every now and then. It brings in big money because she's well-known, and she's worked hard for her body, so why the hell not, right?"

 

Scott shrugged and nodded.

 

Jordan took another sip of her wine before continuing. "Currently she owns a local boutique clothing store. You may have heard of it? Saffron Road over on Richmond. Anyways, she's heading up a photo shoot for them tonight, she said it's nearby. So, hopefully she won't be too much longer."

 

Their appetizers arrived at the table just as Tessa entered the restaurant.

 

She saw Jordan, her blind date's back was towards her. _Own this_ , she told herself. She set her shoulders back and marched up to the table.

 

"Sorry I'm late Jord, I...Scott?" Tessa's eyes went wide as she saw who was sitting with her sister. _Scott is my blind date?_

 

"Tessa?" Scott gasped. _This can't be real._

 

"Wait, you two know each other already?" Jordan asked, her eyes narrowing at her sister.

 

Scott and Tessa just stared at each other. Neither could believe that they were each other’s date.

 

"Okay, somebody fill me in here?" Jordan sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Um, Scott is...well he..." Tessa stumbled over her words. Her mind was spinning as she was processing what was happening and her mouth just couldn't catch up.

 

"Oh my god, T just say it," Jordan barked. She was getting impatient and her food was getting cold.

 

"We've met before," Scott offered.

 

"I gathered as much. Tess, sit down, you're as white as a ghost." Jordan tugged her sister's arm and she slid into the booth next to Jordan.

 

"Jord, Scott is the...um... fire fighter...I've been telling you about." Tessa cringed as she looked at Scott, hoping he wouldn't catch on about how much Jordan knew of their interactions.

 

Jordan's mouth fell open as she looked at Tessa then at Scott.

 

"You're the one who gifted my baby sister with a fire extinguisher?" Jordan deadpanned.

 

Scott's neck started turning a dark shade of pink as he slowly nodded.

 

"Oh, boy," Jordan let out a huge breath. "Well, I'm just going to sit here and eat my food. Talk amongst yourselves, pretend I'm not listening."

 

"Jord, I—”

 

"Tessa, do I need to clear the air here for the two of you? Or are you both grown-ass adults who should be able to hold a proper conversation without an older sibling slash lawyer helping you?"

 

Scott and Tessa just looked awkwardly at each other and then at Jordan.

 

"Fine. We'll do things my way, but that means I get to talk with my mouth full because I'm going to dine and dash as soon as this is done." Jordan pointed at her plate as she picked up a lettuce wrap and took a big bite.

 

Neither protested Jordan's suggestion, so she proceeded.

 

"Tessa thinks you're good looking, hell, I think you're good looking, but I'm off the market." Jordan waved her left hand with her engagement ring in the air.

 

"She also is interested in dating you or at least getting to know you better. She didn't ask you last week because she was worried you were taken, but judging by the fact you are accepting blind dates, I am led to believe that you are very much single. Is this correct, Scott?"

 

"Um, yeah. I'm single."

 

"Good. No further questions from me. Tessa, you have the floor." Jordan leaned back against the booth and stuffed more of her lettuce wrap in her mouth.

 

"I don't even know what to say. I'm still shocked that you're actually my date. I mean, what Jordan said is true, but..."

 

Scott smiled as Tessa's voice trailed off and he relaxed his shoulders a bit. _She's interested? This is a good start._

 

"I'd like to get to know you better, too." Scott said softly.

 

"That's a great start kids, make sure you speak loud enough so the whole courtroom, I mean table, can hear you please Scott."

 

Scott nodded as he sat up straighter in his seat.

 

"Tess, you look like you need a drink. I ordered a bottle of your favourite." She pointed to the mostly full wine bottle sitting on the table.

 

Jordan flagged down a server and requested another glass.

 

"Scott do you want anything else to drink? Something stronger perhaps?" Jordan asked as she nodded at his empty glass.

 

Scott shook his head. "No. I'm a recovering alcoholic, I'm fine with this," he said. The server nodded and offered to bring him another.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, you should have said something sooner. Would you prefer if we don't drink then?" Jordan felt embarrassed at how she had ordered a bottle of wine and had been drinking in front of him. _Damn it, I knew I should have asked him earlier._

 

Scott shook his head. "No, please, go ahead. It doesn't bother me. Honest."

 

 _Recovering alcoholic?_ Tessa felt all the red flags madly waving at her. _What caused him to have the problem to begin with? Would this be a barrier in a potential relationship? What if he fell back into drinking? Would I need to be afraid for my safety if he lost his temper while drinking?_

 

Jordan chugged the last of her wine and then stuffed the remaining piece of lettuce wrap in her mouth.

 

"Okay, this has been…weird, so I'm going to go. Tess, I’m guessing that bag you brought is my clothes?”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Both of you have a lot to talk about, I’m sure. Please don't just sit and stare cutely at each other. Talk. Ask questions. Make jokes. Something. Ask yourselves, _What Would Jordan Do_?"

 

Jordan nudged Tessa with her elbow and she slid out of the booth so that Jordan could get out.

 

"Scott, it was nice meeting you finally."

 

Jordan shook Scott's hand before she turned to her sister and pulled Tessa for a hug. "Don't screw this up, he seems like a keeper," she whispered in Tessa's ear.

 

Tessa nodded with wide eyes. Jordan's opinion, especially when it came to men, meant everything to her. If Jordan approved, then maybe she should give Scott a chance instead of putting a temporary hold on dating.

 

After Jordan left, a silence fell over the table.

 

"So...do you want to tell me a bit about yourself?" Tessa smiled shyly at Scott. "Obviously you're a fire fighter, but what else?"

 

"Sure," Scott grinned at Tessa. "Just so you know, your sister already told me a bit about you."

 

Tessa's heart skipped a beat with panic. _Oh God, Jord, what did you tell him?!_ "All good things, I hope?" she managed to squeak out.

 

"Definitely," Scott nodded. "Well, let's start from the top. My name is Scott Patrick Moir, I’m from Ilderton, I’m 30 years old, and a fire fighter. Oh, well, you knew that last part already. Sorry."

 

"It's okay, continue," she smiled.

 

"Well, before becoming a fire fighter I was an ice dancer."

 

Tessa's face lit up. "Really? I love watching ice dance! You know, I had wanted to get into it when I was younger, but there were no available partners in my club so I chose to pursue ballet. I'm guessing Jordan told you about that part of my life?"

 

Scott nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your surgeries."

 

"All in the past," Tessa sighed. "Tell me more about your ice dancing career."

 

Scott went on to tell Tessa about his nearly 18 year partnership, their two near misses at the chance to go to the Olympics, first due to a back injury he had and then second from their partnership dissolving. He left out the part about their on-again off-again dating and potential marriage that they had argued about numerous times over the years. He decided to bring up how their demise left him broken and drowning his sorrows in alcohol, and how his mom got him to sober up. Scott proudly told Tessa that he had not had a drink in 4 years and 5 months and how he had bettered himself by pouring his heart and soul into working towards his goal of becoming a fire fighter.

 

"So, what's next on your to-do list? I mean, you seem very goal-orientated, so now that you're a fire fighter..."

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, well...I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous, I mean, I don't want to scare you off or anything...not that I mean you are _supposed_ to fill the roles, but if you wanted..." Scott was stalling.

 

Tessa raised one eyebrow at him, like she was daring him to just say it.

 

Scott cleared his throat. "Next on my list is to buy a house, get married and have kids. Those three things are really my only life goals at this point. I mean, part of me will always want to try again for the Olympics, but realistically that dream is finished."

 

 _Married. Kids._ Those were the only two words Tessa heard. _So, if this works out between us, those two things could involve me. With him. Them?_ Her head felt light.

 

"You okay?" Scott had seen the colour drain from Tessa's face for the second time that evening.

 

"Yeah," she whispered. "Um, I should maybe order some food, I didn't have dinner yet and I'm starving. Too much wine on an empty stomach doesn’t work well for me."

 

Scott flagged down a server and Tessa ordered the Korean short ribs and spring rolls.

 

Tessa did feel better once she got some food into her belly. She suggested they have a rapid-fire question period, nothing off-limits, which she felt was extremely bold of her to suggest for a first date, but she was two glasses of wine in and more relaxed than normal.

 

"Okay, I’ll start. Favourite colour?" Tessa asked.

 

"Red," Scott answered. "Favourite band?"

 

"Hall and Oates"

 

"What? No! Tessa!" Scott hissed.

 

Tessa smiled and shrugged. "Favourite kind of cookie?"

 

"Oatmeal chocolate chip."

 

"Oh! Me too," Tessa grinned.

 

“Guilty pleasure?”

 

“Lemon merengue pie,” Tessa smiled. “I have a major sweet tooth. Favourite movie?”

 

“Bloodsport. What’s yours?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose at Scott’s answer. “Funny Face and Princess Bride. Favourite fruit?”

 

“That’s two movies…but I’ll let that go. Watermelon,” Scott answered. “What’s your favourite flower?”

 

“Is that for future reference?” Tessa smiled at Scott.

 

“Perhaps? Well?”

 

“Peonies.”

 

Their server approached their table. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're closing in half an hour and I just wanted to get your bill settled up."

 

"Oh!" Tessa gasped and looked at her watch. _How was it 12:30am already?_ "Yes, of course," Tessa immediately handed her Visa to the server, before Scott could protest. "It's on me, tonight," she reminded him.

 

"Fine, but next time is on me," Scott insisted.

 

"Next time? So…you want to see me again?" Tessa asked quietly.

 

"Well, only if you want to? I mean, I had a great time tonight, but if I'm not what you're looking for or you don't think we're compatible, then..."

 

Tessa blushed. She couldn't be rude, if he wanted a second date, then of course she'd say yes. "I think there is potential, I'd like a second date."

 

They exchanged cell phone numbers and Scott politely walked Tessa to her car, which was 2 blocks away from the restaurant.

 

"This is me," she said as she stopped next to her car.

 

"I had a nice time tonight, Tessa. Even though it was an interesting start, sending your sister to fill in for you and all," Scott laughed.

 

"I’m really sorry about that. I swear I have never done that before."

 

"It’s okay, I’ve never been on a blind date with sisters, so that was a first for me too. Um, well have a good night and let me know what your schedule is like for that second date?"

 

Tessa smiled at Scott. "I will."

 

Scott stood back as Tessa got into her car and she started the engine. He watched her drive away and he felt an emptiness once she was gone. Scott wasn’t sure he believed in love at first sight, but since he’d seen Tessa several times last week, this technically wasn’t _first_ sight. But damn, he _was_ in love with her.

 

*

 

 **Jordan:** Text me when you get home…fill me in on the deets!

 

Tessa saw the text message from her sister when she got home.

 

 **Tessa:** He’s nice

 

 **Jordan:** That’s all??

 

 **Tessa:** He wants to see me again…I agreed to a second date

 

 **Jordan:** Why do I get the feeling you’re not so sure about him?

 

 **Tessa:** IDK…I gotta think on this, talk to me in the morning. I mean, he has baggage…

 

 **Jordan:** Everyone has baggage, T

 

 **Jordan:** Just take it slow and see where things go

 

 **Tessa:** I suppose. Thanks again for helping me out

 

 **Jordan:** I love you, but don’t make a habit of bringing me along on your dates ;)

 

 **Tessa:** Haha, I’ll try not to :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott was under the impression that Tessa was out of town, so he didn't put two and two together when he found out the actual name of the woman he was meeting and he didn't know enough about her prior to the date to know Jordan was talking about the Tessa he knew as the false alarm kitchen fire girl.
> 
> Answers from the rapid fire questions are all pulled from various interviews & therefore true. You'll see how even though Tessa never became Scott's ice dance partner, she ended up following a similar path regarding her surgeries. 
> 
> Jaclyn is Tessa & Jordan's real life cousin 
> 
> Tessa's favourite wine is also a real life pick
> 
> Also, poor Jordan lmao...she's got her work cut out for her I think ;)


	7. Fire Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have a second date....without a chaperone...
> 
> Tessa didn't even have a chance to open her mouth and Scott was gone again. Her body was screaming internally for him to come back. And then the realization hit her. Hard.
> 
> Oh God, I've fallen for him. My heart is taking over. I can't do this. I can't think clearly. I need to go. I need fresh air.

**Chapter 7: Fire Roasted**

 

Tessa sat on one of the bar stools at her kitchen island, clutching her lifeline and source of power...her mug of coffee. She had a splitting headache courtesy of the excess amount of wine she drank last night, _why did Jordan order me a whole bottle?_

 

She didn't sleep well last night either. She had too much to think about, too many options to weigh. She was attracted to Scott, very much so. He had drive and ambition, which she found just as attractive as his appearance, but his past, and the drinking problem...she wasn't sure about that yet. She didn't have enough facts to come to a conclusion. _Would that be a deal breaker? Or does he truly have a handle on it and maybe it's a non-issue?_

 

Tessa sighed loudly and picked up her phone. It was after 9:30am, so she figured it was a socially acceptable time to send Scott a text message. After all, silent mode exists for a reason, and if a person doesn't know how to use it, then they deserve to be woken up.

 

 **Tessa:** Good morning :) If you're not working or busy, would you like to go for coffee today or tomorrow? Or whenever works for you...

 

 **Scott:** Good morning to you too! Today would be great, I could use the distraction

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. _What does he mean by that? He needs a distraction? From what? Trying not to drink? Shit. Maybe this isn't a good idea._

 

She groaned out loud just before her phone buzzed again.

 

 **Scott:** What time works for you? I just finished my workout and I was about to head home to shower and change. Then I'm free for the rest of the day

 

 _Working out?_ The mental image of Scott in the gym, sweating and breathing heavily was making Tessa feel flushed. She shook her head to clear those wonderfully lustful thoughts.

 

 **Tessa:** Later this morning?

 

 **Scott:** I could meet you in an hour? Where?

 

 **Tessa:** Fire Roasted Coffee Company on Dundas Street?

 

 **Scott:** Sure, see you there!

 

Scott's heart was beating faster now than it had his entire workout. _She wants to meet me this morning! It hasn't even been 12 hours since our date, she must like me? I hope this is a good sign?_

 

Scott quickly crammed his stuff into his gym bag and ran out to his car. He had to hurry, he wouldn't want to keep Tessa waiting.

 

 **Tessa:** I'm meeting Scott for coffee in an hour. IDK what I was thinking suggesting it...I'm freaking out now. Was that too soon? Too bold? Will he think I'm desperate?

 

**Incoming call from Jordan Virtue-Office**

 

"Hey, Jord."

 

"Sometimes you seem more like 16 than 29. You know that, right?" Jordan sighed loudly into her phone. Her sister was lucky she was in between clients.

 

"I'm sorry Jord, I'm just feeling so many things right now. I'm so confused."

 

"It's okay Tess, you didn't experience a normal childhood and teenage years. I suppose you're still catching up. First off, take a deep breath and calm down. I would say that you made the coffee date by listening to your heart instead of your head. Which in your case, is good. You spend too much time over-thinking things sometimes, especially when it comes to men.

 

"Yeah, I really didn't sleep well last night, I was mostly thinking about Scott. I just hope this wasn't a sleep-deprived lack-of-judgment decision though."

 

"It's just coffee, T. Just coffee. Carry on from where you left off last night. What else do you want to know about him? Think about the questions you need to have answered in order to decide if you want to keep him around for a while....or, you know, for good." Jordan mumbled that last part, on purpose.

 

"Huh? What did you say? For good?"

 

"Sorry, I gotta go, my next client is here. Have fun! Bye!" Jordan hung up quickly on Tessa. She knew if she dropped less than subtle hints like that, Tessa would think it to death and seriously consider it.

 

Jordan liked Scott. She had done the normal curious human thing last night and Googled him. She found all kinds of information on Scott, nothing really bad. He had been a promising ice dancer with a series of unfortunate events that caused him and his partner to fall short of the Olympics, _twice_. There were all sorts of rumours on chat boards and websites about him and his partner, but Jordan knew most of those were likely false. Or at least she hoped they were...secret children hidden in a basement? Who the hell thinks _that_ up?

 

After more research and a phone call to her mom this morning, Jordan had discovered that she and Tessa had taken skating lessons at the same rink Scott and Jackie had started at, likely around the same time they had paired up. _Wouldn't it be funny if we had known each other when we were kids?_ Jordan wanted to do some more digging before she presented this information to her little sister.

 

*

 

Tessa arrived first at the coffee shop and grabbed a table near the door so she could watch for Scott.

 

She contemplated ordering herself a coffee, but last night he had said this one was on him. Not that she cared, but she wouldn’t want to upset him, if that sort of thing was important to him. Also, she wouldn't want to be half done her coffee by the time he showed up.

 

Tessa looked at her watch, he was five minutes later than he said he would be. _It's just five minutes, relax Tessa. He could have been stuck in traffic or had car trouble or maybe he ran into a friend while he was leaving the gym and they got talking and he lost track of time..._

 

Tessa was so busy thinking up excuses as to why Scott could be late, that she didn't even notice him enter the coffee shop.

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Scott apologized as he sat down on the empty chair across from Tessa. "I really have no excuse other than I'm bad at being on time, it's something I'm still working on improving."

 

Tessa looked at Scott. _He's constantly trying to better himself. He admits to his faults and weaknesses. I admire that._ "You're here now, that's what's important," she smiled.

 

 _Phew! She's not mad._ Jackie always yelled at him when he was late. It made him feel small inside and he hated that. Tessa was a breath of fresh air he didn’t know he needed.

 

"So, we're in a coffee shop, do you want a coffee?"

 

Tessa giggled, "I absolutely do! I didn't sleep well last night and only had one cup so far. Today feels like a two or more cup kind of day."

 

Scott looked at Tessa, his eyes filled with concern. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

 

He had slept fine, fantastic actually. One of the most contented sleeps he has had in a long time. He floated off to dreamland thinking of Tessa.

 

He watched as Tessa's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, um," _I hadn’t meant to tell him that, shit. Now what?_

 

Scott could tell she was thinking about what to say next. Either she wasn’t sure if it would hurt him or she was considering if she should tell him the truth. So he stepped in to try to help her.

 

"My therapist says open and honest communication is best. Well, he says a lot of things, but that's one that always sticks in my mind. Please," Scott reached across the table and placed his large, warm hand around Tessa's small, cool hand. "I want you to just freely say whatever is on your mind. I've mellowed out in my old age. I'm no longer hot headed and quick to anger, you don't have to be afraid of my response." Scott smiled softly at Tessa, glad she didn't get to witness all the angry outbursts he used to have. "Miscommunication leads to complication. That's another one he says."

 

"Sounds like you are seeing a smart therapist," Tessa smiled back at Scott.

 

"He's one of the best in London, apparently. Anyways, I'm going to get us some coffee and snacks, then we'll talk about why you couldn't sleep. Any requests?

 

“Almond milk cappuccino and a scone?"

 

"Comin' right up," Scott stood up and walked over to the counter to order.

 

Tessa watched Scott walk away, he wasn't far, but she felt...less complete? Lonely? Missing him? Something...whatever it was, she wanted him to come back. He caused her so many confusing emotions, but yet she craved the way he made her feel.

 

She had felt warm and soothed as he talked about them openly communicating, obviously they had much to learn about each other still, but he seemed to have picked up on how she needed time to think before responding to him. He applied pressure, but it was gentle, and she got the impression he would wait until she was ready to talk before moving onto the next topic. _I'll tell him the truth, he deserves to know where my head is at. I need figure out where he is at too._

 

Scott came back to the table carrying 2 plates, each with a scone. "I'll be right back, coffees are almost ready."

 

Tessa didn't even have a chance to open her mouth and Scott was gone again. Her body was screaming internally for him to come back _._ And then the realization hit her. Hard.

 

_Oh God, I've fallen for him. My heart is taking over. I can't do this. I can't think clearly. I need to go. I need fresh air._

 

Tessa was panicking and she needed to get out of the situation she was in. She stood up to leave just as Scott returned to the table with their coffees. He raised one eyebrow at Tessa.

 

 _Think fast, T._ "Um, I just need some napkins, I'm clumsy and inevitably if I don't have napkins, I'll spill something on myself. Murphy’s Law?"

 

"Oh, okay. I got worried for a second, I thought you were leaving."

 

_And there goes my heart again. He was worried I'd leave him. Yes, I was going to, but he seems generally concerned..._

 

"Tessa?"

 

She realized she was still standing at their table. Her body was frozen in thought. She had to will it to move. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." She walked quickly to the counter and slowly pulled four napkins from the dispenser, taking a deep breath in and out with each pull. _Relax. It’s just coffee._ Jordan’s words from earlier replayed in her head.

 

Tessa returned to the table and sat down. She was a bit more relaxed. Scott didn't say anything, he wanted to give her a few minutes. He thought she seemed to be internally struggling with something.

 

Tessa bought her cup up to her nose and inhaled slowly and deeply. The scent relaxed her further and her eyes closed for a moment. She opened them again to take a sip and saw Scott watching her, a smile beginning to form on his face.

 

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "How did you guess?"

 

"The way you smelled the coffee, it seemed to wake up your whole body, very interesting to watch."

 

Tessa blushed. _He was watching my body?_ Her mind immediately went to sex. Of course it did. It had been a little while, okay a really long while, and Scott's presence was doing things to her. _Stop it!_ She warned herself.

 

She took another sip of coffee before she spoke.

 

"I'm not a morning person, it takes me a few hours to be fully functioning. So, about last night..."

 

Tessa paused and took another sip, stalling so she could collect her thoughts one last time.

 

"I couldn't sleep well, my brain wouldn't turn off. It was processing everything from our date. I have lots of questions, things I need answered before I would want to...move forward."

 

"So you couldn't sleep because you were thinking about _me_?" Scott grinned. _She was thinking about ME!_ "Okay, what do you want to know. Ask away, I have nothing to hide."

 

"Um, okay, I'm not sure where to start?"

 

"That many questions, eh? Just throw me the first one that comes to mind. I promise to answer each one truthfully."

 

There was one thing laying particularly heavy in Tessa's mind. She had to go there first. "Why did you do it?" She paused before realizing he might need more than that. "The drinking, I mean."

 

"So my drinking problem is what's bothering you?"

 

"Not so much _bothering me_ , but I don't have all the answers to form a proper opinion, I suppose."

 

Scott nodded. To him, his old drinking habits were a non-issue. But he could understand how it may look to someone who didn't know all the facts.

 

"Well, let's start with your first question. I turned to alcohol because I was in a lot of emotional pain and drinking numbed it. Once the numbing effect wore off, I drank more to numb it again. Eventually I had to drink more and more to get the same effects which spiraled into a huge problem. I lacked the proper coping mechanisms and support systems. I lost my whole world all in one go. My Olympic dream, my skating career, my best friend, my partner...my future. Jackie and I had talked about marriage. We dated on and off. I ended that with her though, she was everything I thought I needed, but looking back, she wasn't right for me. We argued and yelled at each other all the time. We had different views on nearly everything. Sometimes I don't even know how we lasted that many years skating together."

 

Scott paused to take a bite of his scone.

 

"I'm sorry you went through all that," Tessa said quietly as she picked at the rim of her cup.

 

"It forced me to grow up, I guess. I now have different ways to cope with anger and stress. I channel all that energy into working out at the gym. I sweat out my anger, instead of trying to drown it. I don't want to be Old Scott again, he wasn't that great of a dude. I like this new version of myself."

 

Tessa smiled, "I didn't know Old Scott, but I'd like to be friends with New Scott and see where things go?" _Who are you and what have you done with Tessa?_ She felt Jordan had taken over her mouth. The words had fallen out before her brain could think them over.

 

Scott grinned. "I'd like that very much. I sense you have more questions though?"

 

Tessa nodded. "Sorry, I think a lot. Sometimes I get stuck in my head and then get worked up over something that isn't really even a thing to begin with."

 

"Like what?"

 

"What did you mean by _needing a distraction_? This morning in your text message?"

 

Scott laughed. "I'm going to guess your mind immediately went to something bad."

 

Tessa nodded.

 

"That's where the miscommunication leads to complication thing comes in. You thought it was bad when in fact it's something very good."

 

Scott took a long sip of his coffee to let his words sink in on Tessa.

 

"Last night, I mentioned my next step in life was to buy a house. Well, I have a conditional offer on one, and the home inspection is tomorrow. I'm going crazy with anticipation. I'm nervous and anxious and terrified...so many emotions right now."

 

 _I feel the same way, but for an entirely different reason._ "That's exciting!" Tessa smiled at Scott. "Where is the house?"

 

Scott smiled sheepishly, "Don't take this the wrong way, I blame my realtor for taking me there without me knowing the location ahead of time. But, it's across the street from you."

 

Tessa laughed, "I saw you, you know. I watched you going into that house from my upstairs nook. I knew the couple had divorced and that the house was empty. I didn't know until I saw you there, that it had gone up for sale. It's a lovely property. Houses on my street rarely become available."

 

"That's what Melissa, my realtor, said too. I fell in love with the floor plan. It needs some minor updating, but it can be a project for my dad, Charlie and I. It's so close to the station too, I can walk to work."

 

"That makes sense."

 

"So you don't think it's weird if I move in across from you then?"

 

"Nope, I'm okay with that," _more than okay,_ she thought to herself. "Think of it this way, one less neighbour you'll have to introduce yourself to."

 

Scott grinned. "I like that. So...now that we've cleared the air around that, any more questions for me?"

 

"Two at least," Tessa replied and then she chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of how Scott would feel about that.

 

"Sure, fire away!" Scott laughed.

 

“One is maybe too personal, so you decide if or how you want to answer, the other is more my curiosity, I suppose.”

 

“Okay, start with what’s making the cat so curious before it kills her.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Curiosity killed the cat?”

 

Tessa laughed. “Good one, I’m clearly not quite awake enough for jokes. So, I’m curious to know if you still skate?”

 

Scott’s face became serious as he looked down into his nearly empty coffee cup. He sat quietly for a few moments.

 

 _Shit. I knew I shouldn’t have asked him that. I’ve upset him now._ “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I can see I’ve overstepped.”

 

“No, no. Sorry, I was just…I guess I haven’t had to answer that question out loud for a long time. My family and friends already know, and it still stings a little when I have to go back to that time in my mind. But you wouldn’t have known that, so please don’t apologize. I want to be honest with you, good or bad. I don’t want to hide anything from you, or have you guess to fill in blanks that you have questions to.” Scott took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“So, to answer your question, no, I have not been back on the ice since the day Jackie told me she was finished. That’s been nearly five years now. It was my whole life for so long and then it was abruptly done. I don’t know if I can go back on the ice without it hurting my heart. Maybe one day, but I have not had a reason to I guess. It was easier to avoid it all together than to open that wound again.”

 

“Oh,” Tessa said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…open that wound, as you put it.”

 

Scott reached over and grabbed Tessa’s hand. This time, his touch sent a bolt of electricity or fire or something wonderful that she couldn’t quite describe flaring through her hand and radiated all over her body. Scott gave her hand a little squeeze, which brought her mind back to their conversation. “Don’t apologize,” he said with a sad smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. What was your other question?”

 

 _How can I ask him now? He’s already hurting from the last one._ Tessa shook her head. “It’s okay for now, not important.” She looked at her watch, she had time yet before she had to go into the store. “Do you have time still? Do you want to go for a walk or something? I have to be at the store by 2pm, but…” her voice trailed off as she watched his face, looking for any signs to indicate if he wanted to hang out with her some more or if all of her interrogating had been enough to have him running for the hills.

 

A genuine smile crept over his face, “I’d love to go for a walk.”

 

They wandered the streets around the Old East Village, Scott kept his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his shorts, just in case one of them took a mind of it’s own and happened to grab onto Tessa’s hand. He wasn’t sure if she was ready for _that_ type of friendship. He wanted her to set the pace so he didn’t scare her off. He was in a hurry to settle down, but not _that_ much of a hurry. He had only known of her for a week. They had time.

 

They discussed more mundane things about their past, how they both had trouble fitting in with schooling and had done some online courses, and how they had some similar minor regrets about choosing an athletic career over a normal childhood.

 

They walked in companionable silence for a while. “Do you still dance?” Scott asked, breaking the silence.

 

“I do, not much ballet, but I enjoy hip hop and contemporary. Ballroom is fun too, but I’ve not had much luck with the random partners I’ve been paired with.”

 

“I’d dance with you, if you wanted, I mean.”

 

“You dance? Oh, sorry, that’s dumb of me. I guess you would have had to have taken some lessons…for skating.”

 

“It’s certainly been a while, but I do miss creating art. I’ve been thinking lately how dancing might fill that void in my life, but I was scared it might bring up too many painful memories from the past. But maybe if I tried it with a _friend_ , I might not be so scared?” Scott looked over at Tessa to gauge her reaction to that statement.

 

She side-eyed him and raised her eyebrows and then a smiled followed. “Maybe our next date we could try some dancing?” she suggested.

 

 _Next date? YES! I want more dates with Tessa Virtue and she wants them with me!_ Scott wanted to jump up and click his heels together with excitement. But he restrained himself to not appear as desperate as he felt. “I’d love that,” he smiled and decided to throw caution to the wind and he wrapped one arm around Tessa’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before he let go. He had to, he just couldn’t resist.

 

Tessa’s senses went into hyper drive with Scott’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. It felt like he was touching her for an hour, when in reality it was less than five seconds. Her body felt warm and safe and…home.

 

They rounded the street corner and were back in front of the coffee shop.

 

“So, I should probably get going, I need to change yet before I head into work.”

 

Scott nodded. “I had a good time with you today, Tessa.”

 

“Even with all of my questions?”

 

“Definitely. I really like spending time with you.”

 

“I had a good time too,” Tessa shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Will you let me know how the home inspection goes?”

 

“Of course!” Scott was pleased that she seemed genuinely interested in his life and they seemed to be heading in the same general direction at the same pace as far as a potential relationship goes, or at least one that was more than just friends.

 

Scott couldn’t contain his emotions, he had to go for it. He grabbed Tessa and pulled her in for a hug. She squeaked with the surprise and pressure of his arms around her body, but she relaxed into the hug and brought her arms up to embrace him back.

 

Scott pulled back slightly and dropped a quick kiss on Tessa’s cheek before stepping back out of her personal space. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he blushed slightly.

 

Tessa grinned back at him, “It’s okay, thanks for taking that leap. I was hoping you’d do that.”

 

“Um, can I walk you to your car?”

 

Tessa pointed at her car, which was parked across the street from where they were standing. “I lucked out and got rock star parking today. Thanks for the coffee and scone, I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“You’re welcome,” Scott smiled as he watched Tessa cross the street.

 

Tessa sat in her car and watched Scott walk down the street, he must have parked further away. She pulled out her cell phone.

 

 **Tessa:** :)

 

 **Jordan:** What’s that for?

 

 **Tessa:** I think I’m falling in love with Scott…

 

**Incoming call from Jordan Virtue**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Jordan going to tell Tessa over the phone?  
> Will Scott's home inspection go well?
> 
> I chose the Fire Roasted Coffee Company for their second date for two reasons. It is a real coffee shop in London that the real life Tessa has visited & the name fits 100% with our "fire" theme ;)


	8. Jordan’s Scalding Hot Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the questions you had about him?"
> 
> "He answered them all and I think, no, I know that everything important has been sorted out in my head now. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep tonight."
> 
> "Hopefully you can get some rest." Although, you likely won’t, Jordan thought to herself.
> 
> "Jo...he kissed me."
> 
> "WHAT? Why didn't you lead with that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another long chapter. This was two chapters initially but I decided to combine them together as it fit nicely.

**Chapter 8: Jordan’s Scalding Hot Tea**

 

**Incoming call from Jordan Virtue**

 

"Hi Jord."

 

"So you _think_ you're falling in love with Scott? What makes you think this T?"

 

Tessa sighed softly. "He's just...I don't know. I guess I just want to be near him, I feel incomplete when he's not by my side. He's like a piece of me I didn't know was missing. He's sweet and caring and funny. Jord, I can…picture a future with him."

 

"And the questions you had about him?"

 

"He answered them all and I think, no, I _know_ that everything important has been sorted out in my head now. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep tonight."

 

"Hopefully you can get some rest." _Although, you likely won’t,_ Jordan thought to herself.

 

"Jo...he kissed me."

 

"WHAT? Why didn't you lead with _that_?!"

 

"Just on the cheek..."

 

"Oh...well, it's still physical contact, so that's good."

 

"And he hugged me too. The hug and kiss were when we were saying good-bye to each other just a few minutes ago. I mean, it wasn't really romantic, I'm sure he does those things with his mom...very platonic."

 

"Those are all good steps in moving forward at a reasonable pace. I'm pleased. How do you feel about everything?"

 

"Happy and content," Tessa answered without even having to think about an answer.

 

"I believe you. Did you notice you didn’t even think about that? No hesitation. I’m proud of you T. So...what are you doing right now?"

 

"I'm just leaving Fire Roasted on Dundas and heading home to shower and change before I pop into the store for a bit, why?" Tessa could sense something was _off_ by the tone of Jordan's voice.

 

"I cleared my schedule, Mom and I will meet you at your house in 10 minutes. So don't hop in the shower right away."

 

"Jord, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?"

 

"Don’t worry T, nothing is wrong. We just have something to tell you."

 

"And you both need to come to my house immediately? I feel nauseous about this. What is so urgent that you can’t tell me over the phone?"

 

"Please don't worry. I'll explain when we get there, see you in 10."

 

Jordan quickly disconnected the call. "She's totally freaking out, just like you said. Let's go, mom." Jordan and Kate stood up from where they had been sitting in Jordan's office and walked down the hall to exit the building.

 

*

 

Tessa paced the centre hall of her home for six minutes until she saw Jordan's car pull up into her driveway. She was a jittery bundle of nerves. _What could the two of them possibly need to come tell me in person that isn’t terrible news? And Jordan cleared her whole afternoon? She never does that._

 

Kate was carrying a large box as she and Jordan made their way toward the back entrance.

 

"Hi, did you bring me presents?" Tessa attempted to make a joke to lighten her mood but it didn't help. She would have to deal with whatever this was, head on.

 

"Sort of. Hi baby girl," Kate said after she placed the box on Tessa's kitchen island. She pulled Tessa in for a big hug. "I gather your date with Scott went well?"

 

"It did, but can we discuss why you two are here first, before I have a full on panic attack?"

 

"Where should we do this, mom?" Jordan asked.

 

"Tess, how about you sit on the sofa there in the family room and we'll bring you what's in the box."

 

"Um, okay. Should I close my eyes?"

 

"No need," Kate soothed as she reached into the box and pulled out two very thick scrapbooks. She handed one to Jordan and she carried the other one. The Virtue women made a Tessa sandwich, each taking a seat on either side of her on the sofa.

 

"So, last night after I came home from our, _your_ , date...I looked up Scott on the internet."

 

Tessa gasped, "Why would you do that?"

 

"Why not? I wanted to see what gossip there was on him. Turns out, nothing horrible. He seems like a relatively good, clean guy. Anyways, I pieced together a few things and, well, now here we are. We're taking a little trip down memory lane to see if you remember."

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose. "Remember what?" She asked.

 

"You were six when you first started skating lessons at the Ilderton rink. Nonnie often drove you and Jordan to your lessons to help lighten the load on your dad and me,” Kate began.

 

"Mom dug these albums out this morning after I called her to clarify a few things that my memory was a bit fuzzy on. You tell us what you see."

 

Tessa looked at the first album page her mom had turned to.

 

"Oh," she gasped as she saw several photos of herself in her skating costumes. "Look how tiny and cute I was! These are skating photos! I forgot about these. Aww, I loved that dress!"

 

"You spent just less than 3 years skating there, before being accepted into the National Ballet School,” Kate continued.

 

Jordan pointed to a group photo that had been taken after their first skating carnival. "Look, there’s you and me, and do you remember Cara? She's my age, we were friends when I skated there."

 

"Huh. No, I don’t think I remember her."

 

"And beside Cara, mom has the caption as Danny, Charlie and Scott Moir," Jordan, smiled smugly as she waited for Tessa to catch on.

 

"Nooo," Tessa breathed out slowly. "No!" She pulled the album closer to her face for a moment, as if it would help make the image larger. "Scott," she whispered as she laid the book back in her lap. She ran her finger over the photo then over the caption. _This can't be real._

 

"Do you remember the Moir boys, T? Their mom and aunts ran the skating club in Ilderton. All three boys were loud and rambunctious. Scott was a real ham. You could pick the Moir boys out by the way they skated. They were the best in the rink," Kate chuckled as she thought back 20 years to those young skaters.

 

Tessa looked up at her mom, tears filled her eyes. "Mom! That's Scott!"

 

"Yes, baby girl. That's _your_ Scott. Do you remember trying out ice dance partners? Coach Carol had you skate with a few boys at the start of your second season at the club. If Jackie had not been Scott's partner already, you would have been partnered with him."

 

"Mom! Don't make up cruel stories like that." Tessa turned to give her mom a stern look but noticed Kate had tears running down her face. Kate pointed at a notecard that was tucked into the album. “Nonnie brought that note home to me one night after your lessons.” Tessa pulled the card out of the album and opened it up.

 

_April 22, 1996_

_Kate:_

_I see great potential in Tessa, she is a naturally gifted skater. I'd love to pair her up with my nephew, Scott. I think they'd make excellent ice dance partners and could really do well for themselves. He's being stubborn about his commitment to Jackie, his current partner, but she's unsure she'll continue past this season. Anyways, give it a thought, and if Jackie quits, I'd love for Tessa to replace her in the fall._

_Carol Moir_

 

"What? Tessa whispered in disbelief. I was supposed to be paired with Scott? I don't believe this. What happened after this note?" Tessa looked up at Kate, her eyes filled with questions and unshed tears.

 

“You continued skating singles until we got the call from the National Ballet School that you had been invited to join their program. Jackie stayed on as Scott's partner. You know the rest sweetie."

 

"T, can you imagine how different your life would be if Jackie _had_ left and _you_ had partnered with Scott?" Jordan asked.

 

Tessa felt the room was spinning _. I need to sit down. Oh, I am already sitting. This is too much. How could I not have remembered Scott?_

 

"I knew Old Scott," she whispered. "Maybe I could have saved him from his pain and the drinking. Maybe we could have won gold at the Olympics, like he dreamed of. Maybe we could have been great _together_..."

 

"Tess, that’s all in the past. We can’t change that now. You've been given a second chance...and so has Scott. It seems you were destined to be together, no matter which way the middle part of your lives played out," Kate reassured Tessa as she patted her on her knee.

 

"I just...I can't...I don't believe all of this," Tessa shook her head. It was swimming with thoughts.

 

"Look, I’ve got more pictures in this album," Jordan flipped open the second book and pointed out several other shots, including pictures of Tessa and Scott together.

 

Tessa pushed the album back towards Jordan and stood up abruptly from the couch. "Excuse me," she whispered as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contact list and selected the store’s number.

 

"Hi, Gail-Lynn, it's Tess. Listen, I'm not feeling well and I won't be stopping by this afternoon like I had planned. Is there anything you need to discuss with me? No problem, we'll chat tomorrow then. Thanks, I will. Bye."

 

Tessa looked up at her mom and Jordan as she set her phone back down on the counter. "I'm sorry for lying to her, but I can't go into the store today. My mind is reeling right now, I can barely form a proper thought, and I definitely shouldn't be driving anywhere. I'm going to need time to process all of this."

 

"Do you want us to go?" Jordan asked.

 

"No, please stay...if you want. Mom, do you remember anything else about Scott or his family?" Tessa felt hungry for information, she needed to soak up anything and everything about her past life that she had dismissed as old memories that would never need to be referenced again.

 

Kate nodded. "I've been trying to come up with whatever I can remember, maybe if we all discuss it out loud, you might be able to piece together some memories of your own?"

 

“Sure,” Tessa agreed. This sounded like a logical plan she could work with.

 

"Well, I know his family's house backed onto the arena, we were over there a few times for end of season parties," Kate started.

 

Tessa gasped. "What? We were? Why don't I remember this?"

 

"It was a long time ago, and you had so many significant events happen to you after skating. It’s likely that it wasn't important enough at the time for you to remember it. I bet if you saw his parents' place, it might jog a memory or at least feel familiar.”

 

“Do they still live there, mom?” Tessa asked Kate.

 

“I'm not sure sweetie. Maybe something you want to ask Scott?”

 

Tessa stared blankly ahead, deep in thought for a few moments. "Scott…how do I even bring this up with him? This is so bizarre yet...it's so beautiful how life gives us second chances. I wonder if, no...if he knew me from when we were kids, he would have said something, I’m sure. Or his brother, Charlie, I don’t think _he_ recognized me either.”

 

“All of you have grown up, dear. You don’t look exactly as you did as children. I think because you were not in lessons for very long, that probably played a part too."

 

"Would it be alright if I kept these albums here? To show them to Scott?"

 

"Of course sweetie."

 

"Are you going to tell him right away?" Jordan asked, she had been fairly quiet, watching Tessa process all of this. She knew this would be a lot for her sister to take in, but Tessa was strong, she could handle it. She deserved to know the truth now before it came out later.

 

"I don’t know, Jord. I need to think this over for a bit, you know? But I definitely think he should know."

 

“I know this all comes as a shock sweetie. Take your time."

 

Tessa thought quietly for a few moments before asking another question. “Does his family still run skating lessons in Ilderton?”

 

Jordan fielded this question. “Yeah, I looked it up online. Alma, Scott's mom, and her twin sister Carol, are still there and several other Moirs now coach too, including Cara.”

 

“Wow, crazy! I wonder if Coach Carol remembers me? You know, Scott said he hasn’t been on the ice in almost five years. I'm surprised with his family still being so heavily involved in skating, that he could stay away. But, I think I can understand the depth of pain associated with that. It's been a long time since I've been in pointe shoes. Even thinking about them makes my shins ache.”

 

*

 

After Scott’s coffee date with Tessa, he had made a phone call to his aunt, one that he had put off since talking to his mom the day before. He was now sitting in his Aunt Carol's house, enjoying a glass of lemonade with her, and his cousin Cara.

 

"So, Scottie, how has work been going at the station?"

 

"Great so far, the other guys have welcomed me onto the team and every shift has been different. No major house fires yet, so I’m a little apprehensive about how one of those will go."

 

“I’m sure it will be fine, dear. You’ve trained hard, just keep a level head and make smart choices.”

 

"Thanks for your vote of confidence. So, anyways I stopped by for a reason. I had wanted to ask both of you something, and it worked well for me that you were here this afternoon when I called earlier."

 

"Sure, you need a favour?" Cara joked as she jabbed Scott in the arm with her elbow."

 

"Oww, Care Bear your elbow is pointy! Don't _do_ that! And no, not a favour, just some questions, then I'll go. I know you are heading back to the rink shortly."

 

Carol nodded for him to continue.

 

"Do either of you know a woman by the name of Tessa Virtue?" He watched their faces, looking for any sort of facial movement or twitch that might give away the fact that they recognized the name.

 

"Yes!" The women said at the same time and then they looked at each other with confusion.

 

Carol continued, "She was a very promising student of mine a long time ago, but she quit skating to pursue something else....dance I think it was?"

 

Cara shook her head to disagree with her mom. "No, that's not it mom, she's the gorgeous entrepreneur owner of the Saffron Road boutique in London and she is a model too. I don't think she was a skater."

 

Now it was Carol's turn to shake her head. "I am certain I had two Virtue girls in my classes once upon a time."

 

"Mom remembered that part too, she said it was about 20 years ago and thought you might remember their first names."

 

"Oh," Cara shrugged. "Maybe there's more than one Tessa?"

 

"Maybe?" Scott agreed.

 

"Jordan?" Carol said. "Tessa and Jordan, those were the girls. They were both good, but Tessa had talent.

 

Scott gasped, "That has to be them! Tessa does have a sister named Jordan, and those names are not that common."

 

"I recall that I had wanted to pair Tessa up with you at one point, Scottie."

 

Scott had just taken a sip of his lemonade and immediately started choking on it with that surprising bit of information. When he was finally able to talk again, he squeaked out, "You what?!"

 

"You were already skating with...you know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to continue past the first year, so I naturally had my eye out for a replacement. Why are you asking about Tessa all of a sudden?"

 

Scott felt as though his lungs were being crushed. He couldn't breathe. He sat on the couch, gasping for air.

 

"Are you okay Scott?" Cara put her hand on Scott's back. "Take a few deep breath there, Buddy."

 

Scott did as he was told and his body began to relax slightly afterwards.

 

"I could have partnered with Tessa?" he said very slowly as if he was thinking out loud and trying to wrap his head around the question as he asked it.

 

"Yes, but you were adamant on being loyal to Jackie. Now, what's this all about? Alma didn't mention anything to me this morning at the rink?"

 

Scott shook his head slowly. "My mom doesn't know yet. She didn't know who Tessa was, so I didn't say anything further. I...I'm sort of dating Tessa?"

 

"Ohhh!! Scottie!!" His aunt squealed with delight.

 

"Scott! You know how hot she is, right? She's a smoke bomb."

 

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, Cara."

 

"And how did you ever get a date with her? I'm not implying that she's out of your league Scott...but she kinda is..." Cara narrowed her eyes at Scott, trying to figure out the backstory on Scott’s confession.

 

“We were set up by some mutual friends. But we actually had met accidently a few times prior to that. It’s all a long story. Maybe I’ll tell it to you one day,” Scott replied snidely. _How dare Cara even joke that Tessa is out of my league. I’m a fire fighter now, I’m no longer some washed up wanna-be Olympic failure._

 

"Cara, pull up a picture of her, I want to see, all I can picture is an adorably tiny girl with freckles and pigtails."

 

Cara Googled images of Tessa on her phone and handed it over to her mom.

 

Carol gasped when she saw the photos of Tessa from various photo shoots over the last several years.

 

"Oh, my! I don't think I would have recognized her. She is _very_ pretty. Well done, Scottie!"

 

"There's more to her than just a pretty face. She's sweet and funny and kind and—”

 

"Okay, we get it, you're smitten. Cara, no more teasing your cousin. He deserves to have a happy ending, just as much as you do."

 

*

 

Scott was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt he had the pattern of the textured speckles memorized. 31 years of looking at the same thing will do that. His mind was racing from his conversation with his aunt and cousin.

 

_I had the chance to skate with Tessa? I don't believe it. I just don't fucking believe it. I could have had an 18 year partnership with her...or longer! Maybe we could have gone to the Olympics? If I could go back in time, I think I would have punched my 9 year old self in the face and told myself to switch partners._

Scott had lost count as to how many people had told him repeatedly over the years to try out a new partner. He was loyal to a fault and he realizes maybe he was also too stupid to see that Jackie was not the right fit for him at both the start and the end of their career.

 

_My life could have been so different._

 

Scott picked up his cell phone to text Tessa, just as a message from her came in.

 

 **Tessa:** Hey, are you free later today? We need to talk, it's kinda urgent...but not in a bad way

 

 _Oh, shit. Not in a bad way? What is that supposed to mean?_ _I need to talk to her as well, so I guess this is a convenient time to bring up this information I found out about her. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way...like I was snooping or stalking her or something._

 

 **Scott:** I'm free now for the rest of the day. Just name the time  & place

 

 **Tessa:** Now? My house? If you're comfortable with that? If not we can meet somewhere more neutral?

 

 **Scott:** Your place is good, I'm in Ilderton, so I'll be there in 15 minutes?

 

 **Tessa:** Perfect. Thank you for being available...I appreciate your flexibility :)

 

 **Scott:** Don't worry about it, like I said earlier, distractions from the home inspection are welcome right now and I had nothing planned for my day off today

 

 _This will be a distraction alright_ , Tessa thought to herself. Her mom and sister had left for their dinner plans, leaving Tessa alone to stew in her newly rediscovered past life. She had declined their offer for her to join them for dinner, citing a migraine which, in reality, was mere minutes away from roaring into existence.

 

Tessa was too emotionally drained and exhausted from her full day of personal discoveries to be pacing her house. She laid down on her sofa, her face buried into the cushions, trying to block out the bright early evening sunshine that was streaming into the big windows in her family room.

 

She still wasn't sure exactly how she was going to ease Scott into this information she had. It felt like a Pandora's box with the lid partially open and her forgotten past was slowly oozing out of the box.

 

 _There is no way for me to forget now, but maybe Scott doesn’t need to know? No. He deserves to know. I don't know what this means for our relationship though. Will it put some kind of strain on it, preventing us from moving forward? Or will it propel us faster than we were looking to move? Or maybe it's just me who wants to take things slow? Maybe Scott wants to take a fast track? We should probably discuss that._ Tessa mentally added that to her ever-growing list of things to talk to Scott about. _Why is it, as soon as the list shrinks it grows again?_

 

Her internal thinking was halted by the door bell ringing, which she will realize later, was the official start of her migraine.

 

Tessa swung open her front door, she felt relief and panic as she set her eyes on Scott. She stepped aside to let him in.

 

Scott closed the door behind himself before truly looking at her face. “Are you okay Tessa?” His voice was full of concern and she could see he was genuinely worried about her.

 

Her eyes were red and puffy, she looked a mess. Scott was beginning to think whatever she had to tell him was actually something horrible and that within minutes he’d be crying too. He was a sensitive guy and it hurt his heart to see people crying.

 

Tessa looked up at Scott, she was at a loss for words. Her brain was so muddled right now, her heart took over. She leapt towards Scott, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Out of instinct, Scott wrapped his arms around her waist. He was used to catching Jackie, but this felt different on a multitude of levels. _Someone must have died_ , he thought to himself.

 

Tessa began crying softly into Scott’s chest, he felt her body shaking slightly at first, and then felt the wetness seeping into his shirt. He wasn’t sure what kind of touch was appropriate for their new relationship, but he figured she needed some sort of consoling, so he rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back and whispered repeatedly into her hair that it would be okay and that he was here for her.

 

He didn’t know how long they stood wrapped up in each other’s arms, two minutes or ten, all he knew was how _right_ it felt. He didn’t want to let her go, especially with his new found information about their past. He wanted to hold her even tighter. He wasn’t going to let her slip away this time.

 

When Tessa finally pulled away from Scott, she looked up at him. “I’m sorry, today has just been…a lot. Come sit with me, we have some things to talk about.” She latched onto his hand and tugged on it. Scott followed Tessa through her house to the family room next to her kitchen. They sat side by side on the sofa.

 

“Tessa, I have something to tell you too, just so you know.”

“Oh, um, did you want to go first then?”

 

“It doesn’t matter to me, whatever you prefer.”

 

Tessa took the chance to stall off for a few moments longer, she was still trying to figure out how to tell Scott they were supposed to have been partners. Nothing like leaving a game plan to the final seconds.

 

“You go first,” she nodded as she turned her body to face Scott.

 

“Well, long story short, I went to see my aunt this afternoon, and found out that we sort of know each other, from when we were kids.”

 

Tessa gasped, _he knows! Coach Carol does remember me?_

 

“There’s more. Do you remember skating in Ilderton?”

 

“Scott, I…this is what I had wanted to tell you. I hadn’t really remembered skating in Ilderton. My mom and sister were here this afternoon. They brought those,” she pointed at the scrapbooks sitting on the glass coffee table. “There are pictures of…us.”

 

“Really?” Scott’s face lit up. _Proof that my aunt was telling me the truth_!

 

“Yes, I wanted to show them to you. Um, but there’s something else. We were…we were supposed to have been—”

 

“Skating partners,” Scott finished.

 

“You know?” Tessa gasped.

 

Scott nodded and he felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. The weight of what this could have been but wasn’t felt like it was crushing him. The reality had fully set in. He reached for Tessa’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“No, I’m sorry.”

 

“What do you have to be sorry for? I’m the one who insisted on staying with Jackie. I messed things up for us to be together. That was my fault.”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if we could have been good together, maybe we would have? Maybe we could have gone to the Olympics together. I guess I’m sorry that I forgot about you? I’m sorry I missed so many years of our lives that we could have kept in touch. We moved away from each other, led separate lives and now here we are back together. I think we’ve been given a second chance, at whatever this is.” Tessa waived her hand between them.

 

“I don’t know if we need a label. How do you put into words something that could have been but wasn’t but now maybe is in a different sort of way?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I feel the same. My head hurts and my heart aches. I feel I don’t really know what to do with the magnitude of all of this. You are probably the only other person who truly understands what I’m going through right now.”

 

“I think I do understand. My head hurts and my heart aches as well. I honestly don’t know where we go from here, or how to proceed. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you again, Tessa. But I think we both need time to figure this all out.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make a mental note of the scrapbooks...they come into play again in a future chapter ;)
> 
> Back story on the scrapbooks...a few years (?) ago, I read a story online about how a woman was looking at a picture of her young self on a Disney vacation and randomly spotted her now husband/boyfriend in the background of the picture. Of course I loved that little story, and I immediately searched through all my old photos looking for my husband, who grew up in the same city as me. But alas, I never found him randomly photobombing my pictures LOL. So, Tessa and Scott are in each other's scrapbook photos. Jordan and Kate discovered them and knew they had to tell Tessa. Funny how we forget people who were once in our lives...truth on that too. There are a lot of people I deleted from my memory bank ;)


	9. Hot, hot, hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott hadn't slept much last night. Between worrying over his 9am home inspection and trying to wrap his head around the news about Tessa almost being his partner, he was a bit of an emotional disaster.
> 
> Tessa too had been out of bed early, unable to sleep. She was at the store just after 8am. She had several things that needed her attention, and she had to bury herself in her work. It felt good to have clear goals and a purpose. Tessa loved the pressure and having deadlines to meet.

**Chapter 9: Hot, Hot, Hot**

 

Scott hadn't slept much last night. Between worrying over his 9am home inspection and trying to wrap his head around the news about Tessa almost being his partner, he was a bit of an emotional disaster.

 

He gave up trying to sleep just after 5am and dragged his tired ass to the gym. That was the one place where he knew he could clear his mind and think through all the things he had talked about with Tessa last night. He figured she probably hadn't slept much last night either and was worried about her too.

 

Scott pushed through 90 minutes at the gym before giving up, tired and sweaty but no further ahead in his thoughts. He knew he'd need to call in reinforcement and get an appointment with his therapist.

 

But first, shower, breakfast and then the dreaded home inspection.

 

*

 

He met his realtor Melissa, and Brad, the home inspector, just prior to 9am in front of his potential new home. As they stood on the front lawn, he glanced several times over at Tessa's house. He hoped she might see him, and wander over to say hi before they went inside. But much to Scott's disappointment, he didn't see any sign of her.

 

Tessa too had been out of bed early, unable to sleep. She was at the store just after 8am. She had several things that needed her attention, and she _had_ to bury herself in her work. It felt good to have clear goals and a purpose. Tessa loved the pressure and having deadlines to meet. She had another photo shoot to arrange, and there was a fall line launch party to plan and book, as well as looking through the inventory stats that Gail-Lynn had finished compiling for her yesterday. She also really needed to look into the stack of applications sitting on her desk for the part-time positions she had posted last week. Also there was also the buying trip coming up in a few days that she needed to get ready for.

 

Tessa pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Her migraine was still pounding behind her eyes and she forgot to take more Advil before she left the house this morning. She just wanted to lie down, but knew that wouldn't do much good.

 

Her world felt simpler just a few days ago. Now her personal life was a hot mess and she just didn't have the time or energy to devote to sorting that out right now. As much as she wanted Scott in her life, she didn't know how much or in what capacity. At least they had been on the same page about taking a few days to think things through. Neither wanted to make any rash decisions in the heat of the moment, even though a small part of Tessa had wanted to drag Scott upstairs with her last night.

 

*

 

Scott looked through the list of issues the home inspector had found during his three hours poking through the house.

 

-Recommended roof/shingles replacement within the next 5 years

-Missing roof flashing on southwest corner

-Cracked driveway

-Leaking kitchen faucet

-Main floor half bath toilet flush valve needs replacing

-Broken window seal in master bathroom window, window needs replacing

-Loose banister in stairwell

 

All things Scott could live with for now until he renovates or easily fix himself now. He agreed to sign off to remove the home inspection condition and not attempt to ask for any compensation. Melissa had convinced him that he was already getting an amazing deal.

 

The house was his! Now he just had to wait for closing to get the key. More appointments and signing stacks of paperwork, but it would be worth it in the end. A new beginning for him and a list of projects to keep him busy on his days off of work.

 

 **Scott:** Hey...I know we said we would take a few days apart to think through everything, but I just wanted to let you know that the home inspection went great. House is mine! I get the key next week. I hope you're okay...I've been thinking a lot about you & us. I can't say that I've figured anything out, but I've got an appointment with my psychologist tomorrow morning before my shift at the station. I'm hoping he'll have some words of wisdom for me

 

Tessa broke out into tears as she read Scott's text message. He was sweet to be worried about her. She was proud of him for recognizing the need to see his therapist and truthfully, she felt she might need to do the same. She wanted to tell him to forget what they agreed on, and come over tonight. She had felt so safe in his arms yesterday. She just wanted to feel that again. It was as if when they were together, nothing else mattered and they could face any storm thrown their way.

 

Tessa sighed as someone knocked on her office door. She quickly wiped away her tears and hoped her crying wouldn't be too obvious.

 

"Come in," she said once her cheeks were dry again.

 

"Sorry to bother you, Tess, I've got another resume for you. Did you get a chance to—”

 

Gail-Lynn stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Tessa. "Oh hon, is everything okay?"

 

Tessa closed her eyes. "Just a migraine," she partially lied.

 

Gail-Lynn didn't fully buy Tessa's migraine line, but she'd let it slide. She knew they were heading into busy season and Tessa had a lot of stress on her shoulders, and that was just the business side. She knew nothing of Tessa's personal life, if she was single or dating. Tessa was a very private person, and Gail-Lynn respected Tessa's desire to keep her work and personal life separate so she never pushed her for information.

 

*

 

Later that afternoon, Tessa was feeling a bit more in control of her work tasks. She had the photo shoot booked, and had delegated a number of party planning to-do items to Jenn, who had helped with the spring launch party and Tessa knew she’d get the job done right. Inventory had been finished for this quarter and she finally had a moment to sit quietly at her desk and sip her peppermint tea. Her mind immediately went to Scott.

 

"Shit, I forgot to reply to him."

 

 **Tessa:** Sorry, I got interrupted at work while I was reading your message. I hope you don't think I was ignoring you on purpose. I'm doing okay. Congratulations on the house, neighbour :) I'm proud of you for taking the initiative to meet with your therapist ❤️

 

Tessa had thought long and hard about adding that heart emoji to the end of her text message. In the end, she decided to leave it. He could interpret that however he wanted. She knew she had feelings for him and despite the fact she was scared to death about telling him that, she still wanted to reach out to him and bridge the gap that had been caused by their recent discovery.

 

They had so much to work through and to figure out. But she was confident he wasn't going anywhere and they had time.

 

**The next day...**

 

"Hey there brother! How are you doing today?" Charlie playfully punched Scott in the arm as he greeted him at the start of their shift.

 

"I'm doing much better, thanks for asking Charlie. I saw my therapist this morning and we talked through most of the issues I had. I have a much clearer vision in my head now."

 

"That's great, and you got the house…everything is falling into place nicely, eh?"

 

"Yeah, I just need to get things right with Tessa. We gave ourselves a few days apart to sort our shit out before talking about it."

 

"That sounds logical, not to make any tough choices when your emotions are all over the place. I'm proud of you, you're so mature about everything now. Tessa is a lucky woman."

 

"Whoa, there Char, we're taking this slow. We're not officially anything yet, I don't even know for sure what she wants now that she knows about our past."

 

"Why should that change anything? She was interested in getting to know you and she wanted to be friends, right?"

 

"Yeah, but she said that before...since we found out about us, we haven't talked about the direction we want to go. I don't want to lose her again Char, I'm willing to go slow or whatever pace she wants."

 

"I don't think you'll have any trouble getting her to commit to some type of more-than-just-friends relationship. I saw the way you two looked at each other. Mark my words, Buddy." Charlie winked at Scott as he shoved his items into his locker.

 

*

 

Early that evening it was still a hot 34°C and it was humid outside, making it feel like 39°C.

 

"I might regret this," Tessa mumbled to herself as she straightened her black boy shorts and sports bra. It was about the least amount of clothing she could get away with wearing while out for a run. She had an early morning flight tomorrow and she knew there would be no time for exercising unless she got up before 4am, which was absolutely not going to happen.

 

Tessa took off running down Colburne Street and meant to turn at Grosvenor Street but she was thinking about Scott and missed it. _Oh well, Saint James it is._ She slowed down as she approached the street corner where the fire station was.

 

She was drenched with sweat and needed to catch her breath. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees. When she looked up again, she gasped loudly for air.

 

There, in front of the fire station was Scott, dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and shorts, his clothes were soaking wet and clung to his body in _all_ the right places.

 

They were washing the fire truck. _Of course they were._

 

"What fortuitous timing," Tessa huffed as she tried to regulate her breathing. She looked up every few seconds to steal another look at Scott. _My brain is definitely too hot to be thinking straight. Why does he have to look that good while soaking wet?_

 

It was a few moments before Scott noticed her, she was still bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing hard. She was really having trouble catching her breath. _Why is it so damn hot outside?_

 

He jogged over. "Tess? What are you doing here?"

 

"I was out for a run," she panted.

 

"It's a little hot outside tonight for that, don't you think?"

 

"I know, but I fly out to Montreal tomorrow morning so I thought I would squeeze in my run now. I'm somewhat regretting that choice."

 

A flash of silver caught Scott's eye as Tessa stood up straight. His eyes wandered down her body towards where the flash had come from. He was fixated on Tessa's abdomen and her naval piercing. _God is she ever toned. It should be illegal to look that good. Snap out of it Scott, you're on duty._

 

"Montreal, eh?" He squeaked out, hoping his voice was still at a normal octave.

 

"Yeah, buying trip for the store, just for two days. I—”

 

Tessa couldn't finish her sentence. Her mouth was so dry and she felt so hot and lightheaded and then everything went dark. Scott caught her in his strong arms as she collapsed in front of him. He carried her quickly back towards the station.

 

"Uh-oh, what have you got there Moir?" Tom asked as he walked around from the other side of the truck they were washing.

 

"Probably heat exhaustion. She had been out for a run and collapsed. It's too hot outside tonight for that kind of physical activity. Grab the door there for me Tom,” Scott nodded his head towards the main door to the station. He had to get her inside where it was cooler.

 

"I'll get some ice and fluids, lay her down over there on the cot by the fan. Hey, Charlie, your brother needs medic assistance," Tom shouted down the hall.

 

Scott had removed his soaking wet shirt and laid it over Tessa’s body to try to cool her down until Tom came back with ice. He knelt on the floor beside her and gently stroked her face with his hand.

 

Charlie came running down the hallway thinking Scott had gotten hurt.

  

"Scott what happened...wait, is that Virtue?"

 

"Yeah she just passed out in front of the station, she was out for a run."

 

"It’s too hot for that tonight, silly girl. Well good thing it was here and not in the middle of the park or something. Ok, Scott, what do we need to do?" Charlie asked his brother, quizzing him on his first aid knowledge.

 

"We need to cool down her body temperature and get some fluids in her," Scott replied, not taking his eyes off Tessa.

 

"You got it, where’s Tom?"

 

"He’s getting some supplies," Scott told Charlie.

 

"Okay, I'm going to go grab the medic bag, I'll be right back." Charlie turned around quickly to leave the room, hiding his smile from Scott. _Those two getting together is inevitable._

 

Scott wanted to hold Tessa in his arms, but he didn't want to get too close and make her warmer. She looked so small and fragile laying on the cot, covered with his large t-shirt.

 

"Tess, Tessa, I'm here. I'm here. Please wake up," Scott whispered next to her ear before pressing a kiss to her warm, flushed cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh....silly Tessa... ;)


	10. We Could Have Been Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's stay at the fire hall and a brunch date...

Chapter 10: We Could Have Been Partners

 

_Why do my eyelids feel so heavy? And my body is so cold. Where am I?_ Tessa managed to open her eyes just enough to look around. The first thing she saw was a shirt-less Scott sitting on a chair right beside her. _Whoa! I'm definitely having a dream._

 

"Hey, Tess, how are you feeling?

 

"Cold," she whispered.

 

"I'm just going to take your temperature again in your ear, is that okay with you?"

 

Tessa nodded. _My temperature?_

 

Her eyes flitted between Scott's hands holding an electronic thermometer and his washboard abs that were staring her right in the face. _Yup, definitely dreaming._

 

"You're back to normal, I'm going to take these bags of ice off of you now."

 

Tessa nodded again. She watched as Scott lifts small bags of mostly melted ice cubes from various spots on her body. _He has a wonderful bedside manor. So gentle and sweet._

 

"Would it be alright if I help you sit up a bit? We need to get some more fluids into you."

 

Scott watched as Tessa got a cute confused scrunched up look on her face. "Oh, you fainted, from running in the heat. I brought you inside the fire station to cool you down. You've been here for a while."

 

"Oh, okay," Tessa whispered again. _That explains why my mouth is dry._

 

She let Scott help her sit up slowly and he propped up a stack of pillows behind her back before easing her body against them. _He's being so gentle. I won't break, Scott._

 

"There," Scott handed Tessa a bottle of water and watched closely as she took a sip. She seemed to look okay now, but he was going to keep an eye her for a bit.

 

"Thanks, but I should probably get home now."

 

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere. You need to rest here for a while."

 

"He's right," Charlie said with a grin as he leaned against the doorframe to the first aid room. "It's our duty to make sure you are back to normal before we can let you leave."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I have a plane to catch in the morning."

 

"Just an hour or so, we won't make you sleepover," Charlie winked at Tessa as she sunk back against the pillows in defeat.

 

Tessa sighed, "Alright, an hour I can do."

 

An hour and a half later, Scott and Charlie agreed that Tessa had taken in enough fluids and her vitals were all normal enough that she should be fine to go home.

 

"Scott? Can I talk to you in the office for a minute please?"

 

"Sure, Char," Scott turned to Tessa, who was sitting cross-legged on the cot sipping a juice box. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

 

*

 

"Scott, I'm going to give you an hour, but you had better be back within that time, okay?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Well, she shouldn't be walking home. If that was Nicole, I would want someone to get her home safe. Tessa lives close enough, it won't take you long. Take your car and drive her, make sure she gets home and in bed, but remember you're still clocked in. Be professional about it, if you know what I mean."

 

"Oh." _OH!_

 

Scott quickly realized what Charlie was implying he should _not_ be doing with Tessa tonight.

 

"Char we're not...we haven't...it's...it's not like that between us."

 

"Fine, whatever you say, just make sure you keep it that way for tonight while you're working, and for God's sake put a shirt on. She's been thirsting over your body since she woke up."

 

Scott looked down at his bare chest, he remembered had used his wet shirt to help Tessa cool down and hadn't gotten a dry shirt yet.

 

"One hour, Scott!" Charlie chuckled over his shoulder as he left the office. _Kids,_ he thought as he shook his head.

 

Scott returned to Tessa, who was pacing around the first aid room with a worried look on her face.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Scott was worried that she felt sick and was going to vomit.

 

"Oh thank God you're back. I really have to pee."

 

Scott laughed loudly. "Sorry about that, straight through that door. The sign fell off," he pointed at the closed unmarked door behind Tessa.

 

She made a dash for the door and closed it quickly behind herself. Scott grinned as he walked down the hall to his locker to get a clean shirt, his wallet, and car keys.

 

When he returned, Tessa was seated again on the cot. "Do you feel well enough to go home?" He asked with a smile. _One hour,_ Charlie's voice repeated in his head.

 

"Yeah, thanks for, you know, saving my life. I'll make sure to walk home instead of running, so that I don't overheat again."

 

"You're welcome, but there is no way you are walking or running home. I'm driving you, let's go."

 

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Tessa shook her head.

 

"You're not asking me, Charlie gave me an hour break and told me to make sure you get home safely. So let's go."

 

Tessa smiled at Scott. _My knight in shining armour_ , she remembered Jordan's words from the night Scott had gifted her the fire extinguisher. "Alright then."

 

It was a three minute drive from the station to Tessa's house. "Thanks for driving me home," Tessa said as Scott turned off his car.

 

"You're welcome, I hope you don't think it's too forward, but I've got instructions from Charlie to escort you inside and make sure you have food and beverages in your house. Did you eat dinner?"

 

Tessa blushed, "Oh, no you don't have to do that. I'm sure water is fine, I've got that at least."

 

"Tess....you fainted in my arms, you scared me. I...I care about you. I want to make sure you'll be okay tonight by yourself."

 

"Oh, alright, I can see I'm not winning any arguments tonight."

 

Scott followed Tessa inside her house. "You can check the fridge, probably not much in there, and no, I haven't eaten dinner. I had planned to just order in since I'll be away for the next few days."

 

Scott looked inside her fridge, sure enough, nothing resembling food or beverages in there. _How does she even live here?_

 

"I'm going to run to the store and get you some fruit juice and electrolytes, and something to eat."

 

Tessa cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at Scott.

 

"I can't have you passing out again, and you have a flight tomorrow morning. This isn't up for debate."

 

Tessa sighed. "Okay, I'll let you take care of me. I do appreciate your kindness, thank you." Tessa smiled shyly at Scott. "Here," Tessa handed Scott her house key. "I need to go shower and change and then finish my packing. You can let yourself in when you get back."

 

Scott accepted her key ring with a smile on his face. "If you need anything, just call me, I have my phone. I'll be back shortly, okay?"

 

Tessa nodded.

 

*

 

Half hour later, Scott let himself back into Tessa's house. All was quiet, which made him nervous for a moment, but he pushed the feeling aside. _I'm sure she's fine._ He had a job to finish and he was more than half way through the time Charlie had given him.

 

Scott put the box of take-out on her kitchen counter and loaded her fridge with bottled beverages.

 

"That was quick."

 

Scott turned around to see Tessa in a white bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a fluffy white towel on top of her head.

 

His mind went straight to the bottom of the gutter for a moment before he reeled himself back to reality. _Now I'm the one feeling light headed._

 

He cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, didn't take long. That Korean place had your order ready, good idea you had to call ahead. There's drinks in your fridge, make sure you keep up with the liquids tonight."

 

"Thanks for everything, I appreciate it. Let me know how much I owe you for the food and drinks."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"Scott..." she warned.

 

"Just take care of yourself the next few days and come back in one piece. We have a lot to talk about." Scott stepped forward and closed the gap between himself and Tessa. He was so close to her, she smelled really nice too, like vanilla and something sweet that he couldn't quite make out.

 

"I should go, call me if you need anything?" He said softly.

 

Tessa nodded as Scott put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth over the skin under her eye. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into the palm of his hand.

 

"Thank you for everything, Scott," she whispered.

 

It took every ounce of willpower he had for Scott to keep himself from kissing Tessa in that moment. He knew he had to give himself space from her, he didn't want to push Tessa if she wasn't ready for this next step. He pulled his hand away and took a step back from Tessa.

 

"That's what friends are for, I'll talk to you when you get back?" Scott pulled his car keys out of his pocket and took another step backwards towards the front door.

 

"Yeah, we should sit down and talk. Maybe over brunch?"

 

Scott nodded, "I'd like that."

 

*

 

**Tessa:** Hi :) I'm flying home tonight. Let me know if you still want to meet up tomorrow morning for brunch?

 

**Scott:** Definitely, where & when

 

**Tessa:** 10am at The Bag Lady?

 

**Scott:** Ok! How about I pick you up and we walk over?

 

**Tessa:** Sure :)

 

*

 

"It's just brunch Tess," she told herself out loud.

 

Tessa couldn't decide which outfit to wear and Scott would be arriving any minute. She finally settled on a white jean skirt and denim sleeveless top, it was already 24C outside. This had been a hot summer so far and still two months to go. Thank goodness she had central air. She finished getting dressed just as Scott rang the door bell.

 

Tessa opened her front door and had to hold back a gasp. He looked great, it had been only a few days since she'd seen him, but it had felt so much longer.

 

"It's good to see you again, Tess."

 

"You too," she said softly. _Oh screw the formalities._ She boldly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Scott, pulling him in for a big hug.

 

_Well this is off to a better start than I imagined,_ Scott thought to himself as he relaxed in her arms and tucked his nose into the crook of her neck. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was breathing her in. _I could get used to this in a hurry._

 

"Scott?"

 

"Oh, sorry," he didn't realize how tight he was squeezing her. He let go and stepped back. "Ready to go?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Yup, I just need shoes and my bag, one sec."

 

As they walked towards The Bag Lady, they started off discussing her trip and she raved about some of the pieces she was excited to bring into the shop. Scott felt they should leave the heavier part of their conversation for after they had some food in them, so he tried to keep her talking about anything but _that_.

 

Tessa was half way through her Rolo Special, when Scott thought it was safe to start.

 

"So, we should talk about our recent discovery. Did you want to go first, or..."

 

"You start." She replied quickly.

 

"Okay, well, I've met with my therapist twice and I've come to accept that the past is the past, I need to own the choices I made back then, they helped shape me into who I am today. Moving forward from that, I believe that we've been given a second chance at a partnership, even though this time it's off-ice. I want to do this right, I can't imagine there would be a third chance...so, what I'm saying is I want to be calculated and deliberate with my, and our, choices. I want to set us up for success and not failure. I think we have the potential for a great relationship, more than just friends, if that's what you want too. But, I don't want to rush things too quickly. I think we need a solid base of friendship to build anything more on top."

 

Scott had watched Tessa nod at various points of his little speech. She had been listening very intently and he felt positive and that she was agreeing with everything he had said.

 

"I too believe we need to be calculated and deliberate with our choices. I will admit there is a tiny part of me that keeps thinking irrationally and wants to skip the beginning stages and just..." her voice trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling, her cheeks flushed.

 

"Oh, believe me, me too. You have no idea," Scott reached over and put his hand on Tessa's and smiled softly at her as her eyes met his again. "I just think we owe it to ourselves to do this right, as much as it's _literally_ killing me to say that."

 

"I appreciate your honesty. At least we know we are on the same page?" Tessa grinned.

 

Scott nodded. "So, how do you want to proceed with this? More dates?"

 

"That would be nice, I like spending time with you. I feel like there is still a lot we don't know about each other, so maybe working through some of that too."

 

"Definitely," Scott agreed. "I want to say that I'm not looking to date anyone else at this point, only you."

 

"Oh, me too. I'm very much okay with being exclusive to each other, but I'm not sure the term boyfriend and girlfriend really fits. It sounds like it's not really...enough?"

 

"Well, we could have been partners, for ice dance I mean, now we have a chance to be life partners. I think I like partner better. It seems less juvenile, for lack of a better word?"

 

Tessa nodded and smiled. "I like that too, partner."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they're going to be "responsible" in this fic and wait a bit before jumping into bed...but I've got the perfect plan to get them there ;)


	11. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa goes shopping in the middle of the afternoon. 
> 
> Tessa was wandering through Masonville Place, she already had three bags on her arm, but she was still lacking the items she actually came here for. It's so hard to focus at the shopping mall, so many wonderful distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for me, I can't go into a mall for one thing and come out with only that one thing. I buy like four or five other things as well, because I'm a shopaholic and can't help myself. LOL :)

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home**

 

It had been a few days since their brunch. Between Tessa putting in extra hours at the store to cover Gail-Lynn's vacation and Scott's 24-hour long shifts at the station, they had not had a chance to see each other. They had kept in touch through text and phone calls, but Tessa was getting antsy to see Scott again. She was just thinking about texting him to see if he wanted to grab dinner tonight when her phone buzzed.

 

**Scott:** Hey T. I get the keys to my place today at 1pm! Do you want to come by later today or sometime in the next few days to see it?

 

**Tessa:** Oh! I'd love to!❤️

 

**Tessa:** I'm at the store until 4-ish. I can text you when I'm done & heading home?

 

**Scott:** Sure sounds good see you later T

 

Tessa pulled up her schedule for today on her phone and chewed on her bottom lip as she figured out the logistics. She looked up from her perch behind the till to see her employee, Jenn, hanging shirts that had newly arrived.

 

"Jenn? Are you okay to hold down the fort with Tamiko for an hour or two this afternoon? I have some errands to run."

 

"Yup, I'm sure we'll be fine, Tess."

 

"Perfect, I'll head out once the two of you are done your lunch breaks."

 

*

 

Tessa was wandering through Masonville Place, she already had three bags on her arm, but she was still lacking the items she _actually_ came here for. It's so hard to focus at the shopping mall, so many wonderful distractions.

 

"Hmm, Coles might have what I need."

 

Tessa entered the bookstore and took in a deep breath. It smelled wonderful, like paper and unread words. It was filled with books crying out to be adopted. _Focus Tessa, focus._

 

She was there to find a housewarming gift for Scott. She was never one to turn up empty-handed when invited somewhere. Her mom had instilled manners in her, after all.

 

She headed first to the bookshelves. She walked up and down each aisle and section, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought hard about each title she ran her finger over. By the time she reached the last set of shelves, she had three books in her arms and was content with her selections.

 

Next stop was the housewares section. She decided to skip the candles, she wasn't sure how a fire fighter felt about open flames, although she did pause to smell a few of the Voluspa ones because the containers _were_ pretty.

 

She looked around the area of the store she was standing in for inspiration.

 

_What else...a blanket would be nice,_ she thought.

 

Tessa felt nine different blankets with the palm of her hand before deciding on the medium softness of blanket number seven. She added the ribbon-wrapped blanket on top of the books in her arms.

 

Next she moved onto the small section of greeting cards the store offered. The card _had_ to be blank on the inside, so she could fill it with her own thoughts and not some factory greeting card script.

 

_So much…florals, I need something slightly more masculine,_ she thought as she flipped through the variety of cards.

 

Tessa prided herself on selecting a card suited specifically for the person she was giving it to _and_ to match the occasion.

 

"None of these really say _Scott_ ," she grumbled to herself.

 

Finally she spied one that would work. A brown maple tree with shiny red foil leaves embossed on a plain white background. _Scott loves Canada and Canada is home._

 

"Perfect," she said with a grin.

 

As Tessa made her way towards the front of the store to pay for her purchases, she spied some white mugs on one of the display tables.

 

They were a larger size and had a raised tone-on-tone honeycomb pattern covering the entire outside surface. She ran her fingers over the pattern. _Very tactile, I like these._

 

Tessa looped her index finger through the handles of two mugs and took her pile of items up to the front counter.

 

"Would you like a gift receipt?" the cashier asked her.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Not that she expected him to return anything, but just in case he had already read the books she picked out, she wanted to be prepared.

 

*

 

Scott was standing on the front steps of his new home, grinning as he waited for Tessa. He had seen her car pull into her driveway across the street, not that he had been standing in his front window watching for her or anything. Okay, he totally was. From the second that he received the text message that she was leaving the store, until he saw her car drive past his house, knowing full well it was at least a five minute drive.

 

Finally he saw her walking down her driveway, she was carrying a large white bag.

 

Scott shifted his weight from foot to foot as he was bursting with excitement and pride that he could finally show her his new home. _Hurry, T, walk faster._

 

"What have you got there?" he asked as he pointed to the large plain white paper gift bag she was holding. It had red tissue paper, fluffed expertly and sticking out from the top.

 

"Happy new home!" she exclaimed as she handed him the bag.

 

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“Of course I did. It isn’t every day my partner moves into a new home.” She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, allowing her body to melt into him as his free hand came up around her back and rubbed slow circles against her shirt.

 

“Fair enough. Thank you.” Scott looked down at the bag and then back over at Tessa. “So, would you like a tour first or can I open the gift first?”

 

Scott was really hoping he could open his gift. He felt like he was a little kid at Christmas. Presents were fun, even if he was almost 31.

 

Tessa threw her head back and laughed. “Let’s go inside and then you can open your gift first.” She let go of his body and took his hand, letting him lead them inside.

 

“Sorry, I don’t have any furniture yet,” Scott said as he pointed to the living room.

 

Tessa looked around the space. He was right it did have potential. She could see it too, just as she had seen the potential in her own home when she first had been inside. She smiled as she noticed the two lawn chairs sitting in the middle of the living room.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect you would have been able to move anything into your house in a few hours. Want to sit?” she asked him as she pointed to the lawn chairs.

 

Scott nodded and they each took a chair. Tessa watched as he carefully set the bag down on the floor between his feet. He slowly pulled each of the 6 pieces of tissue paper from the top of the bag.

 

“You wrapped this?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” she smiled.

 

“I like these tissue paper twisty things, they remind me of flames and the edges of red maple leaves.”

 

Tessa’s eyes crinkled at the corners. She had thought the exact same thing as she was putting the bag together for him.

 

Scott pulled out the envelope that she had laid on top, and opened it. “Oh, I love the card,” he gasped as his fingers ran over the foil embossing. Inside he read her words to himself and then looked up and smiled at her. “I’m looking forward to spending time in this house and making memories here with you as well.”

 

He placed the card and envelope on the floor beside the bag and pulled out a large soft rectangle, wrapped in red tissue paper. “Feels squishy,” he grinned. “Do you want me to guess what it is or just rip it open?”

 

She shrugged. “It’s your gift.”

 

Scott ripped the paper off quickly and examined the light grey blanket Tessa had picked out for him. “Oh, this is so fuzzy!” Scott cooed as he rubbed his cheek on the blanket.

 

“For your sofa, when it arrives. Maybe we can snuggle together under it?”

 

Scott grinned. “Thank you, I’d love that, he said as he placed the blanket on top of the card.

 

Next he pulled out three more rectangles, but these were firm and flat. Each had also been wrapped in red tissue paper. He ripped the paper off of each to reveal what he suspected was inside. Books.

 

“For your coffee table. When you get one,” she pointed out. “I hope you don’t have those yet.”

 

“Wow…Tess,” he gasped. “I don’t. I had wanted to get these but…thank you.” Scott held two of the books, one in each hand. His eyes moved from one to the other and back again. They were both biographies about Gord Downie and The Tragically Hip. He had mentioned several times to Tessa how he had grown up listening to their music and how the passing of Gord had affected him.

 

He laid the books on the floor next to the blanket and picked the third one up from his lap. It was a coffee table book about the history of the Toronto Maple Leafs. “Oh wow, this is great! Thank you. How do you know me so well?” he smiled at her as he watched her shrug her shoulders.

 

“There are two more things in there,” she said, pointing at the bag.

 

“Geez, T. You’re spoiling me.”

 

Scott unwrapped the first mug.

 

“So you have something to drink your coffee from in the morning.”

 

He nodded as he started to unwrap the second mug.

 

“A matching set,” he grinned.

 

“The second one is so _I_ have something to drink _my_ coffee from when I’m over.”

 

She hadn’t meant for what she said to sound like she was sleeping over in the near future, but as she watched the grin fall off his face, she knew it had come out wrong.

 

Scott coughed. “I, uh, I need a bed first, but you’re welcome here anytime.”

 

Tessa blushed and shook her head. “Sorry. That came out wrong. I didn’t mean to imply…” she let her voice trail off as her throat felt like it was closing up.

 

Scott put his hand on her knee. “It’s okay, you’re welcome to join me for coffee any time you want. How about we put these mugs in the kitchen and I’ll give you the grand tour?”

 

“Sure,” Tessa forced a smile. She felt anxious all of a sudden but didn’t know why exactly.

 

As they walked through the house, Scott explained what he planned to do with each of the rooms. Some he was leaving as is, but the kitchen and bathrooms would be gutted and replaced. “I’ll probably live here a while first, just to be sure of the changes I would want to make. I want to get the feel of it first, you know?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I did the same. I also pulled images of kitchens I liked and found there was a naturally occurring theme throughout.”

 

“That’s a good idea. I should do that too. I’ll likely do some of the work myself with my dad and Charlie helping, but I could use your eye for design, if you want to help?”

 

Tessa’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I’d love to!”

 

“And furniture? Would you mind helping me pick out some pieces? Obviously two lawn chairs won’t work great in the long term for having guests over.”

 

Tessa barked out a laugh. “No, they won’t, but I’d love to help you. Shopping is one of my areas of expertise.”

 

Scott pulled Tessa in for a hug. “I love your laugh,” he said, his voice slightly lower than usual which caused Tessa to shudder slightly. Scott kissed the side of her forehead and then pulled back to look at her eyes. They were bright and sparkling and hopeful, so he went for it.

 

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering just a moment, as he savored this first true kiss with her. As he pulled his lips away from hers, he whispered, “Thank you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! They kissed! I hadn't planned for that to happen when I started writing this chapter, but it ended up flowing that way. What's Tessa's reaction to it going to be?


	12. Oh, What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all...

**Chapter 12: Oh, What A Night**

 

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering just a moment, as he savored this first true kiss with her. As he pulled his lips away from hers, he whispered, “Thank you.”

 

They stood still, staring into each other’s eyes and contemplating the magnitude of what had just occurred between them.

 

"I'm sorry T, I got caught up in the moment."

 

Tessa shook her head and tucked a loose wave of her hair behind her ear. "Don't apologize, it was nice."

 

"Are you sure? I wasn't moving too fast? I don't want to pressure you."

 

She placed her hand softly against Scott's cheek and smiled. "It was just right."

 

"Good," Scott smiled down at Tessa and ran his hand through her long hair. "Are you hungry? Do you want dinner?"

 

Tessa looked over at Scott's bare kitchen and then back at him. "Um, I might not be _that_ great in the kitchen, but I think I'm missing something here. How are you going to cook if you have no food and no pots or pans?"

 

Scott laughed. "No, I meant we could order in, or…I could cook something at your place?"

 

"I have food! Would you cook something for me? Please? I'm so tired of take-out."

 

"Sure, let's go over and see what you have."

 

Scott locked up his house and they walked across the street to Tessa's.

 

"You know, it will be nice having you across the street. I mean, I know some of my neighbours to wave hello, or chat about the weather, but not well enough to hang out in their backyard or borrow a cup of milk."

 

"So you plan on sitting in my backyard and drinking all of my milk?"

 

Tessa swatted Scott's shoulder playfully. "Not what I meant, exactly."

 

"Well, for the record, you're welcome to do those things whenever you want."

 

Scott stood back and surveyed the contents of Tessa's fridge. "How about a Greek salad and a lemon herb chicken?"

 

"Sure, that sounds fancy...but no olives in the salad please," Tessa said as she wrinkled her nose.

 

"Well, I don't see any in your fridge, so I think you're safe. Don't like them?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "Nope. What can I do to help?"

 

"You can chop these vegetables for the salad to start, please."

 

They got to work making dinner, Scott moved about Tessa's kitchen as if it was his own. _I could get used to this,_ she mused as she sat on her stool at the kitchen island and watched him.

 

"Less watching, more chopping, Tess," Scott tapped the counter in front of her, causing her to jump. "And pay attention with that knife. I don't want to be making any trips to the hospital tonight."

 

*

 

"Wow, that was amazing, Scott. Thank you so much for cooking tonight. You're welcome to use my kitchen any time."

 

"Well it was fun working with you, we make a great team. Thank you for letting me work in your beautiful kitchen."

 

Tessa sat grinning at Scott, thinking about their kiss earlier and how perfect their evening had been so far. _Maybe I could convince him to stay a bit longer and watch a movie or something._

 

"Is that your phone ringing?"

 

"Huh? Oh! It is!" Tessa got up from the table to search for her purse. She had tossed it inside the house before she went over to Scott's, and forgot all about it.

 

By the time she dug out her phone the call had gone to voicemail.

 

"Shit." Five missed calls and three voicemail messages plus seven text messages. _What the hell is going on?_ Tessa's heart began to race as her mind immediately went to assume something terrible happened to one of her family members. She decided to listen to the voicemail messages first, she hit the call button as she walked back to the dining room.

 

"No!" she cried out as she let her body slump back into her chair. "Shit."

 

Her free hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose and then she pressed her fingers against her closed eyes.

 

"What's wrong, Tess?" Scott felt concerned by the pained expression on Tessa's face.

 

Tessa sighed as she deleted the voicemail messages. They were all from her staff.

 

"Apparently, one of my models for tonight's shoot didn't show or is just running really, really late. Excuse me, I have to call back to see if this has been sorted out or if they're still in crisis mode. I knew I should have overseen this instead of handing it off."

 

"Don't worry, I’m sure it will be fine. You go take care of that and I'll clean up here."

 

Tessa was gone upstairs for fifteen minutes. When she returned to the kitchen, Scott was drying the last pot.

 

"Sorry," she huffed. "Looks like I have to go into the studio to fix this myself. Our only male model didn't show up, he was in a minor car accident on his way in. He's okay, but too shaken up to come in to do the work. I have to call around and see if we can get anyone else last minute. We paid for the location, the photographer, and hair and make up, and I really don't want to reschedule just that one part of the shoot. It would be inconvenient and it will end up costing me double." She sighed loudly at her predicament.

 

"I'll do it," Scott said quickly and confidently.

 

"You what?" Tessa looked at Scott, confused by his offer.

 

"Fill in. What is it for?"

 

"You...would model for me?" _He can’t be serious, can he? That would be amazing, but too much to ask,_ Tessa quickly weighed her options.

 

Scott shrugged. "Sure? I mean, I've never done that before, but I've heard rumours going around that I'm supposed to be Mr September for next year's fire fighters fundraiser calendar, so I guess I could use the practice."

 

Tessa swallowed hard as her eyes went wide. _Mr September? Scott posing in just his boots, fire fighter pants and suspenders? His abs and arms on display for an entire month?_ She felt a wave of warmth roll over her body and shivers run down her spine. _Focus, Tess, focus on your crisis._

 

"Well…if you really don't mind? We'll pay you of course, and it's clothing, not underwear or anything scandalous."

 

Scott laughed. "Scandalous?"

 

"Nude? Anyways, I should get going. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

 

"300% sure. Want me to drive?"

 

"Sure! I'm just going to run upstairs and freshen up. Give me about two minutes."

 

*

 

Tessa and Scott arrived on set just as the female models were finishing.

 

"Perfect timing, Tess!" Chris called out.

 

"Chris, this is Scott, he'll be filling in for Todd tonight. Chris is our photographer," she told Scott.

 

The men shook hands and then Scott was pulled towards the changing area by Erika, one of the assistants.

 

"Good thing you called ahead, I ran back to the store and grabbed his sizes. He’s got more muscle than Todd…and bigger feet," Erika whispered to Tessa.

 

“Thank you for doing that Erika, it saved me from stopping in.”

 

Tessa looked through the options on the rack of clothing for tonight’s shoot.

 

"Start with these please," Tessa said as she grabbed a white sweater and dark blue dress pants off the rack and handed them to Scott with a grin. _I'm going to have fun with this_ , she thought.

 

Erika left the changing area and Scott stared at Tessa. She just stood there, smiling at him. He coughed to get her attention.

 

"Oh! Sorry, I'll let you change," Tessa blushed as she turned around to leave Scott to undress.

 

*

 

Tessa was standing behind Chris, watching her staff direct the shoot. She really didn't need to be there anymore, but since Scott drove her, she had to wait it out. Plus watching Scott wearing clothes she sold in her store, was turning her on for some weird reason. She knew the brand of each piece he wore and exactly where it hung in the shop. She also knew that tomorrow when she walked by those pieces, she would be reminded of him.

 

"God, he's hot. Which agency did you snag him from?" Erika whispered in Tessa's ear.

 

Tessa jumped, she hadn't noticed Erika walk up beside her. She was far too engrossed in the way Scott's arms and chest filled out the shirts and how his ass fit every pair of pants in just the right way.

 

"Oh, um he's not with an agency."

 

"Freelance?"

 

"No..."

 

"Well what then? And what do you know about him? Is he single?"

 

"He's my neighbour and no, he's in a committed relationship. He's just doing me a favour."

 

Because Erika knew nothing of Tessa's personal life and thought she was single, because _that_ was the store staff rumour, she didn't even consider that _Tessa_ might be the person in the relationship with Scott.

 

"Oh, well that sucks for me. I’m sure he’s making some lucky lady very happy. He's going to bring in mega business for the store T, mark my words. He's a natural in front of the camera and that body looks scrumptious in the clothes you picked out. Way better than anything Todd has worn."

 

Tessa had picked out all the clothes for Todd. She liked Todd, what was wrong with how he looked in the clothes? Tessa had a frown on her face and was lost in thought, mentally trying to pull all the images they had taken over the last year and a half of Todd. He had been their main male model. He was decent. Tessa had gone out for drinks with him a few times after photo shoots.

 

_He is a good guy. What is wrong with Todd? He isn't really my type, but he is nice enough as a person and someone who works for me. Did I make a bad choice with Todd? Is he why the men's clothing sales have been lower lately? This is my fault for choosing him. Why didn’t someone say something sooner?_

 

"Earth to Tess?"

 

Tessa jumped as Scott spoke loudly beside her ear.

 

"Oh! Scott, you scared me. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

 

"We're done for now. Chris and Erika are looking through the shots, they asked me to pull you out of your trance and send you over to them. Everything okay?"

 

"Mmm yeah, fine." Tessa looked Scott up and down. _More than fine._

 

"You can go change, I'll look though the shots," she said as she looked him up and down one more time.

 

Scott unintentionally overheard the conversation that Chris, Erika and Tessa were having. All the shots were great, they all really liked his natural confidence in front of the camera and the down-to-earth vibe he gave off. He appreciated the compliments. Chris even suggested to Tessa that they use Scott for the next shoot. Scott wasn’t sure he needed a secondary career as a model, but it certainly was a confidence boost to hear that he was well-liked.

 

The drive back to Tessa’s was quiet, Scott could tell something was bothering her. He hoped he hadn’t overstepped by offering to model for her tonight. She hadn’t taken her eyes off him during the entire photo shoot.

 

He pulled his car into her driveway and put it in park, but left it running.

 

"Thank you again for filling in tonight. Do you, um, want to come in for a bit or?”

 

“No, I should probably get back to my parents’. I want to pack up a few things tonight yet.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have thought about that before I monopolized all of your time.”

 

“Tess, I had a great time with you tonight. If I had wanted to be somewhere else earlier, I would have said so.”

 

“Fair enough. I’ll get a cheque cut for you tomorrow, for your time tonight. Thank you again, for everything.”

 

Tessa leaned in and kissed Scott on the cheek. As much as she wanted to kiss Scott on the lips again, she had mixed feelings about the photo shoot and the kiss from earlier and really needed to process all that had happened today. She didn’t quite trust herself with her feelings and was worried she would escalate a kiss on the lip into something more, a little quicker then she would realistically want.

 

Scott reached over and put his hand over Tessa’s, which was resting on her lap. “No rush. I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’d like that.”

 

As Tessa made her way inside of her house, she quickly made a mental list of three things she needed to do. First, she would pour herself a glass of wine, next she would fill the tub for a bubble bath, and then she would call Jordan.

 

*

 

Tessa let her body sink down slowly under the thick froth of bubbles in her bathtub. She held her breath until it insisted it needed to escape from her lungs, before she allowed herself to resurface.

 

She reached for her towel to dry her hands before picking up her glass of wine. She took several sips, allowing each one to roll around her tongue before swallowing.

 

Once she felt relaxed enough she picked up her phone and called Jordan.

 

"Hey T, where have you been the last few days? "

 

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring your text messages. I feel like a terrible sister. I've just been distracted with work. Gail-Lynn is on vacation and I've been covering her shifts."

 

"You still didn't hire anyone?"

 

Tessa sighed. "No. Not yet. But I will. I really loath conducting interviews."

 

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do."

 

"Yeah, I know." Tessa paused to take another sip of her wine.

 

"How's Scott?"

 

"Well...that's partially why I was calling."

 

Tessa went on to tell Jordan all about Scott's house and their kiss. Then dinner and the photo shoot.

 

"So how are you doing, processing all of this? Seems like a lot for you in one day?"

 

Tessa let out a long slow breath. It was a lot. "I'm in the tub with a glass of wine."

 

"Oh. That bad, huh?"

 

"Jord, I can't get the image of him out of my mind. Half-dressed. The suspenders. His abs glistening."

 

"Wait, what? I thought you said he was modelling clothes from your store?"

 

"Mr September? I told you about that part. When he was agreeing to do the modelling for me he mentioned that he wanted practice for his fire fighter calendar debut?"

 

"And of all the things that happened today, _that's_ what you are most obsessed with?"

 

"One of them, yes."

 

"What about the kiss?"

 

"It was nice."

 

"But?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

" _Tess_..."

 

"I guess I just like the feeling of where we are right now. It's full of anticipation, everything is new and exciting. It's the same sort of feeling I get with the lead up to Christmas, I love that feeling, it's hard to describe."

 

"Yes, I know that _Christmas_ feeling. But?"

 

"But when Christmas is over, I always feel sad and depressed and I guess I'm scared once we move into the physical part of our relationship, the excitement and anticipation will be gone and then what? What happens when it's not new anymore? I guess I've never been in a serious relationship long enough to find out. I'm scared, Jo."

 

"You're scared of becoming like Mom and Dad? Scared of becoming a divorce statistic?"

 

"Yes, probably that, I suppose. I never want to go through _that_."

 

"Well, I think I'm hardly one to give _that_ kind of relationship guidance. I'm only _just_ engaged, and for us, we have no problem finding ways to keep our physical side new and fresh."

 

"Jord! I did _not_ need mental images of you two keeping things...fresh, as you put it."

 

"Sorry. You should probably talk to Scott about your concerns...and maybe a marriage counsellor? Wouldn't hurt?"

 

"I had considered that."

 

"Will you at least talk to him? If you two _don't_ have good communication with each other, you _will_ become a statistic. It's like the saying, don't wait until your house is on fire, to buy the house insurance."

 

"I don't get where you're going with that, but I will talk to him."

 

"Tomorrow, T. Don't think so much. Stress Tess isn't my favourite version of you."

 

"Love you too Jord," Tessa said sarcastically.

 

"Enjoy the rest of your bath and try to get some rest tonight, T. Love you!"

 

Tessa put down her phone and her empty wine glass on the tile surrounding the tub as she slid down under the water again, just her nose poked out past the remaining bubbles still clinging to the surface.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you grin like a fool when you first read about Tessa's model not showing up, knowing exactly where the story line was going? I did when I wrote it. And the seven times after as I re-read it before posting here :)
> 
> And no, she's not drowning at the end. Just hiding from life under her bubble cocoon. She re-surfaces just fine before heading off to bed. I do this all the time. Life cannot reach you under the bubbles. It's a well-known fact ;)


	13. Flambé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa unintentionally tries her hand at flambéing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, I didn't want to have so many scenes in one chapter. But I'll make it up to you...next one Tessa meets Alma and Joe!

**Chapter 13: Flambé**

 

"Hi Scottie."

 

"Hey, Mom." Scott kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before walking towards his mom's voice. He found her sitting in the living room, reading a book.

 

"How was your night?" Alma put her bookmark in to mark her spot, closed her book and laid it on her lap.

 

"Interesting, to say the least. Nothing is dull when Tessa is involved."

 

Alma raised her eyebrows and waited for Scott to continue. He gave her a brief overview of the night's events, purposely leaving out the kiss and how Tessa appeared to keep her eyes on him all night.

 

"Well that's exciting, do you know how she'll use the photos?"

 

"No idea, I think just online? Instagram and Twitter, maybe? "

 

"Well you'll have to let me know when your modelling career debut photos are out."

 

Scott barked out a laugh. "That’s hardly a career for me, mom. I'll keep my day job."

 

Alma smiled sweetly at her youngest son. "So…when are you bringing Tessa over for dinner? Your dad and I would love to meet her."

 

"Soon? I'll discuss it with her tomorrow. I know you'll like her, mom."

 

"Should we invite Charlie and Nicole and the kids too?"

 

Scott shrugged. "She already knows Charlie, so might as well."

 

"Why don’t you see if tomorrow night works for the two of you and I'll run it by Nicole. It's nice you boys are still on the same shift, makes scheduling easier for me."

 

"That it does. Well, I want to go pack up a few things from my room yet before I head to bed. Did you leave those empty boxes in the garage?"

 

"Yes, in the far corner. You have the cleaners coming out in the morning?"

 

"Yeah, 8am the house cleaners are supposed to be showing up and the carpet cleaners at 9:30am."

 

"Scott?"

 

"Yeah, mom?"

 

"I'm so proud of you," Alma wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingers before they could escape down her cheeks.

 

Scott walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Thanks, mom. I'm proud of me too."

 

*

 

Scott was up at 6am the next morning. He went for an hour-long run through the streets of Ilderton before heading back to his parents' house to shower and change.

 

It was one minute to 8am when he pulled into the driveway of his new house, a little later than he intended. The house cleaners were already parked out front on the street, waiting for him.

 

*

 

Scott was walking out to his car to carry in another load of boxes, when he heard a smoke alarm blaring loudly in the neighbourhood.

 

"Shit!" he swore as he realized which house the noise was coming from. He sprinted across the street, up her driveway and around to the back of the house. He knew he'd be able to look in through the windows from there to see into the kitchen.

 

As he did, he saw actual flames dancing on top of her stove and Tessa was no where in sight. He tried the doorknob on the patio door and it was unlocked. He'd be having several conversations with Tessa later. But right, now he had a fire to deal with.

 

He grabbed a nearby lid and slammed it down over the flaming frying pan and turned the gas burner off.

 

"TESSA!? WHERE ARE YOU?" he roared. He started running through the rooms on the main floor of the house. She wasn’t there.

 

A moment later he heard the back door open and close and he ran towards it.

 

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

 

"Tessa! Where _were_ you?"

 

"I had to take a bag of garbage out to the can out back. Why?"

 

"Why? WHY?" Scott raised his voice louder than he would have liked.

 

Tessa looked confused. She had no idea what Scott had witnessed on her stove a few moments earlier.

 

"I came over when I heard your smoke alarms were ringing, whatever you were cooking on the stove was literally ON FIRE and you were NO WHERE in sight. Sorry. You're going to have to give me a minute to calm down."

 

Scott stormed past Tessa and out her back door. He paced back and forth next to her garage, running his hands through his hair. _I can't yell at her. Yelling was with Jackie. I’m a changed person._ _Breathe Scott, control your anger, don't let it control you._

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. _She could have had a massive kitchen fire if I hadn't shown up when I did. No. Don't think that way, Scott. She's fine. The fire is out._

 

Tessa was watching Scott through the window. She could see that he was trying to control his rage. She watched him go from looking like he was ready to punch something and then back to calm and relaxed again. He took another deep breath and walked back into the house.

 

"Tess, please. Never, ever leave your stove unattended. As your neighbour, I am not looking for any near-heart attacks, okay? And as your partner, if something were to happen to you..."

 

"Scott nothing happened."

 

"Tessa! Your frying pan was on fire! 60 centimetre high flames! That's what happened."

 

"Oh shit! Seriously?” Tessa began trembling. She had no idea.

 

"What in the world were you cooking?"

 

"I was frying some bacon for us. I was going to surprise you by making breakfast. I swear I was gone only a few minutes. It should have been fine." Tessa shook her head in disbelief. “It should have been fine.”

 

Scott pulled Tessa in for a hug. "Tessa, you scared the living shit out of me. It was one thing for me to hear your smoke alarm, but to see flames and you were missing and didn't answer me when I yelled for you and your back door was unlocked." He squeezed her tighter. "You have no idea how many terrifying scenarios ran through my head within a matter of seconds. I can't lose you, okay?"

 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I never meant to scare you...or start a fire. Believe me, I'm just as shaken about the fire as you. If you hadn't come over when you did..."

 

"I'm sorry I yelled."

 

"I deserved it."

 

"No, you never deserve my yelling. That was old Scott and I'm sorry."

 

Tessa looked up at Scott, he had tears running down his face. She really had scared him. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Please don't cry. It's okay. You won't lose me. I'm here." She pressed her lips to his cheek, soaking up some of the salty liquid. She let her heart take over for a brief moment and she pressed a second quick kiss to his lips before snuggling her head against his chest.

 

Scott kissed the top of her head. “Nothing is dull when you are involved, Tess,” he chuckled as the adrenalin coursing through his body began to subside. He noticed how their breathing began to fall into synch and his entire being relaxed as they held each other.

 

“I should get back to my house,” Scott whispered, not wanting to break the moment between them.

 

“Okay. I’ll try breakfast again.”

 

Scott pulled away slightly and gave Tessa a _look._ She knew he wasn’t fond of her suggestion.

 

“The cleaners should be done with my kitchen by now, I told them to start there first. How about we bring everything over to my place? So I can help cook?”

 

“What? You don’t trust me? I swear that’s the first time I’ve ever flambéed bacon.”

 

Scott laughed at Tessa’s jab at herself. “You’ve got a sense of humor. I’ll give you that. I’d rather you not be flambéing anything. Ever. The thought of that makes me nervous. I’ll make you some coffee? And we can use the new mugs?”

 

“Okay! You win,” Tessa grinned at Scott. She was easily swayed with coffee at this hour of the morning.

 

*

 

Tessa and Scott were sitting on his lawn chairs in the living room, sipping their coffee.

 

“This kinda feels like camping…” Scott mused.

 

“But with indoor amenities and no spiders,” Tessa pointed out.

 

“You haven’t seen my basement.”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide with horror. “Tell me you do _not_ have spiders lurking in your basement.”

 

“Don’t all basements have them?”

 

“No! They do not.”

 

“What’s wrong with spiders?”

 

“I don’t like them and they don’t like me. If you ever hear me screaming from across the street, chances are good that it’s a spider. At least living alone has forced me to take care of them with the bottom of my shoe, rather then let them roam around and have the chance to crawl onto my body while I’m sleeping.” Tessa shuddered at the thought.

 

Scott burst out laughing. “So that’s a no to a future camping trip?”

 

“Define camping. Like are we talking about staying at a Super 8 Motel?”

 

“Um, no. Camping. Outside?”

 

“In an RV?”

 

“No, Tess. Camping. Outside. With nature. In a tent?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose. “I’d try it once with you, just to see. But I couldn’t guarantee anything more than that.”

 

“Oh come on, I’d protect you from the spiders.”

 

“And what about bears and wolves and other hungry wildlife that could chew through a thin piece of tent material?”

 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Scott grinned.

 

“I much prefer staying at my cottage, indoors, but okay. Once. Then we re-evaluate.”

 

“You have a cottage?”

 

Tessa nodded as she downed the last of her coffee. “Well, my family does. On Lake Huron.”

 

“How about we do one version of my camping and then one version of yours,” Scott offered.

 

“Okay, sure. One day we’ll do that. Thanks for breakfast…and saving me from my bacon flambé, but I need to get ready and head into the store. We need to plan a day to go furniture shopping, unless you’ve grown accustom to the minimalist look?”

 

“I’m definitely not a minimalist. I would love to get fully out of my parent’s house as soon as possible, so at minimum I need a bed, and as much as these lawn chairs are comfy, even I know they are tacky as hell. Speaking of my parents, they wanted to know if you’d be available to come over for dinner. Tonight maybe?”

 

“To meet them?” Tessa managed to hold her voice steady. At least she hoped it didn’t come out too much like a squeak.

 

Scott nodded. “I think you probably have met them before, but a long time ago. This would be official.”

 

Tessa swallowed hard. _Meeting the parents. I need to do some mental prep work for that._ “Sure, tonight is good. Let me know if I should bring anything?”

 

“Just yourself, I’ll text you the time once I confirm with her. She might invite Charlie too, if that’s okay?”

 

“Might as well,” Tessa managed a forced smile. _Get it all over with at once._ “So, I shouldn’t have much on my to-do list at the store, since I’m still procrastinating on dealing with hiring new staff, so I could be free after lunch, if you want to meet up to do some shopping?”

 

“Today? Sure, only if you have time.”

 

“For you? And shopping? I’ll always make time,” Tessa grinned as she stood up to take her mug to the kitchen sink.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I own ALL of these kitchen disasters so far. Some may have been slightly exaggerated for the story.
> 
> Tessa:  
> I have a feeling you at least know about chapter one. If you are reading and made it this far, I'm honoured, but please know that this is all in fun. I only tease you out of love...I'm sure you are not this bad in the kitchen in real life. We just happen to be kindred spirits on multiple levels ;)
> 
> Questions:  
> -Why didn't she hear the fire alarm? She tunes it out by now...go with me on this lol  
> -How far away is the garbage can in the back? Far enough plus she may have gotten distracted with something out in the yard...go with me on this lol  
> -I don't go tenting/camping. I tried it once when my husband and I were newly married and that was enough. Inside joke...I call staying at a Super 8 "camping". I'm more of a Fairmont or Four Seasons kind of girl ;)  
> -Spiders=SHUDDER


	14. Bon Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s going to make an amazing dad one day,” Tessa overheard Nicole say to Alma, as she walked up the back steps behind Scott. She felt her face flush as her heart beat a little faster. Maybe one day, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 published on the 14th? I love stuff like that ;)

**Chapter 14: Bon Fire**

 

Tessa pulled into the driveway and parked behind the other vehicles. She picked up her phone and checked the house number against the address Scott had texted her earlier. She had the worst sense of direction but she did trust her GPS, mostly. It would be utterly mortifying to show up at the wrong house.

 

The house number matched and she was pretty sure she was on the right road. She had driven past the arena just a moment ago. It had been about 20 years since she had been out this way. She didn’t think much had changed.

 

Tessa took a deep breath and slowly let it out before getting out of her car. She grabbed her items from the back seat and walked up the stairs to the front porch. She was just about to ring the bell when the door swung open.

 

“Hi! I was watching for you,” Scott said softly as he kissed her cheek. “You look great.”

 

Tessa looked down at her sundress, she’d forgotten for a moment what she was wearing. “Oh, thanks,” she blushed. Accepting compliments was not her strong suit.

 

“What’s all this? You didn’t have to bring anything,” he pointed at the items Tessa was holding.

 

“I can’t show up to dinner empty handed. It’s nothing special, just Two-Bite Brownies, which I did not bake myself…and I brought these flowers for your mom.”

 

“That’s very sweet of you, please, come inside. Charlie isn’t here yet, but mom and dad are in the kitchen.”

 

Tessa followed Scott inside. It did _feel_ familiar, just as Kate had said.

 

Scott introduced Tessa to his parents, Joe had a firm handshake and Alma pulled Tessa in for a big hug.

 

“I’m so glad you are here with us, Tessa. Thank you for the lovely flowers and brownies. You can never go wrong with chocolate, eh?”

 

Tessa smiled and nodded. She loved Alma already.

 

“Scott, why don’t you give Tessa a tour around the house and yard while we wait for the rest to show up. Your dad and I have the kitchen under control for now.”

 

“I’m just going to put my purse over by the door, I’ll be right back,” Tessa said and Scott nodded.

 

“She’s even more beautiful in person, sweetie,” Alma whispered into Scott’s ear once Tessa had left the kitchen.

 

“Mom! There is more to her than just her looks,” Scott whispered back.

 

“Oh, of course. I know there is, but I’m just stating what I’ve observed so far.”

 

*

 

Scott walked Tessa through his parents’ house. She didn’t think anything stuck out as a vivid memory, but there was general familiarity about it. She had paused to briefly look over the skating photos in the hallway, but Scott had walked past them quickly and didn’t stop to mention them.

 

“This is my room. You can probably see why I’m impatient to move out of here.”

 

Tessa looked into the child-sized bedroom. It was small, just a double bed and a dresser and a pile of cardboard boxes. The walls were adorned with faded hockey posters from the late 1990s and an empty wooden shelf that likely used to hold books.

 

Tessa smiled devilishly at Scott. “You should hang those posters up at your new place.”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide with disgust and horror, but then he realized she was joking, as she giggled at the look on his face.

 

He softly punched her in the arm. “Only if you think they are sophisticated enough to go with the furniture we picked out this afternoon.”

 

“Sophisticated is not exactly the word I would use,” Tessa walked up to one of the posters and ran her finger over the curled and yellowed edge. It gave her no memory of younger Scott, but she couldn’t help but think she was still seeing a part of his youth. A part she had missed and so desperately wished she could go back and relive along side him.

 

Scott walked up behind Tessa and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. She closed her eyes and let herself relax against him. _He is warm and comforting...and feels like home. If I feel this way every time I’m near him, it has to be right._

 

Scott kissed the side of Tessa’s cheek, just beside her ear and then whispered, “Let’s go outside. I’ll show you the yard.”

 

As they stepped outside onto the front porch, Scott held out his hand to Tessa and she accepted it. His hand was warm around her cold one.

 

“Oh, your hand is so cold!” Scott brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss before he rubbed it to bring some warmth to it.

 

“Sorry, they are always cold it seems.”

 

“Maybe that’s because they are not being held by mine often enough?”

 

Tessa gave Scott a side-eye. “That’s a pretty corny line there, Scott. Something right out of a rom-com movie.”

 

“I’m full of amazing one-liners like that. Come on, I’ll show you around the back yard.”

 

Tessa gasped as they rounded the corner of the house.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I remember being here.”

 

“You do?” Scott’s face lit up. He wanted nothing more than for them to share a part of their past, at least something they could remember, other than photos of themselves.

 

“Yes…we had a barbeque and there was a giant slip’n slide set up over there,” she pointed to the back corner of the yard next to the giant tree. “Someone put too much soap on the plastic and there was foam everywhere,” Tessa giggled.

 

Scott doubled over in laughter. “That was me!” he managed to gasp out. “Danny told me he had already soaped it up, but I didn’t believe him and I was impatient, so I went to the kitchen and dumped another full bottle of dish soap on it. We still talk about that incident every time we’re together. Classic Moir story.”

 

“The foam was like a metre tall!” Tessa had tears of laughter running down her face.

 

“And we slid down the slide on our feet and held out our arms as we rammed through the bubble walls!” Scott ran around the yard with his arms stretched out, mimicking the way their 8 and almost 10 year-old selves had played that summer afternoon.

 

“I can’t breathe, stop making me laugh!” Tessa gasped.

 

Scott turned and ran back towards Tessa, his arms still outstretched beside him as he rocked back and forth like an airplane. He scooped Tessa up and swung her around as she shrieked between her giggles.

 

Alma could hear the laughter echoing through the yard and she stopped at the kitchen window as she watched Scott and Tessa. “Joe!” Alma hissed at her husband.

 

“What’s wrong, Al?”

 

“Look at Scottie…it’s like he’s alive again. He’s found the missing key to his happiness.” Alma put her hand over her heart. “Our little boy is finally back.”

 

Scott put Tessa down gently from their spin. He dropped his forehead against hers, both of them were breathing hard and grinning. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

 

“My mom is probably watching, but I’m going to kiss you anyways,” and before Tessa could respond, Scott’s lips were against hers and again it felt _so right_. She felt his hands move up to cup her cheeks and hers moved up to the hair on the back of his head. She slowly ran her fingers through the thick locks. _His hair is so soft,_ she thought.

 

Scott was gentle but firm, his lips moving across hers. She could tell he was hesitating and holding back his tongue from entering her open mouth, so she made the first move, but it lasted merely a few seconds.

 

“Scottie! Time for dinner!” Charlie yelled innocently into the yard, as if he couldn’t see Scott standing just a few metres away from him. He turned around and chuckled to himself as he walked back into the house.

 

Tessa pulled away from Scott quickly, as if she had been burned. She was slightly embarrassed to have been caught making out in her hosts’ backyard. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it up and out of her face.

 

Scott’s hands returned to her arms, “That was nice,” he whispered. “Are you good?”

 

 _Always checking in,_ she mused. “I am, thank you. Too bad we were interrupted.”

 

Scott smiled as he leaned in and stole one more quick kiss from Tessa’s lips before taking her hand. “Let’s go eat,” he whispered.

 

*

 

Introductions were made as Tessa met Charlie’s wife and three children. The family sat around the extended kitchen table and made light conversation for the first part of the meal, much to Scott’s relief. He slowly recounted all of the furniture he and Tessa had picked out, trying to extend that topic of conversation as long as possible. Inevitably, a pause in the conversation arrived and Charlie jumped on it.

 

"So, Virtue...any more kitchen mishaps? I haven't been over in a while," Charlie jokingly asked Tessa.

 

Tessa blushed and lowered her eyes but before she could say anything, Scott cut in.

 

"Charlie, leave her alone."

 

Tessa noticed the glare Scott was giving his older brother as his hand came to rest on her thigh. Scott gave her leg a light squeeze and then a tap. _You don't have to tell them anything._

 

She understood what he was trying to tell her but she placed her hand on top of his and gave him a squeeze back. _It's okay._

 

"Actually, I tried flambéing bacon this morning. Luckily, Scott came to my rescue."

 

All eyes at the table fixated on Scott.

 

"It was no big deal," Scott shrugged. He didn't need to give his family any more ammunition than necessary. If Tessa wanted to say more, he would leave that up to her.

 

"We had bacon this morning too," Quinn smiled innocently, trying to participate in the adult conversation. "What's flambéing mean?"

 

Tessa giggled. "Cooking with fire, sweetie."

 

"Ohhh...my Daddy puts out fires. So does my Uncle Danny _and_ my Uncle Scott," she replied proudly, in the way 6 year-olds do. "Do you put out fires, Tessa?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "I just make them, apparently.” She smiled over at Charlie, as he laughed at her response.

 

“I used to be a ballerina, now I own a clothing store," she continued.

 

"A ballerina? Ohhhh," Quinn sighed as she looked longingly at Tessa. "Do you want to play dress up after dinner? We can be ballerinas? My grandma has a whole box of dress up clothes in the playroom downstairs."

 

Tessa smiled at Scott's niece. "I'd love that."

 

"Honey, we don't want to use up all of Tessa's time with Uncle Scott tonight," Nicole tried to convince her daughter.

 

"He can play ballerinas with us, Mommy. He loves wearing the red tutu, don't you Uncle Scott?"

 

Scott shrugged. "It's true. Red is my favourite colour. I'd love to play, Q. Are we going to practice our pirouettes again?"

 

Quinn nodded with a huge grin on her face.

 

“Maybe we can have a pas de trois and put on a little performance for everyone after we’ve practiced our choreography?” Tessa suggested. _Scott in a tutu? This I have to see!_

 

Quinn squealed and pushed her plate away. “I’m done eating, let’s go!”

 

“Finish your dinner first, Q, then we can go play. We have lots of time yet. Look, I’m still eating, and so is Tess.”

 

Tessa was impressed with how Scott took his role of uncle very seriously and stepped in to parent, even though his brother and sister-in-law were sitting right there. Clearly he had spent enough time with the kids to feel comfortable doing that.

 

*

 

Tessa could not stop smiling as she watched Scott spin and jump around the basement in his red child-sized tutu. She didn’t know how the elastic didn’t break as he had stretched it over his body.

 

Quinn had made sure Uncle Scott also had a pink tiara and a plethora of pearl necklaces for his costume, and Tessa was matching him in a neon pink tutu. Quinn had dressed herself in a similar fashion but with the addition of tiny purple gloves and blue plastic heels.

 

She stood back and looked at her uncle. “Your crown keeps falling off when you jump. Your hair is too slippery. You need somethin’ else,” she muttered as she walked back over to the box of costumes.

 

Tessa had tears in her eyes from holding back her laughter. Scott had so much patience and love for his niece. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Tessa knew that he knew it from the looks he kept giving her, which made her want to laugh even more.

 

“Quinn, I have some bobby pins in my purse, we can pin his tiara on?” Tessa suggested as she tried to choke back her tears.

 

“Oh! Okay, you can fix that for him while I see if I can find the high heel shoes he wore last time.”

 

Tessa lost it with that visual in her head. She let herself fall against Scott’s chest, tears running down her face, gasping for air with her silent laugh. She was trying so hard not to make Quinn upset but she just couldn’t control herself anymore. Neither could Scott, as he began laughing at Tessa’s poor attempt to not laugh.

 

Quinn looked at the two adults as they held each other and shook with laughter. “Alright. What’s so funny?” she asked, her brow furrowed and one tiny gloved hand on her hip.

 

“Sorry, Q. We’ll behave, right Tess?”

 

Tessa nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. “Are we ready to perform our routine?”

 

*

 

The adults clapped for the trio as they finished their little dance routine set to Happy Dance by Splash’N Boots, one of Quinn’s favourites.

 

“Char, you had better delete that picture you took of me,” Scott warned as he walked back into the house to change out of his costume.

 

“He’s going to make an amazing dad one day,” Tessa overheard Nicole say to Alma, as she walked up the back steps behind Scott. She felt her face flush as her heart beat a little faster. _Maybe one day._

 

They returned to the yard as Charlie finished lighting the pile of wood logs in the fire pit.

 

“Do you want to make s’mores?” Scott asked Tessa as he grabbed two metal sticks and the bag of jumbo marshmallows off the picnic table.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Scott watched Tessa from the other side of the bon fire. Her marshmallow was right in the flames and quickly went from white to black and then caught on fire.

 

“Whoops!” she exclaimed as she pulled it out. She blew on the marshmallow a bit before pulling the blackened outer shell off. She stuck it back into the flames, only to repeat the burning again. She threw her head back and laughed at her inability to properly roast a marshmallow.

 

"She can laugh at herself, I like that," Charlie whispered in Scott's ear.

 

"She's actually quite funny," Scott pointed out.

 

"Look everybody! I'm flambéing my marshmallow too!" Quinn cheered as she pulled it out of the fire pit. It was completely black and had a small flame on the end. She held it up in the air like a tiny Olympic torch.

 

Scott stood up from his chair next to the fire. His stick had two perfectly golden brown marshmallows on it. “Tess, come over here and take one of mine. I can’t eat two s’mores at once and they’re only good when they’re hot.”

 

Tessa scraped her burnt marshmallow lump into the flames and joined Scott at the picnic table.

 

“I’ve never been great at roasting a perfect marshmallow. Yours look amazing.”

 

“You need heat, not flames,” Scott said softly as he handed an assembled s’more to Tessa.

 

“Ah, is that your secret?”

 

“One of them…” Scott replied with a smile. His heart was so happy in this moment, he felt like it would burst.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected to get out. Next chapter...Scott meets the Virtue vultures lmao ;)
> 
> I can't roast a marshmallow to save my life. They are either raw or burnt. My husband on the other hand, has the patience to cook them to a perfect golden brown


	15. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend the day with the Virtue family at their cottage on Lake Huron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you know that thing I like to do...where it's all fluffy...and then it's not?  
> Yeah. That's happening.
> 
> TESSA, IF YOU ARE STILL HERE.....YOU SHOULD PROBABLY NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I'm sorry.

**Chapter 15: Patience is a Virtue**

 

“I had a good time tonight,” Scott said to Tessa as he walked her down the driveway to her car.

 

“I did too, especially watching you dance around in your tutu. That was priceless,” Tessa laughed as she bumped Scott’s shoulder with hers.

 

“Hey, I’m just being a good uncle. I’d do anything to make those little munchkins happy. Will you text me when you get home? So I know you made it okay? The country roads out of here can be a bit confusing at night if you’re not familiar with them.” Scott turned to face Tessa as they stopped beside her car.

 

“I have GPS, so I should be fine to find my way home. But yes, I’ll text you,” Tessa smiled as she pressed a kiss on Scott’s lips.

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** I’m home, safe and sound :)

 

 **Scott:** Good. Thank you for letting me know. Now I’ll be able to sleep without worrying

 

 **Tessa:** So, my mom had texted me earlier tonight, I just saw it now. She’s having all the Virtue kids out to the cottage tomorrow for my brother Casey’s birthday. She asked if I would invite you…if you’re available? They are dying to meet you haha :P

 

 **Scott:** I am available. I’d love to meet your family

 

 **Tessa:** Great! It’s about an hour drive north from here, maybe we can go together in one car? I was thinking of staying the night

 

 **Tessa:** But there are lots of beds, we wouldn’t have to share

 

 **Tessa:** Sorry, that was all awkward :| I didn’t mean to imply anything.

 

 **Scott:** I have to work the next morning, so I don’t think I’ll stay over. But I appreciate the offer. How about I drive behind you.

 

 **Tessa:** Sure, no problem. I’ll text you in the morning to confirm the time? :)

 

 **Scott:** Sounds good, night T

 

 **Tessa:** Night ❤️

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** Good morning! Does 11am work? I can meet you at your parent’s place and we can continue from there? Also, bring your trunks if you want to swim in the lake ;)

 

 **Scott:** Yes, 11am is good. What? No skinny dipping? :)

 

 **Tessa:** Well, my 4 year old niece will be there…so…maybe not? Lol :)

 

*

 

Tessa pulled into the driveway at the cottage, and Scott parked behind her. She got out and walked towards his car.

 

“Looks like we’re the last ones here,” she said to Scott as she held her hand out towards him.

 

He took it, but didn’t say anything.

 

 _He feels tense_ , Tessa thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. _He must be nervous._

 

As they entered the cottage, Tessa found a note sitting on the kitchen counter that said everyone was down at the beach.

 

“Let’s walk down to the beach to say hi before we change into our swim suits,”

 

Tessa moved towards the screen door that led out onto the back porch. She felt that Scott was not behind her, so she turned to look. He was still standing in the kitchen.

 

“Scott?”

 

He looked up at her, from where his feet were fixed to the floor as he chewed on his thumb nail.

 

“It’s okay, they’ll love you. Nothing to be worried about.” Tessa walked back towards Scott and pulled him in for a hug. “You know how I know? It’s because I love you and they’ll see how happy you’ve made me. You are sweet and kind and loyal and thoughtful and handsome and hilarious…I could go on, but…”

 

Scott pulled Tessa in for a tender kiss on the lips. _She loves me? She loves me!_

 

“You love me?” Scott asked as he raised his eyebrows. They had not said those words out loud to each other yet. He knew he loved her, but he wasn’t sure if she was ready yet. Her affirmation caught him a bit off guard, but he was so relieved to hear it.

 

Tessa looked Scott in the eyes. She tried to gauge whether he felt the same and all she saw was relief and love reflecting back at her, so she carried on. “I do. I’m so _in_ love with you.”

 

Scott kissed her again. “Good, because I feel the same. I love you and I never want to let you go.”

 

“So there is nothing for you to worry about. You’ve already met Jordan, and you’ll get along great with my brothers, you have similar interests. They are both nuts about baseball, well, sports in general.”

 

“And your mom?”

 

“She already loves you. You have made her baby girl so incredibly happy. You are all I talk about apparently. She’s had to tell me a few times that she was going to change the topic of conversation, which is unusual,” Tessa smirked as she remembered her last phone call with her mom.

 

“Really? Well then, let’s go so you can talk about me some more.”

 

Tessa took Scott’s hand and led him outside and down the wood staircase to the beach.

 

“Hi everyone!” Tessa announced as they walked down the last few steps.

 

“Oh, you made it!” Kate squealed as she jumped up and gave Tessa a big hug before turning to Scott and pulled him in for a hug as well. “I’m so glad you could make it, Scott. Please, make yourself at home here. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are thrilled that you and Tess have found each other again. We want nothing more than for the two of you to be happy.”

 

“Thank you Kate, that means a lot,” Scott replied with a grin.

 

“Scott, let me introduce you to everyone,” Tessa pointed at her siblings. “You know Jordan already, next to her is Casey and his wife Megan, and Kevin and his wife Michele. And the little koala stuck to my leg is Poppy,” Tessa reached down and ruffled the top of her niece’s hair.

 

Scott looked down at the little girl. “Hi Poppy!” He knelt down beside her and held up his hand for a high five. She obliged and smacked his hand hard. “Wow! Quite the arm on the little princess!”

 

“Scott? Let’s take a little walk,” Kevin stood up and pointed his thumb at the shoreline. Casey stood up with him and started walking.

 

Tessa pulled on Kevin’s arm before the boys left. “I know you’re looking out for your littlest sister, but please don’t be too hard on him, okay Kev? He’s a nice guy…and I’m happy.”

 

“Don’t worry, Saam. We’ll just rough him up a little.”

 

“ _Kev_ …” Tessa warned as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll make sure Case doesn’t go too hard on him.”

 

*

 

“So, Scott. You probably know why we wanted to talk to you,” Casey started once they were far enough down the beach that the women wouldn’t hear them.

 

“She’s our baby sister, man. Don’t do anything stupid,” Kevin butted in.

 

“What Kevin is trying to say is, she might come across as confident and tough, but underneath she’s reserved and sensitive. If you break her heart, you will break her entirely. She will curl up into herself and it will be hard to get through that shell. She’s been through a lot. She deserves only the best. Got that?” Casey punched Scott lightly in the arm.

 

“I got it. I only want to love _her_ for the rest of my life. I…I want to marry her,” Scott looked out at the lake. The sun was bright and he wished he had brought his sunglasses with him from the car.

 

“Whoa. Don’t you think that’s a bit fast there, pal?” Kevin grabbed onto Scott’s arm and stopped to look at him. The three formed a little circle and stood in place on the sand. Scott felt a bit intimidated now that they were no longer moving.

 

Scott looked down at the ground and kicked the toe of his shoe at a small rock. “Tess and I have talked about this. We both want the same thing; we’re taking it slow. I’m just telling you what my long-term intentions are. We’re not playing games here. This is serious. I’m in this for forever.”

 

“And what’s your game plan for when life throws you a curveball?” Casey asked.

 

Scott looked up at him with a grin. “You guys really love baseball, eh?”

 

Casey gave him a glare. Tessa had warned Scott about the boys’ affection for baseball.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m just joking. I play beer-league ball and I’m a huge Jays and Tigers fan,” Scott put his hands up in a playful surrender.

 

“Detroit Tigers? We might need a separate discussion on that, but I’ll let it slide for now. You seem like a decent guy, Scott. Just remember, if you do wrong by her, you’ll have both of us to deal with. Got it?” Casey raised his eyebrows at Scott.

 

Scott knew he meant every last word. He really didn’t want to find out what the Virtue boys would do to him if he ever screwed up. “Got it.”

 

“One more thing,” Casey said as he put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, what’s that?”

 

“You have my blessing…for the marriage. When it’s time for that. No need to ask again, okay?”

 

“Same goes for me,” Kevin tipped his chin towards Scott.

 

“Thanks, guys. That means a lot. To me…and to Tessa. We’re both really happy and in love, and we appreciate that you two are on board with our relationship.”

 

“Okay, enough mush. So what position do you play, Scott?” Kevin asked as the guys started walking back towards the cottage.

 

 

*

 

“Aunty Tess, could you help me write something in the sand?”

 

Tessa accepted the short wood stick that Poppy was holding out to her. “Of course, sweet pea. What should I write?”

 

“Tessa.”                                                                                                       

 

Tessa wrote her name in the sand, just far enough away from the waves lapping up on shore. “What else?”

 

“Hmmm…Scott.”

 

“Okay, now what?”

 

“Nail polish.”

 

“And…cupcake!” Poppy shouted excitedly and then she jumped up. “Hi Scott!” she waved as the guys approached where the women were sitting on the beach. “Could I paint your toes too? Everyone else got theirs done already.”

 

Tessa looked up to see the guys had returned from their walk. She raised her eyebrows at Scott, hoping he would give her some kind of sign that all had gone well with her brothers. He gave her a wink and a grin, so she smiled back, knowing they hadn’t been too hard on him.

 

“Poppy is our resident nail technician. Rainbow toes are her specialty,” Kate said as her granddaughter climbed into her lap.

 

“Sure! Why not!” Scott chuckled. “But only if I can get the rainbow toes.”

 

“You got it! Sit over there please, I’ll be with you in a moment!” Poppy pointed to an empty beach chair as she began to unpack her tiny pink purse filled with bottles of nail polish.

 

*

 

It was pitch black outside by the time Tessa walked Scott out to his car. “Thank you for driving out today. I had a great time. My family loves you. I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

 

“I had fun,” Scott reached up and brushed Tessa’s hair from her face. “So, you’re staying over tonight and then you’ll be home tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I plan to drive home around noon, give or take. It can be hard to leave this place, but I have to work Monday morning at the store. I have interviews to conduct,” Tessa said as she scrunched her nose.

 

“I can see why you love it here.”

 

“We come up here year round…maybe you and I can plan a trip, just the two of us?”

 

“Camping?”

 

“Yeah,” Tessa giggled. “Camping,” she said with air quotes.

 

“Shhh, no laughing,” Scott said softly as he pulled Tessa towards him and kissed her hard on the lips. “I’m sorry I can’t stay…I really wanted to,” he said in between kisses.

 

“Patience is a virtue,” Tessa mumbled against his lips.

 

“Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet,” Scott said as he left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

 

Tessa pulled back in surprise. “Are you quoting Aristotle?”

 

“I am. It’s actually from one of those inspiration posters that hangs in my gym. So I can’t take full credit for it. But it’s something that sticks in my head.”

 

“But still. You never cease to amazing me with your complex array of quotes and one-liners.”

 

“You’ve barely scratched the surface of my amazingness.”

 

“Well I look forward to spending the rest of my life uncovering the layers of your amazingness, as you put it.”

 

“Me too. Sleep well, T,” Scott kissed her briefly and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “I love you.”

 

Tessa smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

 

“Look at those love birds making out in the driveway. Do they think that we can’t see them?” Jordan scoffed as she took a drink from her wine glass.

 

“Well they probably don’t think we’re standing on the porch, spying on them,” Michele replied.

 

“Where else would we be?” Megan snickered.

 

Jordan sighed. “I wish I could hear what they’re saying. Whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears. Barf.”

 

“Jealous much, Jord?” Megan asked as she poked Jordan in the ribs with her finger.

 

“I have my own man, thank you very much. I’m further ahead in the game than Sisy over there.”

 

“Come on, let’s leave them to their kissing. There is more Sangria in the fridge with our names on it,” Michele put her arm around the girls and led them indoors.

 

“And the ice cream sandwiches Tessa brought!” Megan added.

 

*

 

Tessa was singing along to Shape of You, as one does when one is driving home from spending an _amazing_ day at the beach with their partner. She had even stopped for a strawberry milkshake on the way home, in celebration. The ‘I love you’s had rolled so naturally off their tongue’s yesterday. She had lulled herself quickly to sleep with the sound of those three little words and the sound of his voice on repeat in her head. She felt her life could not get any better in this moment.

 

She was almost home, just approaching Parkdale Avenue, when she heard a loud crunch and then she was rotating. _This doesn’t seem right_ , she thought to herself as she felt the world spinning in slow motion as her car moved across three lanes of traffic, before coming to an abrupt stop against the side of a large tree trunk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This was planned all along, it goes with the theme of the fic. I hope I didn't lull you into a false sense of security. This was never going to be an exclusively fluffy story. The next chapter is done and I'll publish it soon...I won't make you wait too long. Let the yelling begin.
> 
> *author hides under blanket*


	16. Accidental Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...Sunday afternoon didn't go according to anyone's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TESSA...YOU NEED TO NOPE OUT OF THIS CHAPTER TOO. 
> 
> You're welcome to return after this one though ;)

**Chapter 16: Accidental Situations**

 

"This is the Acura Emergency Centre, we have received notification that your vehicle has been in a collision and your airbags been deployed. I need to confirm your location as 1202 Richmond Street.” The voice was soft and soothing, but unfamiliar.

 

Tessa moaned. She was confused as to what had happened, it was all so fast.

 

“Ma'am? Are you alright? Are you able to speak?”

 

Tessa moaned again. _My arm hurts like hell. Why can’t I move it?_

 

“Okay, I am dispatching emergency responders. Help is on the way. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive.”

 

*

 

Scott was laying on the sofa, having a nap, when the alarm sounded in the station.

 

“Double Moir and Brown. Collision Richmond and Parkdale.”

 

Scott groaned internally. Probably his least favourite call was responding to car accidents. The fire trucks were usually first on the scene followed by police, and paramedics in the ambulance if they were needed for injuries. It was always chaotic. There were often a lot of unfamiliar first responders moving around uncoordinated, all with slightly different operating procedures. Scott preferred working with just his team of guys.

 

As the truck pulled up to the scene, Scott straightened up in his seat.

 

"Hey, Char," Scott said in a shaky voice. "That, uh, that looks like Tessa's car". Alarm bells were ringing loudly in his head.

 

His heart began to race. _This was about the time she was supposed to be coming home._

 

The fire truck had barely come to a stop as Scott jumped out. He ran to the front windshield and looked inside.

 

"No! Tess!" Scott cried as he backed away from the car. He was afraid to look closer, unsure of her injuries or if she was...

 

"Scott!" Charlie barked. "I need you to snap out of this. Check your emotions at the curb. I don't care who it is, we have a job to do. We need to check on her and the others. This is our job. So grab the medic bag and get to work. Got it?"

 

Scott nodded and did as he was told. He tried opening the passenger door but the other vehicle was blocking it from opening fully.

 

"Tom! Can you help me shove this van over a bit."

 

Scott and Tom managed to push the van just enough to the left and Scott was able to get into Tessa's car.

 

“I’m going to request back up and make sure we’ve got enough ambulances on the way,” Tom shouted as he rushed to check the other drivers.

 

"Tess, can you hear me? It's Scott. We're here to help you okay?" He had to bite his lip hard to distract himself from crying. _Focus on the task,_ he told himself.

 

Scott did a quick visual on her body. No bleeding that he could see. The side and front airbags saved her from that, it seemed. Her one arm looked like it might be trapped beside the car door, which was bent inward, and an angry red mark was appearing on her neck and chest from where the seat belt had dug into her skin. Her thin sundress had provided no protection.

 

"Tess? Try not to move right now, but if you can hear me, would you please open your eyes for me?"

 

He watched Tessa's eyes open and then quickly close. He knew she must be in pain or shock or both, but at least she knew he was there with her.

 

Scott got out of the car. "Char! It looks like her left arm might be pinned against the door. I don’t see any bleeding. She seems to be conscious but not speaking right now."

 

"10-4. Driver's side door is bent and jammed. We're going to need to cut it open to get her out."

 

"I'm going to set up the generator and start cutting. You talk her through it, keep her calm."

 

Scott climbed back into the car and knelt on the seat next to Tessa. _Where are the god damned paramedics. Always so fucking slow to get here._

 

"Hey, Tess," he said softly, his hand gently brushing her cheek. "Can you talk to me? Are you in any pain?"

 

Tess moaned quietly.

 

"You were in a car accident. It's okay, I'm right here with you."

 

Scott gently picked up Tessa's free hand in his and gave it a kiss.

 

"I need you to stay still, okay? Charlie needs to use the Jaws of Life to get your door open, it was bent in the crash."

 

Scott watch as tears slowly began trickling down Tessa's cheeks.

 

"It's okay, it's okay, sweetie, don't cry. I'm right here. Everything will be fine. We just need to get you out of the car first. I don't see any cuts or bleeding anywhere on your body. Do you have any pain?"

 

"My arm," she managed to whisper.

 

"Alright, we'll have the paramedics look at it when they arrive. Anything else?"

 

“I’m scared," Tessa whispered.

 

“Oh, Tess. I’m right here with you. Nothing to be scared about. I’ll stay with you until we get you out."

 

“Scott, I didn’t even see it, Tessa said softly. "I don't know what happened. My car was hit. It all happened so fast. There was nothing I could do. I didn't see it."

 

“I know. It’s okay. Everything will be okay."

 

*

 

"So, other than the broken left arm, seat belt abrasion, and mild concussion, she seems to be fine. Once her arm is set and plastered, I would like to have her go for further x-rays on her neck and back, just to have a look at the pain she mentioned coming from that area. Likely a cervical acceleration-deceleration injury, or whiplash. She will also have some minor bruising and she will be sore for a good couple of days. I want to keep her here over night though for observation, just to be sure."

 

"Thank you, doctor," Kate said as he left the room.

 

Tessa was in pain and still not processing what was going on.

 

"Oh my baby girl. I'm so sorry. I feel like this was my fault, if I hadn't invited everyone up to the cottage..."

 

"Mom, it's not your fault," Tessa whispered. _Not your fault at all._

 

"You should come stay with me for at least a few days, while you recover and get used to your arm being in a cast. You'll need help bathing and I can make sure you are eating."

 

"No. Mom, I just want to go home. Please," Tessa pleaded with Kate.

 

"Alright, then I'll stay with you at your place."

 

*

 

"Scott! Are you with me?"

 

"Sorry, Char."

 

Charlie put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Look. I know that was a rough call, regardless of who was in those vehicles, and trust me...they all got off lucky. That could have been ten times worse if that had been a weekday during rush hour. Tessa definitely has a guardian angel looking out for her. She'll be okay, but I need you with me. We still have work to do, buddy. Our job doesn't stop. Some shifts will be hard. I'm not going to lie, you will have much worse days than this.

 

Scott snapped his head up to look at Charlie. "Worse than today? The love of my life nearly died. How could a day get worse than this? No. No, don't answer that." Scott shook his head as he walked away from Charlie to pour himself another cup of coffee.

 

"I mean as a first responder, Scott. Sometimes we get to the scene and there won't be anything we can do. Today we were able to help people."

 

"I suppose you're right. I guess I'm still processing all of this. I mean, if we had driven up together to the lake, she could have been in the passenger seat and..."

 

"Scott! Don't 'what if' this. What happened is done. You can't change it. You just have to move forward. Tessa is a tough cookie, but I'm sure she'll need help for a while around the house. Focus your thoughts on that, instead of how things could have been different. You should try to get some rest, and maybe lay off the coffee, eh?"

 

Scott sighed. "I think I need the coffee if I'm going to make it until morning."

 

Charlie sighed. "Hey, is your furniture getting delivered this week?" He made a weak attempt to change the subject.

 

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon and Tuesday morning."

 

"So how about you busy your thoughts with _that_ for the rest of the shift. Try not to think about Tessa, as hard as that may be."

 

"She's all I ever think about," Scott sighed. "But now all I picture is her in her car at the collision and I-"

 

"There's the alarm. Come on buddy, we have a job to do."

 

**The next morning**

 

"Worst shift of my life, Scott grumbled as he changed out of his clothes.

 

"You have not had many yet to compare this to. You'll have worse."

 

"Ugh," scott rubbed his palms over his face, trying to scrub the exhaustion from it.

 

"Are you headed to mom and dad's?"

 

"No, I'm just going to go to my new place and keep busy there until the deliveries are done. The bed is arriving today, so I want to get the new sheet set washed."

 

"Call me if you need to talk, eh? Or make an appointment with your therapist? Don't let what happened consume you. This was not your fault, and not her fault, neither of you can change what happened. Be there for her, okay?"

 

"Thanks, Char," Scott said as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

 

Scott drove to his new place and pulled into the driveway. He got out of his car and looked longingly across the street towards Tessa's house. He really wanted to go over and hold her in his arms, but he didn't even know if she was home or still in the hospital. He hadn't heard anything yet this morning. _No news is good news? Not necessarily._

 

It wasn't until after Scott had a shower and was half way through his breakfast that his phone buzzed. He picked it up and stared at the message. "Shit. That's a novel," he said before he started reading.

 

 **Kate:** Hi Scott, Tessa asked me to give you an update. She's doing as well as can be expected but in a fair amount of pain. We are just waiting for her to be discharged and then I'll bring her home. I wanted to have her stay with me, but she's insisting to go home. So I guess I'll stay with her for at least tonight at her place, to keep an eye on her and help her with getting dressed/undressed, with the cast on her arm it will make things difficult. I know she really wants to see you, text me when you're done work if you have time to stop by. Thanks, Kate

 

Scott smiled. 'Text message isn't an e-mail, mom' Tessa would roll her eyes and say every time she got a text from Kate.

 

 **Scott:** Thanks. I just got home. Send me a text or call when you get to her house. I've got furniture arriving today, but I will definitely come over. Please tell T that I love her

 

Scott looked at the time. He was exhausted and wanted a nap, but he put in a load of laundry first and then a quick trip to the grocery store was required.

 

*

 

 **Kate:** We're here & T is settled in her bed, resting. Swing by when you are able. Thanks, Kate

 

Scott leapt up out of his lawn chair. He grabbed the items off his counter that he had purchased at the store and walked across the street to Tessa's.

 

He made sure to knock, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. Her body needed all the rest possible right now to heal.

 

"Scott!" Kate sighed. "Thank you, she's been almost frantic without you this morning. She can't seem to calm down. The doctor gave her several prescriptions...sleeping pills, anti-inflammatories, muscle relaxant, and a sedative but she refuses to take anything. The doctor said today and tomorrow will likely be the worst for pain. I want to call and book her in for a massage with her regular therapist. She still goes to see her for her legs. Will you go upstairs and see if you can get her to take something, I know she's in a lot of pain. I just..." Kate broke down and started to cry. "I just don't know what I would have done if..."

 

"Kate," Scott said softly as he pulled her in for a hug.

 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I need to hold it together. I'm just tired and still in shock."

 

Scott embraced her tighter. "No, you don't need to hold anything together. It's okay to cry. I have not had enough time to process this all, but I know my tears are coming eventually. Tess was lucky. So incredibly lucky. We'll all get through this together, right? That's what family is for."

 

Kate rubbed her hand on Scott's back. "We're so blessed to have you as part of our family, Scott. Now, go upstairs and convince our girl she needs some medication. I have some calls to make and then I'm going to lay down as well. I don't know how you're still going after a 24-hour shift. You should go home and get some rest too."

 

"No bed to sleep in yet," Scott shrugged. "It's being delivered later today."

 

"Oh dear. Well Tessa has three beds, for goodness sakes, just nap here."

 

"Thanks. I might just do that," Scott said as he stifled a yawn.

 

"Tessa won't mind," Kate patted Scott on his arm as she left to find her phone.

 

Scott took the stairs two at a time, he couldn't wait any longer to see Tessa. At the top of the stairs, he paused at the doorway to her room. Poor thing was propped up against a stack of pillows, her eyes closed but a tense look of pain splashed across her pale face.

 

He walked quietly towards the bed and placed the vase filled with tulips that he brought with onto her nightstand, before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

 

"Scott," she whispered.

 

"Hi, Tess, how did you know it was me?"

 

"I could smell you," a small smile broke across her face.

 

He ghosted his fingers along the side of her face. "I want to hold you so bad, babe. I don't want to hurt you though."

 

"I hurt everywhere already, so it won't matter. Please, I want you to hold me. It will help take away my pain."

 

"Okay, but first your mom said you don't want to take any medicine for the pain? T, you really should. I can't force you, but please do this for me?"

 

"I'm just worried about getting addicted, I've heard so many stories like that. But I'm too tired to argue. Bring me a pile of pills from the selection over there. Whatever you recommend."

 

Scott got up and walked over to her dresser to survey the plethora of prescriptions. "Shit. The doctor went all out. Well, I don't think you need all of these right now. How about we start with an anti-inflammatory. Not addictive, okay?"

 

He bought a glass of water up from the kitchen and handed Tessa the glass and two pills.

 

"Do you need anything else? Extra blankets? Are you hungry? Anything?"

 

"Just you. Will you lay beside me? Hold me?"

 

"Anything for you, T."

 

Scott got on top of the duvet and laid down beside Tessa.

 

"Hmm, not quite what I meant, but okay. I suppose what will work."

 

"What? Do you want me under the blanket with you? Are we...are we ready to be jumping that direction, Tess?"

 

"Oh for god's sake, I'm wearing pyjamas. I'm not asking you to get naked. If you don't want to then-"

 

Before Tessa could finish, Scott was under the blanket next to her.

 

"I also didn't know if you wanted my clothes on your white sheets."

 

Tessa shifted slowly against Scott. He saw her wince and she grunted as she moved.

 

"I'm sure your clothes are clean enough. Sheets can always be washed."

 

"Do you need any help getting situated, T?"

 

"No," she winced again. "I think I'm okay like this." Tessa had tucked herself along side Scott, her head resting on his chest. "Would you fix the blanket a bit though?"

 

Scott pulled the blanket up and tucked it around them, mindful of her arm that was in the cast, right up to her armpit. _Poor thing._

 

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you so much. Try to get some rest," he whispered.

 

*

 

Kate poked her head in Tessa's room to check on her, before laying down in one of the spare rooms.

 

"Hmm, not quite what I meant when I said use one of Tessa's beds," she mumbled to herself with a grin as she saw Tessa and Scott snuggled up together in Tessa's bed.

 

 _I have a feeling this accident will bring them closer_ , Kate thought to herself as she turned and walked down the hallway. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed from sheer exhaustion, being in her late-sixties was hindering her ability to pull all-nighters. _You're no spring chicken, Kathryn_ , she told herself.

 

The sleep just didn't want to come. She tossed and turned for a while, worried for her baby girl. She knew that Tessa was in good hands, but she was fretting that the time had come that Tessa no longer relied so heavily on her. She had enjoyed a good ten years more than she expected, but Kate felt that she was still making up for lost time. Her baby girl had moved away from home so young, Kate had missed out on some crucial years in Tessa's life. All mothers have guilt. This was hers.

 

That was enough to break Kate, she began to cry. Soft sobs at first, then quickly turning into an ugly cry. She had guilt over missing out on her daughter's life and guilt for nearly losing her. Life is so precious and short. No one should have to bury their child. _Don't talk like that. She's fine._

 

Kate cried until her tears ran dry and then she finally succumbed to sleep.

 

*

 

Scott's phone buzzing in his pocket woke him up, it was the furniture company, they would be arriving within the next 20 minutes. He kissed Tessa on the top of her head before untangling himself from her embrace. He made sure her phone was on silent and within reach on the nightstand and then slipped out of the house quietly. Once he was across the street, he sent her a text.

 

 **Scott:** I didn't want to wake you, I had to run home for a bit for my furniture delivery. Your mom was napping too. Call or text me when you wake up. I love you ❤️

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...cuddles ❤️


	17. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa spend their first night together. But it's not what you think, and not the way they would have expected their first time to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title describes everything. After this we move onto happier things. Promise!

**Chapter 17: Pain**

 

Tessa opened her eyes slowly. _I am in my own bed._ "That was some crazy-ass dream," she mumbled. She lifted her hand to rub her eye and immediately cried out in pain as she forgot her arm was in a cast from being broken in two places. _Shit. That wasn't a dream._

 

She tried to sit up but all of a sudden everything hurt. Her body felt like every nerve-ending was on fire.

 

"Mom?" she called out weakly.

 

Kate had heard her first cry and was already on her way down the hallway when Tessa had called her name.

 

"I'm on my way, sweetie," she acknowledged her daughter as she walked quickly towards her bedroom.

 

Tessa was sobbing by the time Kate reached her. "Oh, baby girl. Shhh, it's okay." Kate sat gingerly beside Tessa on her bed and smoothed her hair away from her face.

 

"Everything hurts so bad. Make it stop, mom."

 

Kate was taken back several years to Tessa's two leg surgeries. Those had been painful in their own way and the recovery after was hard. She knew Tessa was a stubborn little fighter. But this time around she seemed to have less fight in her. Perhaps because this situation wasn't from a decision Tessa had made. It was forced upon her unexpectedly and they were left to sort through the aftermath.

 

"I wish I could dear, how about a nice hot bath with the lavender Epsom salts you like?"

 

Tessa nodded through her tears. Kate helped her sit up on the edge of the bed and told her to stay put while she ran the water for the tub.

 

Tessa picked up her phone and saw the text message from Scott on the lock screen.

 

Just reading his words was calming to her. _Oh he used an emoji._ Scott didn't use them often, but she knew he had added that heart just for her. She quickly tapped out a message before Kate returned.

 

 **Tessa:** I'm up, going to soak in the tub for a bit. Mom is helping me

 

 **Scott:** How are you feeling?

 

 **Scott:** I have a bed frame, headboard, mattress  & couches btw!!

 

 **Tessa:** Exciting! Send me some pics :)

 

 **Tessa:** Sore AF. Hence the bath. Will you come over later? You make me feel better ❤️

 

 **Scott:** Poor girl :( Sure, I'll be over later. Want me to order something for dinner? Korean?

 

 **Tessa:** Mom said she was making something, but you're welcome to join us. I'm feeling nauseous from the pain, so I don't know if I can get much down

 

 **Scott:** Oh T :( Need me to bring anything? Ginger? Gravol?

 

 **Tessa:** Just you ❤️

 

*

 

"So, Scott, what's left to be delivered?" Kate asked Scott at dinner.

 

"Coffee and side tables, kitchen table and chairs, and the oversized artwork are all arriving tomorrow. They are from a different place than the bed and couches."

 

"Oversized artwork?"

 

"It wouldn't fit in his car," Tessa offered as she pushed her dinner around on her plate with her fork.

 

"Sweetheart, you need to eat," Kate insisted gently.

 

"I can't, mom. My arm hurts so much, my stomach is upset."

 

"Precisely why you need to be taking the T4s the doctor prescribed for you," Kate snipped back. She was frustrated at Tessa's stubbornness.

 

"Mom, we discussed this," Tessa sighed.

 

"And I don't know why you insist that you're going to get addicted by taking a few pills."

 

"I just don't want to chance it. I've pushed myself through pain before. It's fine, mom." Tessa shoved her plate towards the centre of the dining room table and stood up, grimacing as her body changed positions. "I'm going to lay down."

 

Kate sighed softly once Tessa was out of earshot. "She won't even eat her favourite comfort food, Scott. She's going to waste away."

 

"It's delicious, Kate. I don't think I've had Chicken Divan before, but it's one of my favourites now."

 

Kate offered a small smile of appreciation to Scott as she watched him scoop a second helping onto his plate.

 

"I'm sure she'll be fine if she skips a meal or two," he continued after he had swallowed another mouthful. "Also, I need this recipe please. I could really wow the guys at the station when it's my turn for kitchen duty."

 

"Of course, dear. So you know how to cook?" Kate perked up at this thought. She knew how Tessa was not overly gifted in the culinary field.

 

"I can follow a recipe and have a few standbys I can make by heart. I wouldn't claim to be a natural chef or anything. But I won't starve."

 

"And I hear you can put out a kitchen fire."

 

Scott laughed loudly at that. "Definitely!"

 

Tessa heard Scott laughing and she smiled at the sound as she laid on her bed upstairs.

 

_I need to push this pain out of my head, she thought to herself. I need to focus beyond the pain. I can do this._

 

With her legs, she had been able to push through because of her love of dance and the need to perform. The show must go on and she couldn't let down the other dancers or the fans. After her surgeries, she pushed through the pain knowing it was temporary but she had made the choice to go through the short-term surgical pain to hopefully be rid of the numbing pain in the long term, well, at least be able to walk for more than a few minutes at a time. It had been worth it in the end. But now? She hadn't chosen this. She didn't ask to be broken and bruised. _Why me? Why now? My life was amazing and now I hurt so bad I want to scream._ So she did.

 

At the top of her lungs, she started yelling and screaming out of frustration and sadness and pain.

 

Scott and Kate heard her and looked at each other with a worried expression, both thinking something had happened.

 

Scott stood up first. "I'll go," he said as he turned quickly and bolted up the stairs.

 

He found Tessa curled up on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. _She must be in the anger phase of dealing with what had happened to her._

 

"Tess," he called out softly as he approached her bed. "Oh, T."

 

After some coaxing and reassuring that he wouldn't let her fall into a dependancy of medication, Scott was able to convince Tessa to take one of the prescription Tylenol pills and eat a few saltine crackers before she fell asleep in his arms.

 

Kate made her way upstairs after scrubbing nearly every surface of Tessa's kitchen. She compulsively cleaned when she was stressed and this difficulty she was having with Tessa was very stressful. Her baby was pulling away from her. Kate still felt Tessa was blaming her for the accident, even though she had told her otherwise. Of course Kate knew it wasn't her fault, she hadn't driven that van into the side of Tessa's car. But yet, she felt she was responsible for it happening.

 

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked into her daughter's quiet bedroom to once again find Tessa and Scott holding each other in bed.

 

It was a bittersweet sight. As much as she wanted and needed her daughter to forever need her as a mother, she also wanted her daughter to find her forever _someone_. A forever friend, a forever partner, a forever lover. She knew Scott fit all those roles, although she didn't think the third one had happened yet. Kate loved Scott like a son, she couldn't be happier for how Scott and Tessa were given a second chance to be together. They truly were a perfect fit for each other.

 

Scott's eyes opened and connected with Kate's. He motioned her towards the bed.

 

"She's out cold," he whispered. "I got her to take something for the pain and she ate some crackers at least. I can stay the night with her, if you want to go lay down in the spare room and get some rest. You must be exhausted."

 

"Actually, I think I'll just head home, if that's okay with you?"

 

"If you would rather do that, I'm fine and I'm sure Tessa wants you to get some rest, however that works best for you." Scott got the impression she wanted to give them some space, alone. Even though it should be obvious that nothing sexual would be happening here tonight. Not in Tessa's condition.

 

"I will be able to sleep better in my own bed, and I know she's in good hands here with you."

 

Scott nodded. "I'm sure I can handle this stubborn girl. If all else fails, I brought her favourite chocolate and I don't think she's noticed it yet. I can always use it as a bribe."

 

"I appreciate everything you're doing, and I know she does too. I'll let myself out and I'll be in touch in the morning. Call or text if you need anything."

 

"Thanks, Kate."

 

The next morning, Scott woke up, unsure of where he was for a moment before remembering he had spent the night with Tessa. Not exactly how he had imagined their first night together to be. He had helped her up to use the bathroom twice and it took him 35 minutes of convincing to get her to take another dose of Tylenol at 4am.

 

The problem now was, she wasn't next to him in bed and it was only 6am. He started to panic thinking he had slept through her attempts to wake him. He knew under normal circumstances that she was not a morning person, so 6am was definitely not her natural wake up time.

 

He got up out of her bed and checked her bathroom, empty. As he stepped out of her bedroom, he saw her at the end of the hallway, curled up in the chair next to the off-set window in the nook.

 

As he walked towards her, he seemed to step on every creaky floorboard. Her eyes had moved from the window to his face by the time he reached her side.

 

"What are you doing over here, T?"

 

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't want to. Every time I closed my eyes..."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Tessa shook her head no.

 

"How is your pain right now?"

 

"Manageable."

 

Scott kissed the top of her head. "How long have you been sitting here?"

 

"Not long," she said softly.

 

"How about we go downstairs and watch something on tv? Distract your mind for a bit?"

 

"Okay."

 

Tessa had barely gotten the word out of her mouth and Scott had scooped her up in his arms and was walking down the hallway, towards the stairs.

 

"I can walk you know."

 

Scott kissed her forehead. "Why walk when your personal assistant is a fire fighter with strong arms and is offering to carry you because you are tired and sore and absolutely adorable."

 

"Mmm, okay. I won't argue that. Did mom go home? Both beds were empty."

 

"Yeah, she claimed she would sleep better in her own bed. I hope I didn't overstep by sleeping with you last night. I mean in your bed, not _sleeping_ sleeping with you. Ugh, you know what I mean."

 

Tessa kissed Scott on the lips as he stopped in front of the sofa. "It's okay, I don't think you overstepped. I think she's just dealing with everything that's happened. She doesn't like seeing me in pain. This is all similar to my leg surgeries. Thanks for the ride."

 

Scott gently placed Tessa in the corner of the sectional sofa. He helped her get comfortable before checking if she needed anything.

 

"If you're offering, a mug of hot water with lemon?"

 

"Sure, I can make that. Any food?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "Not yet. Thank you."

 

*

 

It was nearly 8am and they had just started watching a third episode of World of Dance when Scott heard a key in the front door and someone entering. He assumed it was Kate so he didn't try to get up. Tessa had finally fallen back asleep against him somewhere between the first and second episode, Scott wasn't sure exactly. At least she felt asleep, her body was heavy leaning against his chest as he sat behind her, and her breaths were slow and steady. He couldn't see her eyes.

 

He looked over as he saw someone enter the kitchen.

 

"Good morning, Ka— Oh! Jordan! I thought you were Kate."

 

"Good morning to you too. I hope you're both wearing clothes under those blankets?"

 

Scott's eyes went wide as he looked down at how they were situated on the sofa under a thick wool blanket, their bare legs just peaking out of the bottom edge. He looked back at Jordan, his neck turning a vibrant shade of scarlet.

 

"Of course we are. This isn't anything like _that_ , Jordan."

 

"I'm joking, Scott. Relax. Obviously my baby sister is in no condition to be having sex on the sofa."

 

Scott turned even redder. He wasn't exactly comfortable discussing future sex locations with his probably future sister in law.

 

"Sheesh, relax, Scott. I'll do us both a favour and change the subject. I don't have clients until 11am so I thought I'd stop by with some breakfast. Is mom still sleeping? I didn’t see her car out front."

 

"No, she wanted to go home to sleep last night. I spent the night with Tessa."

 

Jordan put her hand on her hip and glared at Scott.

 

"No, no. Not like that. Just in her bed."

 

Jordan raised her eyebrow at Scott as he groaned loudly, realizing how that sounded even worse.

 

"Just holding her, for comfort...and I seem to be the only one to be able to convince her to take her medication."

 

Tessa shifted against his body and moaned softly before opening her eyes. "Hi Jord, what are you doing here?"

 

"I came to check up on my favourite sis. No clients this morning."

 

Jordan opened the brown paper bag that she had placed on the kitchen counter. She pulled out one of the items from the bag and held it up. "I also brought you a different kind of pain...pain au chocolat from your favourite bakery," she said with a smirk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain au chocolat...pronounced more like pan than pain. Just a play on words. It's a pastry filled with chocolate...if you've never had one, omg find a bakery that sells them. If you can go straight to France to enjoy one, even better. J'adore les pâtisseries Françaises ❤️


	18. The Number of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up on the last nine days and find out what will be happening in the next two days...seventeen days apart.  
> Are you with me?

**Chapter 18: The Number of Days**

 

It had been nine days since the accident. Tessa's pain had subsided drastically and she no longer needed to take any medication, much to Scott's relief. He really wasn't keen on forcing her to do something she didn't want to do, even if it was for her own good.

 

The tension between Tessa and Kate had been resolved over a few glasses of wine and a lot of crying one afternoon while Scott was at work. Tessa realized how her mom was still dealing with guilt from the accident and coming to terms with Tessa's need for independence and future with Scott. Kate confided that she might adopt a dog to fill the void, she missed having pets around the house and the thought of having something to take care of was comforting. Kate also let Tessa know how happy she is with them being a couple, and that if Scott doesn't propose in a timely manor, Kate will take it upon herself to intervene. Tessa was both horrified and relieved at this confession.

 

*

 

Scott came up from the basement, he had just put in another load of laundry for Tessa, and found her sitting at the kitchen island wrapped up in her big fluffy white robe.

 

"How's the broken wing this morning, Birdie?"

 

"Mmmm," Tessa opened one of her eyes and looked at the handsome man standing before her.

 

She had her head propped up with her one good hand, elbow resting on the counter. Her body was still very much asleep. It would need some coaxing awake and she knew that Scott had the just the magic bean beverage that would do the trick.

 

But first, he slid a mug of hot lemon water across the island towards her as he hummed something unfamiliar. He moved easily around her kitchen, assembling the items he needed to brew a pot of coffee.

 

Tessa looked at Scott with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Her brain was slow this morning…something was off with Scott. She finally realized what was different. He was wearing clothes that she had not seen him in last night.

 

"Did you go home to change?" she asked as she sipped on her lemon water.

 

"Yes. Well, actually I went home to change and then I went for a run. After that, I went back home to shower and change _again_ before coming back here and running two loads of laundry through your machine for you," he said with a grin.

 

"Sounds like you've been busy. Thank you for doing the laundry for me. Carrying baskets of clothes and bedding up and down two flights of stairs with one arm would still be a challenge."

 

"I don't mind a bit. Whatever you need, I'm here." He hadn’t minded at all, she had given him explicit instructions, written of course, as to which items were to be hung to dry and which ones were dryer safe on a low temperature.

 

Nope, he hadn’t minded at all…except her delicates. Those would take him a while to get over seeing, and handling…in and out of the machines and back in her dresser drawer. And the bras hanging in the laundry room…it’s not like he hadn’t seen or handled bras, but these were Tessa’s. If his fingers ran over the lace an extra time or two, no one needed to know.

 

"I appreciate that. Thank you." Tessa ran her finger around the rim of her mug. She had something on her mind and it was eating at her and she knew she'd just have to come out with it. Well, two things really, but one thing she just wasn’t sure she had the guts to tell him yet. "So, I wanted to say something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

 

"Did I put your clothes away wrong? I'm sorry, I wasn't really sure what you hung up in the closet and what you folded and put in drawers."

 

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just...that I really _have_ appreciated you staying with me these last several days, but...I'm thinking I can probably manage now on my own."

 

"Oh. Well if you think you are ready." Scott felt a little heartbroken at her admittance. It felt so right to him that he was here, loving Tessa back to health. He almost didn't want to leave, even though he knew the time would come eventually.

 

Tessa noticed the sad look on Scott's face. "I'm sorry, I don't want to come across as ungrateful. I'm just thinking I should get used to doing things for myself again. I have a work trip coming up soon and..." she let her voice trail off. She really didn't want him to leave. She absolutely adored having him here.

 

"It's okay, T. Really. Besides, I have not tried out my new bed yet."

 

Tessa felt a pang of guilt wash over her. Scott had been spending all of his non-working hours at her house with her, cooking and cleaning and running errands and driving her to and from her appointments. It had been a great test of their relationship as far as the ability to spend copious amounts of time together.

 

They had fallen into an easy rhythm and being around each other was as natural as breathing. He had only spent the first two nights in her bed with her, the remainder down the hall in the guest bedroom.

 

He had said that he wanted to give her space, and that he was worried he might bump her arm. Truthfully, he didn't want to get attached to the idea of spending his nights snuggling with her. He knew he would be quick to fall into a false sense of domesticity and one thing would inevitably lead to another, and Tessa was still not physically ready to go there. Also, he didnt know if either of them were emotionally in the best place to be doing that right now.

 

"I'm sorry, she said softly.

 

"Why? Because you are such a wonderful person that I want to spend every minute of my day next to you? Don't be sorry about that. If I didn't want to be here, I would have found an excuse or two to get out of it."

 

"I suppose you're right. I just feel bad that you have a new house full of new things and you have not really spent any time there using it."

 

"Don't even worry about me. You just keep resting and get that arm healed up."

 

Scott moved around the island to stand beside Tessa. He dropped several kisses on her cast and one on her cheek.

 

"I really think your cast looks better in Technicolour, you know."

 

Five days ago Casey and Poppy had stopped by for a surprise visit. Tessa had just taken some muscle relaxants and apologized to her brother that she was drowsy and might nod off. Casey had told her not to worry, he was just glad his baby sister was okay. Everyone knew how much worse that accident could have been.

 

As predicted, Tessa had fallen asleep on the sofa mid-visit, so really, Scott and Casey felt it was her own fault for what happened while she was sleeping.

 

Scott and Poppy had decided to decorate her entire casted arm using a package of rainbow Sharpie markers. It was a blank canvas, after all. _Four year olds do love crafts,_ Scott had tried to convince Tessa later that night.

 

Tessa had been slightly perturbed that the pristine white had received an obscene amount of rainbow graffiti. But when she calmed down to look at their artwork, she realized Scott had left her little love messages all over her cast and Poppy had drawn pictures of hearts, cats, dogs and cupcakes. It truly was a piece of artwork made with love.

 

Tessa had decided to give Scott a new nickname after the cast decorating incident...Scott Mo, which is what his signature looked like in the three places he had scribbled it.

 

Tessa smiled at Scott. "It's grown on me. I suppose there are worse things in life than having love notes written on your arm."

 

"I knew you'd come around." Scott tipped Tessa's chin up with his fingers and he pressed several quick kisses to her lips before moving towards the coffee machine.

 

"So you're not mad about going home? I can't say enough how appreciative I am...for all the help you've given me."

 

Scott waltzed back towards Tessa and kissed the top of her head.

 

"Why would I be mad? You are a strong independent woman. If you say you don't need my help anymore, I'm not going to argue. Besides, these past few days have been great practice for the whole _in sickness and in health_ thing," Scott grinned at Tessa as he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

 

Tessa blushed as she smiled back at Scott. "Well, I think you've nailed your execution."

 

Scott poured the coffee. "You think so?"

 

"You've been so amazing. I couldn't imagine having a better partner. There is no one else I want to be spending the rest of my life with. Just you. Just us. Together."

 

Scott placed her coffee mug down on the counter in front of her before wrapping his arms gently around her. "Me too, T. Me too." He kissed her neck a few times and he felt her shudder beneath him. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he said softly against her neck.

 

Tessa's brain was cloudy. Scott was so close, breathing into her neck. His lips were warm and soft against her skin.

 

"Umm," she breathed out, stalling for time. She was wishing he would stay against her body for a while because this fuzzy feeling was amazing but also she kinda wanted him to back up so she could think, or at least form a full sentence.

 

As she felt a cool rush of air against her, she knew he had moved away from her. Instantly her brain started working again as she rattled off a list of errands she needed to do, including several for the store.

 

Thankfully Jordan, of all people, had stepped in for Tessa and conducted the interviews that she had lined up for the Monday after the accident. Jordan ended up hiring three people for Tessa. She shouldn't have been so surprised, Jordan really was an excellent person to handle the interviews, but she did it for Tessa without being asked. Tessa really did have the best big sister in the world.

 

"Have you heard from the insurance company yet about getting your car replaced?" Scott asked.

 

"Still processing the claim, apparently. I can get a rental, but with my arm...I don't know if I want to drive yet."

 

"I think you enjoy having a chauffeur...I should buy a suit and matching hat to wear while I drive you around." Scott grinned as he took a sip of coffee.

 

Truthfully, Tessa was a little bit nervous to get behind the wheel again, but she knew she'd have to face that fear head on eventually.

 

"I don't think our errands will take too long. Maybe we can squeeze in something fun?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

 

"Well, Western has their Farmers' Market on until 2pm today. Maybe we could stop by there on the way home?"

 

"Sure!" _Anything to spend more time with you,_ Scott thought.

 

*

 

Tessa and Scott held hands as they wandered through the market. Tessa stopped at every stall to check out what the vendor was selling and she bought something from nearly all of them.

 

Scott's strong arms carried all of her bags filled with her purchases. He loved watching her shop and he was looking forward to tasting the jams that she bought him. "Just a little thank you gift. I insist," she had told him.

 

As they walked back to the car, he brought up something that had been nagging at him all day.

 

"So, you mentioned you have a trip coming up? Where are you headed to this time? Montreal again?"

 

He looked over at Tessa and saw her cringe slightly. She would just have to come out with it. She had tried all day to think of some way to bring this trip up, but had come up short.

 

"Not exactly Montreal, but they do speak French there..."

 

"France?" Scott knew his voice squeaked as it left his throat, but he hoped Tessa wouldn't notice.

 

Tessa nodded slowly, she knew he wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea of her traipsing off to Europe with a broken arm. "Paris, to be exact."

 

"When?"

 

"Um...two days from now?" Tessa cringed again and waited for what she assumed would be yelling.

 

Scott took a very deep breath and slowly let it out before responding softly. "Two? Fuck. Tess...was this planned before your accident?"

 

"It was in the works, but the details were hammered out last night via email. Scott, don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine. Jenn and Erika from the store are going too, so I won't be completely on my own. It's a buying trip, I'll only be there fifteen days plus two days of travel."

 

The tightness in Scott's chest subsided slightly knowing Tessa would not be alone...but...

 

"Seventeen days? Tess!"

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

Scott unlocked his car using the remote and put their bags in the trunk.

 

He ran his fingers anxiously through his hair as he took another deep calming breath. "You don't have to apologize. Work is work. I get that. I'm just going to miss you like crazy. Seventeen days seems like an eternity, seeing as how we've been spending so much time together lately."

 

"So...you're not mad?" Tessa asked cautiously.

 

"Well I'm not thrilled you're travelling to Paris eleven days after being in a car accident, but no, I'm not mad. You are allowed to make your own decisions and I will fully support you," Scott leaned in to kiss Tessa on the forehead. "Always."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...real-life-Tessa's French vacation inspired the ending to this chapter ;)


	19. Tess, Please Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott does something he shouldn't have. He really should have discussed this with Tessa first. Will she be able to forgive him? 
> 
> Sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission...

**Chapter 19: Tess, Please Forgive Me?**

 

 **Scott Mo:** I'm off work at 11am today, just double checking what time your flight leaves

 

 **Tessa:** 5:45pm

 

 **Scott Mo:** Are you done packing?

 

 **Tessa:** Yup, my suitcase is ready for you to carry downstairs, as you instructed ;)

 

 **Scott Mo:** I can't risk you injuring yourself further and I'm assuming you're at the top end of the 23 kg weight limit. You can't carry that one-handed

 

 **Tessa:** I could probably manage, but I will appease you and let you carry it ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** Thanks babe, I gotta get back to work. I'll text you later

 

*

 

Scott walked across the street, from his house to Tessa's. He was freshly showered and wearing an outfit that he felt she would strongly approve of. They had a little over three hours together before they would be separated for seventeen painfully long days and Scott wanted to make the most of it.

 

She had opened the door before he even made his way up the steps. She stood just inside the threshold, smiling at him as if he was her entire world. _He kinda was._

 

"How was work?" she asked softly, pulling Scott towards her for a kiss, as he closed the door behind himself.

 

"Nothing out of the ordinary, fairly quiet shift." he mumbled against her lips. "You look amazing. I'm going to miss this, so much. You, your soft lips, your kisses, all of you." Scott ran his hands and lips all over her body.

 

"I wish I didn't have to be gone so long," Tessa sighed.

 

"Me too," Scott cupped Tessa's cheeks in his hands as he pulled her mouth back towards his. "I love you so much, T."

 

Tessa walked him backwards into the living room, not breaking their lips apart. She pulled him down onto the sofa with her as their kissing began to get heated.

 

"Wait,” Tessa put her hands on Scott’s chest and pushed him gently away from her. “As much as I want this to happen now, because it feels organic, I think we might be rushing things due to the upcoming separation."

 

"Tess..." Scott groaned.

 

"No, wait, hear me out. If we have sex now, would you be okay waiting nearly three weeks until I'm home, to do this again? Or is it better to wait without having tasted that first bite of cake?"

 

Scott scrunched up his face. "Are we still talking about sex? Or is this somehow now about dessert?"

 

Tessa looked down at her hands in her lap and twisted her rings. "I'm just saying maybe not knowing how good it's going to be is better than knowing and not being able to have it."

 

"Okay, that's fair. You have a point, plus I think that _organic mood_ you referred to is gone anyways." Scott stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, scratching his fingers through his hair as Tessa followed him.

 

"I'm sorry. I know being apart will be hard on both of us. I just don't want to make it harder,” she tried to convince him.

 

"But you don't _know_ that having sex now will make it more difficult to be apart…"

 

"I have a pretty good idea. I can never just have one bite of cake. I need to eat the whole slice."

 

“There you go with your dessert analogies again. I'm confused, horny _and_ hungry," Scott groaned as he laid his head down on the cold kitchen island counter.

 

Tessa rubbed her hand on his back. "I'm sorry,” she apologized.

 

"Tess…please, just give me a bit of space for a minute, okay?” Scott moved away from her hand and sat down on the bar stool. “I don't want our last bit of time together to be spent arguing. Let's just change the subject or go for a walk or something.”

 

“Fine.” Tessa snapped back and she went to sit on the sofa in the family room.

 

They sat for a moment in silence, both thinking. Scott was first to speak. “I’m sorry, Tess. I guess some tiny, irrational part of my brain is scared you won't come back."

 

"What?” she asked as she wrinkled her brow. “That accusation hurts. Why would I not come back, Scott?"

 

"I'm sure there are a multitude of reasons. Let's start with how I almost lost you nearly two weeks ago."

 

" _Scott_..." she warned.

 

"T, I'm scared something might happen and I won't be there next time. A plane crash, another car accident, a natural disaster…anything."

 

“Please, let's not think of those things. I could cross the street here and be hit by a vehicle."

 

"See? Another one to add to the list."

 

“I can't stay in my house, covered in bubble wrap all the time.”

 

"No, you can't.” Scott paused to think for a moment before softly saying, “If you love something, set it free—”

 

"If it comes back, it's yours," Tessa finished the quote for him as she crossed the room towards him. She wrapped her arms around his back. "Scott, I will always _intend_ to come back, okay? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Maybe…maybe the next trip you can join me?"

 

"It will take a while for me to earn my vacation days at the station, but I'd like that," Scott nodded.

 

"Or even better, we can go on a real vacation, with no work."

 

"Mmm…that sounds good, keep talking."

 

"Somewhere warm? Where we only bring bathing suits?"

 

“I'm in, let's plan for that," Scott pulled Tessa around to sit on his lap and kissed her forehead.

 

"I’m sorry I'll miss your birthday too. I feel horrible but I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back," Tessa nuzzled against Scott’s neck.

 

"I like the sound of that. It’s just a date on the calendar, anyways. I know you’ll be thinking of me."

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** Arrived, safe and sound. Sorry if I woke you, I know it’s the middle of the night at home. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je te parlerai plus tard mon coeur ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** Did I know you could speak French fluently?

 

 **Tessa:** Maybe not? ;) Did you understand what I wrote?

 

 **Scott Mo:** Not a word, but it sounds sexy

 

 **Tessa:** It means: I love you very much. I will talk to you later my heart ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** See? Sexy. Love you too babe

 

*

 

**Incoming call from Kate Virtue**

 

“Hi Kate!”

 

“Scott, did I catch you at a bad time?”

 

“Nope, I just finished eating breakfast and I was contemplating what kind of trouble I might get into today. What’s up?”

 

“Well, I was supposed to have Jordan join me this morning, to visit the dogs at the animal shelter. There is one I saw online that I fell in love with, but she got called in to stand trial last minute this morning. I don’t really want to wait until tomorrow. Saturdays can be so busy there and I want to have a visit with the little pup and see if she’s the one and—”

 

“Kate, say no more. I’d be glad to join you. How about I pick you up in about 20 minutes?”

 

“Oh, Scott, you’re a life saver. What a prince! Thank you! This is just a big decision and I want to be sure this is right and want someone there I can trust to discuss things with.”

 

“I get that, no need to explain. That’s what family is for.”

 

“Thanks, dear. I’ll see you shortly.”

 

Scott grinned as he ended the call. Bonding time with dogs _and_ his future mother-in-law? He couldn’t think of a better way to spend a lonely Friday morning while his best girl was on the other side of the globe.

 

 **Scott Mo:** I’m going to be hanging out with your mommy this morning

 

 **Tessa:** Please keep her out of trouble…you have no idea what kind of mischief she can cause lol

 

 **Scott Mo:** I sense a backstory or two there…you’ll have to fill me in later. I’m on my way to pick her up now. Love ya!

 

 **Tessa:** Love you too ❤️

 

*

 

Kate and Scott sat together on the floor of one of the adoption rooms at the London Humane Society.

 

“Isn’t she perfect, Scott?” Kate grinned as she held the small brown dog up to her face. She licked Kate’s nose, which made Kate laugh. “Get this…her name on the file is Kate, but we can’t have two Kates in one house, now can we?” she nuzzled her face into the dog’s fluffy fur.

 

“She looks like a little teddy bear,” Scott said softly as he scratched the dog behind her ears.

 

“Bear would be a good name, I think. I wanted a smaller dog, we had larger breeds when the kids were growing up, but I think it would be too much for me to handle now. I need something smaller in weight, not a 60 kilogram dog pulling me around for walks.”

 

“I agree with your rationality. She’s adorable. So Kate, is she the one?” Scott asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.

 

“I really think so,” Kate said as she snuggled her new fuzzy friend.

 

“We should probably take a look through the rest, just to be sure, eh?”

 

“Good idea, Scott, let’s go for a walk and see the other dogs, just in case. But my heart is pretty well set on this little one in my arms.”

 

*

 

 **Scott Mo:** Tess, please forgive me?

 

 **Tessa:** Oh god, what did you do?

 

 **Scott Mo:** I helped your mom pick out a new dog

 

 **Scott Mo:** She named her Bear…a 2 year old Shih Tzu-cross 

 

 

 **Tessa:** OMG SO CUTE ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** I want to come home now and snuggle that little fluff ball!

 

 **Tessa:** But that’s not so bad. I knew she wanted to get one. Thank you for helping her…I sense there is more you are not telling me?

 

 **Scott Mo:** Yeah…

 

 **Tessa:** What???

 

 **Scott Mo:** I’m sorry. I know we probably should have discussed this. Your mom insisted that you would come around to the idea

 

 **Tessa:** WHAT IDEA???

 

 **Tessa:** SCOTT WHAT DID YOU DO???

 

 **Scott Mo:** Meet my new roommate Jane, she’s a 10 week old chocolate lab

 

 

 **Tessa:** You didn’t

 

 **Scott Mo:** I did

 

 **Scott Mo:** I’m sorry

 

 **Scott Mo:** She was just so adorable and she kept snuggling against my chest the way you do and I’m lonely

 

 **Tessa:** I haven’t even been gone 24 hours

 

 **Scott Mo:** Just look at those eyes, T. They are not green like yours, but they guilt tripped me into bringing her home

 

 **Scott Mo:** Besides, you love chocolate…you tell me ALL THE TIME

 

 **Tessa:** That I do :)

 

 **Tessa:** She is really adorable ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** Puppies are a lot of work though, Scott

 

 **Scott Mo:** I know…maybe my partner will help me? ;)

 

 **Tessa:** I have a feeling that mom told you I have a soft spot in my heart for animals?

 

 **Scott Mo:** She did

 

 **Tessa:** I might have to ban you from hanging out alone with mother…

 

 **Scott Mo:** Tess, please forgive me?

 

“Tess, what are you grinning at over there?” Jenn asked from the other side of the hotel conference room.

 

“Come look!” Tessa held up her phone for the girls to see. She had the picture of Bear up first.

 

“Awww!” they cooed in unison.

 

“My mom adopted her today…and my neighbour adopted this one.” Tessa swiped the screen to show the picture of Jane to the girls.

 

“Awww!” they cooed again.

 

“You’ll both have to restrain me from jumping on the next flight home. I’ve all of a sudden contracted puppy fever!” Tessa laughed.

 

Her heart ached that she was missing out on the new family members at home but she was happy her mom and Scott were getting along so well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah...you can't just walk out of the humane society with a dog in your arms in under an hour. This is fiction, just relax.
> 
> Also, thanks to E on Twitter and all of her dog retweets...I blame her for Scott getting a puppy lol


	20. Sweet Baby Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa pouted and placed her hand over her heart. She was missing this sweetness that was Soft Scott.

**Chapter 20: Sweet Baby Jane**

 

**Tessa:** I'm annoyed at you.

 

**Tessa:** My mom has sent me about 73 pics of Bear in the last 12 hours and nothing from you

 

**Tessa:** Where are the cute pics of mbg Jane?

 

**Tessa:** Moir! Why are you not replying?

 

**Tessa:** Okay you might be busy

 

**Tessa:** Text me asap

 

**Tessa:** Please?

 

**Tessa:** I'm worried about you :(

 

Scott _was_ busy. Too busy to even notice he had left his phone somewhere (it was on the front porch, where he laid it down on the steps after he had last texted Tessa, telling her the good news about the dogs).

 

In the last 12 hours, he had spent the majority of his time cleaning pee off his floors and trying to keep Jane from chewing every surface of his home. Thankfully he had planned to do some renovations, so the cabinet door in the kitchen that she was currently gnawing on wasn't the end of the world. His sofa however, was brand new and now had tiny teeth marks on the leg and there was a fresh puddle of pee on one of the cushions.

 

"Ok, Jane, you're trying Daddy's patience here. How about we call it a night since it's almost midnight. We'll go upstairs and go to sleep, okay?" Scott scooped up the little bundle of energy in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom.

 

He gave Jane several kisses before putting her in her crate for the night. She immediately started whimpering from the separation.

 

"Shhh," he soothed. "It's okay baby, I'm right here. You lay down and get comfy while I brush my teeth. Don't try to tell me stories that you don't like your bed. I've got written instructions that say you know exactly how to sleep there at night. Daddy will sleep in his bed, right beside you okay?"

 

Jane finally gave up and dramatically laid down in defeat. Scott chuckled to himself as he walked to the master bathroom. _She reminds me of Tessa. Oh shit._ "Where's my phone?" he patted all of his pockets, but no phone.

 

His toothbrush was forgotten as he took off racing through his house to find his phone. With all the excitement and commotion of the new puppy, he had lost track of time, and his cell phone apparently.

 

"Think Moir, think. Where did you use it last."

 

Scott rubbed his palms over his face; he was exhausted. Then, a lifeline. He heard his phone ringing and it was _Tessa's_ ringtone.

 

He walked towards the music. "Outside? Oh right! I was texting Tessa about Jane and then we went inside. I must have left it on the steps!"

 

Scott ran to grab his phone before the call ended.

 

"Hey babe, sorry!"

 

"I was about ready to send out a search party. Where have you been? I was worried sick."

 

"Sorry T, I forgot my phone out on my front porch a while back. I was busy with Jane and I lost track of time."

 

Tessa could hear crying in the background, it started softly and grew louder.

 

"Where are you? Who is crying?"

 

"Jane. She's protesting her crate. I left my room to go look for my phone when I realized it wasn't in my pocket and I left her alone for a few minutes. I'm just heading back upstairs now."

 

"Aww, poor girl. Does she have a comfort item?"

 

"Yeah, everything is set up like it was at the shelter, right next to my bed."

 

Tessa pouted and placed her hand over her heart. She was missing this sweetness that was Soft Scott.

 

"Be firm tonight, don't cave to her crying."

 

"I'm trying, but T...she's _just_ a baby."

 

"A very smart baby, Scott. She's like the equivalent age to your youngest nephew. Consider that when you're spoiling her."

 

"I just can't help myself. She won't be this small and portable for long, Tess. I'm sure that I ruined her already by holding her while we napped this afternoon on the couch together and holding her while I cooked dinner and she slept in my arms."

 

Tessa sighed.

 

"What's that sigh for, T?"

 

"I missing all of these adorable things."

 

"She'll still be a baby when you get home."

 

"I know, but all these firsts. You know, I should be mad at you, in theory. Adopting a dog without me being there. We're partners, Scott. I should have had a say."

 

"I know, babe. I'm so sorry. Your mom was lobbying hard. Are you mad?"

 

"No, I can't be mad at a sweet, innocent puppy. You just have to promise to share her with me."

 

"Well, there is one tiny thing I should probably tell you."

 

"That doesn't sound good. What else did you do?"

 

"Nothing bad...just your mom kinda volunteered you to take Jane for me while I'm at work. I can't really leave a baby alone in the house for 24 hours."

 

Scott couldn't see, but Tessa was silently screaming with delight and doing the happy dance on top of her hotel bed at that news.

 

"T? You still there? I'm sorry. I know we should have discussed that. Your mom insisted you would be more than willing to do that, and I couldn't really say no to your mom. Tess? Babe?"

 

"I'm still here."

 

"Please don't be mad, Tess."

 

_Play cool, Tess. Milk him on this._

 

"Well, I'm sure I can get over it and help you out. That's the neighbourly thing to do."

 

"Neighb- _Tessa_...I can _hear_ you giggling.

 

"Damn it! Yes! Yes! I would love to take her while you're working. Oh! Scott I would love to take care of her. Unless I'm on a trip...what will you do then? What are you doing now?!"

 

"Your mom insisted that she would take care of her if you can't. But I'm sure my parents could help out a bit too. Although week days might be tough since they're not home. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Worst case scenario I bring her into the station with me. No shortage of babysitters there."

 

Tessa yawned into the phone. "Oops, sorry."

 

"Tess, isn't it like 6am in France? Why are you up so early?"

 

"I actually never went to sleep. I was so worried about not being able to reach you. Plus jet lag, it always takes me a few nights to adjust. Don't worry, I don't have plans now until 11am my time so I can still catch a few hours rest."

 

"Oh, T. I'm so sorry I worried you. You get to sleep now, ok? I promise I'll text you some pictures tomorrow morning...my time. Sleep well, my love."

 

"Thanks, Scott. You have a good night too. Love you."

 

"I love you too, T."

 

*

 

Scott walked down the stairs, still groggy from a broken sleep, thanks to Jane waking up a few times to pee. He stepped on a squeaky toy as stumbled towards his front door, nearly giving himself a heart attack. He didn't know who would be ringing his bell incessantly at 7am on a Saturday morning, but they would be getting a piece of his mind.

 

Scott flung the door open.

 

"Jordan? What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

 

Jordan pushed past Scott and let herself into his house. She looked around and wrinkled her nose at the faint urine smell lingering in the living room.

 

"Okay, where is she?"

 

Scott scratched his head. "Um, hello to you too. Who are you looking for Jord?"

 

"My new fur-niece. I was instructed by my sister to check up on you first thing this morning. You know, you really need to learn to answer your phone. She called me three times after I had gone to bed last night. Three, Scott. I was tired from a full day in court and then twice I had to calm her down because she was frantic that she couldn't reach you. And then...and then she woke me up the third time to tell me she had finally talked to you but I had to promise her I would stop by this morning to check that you were okay and not yanking her chain about getting a dog. So? Where is Jane? She is a dog, right? Not a woman?" Jordan stood there with one hand on her hip, impatiently eyeing Scott up and down. Jordan meant business.

 

Scott groaned. He knew he would never hear the end of this from both Virtue girls. He apologized to Jordan and promised his phone would be permanently attached to his hip from now on.

 

Scott nodded his head towards the staircase and Jordan followed him back upstairs.

 

"I see my sister helped pick out your furniture," she said curtly as she entered Scott's bedroom.

 

"Yeah, I thought it would be best to let her do it. I lack skills in the decorating department and I didn't want her to be laughing at me every time she came over."

 

"Smart man. You likely won mega brownie points for that decision."

 

"Here she is," Scott laid his hand on top of the wire crate.

 

At the sound of his voice, Jane lifted her head and yelped at Scott.

 

He crouched next to the crate as he unlocked the door. "Hi baby girl, do you want to meet your Aunty Jordan?"

 

Jordan's heart melted as she heard those words fall from his lips. She watched Scott scoop Jane up in his arms and nuzzle his nose in her neck before offering her to Jordan.

 

Jordan squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around the squirming puppy.

 

"Scott, she's perfect," Jordan sighed. "What an adorable little face! Oh, she's so sweet. Sweet Baby Jane. Okay, you did an evil thing by adopting her without Tess here, but you're forgiven. Just answer me one thing, what will you do with her while you're at work? You can't leave this babe alone for 24 hours."

 

"That was my initial hurdle, but your mom convinced me that between herself and Tessa they would cover for me."

 

"Mom _volun-told_ Tessa? Ha! That's hilarious. Payback for all the dog shit Tessa refused to pick up when she was a kid," Jordan laughed.

 

"I thought she was a perfect little girl?"

 

"Tessa? Nope! That girl has a sneaky side. She can convince people to do just about anything for her if she really wants to get out of doing it. I'm sure she got that from mom. She can be just as bad."

 

"Interesting. Mental note taken. Well, Tessa seemed ecstatic that she would be on puppy duty."

 

"I don't doubt that she is. She adores animals. Jane will be in very good hands while you're at work."

 

"I should probably take her outside to have her business meeting. Do you want to stay for coffee?" Scott asked as he took Jane back in his arms.

 

"Business meeting?" Jordan started laughing. "Good one, Moir. Sure, coffee sounds good. I can get some puppy playtime and tease Tess with a few pics."

 

*

 

**Jordan:** Look who I am playing with this morning ;)

 

 

**Tessa:** OMG not fair

 

**Jordan:** You're in Paris for 2 weeks, I hardly think you are one to say what is fair

 

**Tessa:** I have only one thing to say to that… **:** P

 

 

 


	21. Marriage Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey was right, Paris is always a good idea!  
> Except when you have a new boyfriend on the other side of the world and a broken left arm...
> 
> OR
> 
> Tessa makes lemonade from her lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HBD to SM ;)

**Chapter 21: Marriage Assumptions**

 

 **Tessa:** Happy birthday babe ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** I wish I was there ❤️ Are you doing anything special today?

 

 **Scott Mo:** Thanks, I wish you were here too. I'm at my parents, steak dinner tonight with the fam

 

 **Scott Mo:** I'm getting Charlie to loan me some baby gates to keep Jane from destroying my entire house. I want to keep her out of the living room for now. Sofas need to be steam cleaned btw

 

 **Tessa:** Uh-oh! Good idea about the gates. Say hi to everyone from me ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** Will do. His kids tired Jane out. They chased her around the backyard for an hour

 

 **Scott Mo:** Also, they think she's the real life Zuma from Paw Patrol lol

 

 

 **Tessa:** So sweet ❤️ Haha Poppy watches that show. The dog with the orange car?

 

 **Scott Mo:** It's an orange hovercraft, Tess

 

 **Tessa:** Same difference :)

 

 **Scott Mo:** I miss you babe. How's the trip? You doing ok with your arm?

 

 **Tessa:** So far so good. No meetings today, I took the girls sightseeing & we did some shopping for ourselves

 

 

 **Tessa:** It's just after 10pm here so I'm going to head to bed shortly. I miss you too. Keeping busy helps a little though, right?

 

 **Scott Mo:** Yes, Jane is keeping me busy ;) But I still miss you like crazy. You went all the way to Paris to shop at Adidas tho?

 

 

 **Scott Mo:** What did you see today?

 

 **Tessa:** Oh she's so cute ❤️ We walked up to the top of the Eiffel Tower

 

 

 **Scott Mo:**  Nice view! I snuggled this bug

 

 

 **Tessa:** Adorable! ❤️ We also went to the Musée d'Orsay

 

 

 **Scott Mo:** Exciting! Cool shot.From this morning...the view from my bed

 

 

 **Tessa:** Damn it, Moir! You win! Stop sending me pics of our baby

 

Scott's face and neck flushed red as he read Tessa's reply.

 

_I hadn't really considered that Jane would belong to both of us. I suppose Tessa would technically be Jane's mom, seeing as how she will be spending 2-4 days per week with her. I may have accidentally bound us together before we're even engaged. I mean, we both know that we are it for each other and marriage is in our future, and of course I have dreamed of Tessa having my babies. Not exactly in this way, but......_

 

**Incoming call from Scott Mo**

 

" _Our_ baby?" Scott's voice cracked as he said those words out loud.

 

"Well...I'll be taking care of her part time. So...I just figured...but if you don't want me to call her that..."

 

"No! I mean, yes! I do want you to think of her as yours. If you want that?"

 

"I do," Tessa said softly. "It's good to hear your voice, Scott."

 

"Your's too, T. So...two days down, fifteen to go?"

 

Tessa groaned. "I want to come home right now."

 

"I thought you loved Paris?" Scott furrowed his brow. _She should be enjoying her time there._

 

"I do. But I miss home. Well, actually I miss _you_ and I want to meet and snuggle our little girl."

 

Normally Tessa would have been thrilled to be in Paris for two weeks, but her relationship with Scott was still so new and he consumed her thoughts. She wasn't emotionally in a place that welcomed a lengthy separation. It was just bad timing all around, considering her one arm was still in a cast too.

 

"I promise you'll get your quota of both of us as soon as you get home. We'll be here waiting. You should enjoy Paris, sweetie."

 

"I'll try. I'll hold you to that, you know. Also, what I texted a moment ago...asking you to stop sending me pictures of Jane? Please don't stop."

 

"I knew you were not serious, T."

 

They were both quiet for a moment, listening only to the soft sounds of their breathing through the phone.

 

"Scott?"

 

"Yeah, babe?"

 

"You named her after me, right?"

 

Scott laughed. "Of course I did. You're the only person I know with that name, Tessa Jane."

 

"Just making sure," Tessa grinned.

 

"I can hear you smiling. I love you, but isn't it bedtime?"

 

"Yeah, I should go. I'm exhausted and we have a group sightseeing tour with some other Canadian shop owners in the morning. I'll text you some more pics of Paris if you send me some of Jane?"

 

"Deal. I love you, sleep well."

 

"Thanks, enjoy your birthday steak. I love you too, Scott."

 

*

 

Tessa was having a lovely conversation with her friend Véronique, owner of the Billie Boutique in Montreal, when a tall, smartly-dressed man approached them. He was handsome and based off of his overall appearance, probably the sort of man Tessa would consider dating, if she wasn't already committed to Scott. Depending on his personality of course, but the majority of people at this conference were already of like-mind, and had similar drive and determination as Tessa.

 

"Oh, Tess," Véronique exclaimed. "I want to introduce you to Clément Duperron. He owns Boutique Europa, a mens clothing store in Montreal. Clém, Tessa Virtue is the owner of Saffron Road in London, Ontario."

 

The newly introduced shop owners shook hands.

 

"Your reputation precedes you, my dear Tessa," Clément said as he lifted Tessa's hand up to drop a kiss on the back of her hand.

 

"You have made quite the name for yourself in the fashion world. Véronique raves about you all the time. Perhaps we can discuss upcoming trends over drinks later today?" Clément suggested as he leaned close into Tessa's personal space.

 

"Of course," she replied, her voice flat and void of emotion as she sighed internally. She got a _vibe_ from Clément. It was a vibe she had felt numerous times in her career, first as a ballerina and then as a model, and yet again as a high-profile boutique owner.

 

Her mom had taught her at a young age to always trust her gut instinct and Tessa knew exactly what this was.

 

_Clément was hitting on her._

 

She assumed he wanted to get her alone to see how far he could... _advance_...their conversation. Tessa wasn't ignorant to the fact that she was attractive, she'd had men chasing her most of her adult life. This however was the first time she had to deal with this type of situation since becoming involved with Scott.

 

Never one to turn down a networking opportunity, she would usually entertain the men over drinks or dinner. A few times it escalated to something more, like a second or third meeting (pronounced _date_ ). Once it had gone all the way back to her hotel room, but just that once. The fashion designer had been _very_ good looking and _very_ sweet but also _very_ British. Neither Tessa nor the designer were looking to move across the ocean to make it more than a one-night commitment, but that was several years ago. Now she was content with one particular man. The one man who was on the other side of the globe and she missed him something fierce.

 

*

 

It was 7:38pm and Tessa and Clément had just been seated at a quiet table for two in Epicure. It was a traditional French restaurant, located just north of the Champs-Élysées in the 8th Arrondissement.

 

For the first time in her life she felt uncomfortable and nauseous over this type of situation. _Realistically, it was just two shop owners here to discuss fashion, right?_ She had to keep telling herself that and hoped she was wrong about Clément wanting more. He slid his chair closer towards hers. So close that she could smell his overly pungent cologne.

 

Once their wine had arrived, Clément wasted no time getting straight to his agenda for the evening. "Tessa, I must get this out of the way, my dear. Indulge me for a moment and tell me, how did you injure your arm?" Clément gently ran his finger over the upper edge of her casted arm, just beneath Tessa's shoulder.

 

She flinched at his touch. _Relax, Tess, you can do this._ "Car accident two weeks ago," she replied as she looked him straight in the eye.

 

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I hope it heals up quickly. That's quite the decoration on your cast, do you have...children?" Clément swirled his finger above the colourful decorations that adorned her cast.

 

"No, I don't," she snapped back.

 

Tessa stalled on elaborating by taking a long sip of her wine. As she placed her wine glass back on the table, an idea clicked in her head.

 

"It was my 4 year old niece and my _husband_ who decorated it for me, actually."

 

"Oh? Husband? I assumed you were not married, no rings?" Clément pointed to Tessa's bare left hand.

 

Tessa looked down at her hand, her casted arm was tucked against her chest and her hand was visibly naked.

 

"My, uh, finger was swollen...from the accident."

 

"Oh, of course. My apologizes to assume you were single. It should be of no surprise to me that a brilliant and gorgeous woman like yourself is spoken for. Your husband is a lucky man." Clément slid his chair back to the other side of the round table.

 

Tessa slowly let out a relieved breath as she blushed at the compliment and also at the way _your husband_ sounded so perfect.

 

She knew lying wasn't right, but in this case it worked. Clément had backed off and Tessa felt a sense of relief. _Surely Scott won't mind that he's my husband, just for tonight. Now I can make it through the rest of dinner without worry._

 

*

 

**Tessa Virtue would like to Facetime**

 

Tessa closed her eyes. The 53 seconds it took for Scott to accept her video chat felt like an eternity. _Finally_ , she said to herself as his handsome face came into view on her phone's screen.

 

"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." The words tumbled quickly out of her mouth. She had intended to lead with something else, but her guilt was running high.

 

"Tess, babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm sorry. I had to use you as a way to get out of an uncomfortable situation."

 

Tessa saw Scott clench his jaw on the screen.

 

"Tessa. Are you alright? Did someone try to hurt you?"

 

"No, no. I'm fine," Tessa said quietly as she looked down at her left hand. A large part of her really was looking forward to the day two rings would be on _that_ finger.

 

"Tess, please. Talk to me sweetie."

 

Tessa told Scott about meeting Clément for dinner and how he came onto her.

 

She watched as Scott's clenched jaw relaxed and a grin appeared when she told him that she had called him her husband.

 

"Why would I mind to be your pretend husband? We already have a fur-baby together." Scott held up Jane to the camera on his phone.

 

"Awww, she's so cute. I still feel bad dragging you into that situation under false pretences."

 

"You can name drop me whenever you need, T. Honestly, I don't mind. I'm just glad you're okay. He didn't touch you, right?"

 

"No, no. It didn't get that far. All the drawings and notes on my cast from you and Poppy saved the day."

 

"I knew you would fully appreciate that one day."

 

Tessa smiled shyly. "I do. I absolutely do."

 

*

 

"So, Tess, rumour has it that you're a married woman?" Erika gently kicked Tessa with her foot under the cafe table.

 

Tessa blushed as she looked up from her breakfast crepe. "How the hell did that get around so quick?" she said under her breath.

 

"Hot gos travels fast, girl," Erika smirked.

 

"Is it true, Tess?" Jenn asked.

 

_Think fast T. Either keep up the sham or tell the truth and risk Clément finding out. Which one do I go with?_

 

Tessa cut a piece of her crepe with the side of her fork and then pushed it around on her plate before putting it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, stalling in the most obvious way.

 

"Jenn, I'm going to guess by the love notes on her cast, that she is married. I didn't want to bring it up before, but that's some serious mush written on there," Erika pointed out.

 

Tessa blushed as she lifted her eyes up to pretend to look at something in the sky.

 

"What? I never looked at what was written there!" Jenn got up from her chair and sat in the empty one beside Tessa to get a closer look at her cast. "Shit you're observant, Erika."

 

"I am, that's one of the reasons why Tessa hired me. So...the famous Tessa Virtue _is_ actually off the market. I'll have to let all my single guy friends know the unfortunate news."

 

Tessa smiled shyly. She didn't have to say anything after all. _Let them carry on with their assumptions. Lying by omission is still lying, but one day I'll be married..._

 

"You'll have to bring your mystery man around to the store, Tess. I'm sure everyone would love to meet him."

 

_Shit. Caught in my lies._

 

"Maybe at some point. I prefer to keep my personal life separate and private from work," Tessa quickly blurted out before stuffing more crepe in her mouth. _Damn, this is a good crepe._

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** I'm headed to the airport as I type this text! I never thought I'd ever say I am excited to leave Paris...but I truly am ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** We're excited to see you! You girls are still taking a car home from the airport?

 

 **Tessa:** Yes, that way I can expense it. I'm last to be dropped off at home. Do you still have my flight info?

 

 **Scott Mo:** It's stuck to my fridge :)

 

 **Scott Mo:** I love you, have a safe trip home babe

 

 **Tessa:** I love you too. See you soon my love ❤️❤️

 

Tessa sighed as she looked out the window of the taxi. This trip had been a long haul. She was able to make the most of their time and made some new connections in the retail and fashion circles. She was excited about a new Canadian line that she was bringing into the store, it would be launched later this fall. Yet, the time away from Scott felt enormous. Tessa found herself numerous times a day turning to tell Scott a joke or to ask him a question and he wasn't there.

 

 _The separation was probably good for us, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit, but it's painful as hell to be apart from your best friend_ , she thought to herself as she watched the streets of Paris flash past.

 

*

 

Scott had received a text message from Tessa when her flight landed in London, another when she was waiting for her luggage, another when she was in the car, and a final text letting him know she was about five minutes away from home.

 

He grinned as each message pinged on his phone. She was just as excited and impatient to be reunited with him as he was. He knew Jordan would say "barf" and make pretend gagging noises, which made him laugh at the thought.

 

He scooped a sleeping Jane up in his arms and crossed the street to Tessa's house. He sat down on her front steps, Jane still asleep and on his lap. The air had a definite crispness to it as the sun was nearing it's decent towards the earth.

 

This time of year was bittersweet.

 

Of course it was his birthday month, but it wasn't nearly as exciting now as it had been when he was a child.

 

In the past, autumn had meant the start of skating season and competitions. It had been five years since he and Jackie had ended their skating career and personal relationship and he felt like he still couldn't define this time of year. He wanted it to mean something special, something fresh and new. He wanted autumn to once more give him butterflies in the pit of his stomach and make his body buzz with excitement.

 

Being a fire fighter was wonderful, but it was the same year round. There were no seasons, no start and end, no travelling. It was fulfilling, but in a different way than skating was. Maybe he needed some kind of hobby? Maybe...

 

Scott's thoughts were interrupted as a black SUV pulled up in front of Tessa's house.

 

 _Tessa_.

 

A smile pulled at the corners of Scott's mouth. Just the thought of her would always be able to make him smile. He stood up as he watched the driver open the door and help her out and then retrieve her luggage from the trunk.

 

Tessa was already wearing a huge smile on her face as she stepped out onto the curb. _I didn't expect him to be waiting here for me, but really it's not a surprise._

 

Scott walked down the front walk towards Tessa with a skip in his step that had been missing the last 17 days.

 

As he pulled her in for a hug, he felt tears prickle his eyes. It was an awkward hug, with Tessa's cast on her arm and Jane in Scott's arm, preventing them from being as close as they wanted, but it was enough of the physical contact that they had both been missing.

 

Scott closed his eyes and willed the tears to not spill over. "I missed you so much," he whispered near Tessa's ear.

 

Scott pulled back as Jane yelped between them. "Sorry baby! Do you want to meet your Mama?"

 

Tessa looked down at Jane, wriggling in Scott's arm. "Oh, Scott! She's even cuter in person. She ran her hand over Jane's furry head and her velvety ears. She leaned in to give Jane a kiss and was greeted by wet puppy kisses from Jane.

 

"Well it seems she likes you already!" Scott chuckled. "How about we go inside...my place? It puppy-proofed and I can cook you dinner, if you're hungry?"

 

"Oh, that would be lovely, I'm starving. Thank you."

 

"I'll take your bag inside for you first?"

 

Tessa nodded. She walked behind Scott as he pushed her luggage up her driveway with one hand, the other securely hanging onto a wriggling Jane. _How did I get so lucky?_ she thought to herself as she smiled. _It's wonderful to be home._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Clément. He's an ass and most likely won't show up again in this fic...


	22. Two Jack Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott take that camping trip they had talked about...will Tessa enjoy it?

**Chapter 22: Two Jack Lake**

 

Tessa had been home from Paris for almost a week. She had survived her first puppy shift...with help from Kate. Tessa hadn't remembered exactly just how much work it was taking care of a puppy. She was quite young when her family had gotten their dogs Keeta and Maddie, and she had been slightly pre-occupied with a little thing called skating. She had called her mom fifteen times to ask questions before Kate just gave up and came over with Bear. The two dogs ran around the house, eventually tiring each other out.

 

Tessa smiled as she remembered back to what happened when Scott came home from his shift at the station. She had fallen asleep on his sofa, with Jane in her arms. She awoke to Scott’s lips on hers; it was just like her favourite scene in Sleeping Beauty. She had wanted to cry at how perfect that moment felt and she wished it could happen every evening.

 

“Tess?” Scott called softly as he put his hand over hers. He had called her twice already and she hadn’t responded.

 

“Hmm? Sorry, just daydreaming.”

 

"I see that. So…I had a little idea. I wanted to run it by you. You can say no if you really don’t like it."

 

Tessa looked up at Scott with a worried expression. "What kind of idea? Why would I be so opposed to it? What are you suggesting exactly?" She started to breath a little faster, not sure what direction this conversation was going in.

 

"Well," Scott started before he shoved the last bite of his salad into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, he could almost see beads of sweat forming on Tessa's brow. He realized he was panicking her. He reached over and put his hand over hers again. "Nothing crazy, just hear me out."

 

Tessa nodded slowly, her eyes were still wide with concern.

 

"I have a three day weekend coming up next week. What if we take a little trip?"

 

Tessa's face relaxed as her eyes crinkled in the corners and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a grin.

 

"And where exactly were you thinking of taking me, Moir?"

 

"Remember how I suggested I wanted to take you camping?"

 

Tessa nodded slowly.

 

"Well, what if we fly out to Calgary? You can finally meet my brother Danny and his family. I already checked with him, they'll be home and we can borrow their camping gear. It's only an hour drive from their place to the Rocky Mountains. It might be a little bit cool at night for camping, but if we bring some warmer clothes it should be fine. It warms up enough during the day that we can do some sightseeing. The weather forecast looks good." Scott felt like she would probably say no, and that his sales pitch would be scoffed at, but this was probably their last shot before winter arrived.

 

"What about Jane though?" Tessa was concerned about the puppy who was fast asleep on her feet under the dining room table.

 

"My parents said they would take her, they'll be home."

 

Tessa thought about his proposal for a moment. "It has been a really long time since I've been out to the mountains..."

 

Scott grinned. "So, is that a yes?"

 

"I'll have to double check that I don't need to be at the store...but I'd say it's probably a yes,” Tessa replied with a matching grin.

 

Scott pulled her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "You'll have your new cast on by then too, hopefully it will be smaller and less bulky, eh?"

 

"Oh, that's right, Tuesday. Are you still able to drive me?"

 

"Of course. You mom said she would take Jane for the morning. So, back to the camping thing…I was thinking we could fly out first thing Friday morning? The direct flight from here departs at 6:30am. I know that's early and you are not a morning person, but—”

 

"Let's clean up these dishes and then I'll check my work schedule so we can book our flights," Tessa winked at Scott as she stood up from the table.

 

*

 

"I really loath this time of day. It's still dark outside, Scott," Tessa whined as she sat down in the passenger seat of Scott's car.

 

"I know. I'm sorry. Tomorrow we can sleep in. I'll buy you a venti coffee at the airport to make up for your sacrifice?"

 

"Deal," Tessa sighed.

 

Tessa was quiet the rest of the way to the airport. She had one thing weighing on her mind, but it was way too early in Tessa’s opinion to be having heavy discussions of any kind. There would be plenty of opportunity during the four-hour flight to Calgary or the one-hour drive to their campsite.

 

It wasn't until five minutes before they pulled up to their campsite that Tessa had enough courage to broach the subject. Their rented pick-up truck had been fully loaded with camping equipment and she had a cooler of food next to her left arm that kept bumping into her elbow as they drove down the uneven dirt road for the last few kilometres. She finally shifted because it was beginning to hurt. She twisted her body so she was facing more towards Scott. She wanted to watch his face as she talked to him.

 

"So, what exactly is the sleeping arrangement this weekend? Are you wanting to...I mean...are you ready for...are we going to share a bed?" Tessa blurted out.

 

Scott reached over and put one hand on Tessa's knee. "Just relax, babe. I'm not planning for anything specifically. If you're ready, we can see how things unfold."

 

"I need to plan ahead for these things though…like in my head, I mean." Tessa nervously twisted the rings on her middle finger.

 

"You need to schedule sex? _Tess_..." Scott didn’t believe her admission.

 

"Not exactly. Maybe psych myself up for it is a better term?"

 

"If you have to psych yourself up for sex, then you haven't had good sex. No offence to any of your previous male companions."

 

Tessa's eyes went wide. _Maybe I actually haven't had good sex? It's been decent, I suppose._

 

She felt Scott's hand tap her knee. "Campsite number 40. We're here. How about we discuss this further, after we're set up? Don't stress. Try not to over think where this will go. I honestly have no agenda or expectations. I just want to spend time with you, away from outside distractions...and maybe get you to love camping. Nothing has to happen in the tent, other than sleeping, if that's what you're comfortable with."

 

"Damn, you are the sweetest man ever. Thank you. I appreciate knowing that. I'm open to see where things go. I'll try to just go with the flow this weekend, despite it being out of my comfort zone. I've already agreed to sleep in the forest with bears and wolves and god knows what else," Tessa laughed nervously.

 

"Everything will be fine. Now, help me unload the gear and then we'll drive back up the road to pick up the firewood. Danny said he gave us an axe, so I can chop some kindling.”

 

_Oh shit. Scott chopping wood in the forest? Maybe I’ll like camping after all…_

 

After their campsite was set up, Scott began rummaging in the cooler.

 

"So, Danny said they packed us some sandwiches for lunch. Do you want to eat and then go for a hike?"

 

"Sure," Tessa replied as she shrugged her shoulders. “My friends back home would laugh hysterically if they knew I was going hiking.”

 

*

 

The sun had set hours ago and Scott and Tessa were still sitting in their camp chairs around the fire. Tessa watched as Scott jumped up out of his seat.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried he had seen a wild animal or something dangerous approaching their campsite.

 

“I have an idea.” Scott disappeared into the tent and came back holding two thin packages in his hand.

 

“What’s that?” Tessa asked, pointing at his hand.

 

“Hang on,” Scott mumbled as he rummaged around in the back of the truck. He returned holding a large black metal box with a long wooden handle attached to it. The box rattled as he walked.

 

“What in the world is that?” Tessa asked.

 

“I’m going to make us a snack. Watch,” Scott grinned.

 

Scott held onto the handle and placed the box over the flames. In a few minutes popping noises began coming from the box.

 

Tessa raised her eyebrow at Scott. “Popcorn?” she asked skeptically.

 

“Yup,” Scott smirked. “With a twist.”

 

“Well, cooking it over a fire is a twist.”

 

“More twisty than that. Have patience, Virtch. Here, hold this, just don’t get yourself too close to the flames.”

 

Tessa took the end of the wood handle from Scott. _It’s like he doesn’t trust me near fire_ , Tessa scoffed in her head.

 

Scott found a metal bowl and some tongs in the truck and came back to the fire. He held up the two packages he had brought out of the tent earlier.

 

“Okay, I’ve got dark chocolate with sea salt and dark chocolate with crunchy cacao…that one’s my favsies. Do you want either or a mix of both.”

 

Tessa gave Scott a blank look.

 

“I’m going to drizzle it over the popcorn.”

 

Scott watched Tessa’s eyes go wide.

 

“Why the hell have I never thought to do that? Do both!” she grinned.

 

Scott broke off a few pieces from each Lindt chocolate bar and placed them in the metal bowl. Using the tongs, he held the bowl over the fire until the chocolate was melted and then he drizzled it over the popcorn that Tessa had finished popping. The cool air caused the chocolate to firm up just enough to make it not too messy to eat.

 

“Oh my god, I love camping!” Tessa exclaimed, her mouth full of chocolate popcorn.

 

*

 

Tessa came back from the washroom across the road, dressed in pink plaid flannel pajamas.

 

Scott looked her up and down. “You’ll probably want to wear something warmer than just that for sleeping in, T.”

 

Tessa scrunched up her nose.

 

“I mean, you can snuggle up to me, but…it can get cold at night.”

 

“I’ll take my chances,” Tessa said as she stepped into the tent. _If anything is to escalate in the tent tonight, I don’t want to be wearing too many layers of clothing and kill the mood._

 

Scott followed her into the tent, he hadn’t set up their bedding yet.

 

“So…” Tessa started as she pointed to the two rolled up sleeping bags sitting on the inflated air mattress.

 

“Watch. I’ll unroll these and then zip them together, we’ll make a jumbo sleeping bag.”

 

Tessa raised one eyebrow at him.

 

“Just for cuddling and keeping warm…or more…if it happens,” Scott grinned.

 

He unrolled the first bag and frowned. He unrolled the second bag and groaned.

 

“Danny is an ass. He did this on purpose.”

 

“What?”

 

“These are incompatible hooded mummy bags, not regular sleeping bags. They don’t have the same style of zipper, so they won’t zip together. Well, I guess we each get our own. Technically we should be warmer that way anyways. Sorry babe.”

 

Tessa frowned and stuck out her bottom lip. She had been looking forward to cuddling Scott, at minimum, and was excited at the prospect of maybe something more happening tonight.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa. We’ll go into Banff tomorrow and get some sleeping bags we can zip together,” he kissed her forehead as she sighed.

 

“Okay. We can probably still spoon while we’re wearing those things, right?” Tessa asked hopefully as she pointed at the carrot-shaped sleeping bags.

 

“Definitely,” he whispered before kissing her gently on her lips. They spent a few minutes giving their lips a workout before Tessa pulled away.

 

“Alright, I’m going to get in and try that thing out,” she announced as she kicked off her shoes and got into the sleeping bag. Tessa zipped herself into her cocoon. “Do you think I’ll emerge in the morning with beautiful butterfly wings?”

 

Scott doubled over in laughter, Tessa giggling right along with him.

 

*

 

“Scott!” Tessa whispered loudly. “What’s that sound?”

 

“Just wolves howling, babe. It’s okay, go back to sleep,” Scott replied, his voice gravely with sleep.

 

“But what if they are calling to their friends? Letting them know that we would make a good midnight snack?”

 

“They’re not, babe. I promise. The food is locked up in the truck. They are more scared of you than you are of them. Go back to sleep.” Scott shuffled his sleeping bagged body a little closer to Tessa’s, causing the air mattress to bounce a little.

 

“Okay,” Tessa said in a small voice. She was not convinced, but she screwed her eyes tightly closed and hoped she’d fall back asleep quickly.

 

*

 

Scott woke up again to the sounds of zipping and the air mattress bouncing slightly.

 

“Tess?” he called out when he felt she was no longer beside him.

 

“I’m over here. I’m freezing to death. I’m putting on more clothes,” Tessa sighed as she dug around in her suitcase. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants over top of her pajama bottoms. She added a jacket, toque, two pairs of socks and a pair of thin gloves before climbing back into her sleeping bag and zipping herself up.

 

“It’s not _that_ bad, T.”

 

“I’d stick my cold toes on your leg to prove to you that it is _that_ bad, but I now have three pairs of socks covering them up and there’s no way I’m getting out of my sleeping bag again. So…just take my word for it. Now, wiggle back over here and snuggle me so I can fall asleep.”

 

Scott smirked and did as he was instructed.

 

*

 

When Scott woke up the next morning, the air mattress beside him was empty.

 

“Awwww, shiiitttt,” he swore as he bolted upright and fumbled with the zipper on his sleeping bag. He assumed Tessa had left sometime during the night, either she was in the truck, hiding from the wolves or worse, drove off without him to check into the nearest hotel.

 

He was relieved to spy her standing down by the lakeshore, her sleeping bag wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“Tess?” he called out cautiously.

 

She turned around and grinned at Scott. “Morning sleepy head.”

 

“How long have you been up?”

 

“A while, I guess? I had to get up to use the washroom. I didn’t look at the clock, but I watched the sun rise. You’re right about one thing, it is gorgeous here.”

 

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

“I was colder than I’d prefer, but yeah, okay. You?”

 

“Same. I’m going to go make us some coffee. We can bring the camp chairs over here, and sit by the water if you want?”

 

“Sure, I’d love that,” she smiled.

 

*

 

Tessa had just finished her coffee and was putting her sleeping bag back in the tent when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it out of her bag before leaving the tent. She looked at the number as she walked back towards Scott.

 

Scott saw the frown on her face. “What’s wrong, T?”

 

“Unknown number with a Montreal area code. Ugh, I hope it’s not that creep, Clément. It’s not Véronique, her number is programed in. Who else could it be?”

 

“Just answer it. Otherwise it will be bugging you all weekend.”

 

Tessa sighed. “You’re right.” She pushed the green button. “Hello you’ve reached Tessa Virtue.”

 

Scott could only hear Tessa’s side of the conversation, but he quickly realized Tessa was talking about him.

 

“Oh! Mathieu! Yes! I have heard of you.”

 

“It is too bad you couldn’t attend the meetings in Paris. Perhaps next time I am in Montreal we can meet up.”

 

“I had forgotten those were being released today, but thank you very much. That’s such a compliment.”

 

“No…he’s actually not with an agency and I’m not sure he’s looking for more work right now, but I can pass on your contact information if you want to text it to me at this number. I’m actually just out of the office at the moment.”

 

“No, that’s alright. Normally I am.”

 

“Thanks, you too. Bye.”

 

Scott had not made eye contact with Tessa while she was on the phone, trying to give her some privacy. “Is that from the modelling shoot?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Yes, the advertisements went out this morning. You’re a big hit apparently if Montreal is calling to snatch you up,” Tessa grinned as she winked at him.

 

“Really?” Scott didn’t think he was _that_ good looking.

 

“If you want a side-career as a model, just say the word. I’m sure he will not be the only one contacting me for your information.”

 

Scott was flattered, but really not that interested…for now, anyways. He whistled a tune that Tessa found slightly familiar as he pulled out the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

 

Tessa and Scott spent the latter half of the morning and most of the afternoon in Banff. It was a short drive from the campsite and the town was fairly quiet as the camping season was coming to an end and skiing season hadn’t started up yet. September was too cold for most of the overseas tourists to visit. Scott convinced Tessa to do a canoe tour down the Bow River. She ended up enjoying herself, but mostly because she just sat at the front of the canoe and watched the scenery float by as Scott did all the paddling.

 

“You can’t paddle with a broken arm,” Scott had insisted.

 

After a filling lunch at the Banff Sushi House, they stopped in at a few of the local sporting goods shops, Scott finally found a double sleeping bag that would work for tonight – no zipping required.

 

*

 

They were back at the campsite, Scott was splitting more wood when he heard giggling coming from the tent. He tossed the kindling into the pile and went to investigate. He looked through the side window of the tent and found Tessa inside the jumbo sleeping bag.

 

“Tess? It’s not bedtime yet. What are you doing? What’s so funny?”

 

“I was just trying it out, I wanted to see how much room there was. But look at the name on the tag. She held up the bottom of the sleeping bag. There was a tag sewn on the bottom. “Big Agnes,” she giggled again. “Our sleeping bag has a name, Scott. Agnes,” she laughed louder.

 

Scott chuckled at how giggly Tessa was. _She must be tired,_ he thought.

 

“Alright Tessa and Agnes, I’m going to get back to my chopping so we have wood for our fire tonight. I could use your help with getting dinner prepped in about 10 minutes.”

 

“Sure, I’m just going to change and then I’ll be right out,” Tessa replied with a grin.

 

Scott was just about to swing the axe to split another log when a blood curdling scream echoed out of the tent. The noise caused Scott to nearly drop the axe mid-swing, but he managed to regain his grip before tossing it to the ground and running towards the tent.

 

He looked through the door to see Tessa pressed up against the far side of the tent wall. She looked absolutely terrified and was on the verge of tears.

 

“Tess?” Scott called out carefully. He wasn’t sure what had prompted the scream, she looked fine physically.

 

Tessa didn’t answer, she just pointed above the doorway. Scott stuck his head in and looked up in the direction of her finger. He smirked as he looked back at Tessa.

 

“Really, T? It’s just a spider.”

 

“It’s huge!” she whispered. “I can’t walk through the door, what if it falls on my head.”

 

“Your scream nearly caused me to chop off my foot, you know,” Scott said dryly as he reached up, collected the spider in his bare hands and walked it out towards the treed area of their campsite before letting it go on the ground.

 

“Is it safe to come out now?” Tessa’s voice asked quietly from inside the tent.

 

“Yeah, babe. The spider is gone. It’s probably deaf, but it’s run off to find it’s friends,” Scott shook his head at how amusing it was that she was _that_ afraid of a tiny spider.

 

*

 

As the sun began to set on their last night of camping, Scott decided to ask Tessa a question. He knew he should wait until tomorrow, but just in case he had some work left to do, he thought he’d put it out there now.

 

“So, Tess? What do you think of camping?” Scott held his breath, he was sure after the spider incident that she would be sleeping in the truck tonight and he’d be left alone with Big Agnes.

 

“Well, I’d say I’m about a 50/50. This weekend has had some pluses and definitely some negatives. The spider and the animals howling and the cold are kinda swaying me towards the dislike side.”

 

“What are two things you did like?”

 

“It’s so quiet and peaceful here, I do like that. I love being near a lake. But I’d have to say the chocolate covered popcorn and spending the night snuggled up with you would definitely top the list of positives.”

 

“The two things we can do virtually anywhere?” Scott raised one eyebrow at Tessa.

 

“Sorry?” she winced.

 

“Would you try tenting again?”

 

“Maybe in the summer…when it’s warmer and I don’t need eight layers to stay warm?” she suggested, trying to meet him part way.

 

“Okay, well…I’ll take that.”

 

“It sure was nice of Danny to loan us all the gear and pack up all that food for us.”

 

“Well, he’s staying at my house for two weeks over Christmas break this year, so he owes me. Plus, they rarely use this stuff any more now that they have the RV. He offered it, but I turned it down.”

 

Tessa glared at Scott. “You mean we could have borrowed their RV?”

 

Scott reached over and grabbed Tessa’s hand, pulling her out of her chair and over to his. She sat down on his lap, still unimpressed with Scott turning down the RV.

 

“I’m sorry. I knew if you tried the RV I could never downgrade you to the tent. If you’re willing to try this again, maybe next summer, we could try the RV.”

 

“And bring Jane? I miss her,” Tessa snuggled her head against Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Sure,” Scott said softly as he kissed her hair. “You ready for bed? Big Agnes awaits.”

 

“First, kissing. Then Agnes,” Tessa grinned as she pulled Scott’s face towards hers.

 

As Tessa and Scott cuddled inside the jumbo sleeping bag, there was a lot of kissing and hands drifting under the layers of clothing they were wearing.

 

“I’m sorry, Scott, I really can’t get naked. It’s just too cold and this air mattress is too bouncy.”

 

“It’s okay,” Scott said between kisses. “I’m good with making out like this for tonight. We can take this further once we’re back home.”

 

*

 

“How was the camping trip, lovebirds?” Danny asked as he greeted Scott and Tessa on his driveway Sunday afternoon.

 

“Once we rectified the sleeping bag situation, things went uphill from there.” Scott said with a smirk as he threw one of the rolled up single sleeping bags at his brother.

 

“There’s a lot of spiders in the forest,” Tessa said innocently.

 

Danny laughed. “Yeah, but if the worst you saw were spiders, then you did pretty good.”

 

“I have to take Tess shopping at the outlet mall before we go to the airport, just to make up for the spider she found in her suitcase this morning. It wanted to hitchhike back to Ontario with us.”

 

Tessa shuddered as she thought back to almost touching the spider sitting on top of her jeans. She wanted to burn her jeans in the fire pit after that.

 

*

 

“Are you going to be able to sleep much on the flight?” Scott asked Tessa as they buckled their seatbelts on the airplane. The weekend had been great, but both were ready to get back to Jane.

 

“Yeah, I can usually sleep on red-eye flights. How about you?”

 

“If you snuggle up against me, I’m sure I’ll be able to sleep.” Scott grinned as he kissed Tessa on the cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Jack Lakeside campground just outside of Banff, Alberta...real place. I took that pic ;)
> 
> There is actually a double sleeping bag called the Big Agnes ;)


	23. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan sighed. "Ok so two nights from now, you should plan on creating a romantic night for the two of you and see if you can make some magic happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens after Tessa and Scott's flight arrives back in London after their little camping trip...

**Chapter 23: The Sleepover**

 

"So? How was camping with lover boy?" Jordan asked over the phone that afternoon.

 

"Spidery?" Tessa offered as she shuddered.

 

"Eww...and? The sex?"

 

"Um...there was none?" Tessa said quietly, as if she was ashamed to be admitting that to her older sister, so she made it sound more like a question than a statement.

 

" _Tessa! Really?_ What is wrong with you two? So many opportunities and you still haven't done it? Wait, is it him or you killing it from going all the way?"

 

" _Jord_..." Tessa warned.

 

"It's him. I knew it. Do I need to talk to him? Because I most certainly will. My baby sister deserves the best and if he’s not treating you right—”

 

"No! J....stop, ok? It's...it's pretty much been me every time."

 

" _Oh Tess_...sweetie...are you not interested in him in that way anymore?"

 

"No...that's definitely not the issue."

 

"Well, what is it that's holding you back then Tessie?"

 

"Bad timing I guess? I don't know. I feel that I was ready before I left for Paris, but it just didn't happen, I kinda killed the mood. Then on this camping trip I was worried about what his expectations were, but he told me he'd wait for me to be ready. Then I _was_ ready, but it was like 0 **°** C at night and there was no way in hell that I was getting naked and literally freezing my ass off, even with his big fancy sleeping bag it wasn’t all _that_ warm."

 

Tessa heard Jordan snickering over the phone. "Not funny J. It was fucking cold. I had to wear my jacket to bed."

 

"Sorry T. So what happened when you guys got in from your flight this morning? Did you at least get back into bed together and take a nap?"

 

"No. He apologized for ditching me for his bed and he went home. He has to work later today and he really needed to sleep. He didn't get much on the red-eye back home. I showered and then took my own nap. Alone. In my house." Tessa pouted, not that Jordan could see, but it was more for her own pity party benefit.

 

"Ugh. It seems like you two are being cockblocked by the universe. So, if he's at work tonight...maybe tomorrow night then?" Jordan asked hopefully.

 

"I don't know. He's usually pretty tired when he comes back from his 24-hour shift," Tessa sighed.

 

"Are just you making excuses for him?" Jordan asked accusingly.

 

"No? Maybe? I don't know. I feel bad his shifts are so long. I wouldn't want to ask more of him when he comes home. He already insists on making dinner for us most nights."

 

Jordan sighed. "Ok so two nights from now, you should plan on creating a romantic night for the two of you and see if you can make some magic happen.”

 

"Should I be concerned as to why you're rushing us into bed?" Tessa tapped her finger to her pursed lips as she tried to figure out her sister's angle.

 

_Jordan has never been this pushy with previous guys, although none of them have really been around as long as Scott. Definitely none of them have the special skating connection that Scott has. And yeah, usually I’ve slept with them a lot sooner than this._

 

"I just want you happy Tessie."

 

"But I _am_ happy," Tessa insisted.

 

"Do you think you could be happier?" Jordan quickly responded. She knew Tessa would say she was already happy.

 

Tessa was silent for a few minutes as she thought about that.

 

"Tess?"

 

"Sorry I was just thinking about what you said. Yeah, I guess I could be happier...but I think what would make me happier actually doesn't really have to do with sex."

 

"Huh?" Jordan was thoroughly confused. “You have _had_ sex before, right?”

 

“Jord!” Tessa shrieked. “Yes! Of course.” _God, Jordan can be so embarrassing sometimes._

 

“Just making sure. But I’m beginning to think your previous partners were not skilled enough or they didn’t bother to make sure _you_ were being satisfied.”

 

“Oh my god, Jordan, I’m not discussing the details of my past sexual experiences with you right now.”

 

“Fine, then tell me how you can be happier without sex.”

 

Tessa pulled her phone away from her ear and let out a silent scream as she pounded her fist against her forehead. Jordan was really pushing her buttons today. Once she had taken a calming breath, she began to tell Jordan what she meant.

 

"Happier would be living in the same house as Scott, sleeping in the same bed as Scott every night, waking up and going to sleep in his arms, going on more vacations together, taking Jane for walks together, and sure, maybe one day having children together."

 

"Ok but that last one definitely requires sex though," Jordan smugly pointed out.

 

"I know _that_ , but I just don't think sex defines our relationship."

 

"Well that's because you haven't added it yet, but I am proud of you two for building such a strong foundation. That's a very mature thing for you to do."

 

"Thanks, Jord," Tessa sighed. _At least we are doing something right._

 

*

 

Scott walked across the street to Tessa's house carrying two baby gates and a large bag of Jane's things: food, dishes, extra toys, and blankets.

 

"You're sure you'll be okay with Jane at your place?" Scott side-eyed Tessa's white sofas as he put the bag and gates down on the floor of her hallway.

 

"Yes, she's just a puppy. It's fine..." Tessa’s eyes followed his gaze as she realized what he was referring to. "And those are slipcovers. They can be washed. We'll be fine. How was your nap?"

 

"I missed my cuddle buddy," Scott said softly, his voice was a little deeper than usual.

 

Tessa smiled shyly as Scott's hand ran through her hair and down her back, his fingertips brushing along her spine as he pulled her closer towards him.

 

"I'll miss you while I’m at work," he whispered, both of his hands were now rubbing gently up and down her back.

 

Tessa brought her right hand up to cup Scott's cheek, her thumb tracing one of the dark circles under Scott's eyes. _Poor guy is still tired._ "I'll miss you too. Be safe out there today. I love you."

 

"I love you," he whispered back as his lips crashed against hers, Tessa's hand moved up to his hair. _Ugh I love when she touches my hair. Especially the...yeah, there it is...the scalp massage and the...yeah...light scratches with her fingernails._

 

"I wish our little mini-vacation wasn't over," Tessa groaned between kisses. Her heart rate was rapid and her breathing was erratic. Her fingers continued kneading Scott's scalp. She knew he loved it. His whole body relaxed whenever she had her fingers in his hair.

 

"Me too, I loved spending so much time with you. I love you so much." The kissing continued as Scott's brain was trying to find a way to continue the kissing so it could escalate into something even better. _If only I could call in sick...I'd spend the whole day with her in my arms._

 

Tessa pulled her lips away from Scott's and he whimpered from the physical break. "I love you too, but you should probably get to work?" she asked him gently. Not that she wanted him to go, but being late for work was not something either of them ever did. It went against their perfectionist nature.

 

"Just one more kiss," Scott mumbled against her mouth. He stole three kisses, but who's counting. "Ok, I really need go," he sighed as he reluctantly walked backwards out onto her front porch, his hand still linked with hers, letting go only as he stepped down the stairs.

 

Tessa smirked as she leaned against the doorframe and watched Scott walk down her front sidewalk. He stopped at the end and turned back to look at her. He waved and she blew him a kiss.

 

"Oh my god, we're so disgusting and ridiculous," she giggled as she closed her front door. She turned to grab her phone to call Alma to let her know she was ready for them to drop off Jane. Tessa's new car would be ready next week so she was still without a vehicle. Alma and Joe were coming into town anyways to run some errands and they kindly they offered to bring Jane home.

 

*

 

Jane wouldn't settle that night. Alma had said that she had been very well-behaved and the grandkids had been over that morning and should have tired her out. Jane was excited to see Tessa, but she knew Jane was looking for Scott. Tessa watched Jane pace back and forth between herself and the front door; Jane was waiting for Scott to come into the house.

 

"Sorry baby, Daddy had to go to work. It's a girl’s night for us. You can see Daddy tomorrow, ok? You'll sleep here with Mommy tonight."

 

Jane whimpered as she stood next to the front door. Tessa went over and picked her up. Jane sniffed at Tessa's shirt and licked her face and lips, causing Tessa to giggle. "Jane that tickles! You can smell Daddy on me, can't you? You're so smart."

 

*

 

“Okay Jane, come on, follow mama upstairs.” Tessa held a glass of wine in one hand as she tapped her hand on her thigh to get Jane to follow her. Tessa wanted a relaxing soak in her tub before bed. She figured if she closed the door to the bathroom, Jane shouldn’t be able to get into too much trouble while she had her bath.

 

She put her wine glass on the far edge of the tub so there would be no chance of Jane knocking it over, and ran the water while she got undressed. She handed Jane one of the new toys Scott had brought with, so she could play with it on the floor beside the tub.

 

Tessa had been in the bathtub for maybe five minutes, her eyes closed, her body relaxing, when she heard a whimper. She opened her eyes and saw a curious Jane, looking up at her. Jane had her two front paws up on the edge of the tub.

 

“I know, baby. Labs love water, but this is Mommy’s bath time,” Tessa explained to Jane. Before she could say anything more, Jane jumped up onto the ledge around bathtub. Her paws slipped on the wet surface and she fell face first into the tub causing a wave of water to splash over the edges and onto the floor.

 

Tessa laughed until her sides hurt. Jane was having fun splashing around in the tub, so Tessa just let her enjoy it. _If anything, it might tire her out_ , she thought.

 

*

 

Jane cried loudly when Tessa put her in her crate after they were dried off from their bath. "Awww Janey, you're breaking my heart. Daddy is at work, I know you miss him. I miss him too."

 

Jane's noises were too much for Tessa. She opened the door to the crate and scooped Jane up. She nuzzled her nose into her neck until she quieted down.

 

"I have an idea, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Tessa whispered into Jane's fur.

 

*

 

Scott picked up his phone from his bedside table and called Tessa.

 

"Tess, my bed smells like you. It's distracting. I can't focus on falling asleep, all I'm thinking about is you. Why do I smell you all over my sheets?" Scott whined into his phone.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they would. I actually had an amazing sleep last night cuddled in your bed with your scent all around me. It was so comforting, I can see why Jane was so upset sleeping at my house. She was missing her Daddy; too many nights in a row without you. I think she could smell you on me from earlier. Poor baby. She fell asleep in my arms in your bed last night."

 

" _Tess_..." Scott was unimpressed.

 

"I know…I'm sorry I let her sleep in your bed. She was just crying and whimpering and I caved. I know you would have done the same…she's still a baby. I gave her an accidental bath before we got into your bed, so she was clean," Tessa tried to explain.

 

"I'm not sure I want to know why she had an _accidental_ bath, but that explains why she's mad about being in her crate now. You complain about me spoiling her, but I think you're worse, Tess."

 

“I’m sorry. I really am. Please don’t be mad?” Tessa pulled her blanket up closer around her body as she sat on the couch. She really felt guilty and also lonely. This house was so much for just one person.

 

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired. I wish I wasn't needed for that three-alarm call right at the end of my shift. I had planned to come home and make you dinner, I wanted to watch a movie and snuggle with you on the couch tonight. I feel bad that I just picked up Jane and went home. I just need to sleep. I can barely move…I’m so exhausted."

 

"No need to explain, my love. I understand."

 

Scott rolled onto his side and his nose got another waft of what he could only describe as _Tessa_. It was vanilla and something sweet, but it was all soft and gentle. It floated behind her as she walked, it was hidden in her hair when he nuzzled his nose in her dark locks, and it lingered on her skin when he kissed her body. Evidently, it was also left behind when she secretly slept in his bed while he was at work. Not really what he had in mind when he gave her a key to his place. But he couldn’t really be mad; he loved her too much.

 

"Tess..." Scott started and then paused. He didn't know if he should just say what was on his mind or...

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Um, I know this will probably sound ridiculous and I shouldn't even be asking, but I could really use a full night's sleep, and it would be nice...I'm just thinking maybe...you can say no, of course..."

 

"Do you want me to come over?" Tessa tried to play it cool and not sound too excited.

 

"Yes? Just to sleep? If you want? I slept so well on our trip, I mean it was cold, but having you there was…and...wait, I'm sorry I asked, you can say no if you want. I probably shouldn’t have asked. It’s okay. I’ll be fine here."

 

" _Scott_..."

 

"I'm sorry. I know that was maybe too forward. Just forget I asked."

 

"Scott...open your door, I'm standing outside in my pajamas and it's cold."

 

"What?" Scott dropped his phone on the bed and ran down to his front door. His hands were trembling with a mix of nerves and excitement and disbelief as he unlocked the door and flung it open. Sure enough, Tessa was standing there wearing just a thin pair of cotton pajamas and her fuzzy cat slippers, clutching her cell phone and house keys.

 

"Hey," she smiled shyly as Scott took a step back to let her in. She took a quick look of Scott’s body, her eyes running down and then back up. “Nice Calvin’s,” she smirked.

 

Scott looked down, not realizing he answered the door wearing only his black boxer briefs. "Um, I didn't mean...don't feel like you need to...I don't want..." Scott was flustered and couldn't get out what he was trying to say without it sounding wrong. Before he could finish his last ramble, her lips were pressed against his.

 

She pulled away and grinned up at him. "Come on, let's get this slumber party started."

 

Tessa reached for his hand and pulled him upstairs with her.

 

"You sleep next to Jane, I assume?" She asked as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

 

At the sound of Tessa's voice, Jane lifted her head and yelped.

 

"Hi baby, mama is not here to play. Jane lay down," she said firmly as Jane flopped back down in her bed with a disappointed whine.

 

"Uh, yeah," Scott reached up and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You're cool with just sleeping though? I mean obviously I want more but I'm just too physically—”

 

"Babe, it's fine. You worked overtime putting out fires and saving lives. No need to explain, I know you're exhausted. I sleep better in your arms than alone too. Get in so we can snuggle," Tessa pointed to Scott's side of the bed as she walked around to the other side. She put her phone and keys down on the bedside table and climbed in under the duvet.

 

“Uh, do you want me to put on clothes?” Scott felt underdressed next to Tessa’s polka dot pajamas.

 

“Whatever you’re comfortable in. I’m okay with you like that.” Tessa shrugged.

 

Scott really had no energy to hunt down pajamas so he climbed in and wiggled his body towards the middle of the king-sized bed. He held his arm out for Tessa to move against him. As she laid her head on his chest, they both let out a similar contented sigh, which caused nervous laughter to follow.

 

"Why do I feel like a little kid, sneaking out of my house in the middle of the night so I can have a secret sleepover with my best friend?" Tessa asked sheepishly.

 

"I kinda feel like we're doing something wrong too. But we're adults...so I don't know why we both feel weird about this," Scott stated.

 

Tessa shifted her position so she could look up at Scott and smiled at him. "But a good-weird, right?"

 

"Definitely," he whispered as he started to kiss her slow and soft. _I'm so tired but she is right here and-_

 

Tessa pulled back and grinned. "Let's get you rested first, ok? Plenty of time tomorrow for kissing."

 

 


	24. The Billboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHO THE HELL did this?" Tessa yelled as she wildly waived her arm in the air for dramatic effect. 
> 
> She put one hand on her forehead and her casted arm against her hip as she began pacing again.

**Chapter 24: The Billboard**

 

Tessa woke up first the next morning, just a few minutes before the alarm on her cell phone started blaring. She reached over and shut it off so it wouldn't wake up Scott. She rolled over and watched him from a distance; poor guy was still asleep on the far side of the bed. His closed eyelids were fluttering and his mouth was moving.

 

Tessa smiled as she watched him dreaming. _I wonder what he's dreaming about?_

 

Scott frowned and then muttered something. The muttering became louder and clearer but Tessa still had to strain to make out what he was saying.

 

"No...don't...Jackie stop...I told you...I don't...please come back...”

 

_Jackie? As in his old skating partner? Why is he dreaming about her?_

 

"Jack! Skating...Olympics...please"

 

Scott was pleading with her in his sleep. Tessa could tell he was near tears as his voice wavered. She almost wanted to wake him up; he seemed so upset. Tessa hadn't seen him like this before. She knew things had been bad after Jackie left, but watching him re-live it, right in front of her, was hurting her own heart so much.

 

Tessa moved closer to Scott and reached over to sweep away the curl of hair that had fallen down over his forehead. "Scott..." she called softly.

 

"No...you can't leave me!” Scott shouted.

 

"Scott, babe, it's me, Tessa," she tried again.

 

"I can't do this anymore,” Scott shouted again as he balled up his fists.

 

Tessa was now uncomfortable. She didn’t want to see any more of this. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and make the bad dream stop. "Wake up my love," Tessa said gently as she stroked her hand on his arm.

 

"Skating," Scott frowned and stuck out his bottom lip.

 

 _Okay, maybe I can converse with him and change the topic. He's having one hell of a dream._ "Do you want to go skating, Scott?" Tessa tried asking.

 

"Skating is my whole world, I don't know who I am without skating." Scott pulled his arm away from Tessa’s hand.

 

_Oh my god he's breaking my heart. Poor Scott went through so much._

 

"Tessa loves you," she tried.

 

Scott's furrowed brow disappeared, his face relaxed. "Tessa," Scott repeated slowly, dragging out the S sound, which made Tessa giggle.

 

She reached back across the bed and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he said her name again, this time barely a whisper.

 

"That's better," she said softly. "Only happy thoughts, babe."

 

Tessa turned over again to check the time on her phone. _Shit, I have to get going or I'll be late for work._

 

She got out of bed and put her slippers on. The silly cat slippers that Kevin had gifted her last Christmas. They were ridiculous with big eyes and yarn whiskers, but they made her smile. She walked around the bed to kiss Scott goodbye and saw Jane standing up in her crate, her tail already wagging like crazy. She must have heard Tessa's keys jangle when she picked them up and thought she was going for a walk. Jane yipped at Tessa to tell her that she was awake and excited for where ever they might be going.

 

Jane's noises woke up Scott and Tessa was caught red-handed trying to sneak out of his room.

 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Scott frowned. "I thought you would stay for breakfast at least."

 

Tessa sat down on the edge of the bed beside Scott and began to comb her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry to have woken you. You were having quite the dream. I have to be at the store by 8am for a delivery. I should be able to get out of there by noon today. If you're up for it, I thought maybe we could do something later...just the three of us?"

 

Scott's eyebrows jumped up as he nodded. "I'd love that. How are you getting to work though?"

 

"I'll call an Uber."

 

"Can I be your Uber?" Scott grinned.

 

Tessa smiled shyly. _Good grief he's so sweet._ Tessa knew there was no point in arguing with him. "Sure. 7:40am pick up?"

 

"Do you _actually_ want me to pick you up? Or do you just want to meet me in my driveway?" Scott twirled his finger around a wave of Tessa’s hair. It was so soft and silky and hard to resist, especially when it was just dangling in front of him.

 

"Well…I thought you wanted to be my Uber?" Tessa asked as she ran her fingers down the side of his cheek and neck and then over his bare chest, tracing his well-defined muscular lines.

 

"Your driveway it is, lazy bones," Scott winked.

 

Tessa grinned. "Thanks babe," she crooned as she leaned down to kiss him.

 

"Do you kiss all of your Uber drivers?” he mumbled into her mouth.

 

"Only the ones I share a bed with,” she smiled against his lips.

 

Scott reached around and squeezed her butt and she squeaked in surprise.

 

“7:40, don't be late!" Tessa poked her finger into Scott's bare chest and then waltzed out of the room.

 

Scott sighed and then rolled over to look at his puppy. "Well, Jane? I guess we need to get going. You have to go outside to do your business and then you get to go for a ride in the car with Daddy and Mommy." Jane wagged her tail at the word car. Car rides are fun.

 

*

 

Scott backed his car out of his driveway and up into Tessa's at 7:38am. "We're early Jane! I'm getting better at my punctuality!" he announced as he turned to look at her. She was standing up in her crate in the trunk of his car and gave a tiny bark in reply.

 

"You are the most handsome Uber driver I have ever had," Tessa grinned as she got into his car and leaned over to kiss Scott.

 

"Where to, ma'am?" Scott said in a southern accent and as he tipped his imaginary hat.

 

"No. Don’t call me ma'am," she glared at Scott. "And as my Uber you should know already where we're going."

 

"Sorry babe. Ready?" Scott put his hand on Tessa's knee as he leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek before putting the car in drive.

 

As they were heading south down Richmond towards the store, Tessa gasped and then shrieked "Pull over!"

 

Scott quickly yanked the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He thought maybe she was going to be sick. "T? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed his hand gently over the top of her leg.

 

Tessa swallowed hard, her throat felt tight. Her breathing was rapid and she felt lightheaded. "I'm so sorry,” she whispered as she stared straight ahead.

 

"Tess?" Scott furrowed his brow at Tessa, she looked like she was going to vomit. "Are you going to be sick, sweetie?"

 

Tessa shook her head no and then finally pointed straight ahead with a shaky finger.

 

Scott looked in the direction of her finger. A little ways down the road was a large billboard. It was an advertisement for Saffron Road and—

 

"You never said billboards, Tessa,” Scott said quietly, his shoulders slumping.

 

There was Scott, from the waist up, plastered on a huge 4 metre tall billboard. Thankfully he was wearing clothes, he looked fabulous in his blazer and dress shirt, but no one said anything about his mug being blown up to colossal proportions.

 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I swear I _never_ authorized that. I _never_ would have done that without asking your approval. Actually I think I am going to be sick."

 

Tessa unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She started pacing on the sidewalk in front of Urban Outfitters. Scott got out of the car and chased after her.

 

"Babe, it's fine. I'm a little shocked at how big I am, but it's not like I'm posing in my underwear."

 

Tessa stopped in front of Scott and sighed. "But what else was authorized to be released? No wonder Mathieu from Montreal had called on the weekend. I'm worried now as to where and how else the images of you were used…and WHO THE HELL did this?" Tessa yelled as she wildly waived her arm in the air for dramatic effect.

 

She put one hand on her forehead and her casted arm against her hip as she began pacing again.

 

“T, you need to relax.”

 

“I can't,” she huffed.

 

“Come here," Scott pulled Tessa gently towards him and wrapped his arms around her. “Just breath with me, okay? In and out. In and out. That's better. Now, you really need to get to the store for your delivery. We can figure this out later, alright? Damage is done. My mom will be thrilled and my brothers will never let me live this down. I promise you I’m okay with this.” Scott kissed Tessa's forehead.

 

"Shit, delivery, okay fine let's go," Tessa broke free of Scott’s embrace and walked quickly back to his car, with Scott right behind her.

 

They made it to the store at exactly 8:00am. The delivery truck arrived two minutes later. Scott and Jane waited in Tessa's office for her. Originally that was not the plan, but seeing how rattled she was from the mystery authorization, he knew he had better hang out until she had this sorted out. He saw she had a coffee machine in her office, so he made a pot of coffee for them. He knew her freak out was partially due to the time of day and from lack of food or caffeine in her system. He might just have to do a food run later.

 

"Everything unloaded?" he asked Tessa as she walked back into her office.

 

"Yeah, it's some fun product from Brunette the Label. I love their clothes. They always sell quick, we're constantly restocking."

 

"That's good they are popular,” Scott said as he stood up to fix Tessa a cup of coffee.

 

Tessa began rummaging in her filing cabinet. “I need to pull my files and see who signed off on the release and order forms. This must have been done right after my accident. Either I had a lapse in judgment or someone took liberties and heads might just be rolling later today.”

 

"Tess...it's not that bad. I'm really okay with it."

 

"That's not the point. Someone authorized something without my permission. I'm in charge here," she said as she slammed the drawer shut.

 

"Okay, I get that.” Scott put a mug of coffee on Tessa's desk. “I made you some coffee."

 

Tessa sighed as she sunk down into her desk chair, brought the mug up to her nose, and inhaled deeply. “Seriously you are the best partner ever. I love you. I'm sorry I snapped earlier.” She took a sip of coffee and closed her eyes.

 

"Just enjoy your coffee for a minute and relax. The files can wait. We'll get this figured out."

 

*

 

Tessa had gone through seven file folders full of receipts and packing slips and order forms but she still hadn’t found what she was looking for.

 

"Argh! So frustrating!” she grumbled as she pulled her hair up into a top knot and returned folder number seven to the filing cabinet. “Why do I even keep all this paper shit. I have electronic copies of most of this stuff," she sighed as she pulled out another folder.

 

The top paper in folder number eight was exactly what she was looking for. "Oh for fucks sake I’m going to _murder_ her," she snarled.

 

Scott sat up straight in the chair he had been slouching in. Jane was asleep in his arms and her weight and warmth was putting him to sleep too.

 

"Who? Did you find out who the culprit is, Nancy Drew?" Scott said with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood in the small back office.

 

Tessa glared at him. "Yes. And she'll be getting an earful later."

 

"Who?"

 

"My lovely sister, Jordan the trouble maker."

 

Scott looked confused at first then started laughing.

 

"Oh I assure you, this is no laughing matter. This form states that there are five billboards in London that I paid for to have your handsome face on for the next month. Jordan of all people should know better than this. She's a lawyer for fucks sake! What else did she muck around with? God! I don't need this mess right now,” she fumed.

 

"Tess...really, it’s alright. I signed a release for the images to be used."

 

Tessa looked up at the clock on her wall and then punched the speaker button on her phone angrily. She followed that with her sister's speed dial button that was programmed into her phone. Jordan picked up on the second ring.

 

"Good morning baby sister!" Jordan cheerfully answered.

 

Tessa was pacing back a forth in her office as Scott watched. He was a little terrified of angry Tessa and made several mental notes, warning himself to never get on her bad side.

 

"Oh there is _nothing_ good about this morning. Trust me. Why the _hell_ did you not tell me about the billboards? What other secret projects did you do while I was recovering from my car accident? Do you think this is funny? Because I'm not laughing."

 

"Awww, Tessie, lighten up. Lover boy is smokin’ hot and deserves to be plastered all over town. I was just doing you a favour. Maybe he'll want to thank you for boosting his modelling career and then he'll agree to have sex with you."

 

Tessa's eyes went wide and Scott choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink of.

 

“Tess? Are you okay? Are you choking?”

 

"No. I am not choking. Scott is sitting here with me right now. He's currently dying of first hand and second hand embarrassment and choking on his coffee. I think you owe him a thousand apologies."

 

Jordan groaned loudly into her phone as Tessa smirked. _Partial payback at least_ , she thought. “I’m not in the mood to discuss this any further. I will deal with this mess later,” Tessa barked as she disconnected the call.

 

She began stuffing files and stacks of paper into a cardboard box.

 

"Uh, T? What are you doing? You're not quitting, are you?"

 

"Ha! Hardly. I am not a quitter. I'm making an office to-go box. I need to get out of here to clear my head. This was my plan all along, but this morning's development only further enhanced my need to do this."

 

"Do what babe?"

 

"You're going to drive me home, pack yourself a bag, and the three of us are going to the cottage for the next few days. That's my happy place. I need to find my Zen right now before I do something I might later regret."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan is a turkey...siblings are fun, eh?
> 
> Technically there are no large billboards along that stretch of Richmond, for those of you from the London area. This is fiction and I needed Scott to be larger than life for this chapter, okay? :)
> 
> Next up...the cottage...Tessa needs to decompress... ;)


	25. The Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head out to the cottage for a few days of rest and relaxation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Bedroom scene ahead...this chapter is not G rated, but not overly graphic imo

**Chapter 25: The Cottage**

 

Tessa sighed with contentment as Scott pulled the car into the driveway of the cottage later that morning. They had made record time packing their bags and getting everything loaded in Scott’s car. They made a quick pit stop at the Valu-mart for some essentials before heading out of town. Luckily the cottage was less than an hour drive from London.

 

"Okay, let's get this stuff unloaded and into the cottage. I need some beach time before anything else. Too bad it's not warm enough for a swim," Tessa said as she wrinkled her nose. _Winter will be here too soon; summer is never long enough. In just a few days it will be October._

 

They got out and each grabbed a few items before walking towards the cottage.

 

"I'm sure Jane thinks it's warm enough for a swim," Scott chuckled.

 

"Oh I don't doubt that. She loves the water." Tessa grinned as she thought back to their bath the other night.

 

"You seem happier already," Scott said as he pulled her close to his side as they walked back to the car to retrieve another load of items.

 

"I told you, this is my happy place," Tessa smiled big as she leaned into Scott.

 

"I can definitely tell. Everyone needs a place like that."

 

"What's yours?" Tessa asked.

 

Scott sighed. "I guess I don't really have a _place_ anymore?"

 

Tessa frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

"It used to be the rink. That was where I would go for everything. Skating was my life. If I was sad or angry, I'd skate laps until my legs burned. If I was happy I would practice dance routines or silly moves." Scott sighed as he paused for a moment to reflect.

 

"I guess I wasn't really content with myself or my life after Jackie left. There was nowhere I wanted to go that could make me happy. The rink had too many painful memories associated with it. It was easier to stay away then poking at a gaping wound. I think I've healed now for the most part, but I still don't know if I can return to the rink."

 

"I'm sorry. Did you know that you were dreaming about that this morning?" Tessa asked cautiously.

 

Scott looked at Tessa with a puzzled expression. "Skating?"

 

Tessa nodded. "You were talking in your sleep about Jackie leaving you and how skating was your life. You were really upset. I tried to wake you up from your bad dream."

 

Scott set the grocery bags he was carrying down on the kitchen counter and turned to Tessa. He brushed her hair over her shoulder with his hand and then he ran his fingers gently down her arm, stopping at her hand and giving it a squeeze for comfort.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you...tend to have a lot of bad dreams this time of year. Next month will be five years since I ended things with Jackie," he admitted, still tightly gripping Tessa's hand.

 

"If you ever want to talk through anything, I've been told that I'm a pretty good listener," Tessa offered with a sympathetic smile.

 

"Thanks T. I think I just need to find a way to make this time of year mean something different to me than what it used to. When we were competing, this was the start of the season. Everything was fresh and exciting and then when I ended things officially it was October, even though she quit on me in August. This time of year was also me entering into that stupid drinking binge that nearly killed me, or so my mom says. I don't remember much of that as I spent a lot of time passed out on my living room floor."

 

Scott let a few tears fall silently from his eyes. He was still somewhat ashamed of his past but he certainly wasn't going to hide anything from Tessa. If they were to fully understand each other, then they had to be open and honest, no matter how painful it might be.

 

Tessa squeezed his hand to let him know she understood. "I know your heart is hurting, babe. Maybe your happy place can be the cottage too. It's so peaceful here...less distractions from the outside world, a slower pace of life, fresh air, sand between your toes..."

 

"That does sound like it could make me happy, but I'm beginning to think that my happy place might not be an actual place."

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what he was getting at and she was internally freaking out a little.

 

"Um...what does that mean?" she asked cautiously, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa's waist and pulled her close to him. He looked down into her green eyes, the sun shining in through the kitchen window made them sparkle like jewels.

 

"It means...that my happy place isn't location…it's a person. You, Tessa, are my happy place. Wherever you are, as long as I'm with you, I feel happy. I have never felt happiness at these depths and levels before. I kinda feel like one of those cartoon characters that has tiny hearts spewing out of his eyes all the time."

 

Tessa giggled as she relaxed in Scott's arms. "I'm glad I can be your happy place. I feel so in love with you, you're pretty much all I think about. Scott...I...I'm ready to show you just how much love I have for you...and not because of my meddling sister. I've been ready for a while, I guess I've just needed a big push."

 

Scott cupped Tessa's chin gently with his hand. "I love you so much," he said quietly before kissing her on her lips.

 

Tessa closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. _Finally we're going to do this, no interruptions..._

 

Her eyes flew open as Scott quickly pulled away from her. "First we need to finish unloading the car and Jane is waiting for us."

 

"Oh my god, I forgot about our baby! Yes!" Tessa followed Scott outside, relieved to see all the car doors and trunk were all still wide open, so she hadn't gotten too warm.

 

"Sorry Janey!" Tessa cried out. Jane barked a reply and wagged her tail as Tessa's face came into view. She watched intently as Tessa's fingers unlatched the door to her crate.

 

"Why don't you take Jane out and I'll grab your suitcase," Scott said as he pulled her bag from the back seat. "Are you sure you're just staying two nights? Your suitcase is big enough for two weeks!"

 

"Oh shush, I didn't know exactly what the weather would be like or what I'd feel like wearing. I always over pack." Tessa clipped Jane's leash onto her collar and let her jump out of the car.

 

"She's been sitting for quite a while, should we take her for a walk along the beach?" Tessa asked. _I'd rather be doing other things...but Jane comes first._

 

"Yeah. I'm just going to put your bag inside and our groceries in the fridge. Oh, and I'll grab her little doggie bags in case she decides to poop."

 

"Too late, she's christening the grass already," Tessa smirked.

 

"Okay, I'll be right back and then we can go," Scott laughed.

 

They took turns holding the leash as they walked along Lake Huron holding hands. Scott held onto the leash the majority of the walk though, as Jane was a bit wild with excitement and pulled furiously on the leash. She barked at the water as it lapped up on shore and jumped in a few times, thoroughly soaking herself.

 

 

Once Jane had worked off most of her pent up energy, they headed back to the cottage. Tessa was hungry and Scott promised her that he would make them his famous club sandwiches for lunch.

 

*

 

Tessa had taken only two small bites of her sandwich before putting it down on her plate.

 

"Everything okay? Do you not like it?" Scott asked. He was concerned that she wasn't eating, she had said ten minutes ago that she was starving.

 

Tessa shook her head. "It's really good, but can we just go do this?"

 

Scott gave her a confused look. "Do _this_?"

 

"Sex, Scott. I just...I just want to get the first time out of the way. The anticipation is killing me."

 

Scott laughed as he put his own sandwich down on his plate and put his hand over hers that was laying on the table top. "T, we've waited all this time and all of a sudden now you're impatient? What happened to you wanting things to happen… _organically_ , as you put it?"

 

"I’m antsy. I've still got a lot of pent up emotion and rage from this morning. The only way to get rid of it is a sweat session in the gym for a few hours...or sex," Tessa admitted.

 

"Soooo...you want angry sex?" Scott tried to clarify.

 

"No...I guess...I need a release and I just want _you_ to make me feel better? Is that selfish?" she asked sheepishly.

 

"How exactly is it selfish if I'm also getting something out of this?" Scott asked, he was confused at where she was going with this.

 

"I guess it's not? Sorry, I don't know. I'm a little bit nervous I suppose. So...do you want to go upstairs...or?"

 

Scott shrugged. "Sure?"

 

"Ok this feels all awkward now. Ugh!" Tessa slumped back in her chair.

 

"Why don't you finish eating first. I wouldn't want your stomach rumbling to kill any mood once we get going," Scott dramatically wiggled his eyebrows at Tessa and she giggled, lightening the tension she had created between them.

 

"Okay, food first then we go upstairs and see what happens?" Tessa suggested.

 

Scott just grinned as he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

 

*

 

So, this is the room I usually stay in," Tessa said as they entered one of the upstairs bedrooms. She ran her palm along the top of the duvet as she walked along side the bed towards the window. The blanket had a raised stitched pattern, it was a tactile sensation that she had always felt comforted by.

 

"T," Scott started as he closed the gap between them; she needed to stop moving about the room. He had something to say and he wanted her full attention. He placed his hands gently on her arms and turned her around. "T, if you want to stop this at any point...for any reason, just tell me okay? I want this to be about you. I want you to enjoy this. I love you and will only do what you are comfortable with, no questions asked. I never want to hurt you, you mean far too much to me. You are my whole world, I want to spend forever in your arms. Today will only be the start of that forever. We can take our time to get to know one another on this new level of intimacy, we may not reach excellence right away. This should be a process. Does that make sense or am I just rambling now?"

 

Tessa reached up and brushed the unshed tears from her eyes with the back of her right hand. "I love you, Scott. You're so sweet, sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

 

"Please don't cry T, I could say the same about you. I made some bad choices over the last few years, and yet I was still rewarded with you...for a second time. Do you ever think that maybe we were meant to be together all along? That our lives were forced apart, but in the end we were brought back together when we were finally ready to be with each other?"

 

"All the damn time," Tessa whispered as she grabbed Scott's face in her hands and began feverishly kissing him.

 

Scott took only half a second to realize that this was it, she was definitely, finally ready. Tessa's fingers were tugging on the bottom of his shirt, trying to untuck it from his pants. She gave up and started on his belt buckle. "Easy there, T," Scott said in between kisses. Scott helped her undo his belt and the button on his pants; her casted arm had left her hand and fingers weaker than she'd ever admit to. He let her finish untucking his shirt before he pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and helped her out of it.

 

"Faster," she breathed out urgently against his neck.

 

Scott took the opportunity and scooped her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently before pulling down his pants and sitting beside her on the bed, still wearing his boxer briefs.

 

"Okay so far?" he checked in.

 

Tessa didn’t reply, she sat up and unhooked her bra and pulled it off, throwing it to the far side of the room. She yanked off her skinny jeans and panties in one swoop before laying back down. "More than okay," she huffed as she looked up at him.

 

Scott sat motionless beside her, stunned that she had just laid herself out like a goddess, waiting for him to take her. "You're so beautiful," he said, his voice low and sounding _very_ sexy to Tessa's ears.

 

Scott's eyes moved over the expanse of her body, his hand ghosting over her as it followed his gaze, taking in every inch of her creamy, freckled skin.

 

"Hurry up," she pleaded, her voice strained and just above a whisper.

 

Scott climbed up on the bed, his knees straddling her hips. As he slowly leaned down to kiss her lips, she hooked her finger onto the chain around his neck, gently tugging on it and pulling him closer to her.

 

"Please, Scott. We can go slow later. I need you. Now," she begged. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was only one fire fighter who could quell her burning desire.

 

Tessa ran her finger along the inside of the waistband of his black boxer briefs. "These really have to come off if we're going to go any further," she insisted.

 

"I like it when you're bossy," Scott grinned as he rolled to the side of Tessa and removed the last physical barrier between them.

 

Tessa closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this was finally happening. She had dreamt of this moment and she desperately hoped that she hadn't built this up in her mind to be more than realistically possible.

 

"Babe? You okay?" Scott's soothing voice brought her back from her thoughts.

 

"Yes, just being present and savouring this moment."

 

She felt the warmth radiating off of Scott's body as he returned to his position over her. She felt light kisses being deposited along her neck and down her chest. Scott's mouth lingered on each breast, paying equal attention to both sides before continuing down her body.

 

She reached her fingers towards Scott's hair and started running them through his magnificent flow. He moaned loudly against her pelvis, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

 

He moved his mouth slowly back up towards her lips. "Wait...I need to get a cond-"

 

"No," she interrupted him as her eyes opened to look at him. "I want to feel all of you...if you're okay with that? I'm on birth control." She looked into his eyes, gauging his response, hoping he would be okay with this. _We probably should have discussed this ahead of time,_ she worried to herself.

 

"Yes," he answered against her mouth before kissing her again.

 

Tessa reached her hand down to stroke him but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I'm honestly not going to last if you touch me right now, babe."

 

"Then just get inside me, I'm more than ready for you," she pleaded.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Please, just-"

 

Tessa stopped talking as Scott pushed inside of her.

 

"Okay?" Scott asked.

 

Tessa moaned in response as her eyes closed again and her walls began contracting with anticipation.

 

"Good," she finally whispered. "I'm not going to last long either."

 

Scott began moving slowly in and out, the only sounds filling the air were huffs and grunts and moans. Tessa let go first, her body writhing with pleasure, a sweet release that reached from the tips of her toes to the top of her scalp. Scott was right behind her, crying out her name before collapsing on top of her.

 

"I love you so much," he whispered breathlessly beside her ear before kissing her cheek.

 

"I love you too," she panted.

 

They laid together as one for a few moments, processing what had just occurred between them. This would now be their _new normal_ as a couple. Their days and nights would be full of a new type of togetherness.

 

"I'm sorry that was so quick. I need to build back my stamina. It's been quite a while," Scott admitted to her, breaking the silence that hung in the room.

 

"No, don't apologize. It has been a while for me too and I needed this to be fast. Everything was just right," she sighed with content and kissed his shoulder.

 

Scott pulled out and rolled off of Tessa. She whimpered at the loss of physical connection.

 

"Shh, it's okay. More later, if you want." Scott kissed Tessa's freckled nose as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

 

"Yes, I do want," Tessa closed her eyes. "That was different than I imagined, but a good different," she admitted out loud to Scott.

 

"You dreamed of us?"

 

Tessa opened her eyes and turned to look at Scott. "Of course, all the time," she stroked her palm down the side of his cheek.

 

"I'm glad to know it wasn't just me having those dreams. You are my dream come true."

 

"And you are my handsome prince, my knight in shining armour, here to save me—”

 

"And put out the fire in your loins?"

 

Tessa laughed loudly. "I was going to say, save me from my kitchen disasters, but the fire in my loins works too. Do you know what I think I love most about you?"

 

"My handsome good looks?"

 

Tessa laughed again. "No, goofball. Your ability to make me laugh all the time, but yeah, you are very handsome too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! 
> 
> But what else does the cottage have in store for them??


	26. Kitchen Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the kitchen at the cottage...

**Chapter 26: Kitchen Heat**

 

 **Jordan:** Are you ignoring me? I left you three voicemails at work today, you didn't call me back 

 

 **Tessa:** I'm not at work and I'm not checking my messages until Monday

 

 **Jordan:** Well aren't we Little Miss Big Shot 

 

**Tessa:**

 

 **Jordan:** Are you still mad at me? 

 

 **Tessa:** Somewhat 

 

 **Jordan:** Are you at home? I have some things for my wedding that I picked up earlier today. I wanted my Maid of Honour's opinion 

 

 **Tessa:** No, I'm not home

 

 **Jordan:** Scott's?

 

 **Tessa:** No

 

 **Jordan:** SIGH. Instead of 20 questions...how about you just tell me where you are?

 

 **Jordan:** Never mind, I'll just look you up on Find My Friends 

 

Tessa rolled her eyes as she waited for her sister to figure it out where she was.

 

 **Jordan:** I should have known you'd run off to the cottage. Wait...OMG...are you there with Scott? 

 

 **Tessa:** Perhaps 

 

 **Jordan:** Anything happen yet? Did my scheming work?? 

 

**Tessa:**

 

 **Jordan:** So...is that a no?

 

 **Tessa:** That face is for your scheming. I'm still a little pissed at you. Give me a few days yet...

 

 **Jordan:** But did you get any?

 

 **Tessa:** Get any what?

 

 **Jordan:** Okay now you're just playing with me. SEX, TESSA 

 

 **Tessa:** What about sex? 

 

**Jordan:**

 

**Tessa:**

 

 **Jordan:** So, that's a yes?

 

 **Tessa:** That's a wink

 

 **Jordan:** I give up  I deserve this run around. I'm sorry I was an ass by putting up those billboards. Is Scott mad at me?

 

 **Tessa:** No, he's not mad at anyone

 

 **Jordan:** Do you forgive me Tessie? 

 

 **Tessa:** I will eventually. I'm still annoyed that you did that behind my back and I see your order for the bus stop poster ads...I'm guessing also of Scott? 

 

 **Jordan:** Sorry?

 

 **Tessa:** You realize if your plan had backfired, Scott could have been mad enough at you & me and broken up with me...

 

 **Jordan:** Aww, he'd never do that

 

 **Tessa:** You don't know that. If he had been really mad...anything is possible 

 

 **Jordan:** Sorry T 

 

 **Tessa:** You owe me for this mess...I haven't figured out what yet...but you will pay up eventually

 

 **Tessa:** But to answer your question from earlier...yes...the first three times today were AMAZING  

 

 **Jordan:** WHAT?!

 

 **Jordan:** For real??

 

 **Jordan:** Seriously??

 

 **Tessa:** If you don't mind, I'm kinda exhausted  & want to get ready for bed... 

 

 **Jordan:** Say no more...call me when you get home & can't walk straight   

 

"T what are you grinning at over there?"

 

"Jordan," Tessa replied as she tossed her phone on the sofa and stood up. "Can't walk straight," she snorted. "That's not even a thing."

 

"What's not a thing?" Scott looked up from the recipe he was reading at the kitchen counter.

 

Tessa walked over and wrapped her arms around Scott from behind. She pressed her chest into his back and kissed him between his shoulder blades before laying her head there.

 

"She thinks if a person has too much sex they can't walk straight."

 

"Hmmm, yeah that's possible," Scott said with a smirk as he turned in his seat and pulled Tessa into his lap.

 

"Well, I've never had _that_ much sex to know..."

 

"Oh really? Maybe we need to fix that. Also it's not necessarily the quantity...it's more the quality."

 

"Are you taking this as a challenge, Moir?"

 

"Nah, I don't want to hurt you. Unless...that's what you want?"

 

"I might not mind feeling like a puddle of Jello by the time we go home," Tessa said as she started to massage Scott's scalp. She had figured out really quickly into round number two that her fingers in his hair was his weakness.

 

" _Tess_ ," he groaned. "You know your scalp massage does things to me...just give me twenty minutes or so to get this dessert whipped up and then you can have my full attention."

 

"Dessert? I like dessert," Tessa said in a low voice as she nibbled on Scott's earlobe. "Maybe dessert should be our secret code word?"

 

"For sex?"

 

"Yeah," she drawled out in a whisper, right in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. "We had dessert after lunch, before dinner _and_ after dinner."

 

"Okay, but Tess, can you focus here for a minute?"

 

Tessa slid off Scott's lap and moved around to the other side of the island counter.

 

"Okay, my love. I'll behave. What do you want to make?"

 

Scott smirked at how Tessa had to physically remove herself from him to be able to focus on something other than sex. They were only about seven hours into this new phase of their relationship, and Scott knew Tessa would agree that these have probably been some of the best hours of their entire time together so far.

 

"Angel food cake for my angel," he announced proudly.

 

"Oh!" Tessa gasped. "That sounds good! Do you know how to make that?" Tessa was surprised at Scott's endless kitchen abilities. She would never starve or burn anything ever again as long as she had him around.

 

"I have a recipe," Scott shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard. If you help me, we can get it in the oven faster."

 

"Okay, tell me what to do." _The faster we get this done the faster I find out about this not being able to walk straight thing._

 

"First we need to gather the ingredients, double check we have everything before starting."

 

The pair worked together and assembled their items, including the special baking pan Scott had brought with from home.

 

"You know you can buy these cakes already made at the grocery store?" Tessa pointed out smugly.

 

"Sure, but those don't taste anything like this. My mom's friend gave me her secret recipe. Once you try it, you won't be buying those store-made ones in the plastic tub. Trust me."

 

"If you say so, _Paul Hollywood_ ," Tessa joked.

 

"I think I'll let the cake speak for itself," he grinned, flashing his teeth and making Tessa's heart melt.

 

 _I'm so wrecked,_ she thought. _I didn't think I'd be this gone just by having sex with him. I want to stay in bed with him all day. I feel even more in love with him now than before. Is that possible? Or is that just lust or infatuation? Does it even matter at this point? Ugh, I'm obsessed with him. No lies detected there._

 

"Tessa?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I called you three times. You were zoned right out, just staring at me with those heart-eyes again. Focus, babe. I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours, you can have all of me all night long if you want."

 

"Sorry. I'll try to pay attention. You're just so distracting."

 

"So are you," Scott leaned over the counter and kissed Tessa's forehead.

 

"Good thing we don't work together. I don't know if I could have you so close but untouchable all day long."

 

"That's what closets and offices are for. Just make sure there is a lock on the door."

 

"You sound like you're speaking from experience?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Possibly...are you wanting to discuss past experiences here or should we just change the subject?"

 

Scott was feeling that he kinda stuck his foot in his mouth by mentioning the closets and offices. He almost said locker room too, but his brain figured that out before his mouth. He didn't really want to talk about what he did with Jackie, his former everything. Ex-skating partner, ex-lover, ex-future wife and ex-future mother of his children. Not that he wanted to hide her from Tessa, but it still hurt to talk about Jackie, especially this time of year.

 

"Scott?"

 

"Sorry. My turn to be daydreaming. Let's get this cake made. Would you please turn the oven on to 325?"

 

"You're okay?" she asked cautiously.

 

"Yup. Fine."

 

Tessa knew something was up. Scott had disappeared into his thoughts and re-emerged with his emotional walls up and a coldness about him. Tessa felt it was probably skating related, so she'd let it slide...for now.

 

Scott measured out the ingredients and added them to the bowl as Tessa stirred everything together with a spoon.

 

"Says here that now you need to whip the batter by hand for four minutes, T," Scott said as he tapped his finger on the recipe.

 

"Hmmm, is that different than what I'm doing?" Tessa had no idea, stirring and whipping seemed the same to her.

 

Scott moved behind Tessa and placed his hand over hers on the spoon and he held onto the bowl with his left hand, gently nudging her casted hand out of the way.

 

He moved their hands together and stirred. "This is stirring," he said into her ear, low and sultry and causing Tessa's body to suddenly feel very warm.

 

"And this...is whipping," he said even lower as he started beating the batter, to incorporate air into it.

 

Tessa moaned from his breathing in her ear and the closeness of his body.

 

"Focus, T. Whipping," Scott whispered before running his tongue along the outside of her ear.

 

"Oh god, I can't," she groaned as her body leaned back against Scott's.

 

"Yes, you can. Compartmentalize. You're a world class dancer and a strong woman, you can do this. Focus on the task of making this cake, block out everything else around you," Scott continued in her ear.

 

Tessa felt like her body was on fire, every nerve ending was screaming in anticipation. Her brain was so foggy and her breathing was shallow. She wanted him to forget the cake and just have kitchen sex with her.

 

"Whipping," Scott whispered as he kissed the side of her neck, their hands still whipping the batter with the spoon.

 

"Focus," Tessa groaned, trying hard to think only about the sound of the batter slapping in the bowl. The sounds it was making though...it reminded her of the sound of their skin slapping together right before...

 

"That's it, T. Focus on whipping."

 

"I can't focus on whipping," she whined. "I'm just focused on you."

 

"You will focus on whipping and not what I'm doing to your body. Relax your arm and let your wrist do the work."

 

"Ugh, Scott that sounds dirty and it's doing things to me."

 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we're baking a cake. No sex right now. Focus on whipping the batter," Scott mumbled against her neck, sending waves of pleasure through her abdomen.

 

"You're going to give me an orgasm if you keep talking like that with your mouth on my body," Tessa admitted. "I'm so close already," she whispered. It wasn't going to take much more of this to send her over the edge.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he breathed hotly against the back of her neck, tingles radiating down her spine. "I thought you wanted to feel like Jello? And I didn't even touch your body below your neck yet."

 

" _Scott_ ," she moaned loudly as he pressed his body up against her, pinning her firmly against the counter top.

 

"Time's up," Scott announced cheerfully as he let go of Tessa and backed away from her.

 

"What? What the hell?" she cried out at the loss of his support against her back. She slumped before grabbing onto the counter to steady her limp body. _I feel like Jello for sure. Damn he's good._

 

"Whipping batter by hand for four minutes always feels like an eternity. I had to pass the time somehow," Scott winked at Tessa.

 

"Ugh, Scott!" she shrieked, trying to be annoyed, but her eyes gave her away. They crinkled playfully at the corners, she had enjoyed every minute of him seducing her over a bowl of cake batter.

 

"Actually, four is how long the free dance is. Imagine me rubbing up against your body while skating for that long," Scott smirked as he poured the cake batter into the pan.

 

Tessa shook her head. "That might be nearly impossible, I'd for sure have an orgasm right there on the ice."

 

"I bet you could skate with me and not have an orgasm, like I said, compartmentalize and focus," Scott said as he put the cake in the oven.

 

"Maybe. I guess we'll never know," Tessa shrugged.

 

Scott set the oven timer and walked back over towards Tessa, wrapping his strong arms around her still weak body. "I'm sorry I teased you, T."

 

"Hmmm...more like you got me hot and bothered. I'll forgive you if you finish what you started," Tessa grinned as she traced her fingers up along Scott's muscular arms towards the back of his neck, stopping just short of his hairline.

 

"That can be arranged. We just can't go far, I have to keep an eye on the cake," Scott said before moving in to kiss Tessa passionately on the lips. His little cake batter distraction had gotten him riled up as much as it had her.

 

"Sofa," she mumbled against his mouth as he walked them backwards towards the living room, not breaking their physical connection.

 

Scott gently pulled Tessa with him as he laid down on the sofa, so she was on top of him as they continued to kiss. Jane saw this commotion from where she had been laying on the rug and jumped up on the sofa to join them. She started tugging on Tessa's sweatshirt and growling.

 

"Janey!" Tessa laughed. "She thinks I'm attacking you and she's trying to be a big hero!"

 

The mood was gone, Tessa and Scott were laughing as Jane was bouncing all over them.

 

"We need to get her into puppy school," Scott winced as Jane playfully bit down on his hand; her baby teeth were sharp.

 

"Eventually," Tessa cooed at Jane as she pulled her into her lap and started rubbing her ears. "You're getting to be a big girl. Stop growing so fast, baby." Tessa leaned down to kiss Jane and was greeted with playful licks on her face, making Tessa laugh even harder.

 

Scott sat back, watching the interaction between Jane and Tessa with a contented smile on his face. "T, your laugh is one of the best sounds on earth."

 

"Hmmm, I don't know about that..."

 

"To me, it is. You and your laugh make my heart so full and happy," Scott sighed.

 

Tessa looked over at Scott and smiled, her heart was also so full and happy.

 

"So," Scott started. "I wanted to ask you something."

 

Tessa noticed the serious tone in his voice, and the smile fell from her face. She didn't know what direction this conversation was headed.

 

Scott carried on, noticing Tessa's smile had vanished. He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her it was nothing bad that he was going to ask her. "The Ilderton Fair is this weekend...I was thinking maybe—”

 

"Yes! I'd love to go!" Tessa's eyes lit up and her smile returned as Scott smiled back at her. "That was what you were going to ask me, right?"

 

Scott laughed. "Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would be my date, but you were so excited you just jumped all over that."

 

"Sorry," Tessa smiled as her cheeks turned warm and pink. "My parents used to take us kids when we were small. I haven't been in years, timing never worked out, mostly I was away for ballet or work. I think I've only been two or three times since I was 9."

 

"Really? That's kinda sad."

 

"Yeah. I missed out on a lot of regular childhood experiences."

 

"Well, we will just have to make up for everything you missed out on. First up, Ilderton Fall Fair with Scott. I promise you all the rides you can stomach and then a feast of deep fried food followed by some cotton candy for dessert and we'll wash it down with beers while we pick our favourite livestock and award our own imaginary prizes."

 

Tess giggled. "That sounds like an amazing date...and maybe a kiss at the top of the ferris wheel?"

 

"Definitely," Scott grinned. "So, would Saturday morning be okay? I work that night, but I have a later start, so we'd have nearly the full day at the fair, the midway opens at 10am. My parents should be okay to watch Jane, but I'll double check."

 

"That sounds perfect," Tessa sighed. "I can't believe I'll finally be home while the Ilderton Fair is on. I missed the Western Fair again this year. It almost always happens during my Paris trips."

 

Scott heard his phone ringing and pulled it out of his pocket.

 

"Oh! My mom must have known we were talking about her. Excuse me while I take this."

 

"Of course," Tessa smiled at Scott.

 

"Hi mom," Scott said as he answered his phone.

 

"Oh, you saw the billboards, eh?" Scott glanced at Tessa and winked.

 

"Yeah, there's five of them. You and dad will have to go hunt them all down."

 

"I know, I do look handsome. Thank you. Yes, I will let Tessa know she did a great job picking out the clothes," he winked again at Tessa, a huge grin on his face as he listened to Alma gush over how ecstatic she was about the billboards.

 

Of course, because he was on the phone, the timer for the cake buzzed on the oven.

 

"Tess," Scott whispered. "Can you take the cake out of the oven. I'll be right there."

 

"Yup!" Tessa chirped as she moved Jane off her lap and waltzed into the kitchen. She found a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven door.

 

"Oh, that smells amazing," she sighed as she reached into the oven to pull out the cake.

 

"Ouch!" she shrieked as her arm touched the inner edge of the hot oven. She managed to burn the sliver of skin that was exposed between the end of the oven mitt and the top of her pushed up shirt sleeve.

 

Her immediate reaction was to pull away from the stove, and in doing so she dropped the cake. The round tin rolled down the door and onto the floor.

 

"Shit!" Tessa shrieked again, as Scott came running into the kitchen.

 

Scott grabbed a tea towel and picked up the hot cake pan, putting in down on the top of the stove. Luckily the cake was still intact and not ruined.

 

"Babe! Are you okay?" Scott turned to Tessa after he closed the oven door.

 

Tessa sighed. "Yeah, just me being clumsy. I burnt my arm," she pouted as she held up her right arm for Scott to look.

 

"Oh, sweetie, come sit down and let me look at it." He led Tessa to one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. Scott pulled the oven mitt off her hand. "At least you remembered to use these," he smirked.

 

Tessa frowned.

 

"It doesn't look too bad, just a small first-degree burn. I get those all the time at work. Does it hurt? I can put a cold compress on it first, before covering it with aloe."

 

"No, it's okay. I'm sure it will be fine."

 

"Aloe?"

 

Tessa shook her head no.

 

"A kiss to make it better?" Scott asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Okay, sure," she smirked as she held her arm out towards him.

 

"Better?" he asked after pressing a gentle kiss to the angry, red line on Tessa's arm.

 

"Much."

 

"Good. The cake needs to cool upside down, so while it's doing that, should we take Jane for her pre-bed walk?"

 

"Along the beach?" Tessa asked hopefully.

 

"Where else?" Scott grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for AO3 to add their emojis...that took a while to get those all in there lol
> 
> Two more days at the cottage...what could they possibly do to entertain themselves *snicker*


	27. The Cottage: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the cottage...they're just relaxing...in every way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is almost no plot line to this chapter  
> HAHA  
> Sorry!

**Chapter 27: The Cottage: Day Two**

 

"Tess..." Scott sung softly as he left a trail of tiny kisses up her naked back.

 

"Mmmm..." was her muffled response, her face firmly planted between two pillows.

 

"You gonna get up? It's almost 10am," Scott asked gently. He had already been up for a while, Jane needed her walk and breakfast. He knew Tessa was exhausted and let her sleep in.

 

"I'm pretty sure I can't move,” she mumbled and she groaned into the mattress.

 

"So...you're saying you won't be able to walk straight?" Scott smirked as he thought about last night and earlier this morning. The only word he had in his vocabulary to describe it was _wow_. The first three times had been good, great even, but they were still figuring each other out. By the fourth and fifth time though, they had their choreography figured out. Scott had made sure Tessa was _thoroughly_ satisfied each time. He didn’t think he could love her more, but each time they seemed to connect on a more intimate level, as if their bodies and souls were melding into one complete unit.

 

"I don't think I can walk at all," her voice was still muffled from the pillows.

 

"I guess we'll just have to rest for the next two days then. No more sex."

 

Tessa rolled over quickly to look at Scott. "What? No!" she gasped, eliciting a laugh from Scott.

 

"Oh, are you joking then about feeling like jelly right now? Because maybe I need to fix that?" Scott wiggled his eyebrows at Tessa.

 

"Definitely not joking and as much as I don't want to say no to more, I'm still recovering from this morning,” she said and then gave a contented sigh. She closed her eyes, still reveling in how blissfully relaxed she felt.

 

“You’re okay though?” Scott caressed Tessa’s arm, a worried look on his face.

 

“I’m absolutely okay. Don’t worry,” she smiled at him. “Not even in my wildest dreams could I have thought I'd feel like this and still crave more. Apparently I saved the best man for last, but I feel kinda sad I missed out on years worth of _this_. Imagine if we had gotten together like 10 years ago..."

 

"I assure you, 10 years ago I was a hot-headed jerk more days than not. You wouldn't have wanted me then. You love Scott 2.0, I don't even love the previous version of myself that much. All we can do now is make the most of the time we do have."

 

"You make it sound like our time is limited," Tessa pouted.

 

"Well, 80 years or so isn't forever. But I'll make damned sure I spend every day with you like it's my last. I want to enjoy every part of _us_ to the fullest. We will more than make up for any lost time, I promise you that," Scott smiled down at her with his warm hazel eyes and she was lost for a moment.

 

"You're so sappy and romantic and I love it. I can't wait to spend the next 80 years with you. I want to marry you and have adorable babies with you and travel the world with you by my side. I want it all."

 

Scott’s smile widened and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "And I want to give you all of that, T. We _can_ have everything. I want to make you happy and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say you want all of that with me."

 

"Do I sense a _but_ in there though?” she asked tentatively.         

 

Scott looked down at his hands and away from the beautiful, but very naked woman, laying in front of him.

 

"A very small part of me is still dealing with issues from my past," Scott looked up at Tessa. "I promise you I am working with my therapist on that," he reassured her.

 

"Jackie?" Tessa responded without even thinking. _She knew._

 

"Everything that comes with this time of year, I suppose. But yes, her too."

 

"I think it would help if you and I talked about this. If you'd rather have a third party involved, I'd be more than willing to join you at one of your therapist appointments."

 

Scott looked back down at his hands.

 

"Babe, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Many top-level athletes struggle once they leave their sport."

 

"You didn’t. You knew who you were and didn’t drown your life in booze."

 

"I buried myself in my work. I moved from one thing to the next. I had very little social life. I assure you, I am far from perfect."

 

"You seem perfect to me."

 

"You know that saying...that a duck looks calm above water, but underneath it is paddling it's feet like mad to stay afloat?"

 

Scott nodded and Tessa could see him have a light bulb moment.

 

"So, it's all an act?" he asked.

 

"No! Well...partially? More like I wear different masks. I need to portray myself as put together and in control when I'm in a corporate setting. Otherwise, as a woman, I won't be taken seriously or at my full potential. Even if underneath I'm terrified of failure and making wrong decisions. I'm constantly internally scrambling."

 

"I know you work hard, you've accomplished a lot. You should be proud."

 

"I am. I'm finally in a place in my work life that I can relax a little. Do you know the one place I don’t have to wear any masks?" she asked as she laced her fingers with his.

 

Scott shook his head.

 

"Around you. I feel now that I can be 100% myself. I don’t need to hide anything or be someone that I'm not. You have seen me at my worst after my car accident...and my ridiculous fainting from the heat that one night. You don't judge me for my shortcomings. You just love me for who I am. It's very refreshing."

 

"I do! I want you to be you. I love you just the way you are,” Scott brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand before leaning down to give Tessa a quick kiss.

 

"I know you do and I want you to know that I love you for who _you_ are. Including your past. It makes you who you are today."

 

Scott thought for a moment. He needed to follow his therapist's advice and keep open and honest communication with Tessa. If he couldn't speak freely with her, then these things he was bottling up would explode, likely he'd direct his anger at her, and that's not what he wanted to do. Ever.

 

Tessa knew Scott was struggling with something. He was nearly an open book with his emotions and she could see him fidgeting and chewing on his fingernail.

 

"Scott? I'm here when you're ready, okay? Take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere." Tessa sat up and grabbed the t-shirt she had tucked under her pillow, pulling it on. She was starting to get cold.

 

Scott sat quietly for a few minutes, his thoughts running through his head. He took a deep breath before starting. "That's exactly the problem," Scott looked at Tessa, tears filling up his eyes again.

 

"What is, my love?"

 

"I'm scared, T. Scared you'll just decide one day you'll have fallen out of love and want to leave. I know it sounds ridiculous..."

 

"No, Scott, that's a valid fear. Look at me," she tipped his chin up towards her face. "I'm Tessa. I'm not Jackie. I can't promise you what the future holds for us, but I want to love you until my dying day."

 

“Deep down I do know that. I want to love you until then too. I never want to lose you."

 

"But…you do know that Jackie leaving your skating partnership was a good thing, right?" Tessa asked gently.

 

"I think it was the worst time of my life."

 

"I don’t doubt at the time it was. But, if she didn’t leave you then, I doubt we'd be sitting here together and you probably wouldn't be a fire fighter. You wouldn't have come to my house gifting me with an extinguisher…”

 

Scott chuckled. "I do feel better knowing you have that, but I want you to know something,” his voice had turned very serious.

 

“What is it?” Tessa’s eyes searched his; trying to gauge what direction this was going in.

 

“I’m loyal, T. I stuck it out with Jackie because I was stubborn. I should have listened to everyone around me telling me to move on from her. I was willing to give her everything…and I did. I tried to make things work from my end, both on and off the ice. I never wanted to give her up. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m all in for us. You…and me. I want you to know that I’m going to always give you 100% of me and I think…I hope you want to do the same. But I also want you to tell me right away if anything isn’t working or feels off to you because I don’t want a repeat of Jackie. I don’t want you to come to me one day and tell me you’re done without warning. I really don’t think my heart could take that again.”

 

Tessa lunged at Scott and wrapped her arms around him. This caught him off guard and he fell back against the bed with her on top of him.

 

“Scott…I promise you…I’m all in. You are it for me. I don’t want you to ever doubt that. I love you so much. It would break my heart to even consider breaking yours. We were given a second chance to be together for a reason, I do understand this is a hard time of year for you. I am here, what ever you need, okay?”

 

Scott didn’t answer with words, instead he pulled her face towards his for a searing kiss.

 

Tessa pulled away and smiled at him, it pained her to see his heart in turmoil. “We will take turns leaning on each other. That’s what a good partnership does. I know there will continue to be points along the road that we will need to give and take from each other. So far we’ve demonstrated we are good at this. It seems to come naturally…”

 

“And if it ever doesn’t?” Scott interjected. He needed her comfort, and reassurance.

 

“Then we course correct…we make whatever modifications we need to continue being _us_. We are a team, Scott. Just you and me. Forever.”

 

“I want this time of year to mean something more…something new.”

 

“I know. We _will_ fill this time of year with new things, just us. I can promise you that. I think yesterday and this morning were are good start?”

 

“Definitely. So…I have an important question for you.”

 

_Oh my god, he’s not proposing right now, is he? Of course I’d say yes, but this is maybe a little quick? It’s only been two months since we starting seeing each other._ “Um, okay, sure?” Tessa asked cautiously.

 

“Do you want leftover angel food cake for breakfast?” Scott waited for her response before grinning at her.

 

Tessa threw her head back and laughed so hard, mostly with relief that that was the question he wanted to ask her. “I’m pretty sure that’s one of the best things I’ve ever been asked.”

 

*

 

Tessa held onto Jane's leash as she watched Scott move the two lounge chairs off the lower deck and onto the sand.

 

"Do you want them in the water a little?" Scott called out to Tessa.

 

She gave him a thumbs up as she walked over to him, Jane bouncing all over and tugging on the leash. She was excited to play in the water.

 

“Yeah, just the ends so the water laps up under the chair. I find it feels like floating in the water.”

 

Scott looped the end of Jane's leash around the bottom of his chair, and then he sat down and laid back.

 

"Ahhh. There, now she can play without running off on us," Scott said as he put his hands behind his head.

 

"Good idea.” Tessa relaxed in her chair beside Scott, she watched Jane jump around, barking at the waves.

 

"Sun is pretty warm today, eh? I could almost... _almost_ go for a swim in the lake. A bit too cold for me now though, I think." Scott squinted his eyes as he looked out at the lake; glad he remembered his sunglasses this time. The sun was bright and reflecting strongly off the surface of the water.

 

"Do you want to?" Tessa looked at Scott and raised her eyebrows, daring him to say yes.

 

"We didn't bring our bathing suits, Tess," he replied, sensing her dare but he thought his logical response would be enough to shoot it down.

 

"Hasn't stopped me before," Tessa pulled her shirt off over her head. "Underwear works in a pinch. Good thing my cast is water proof."

 

Scott thought wrong apparently. He watched as Tessa continued to undress and laid her clothes neatly over the back of her lounge chair.

 

"You gonna join me or just enjoy the view from your chair?" She stood in the shallow water, wearing just her sports bra and boy shorts, her one hand on her hip.

 

Scott jumped up and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He grabbed the end of Jane's leash and started wadding in after Tessa. He watched her run ahead and then dive in, disappearing below the water.

 

"Geez it's fucking cold, T,” he shuddered as he watched her resurface.

 

"It's not that bad, I've been in worse. Once I jumped into the North Sea in Scotland. Now _that_ was cold. This feels about 20C, maybe a bit less. It's the air that is cold. Just get under the water, it will feel warmer."

 

Scott groaned as he lowered his body under the water. "It's refreshing," he gritted through his teeth.

 

Tessa swam towards Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

 

"Know what we can do after?" Tessa whispered against Scott's ear before kissing it.

 

"No, what?”

 

“Snuggle up by the fireplace to get warm.”

 

“Oh, I like that idea,” Scott said, his teeth chattering. "How are you not freezing Tess?"

 

"I'm stealing the heat off your body like a leech."

 

"Leeches steal blood T, not heat."

 

"Whatever. I'm not cold. We can get out if you are though, but you have to carry me."

 

She was still latched onto his chest, but she was an easy weight under water. As they moved closer to shore, he stood up and she clung tighter to him. She weighed just barely over 100 pounds; he lifted more than that at the gym.

 

"Are you gonna koala bear it all the way back up?" he asked as he tenderly kissed her bare wet shoulder.

 

Jane had enjoyed the swim and was repeatedly shaking her fur dry.

 

"Can I?" he felt more than he heard, as her mouth vibrated into the side of his neck.

 

"Of course," he grinned, not minding one bit that she was snuggled tightly around his torso; it helped keep him warm.

 

Scott climbed the two flights of wooden stairs up to the cottage with ease, forever grateful for his rigorous gym training. He wasn't even breathing hard by the time he reached the top.

 

"I'm so impressed that you just carried me all the way up and are not even huffing and puffing. I am turned on in the most delicious way...take me back to our room so we can get out of these wet things."

 

“Yes, boss,” Scott started running and Tessa began giggling and shrieking his name as she bounced up and down. He placed her feet gently on the ground when they reached their room. They both quickly pulled off their wet underwear, hanging it up in the bathroom to dry.

 

"So much for shrinkage," she smirked.

 

"What?” Scott was confused, _shrinkage?_

 

“Do you remember that Seinfeld episode?"

 

_OH!_ Scott grinned as he realized what she meant. “Tess, you cause the _opposite_ of shrinkage," he laughed as he playfully swatted her bare behind. “Get in bed so we can warm up, then I’ll make us a fire and we can watch a movie.”

 

“Now who is being bossy?” Tessa smirked as she ran ahead and jumped onto the bed.

 

 


	28. Deep Fried Oreos and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa breathed deeply as they walked hand in hand onto the fair grounds. The air was heavily scented with popcorn and sinfully delicious treats. Tessa's stomach growled with anticipation and the lack of breakfast. She pulled Scott's arm towards the cart selling deep fried Oreos.

**Chapter 28: Deep Fried Oreos and Weddings**

 

"Don't look so sad, T." Scott patted Tessa's knee as he backed his car out of the driveway at the cottage late Friday afternoon.

 

"I'm always sad to leave here and rejoin the outside world. I loved being in a little bubble with you. It's like time stood still and all that mattered was _us_. We had almost no outside distractions and I feel like our relationship has really changed."

 

"For the better though, right?" Scott asked; he was hopeful she would agree.

 

"Oh, definitely. Changed is maybe not the best word." Tessa thought for a moment before offering something different. "Matured?"

 

Scott glanced quickly at Tessa and smiled, before fixing his eyes back on the road. "Matured. I like that."

 

Tessa sighed contently and leaned her head against the car window. "I didn't get the work done I brought with, but I suppose that just gives me something to do while you're at work Saturday night and all day Sunday."

 

"I'm sorry...you should have said something. You could have done your work, I wouldn't have minded."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I didn't want to. I just wanted to be with you. I needed you and I needed the down time. I don't schedule enough of it. Don't worry, it's nothing too urgent. Janey can help me."

 

At the sound of her name, Jane barked from the back of the car, as if she was agreeing with Tessa.

 

Scott rubbed his hand up and down Tessa's thigh before lacing his fingers with hers.

 

"You're welcome to stay over tonight...if you want to. No pressure of course, if you want some alone time or whatever," Scott squeezed Tessa's hand and waited for her reply.

 

"I was hoping I could sleepover...if that's okay with you?"

 

"Absolutely," he grinned.

 

*

 

"Just five more minutes," Tessa whispered against Scott's lips as she languidly kissed him. She was in a post-coital bliss and had no energy to move from the cocoon that was Scott's warm body and strong, muscular arms. Skin to skin contact under a heavy duvet was her most favourite thing, she decided...it was maybe even better than chocolate. _Almost._

 

"Okay, babe, just five then we really need to get moving if we want to get there by 10am. We also have to drop off Jane at my parents' place before we walk over."

 

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed against his neck, causing shivers to run up and down his spine in the most wonderful way.

 

He pulled Tessa tighter towards him. "Don't do that," he groaned against her ear. "I can't be held responsible for my actions. My body is under your wicked spell," he whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe.

 

Waves of pleasure were already pulsing through Tessa. She moaned loudly against Scott's neck and then shrieked with delight as he flipped her over onto her back and started kissing his way down her body.

 

"What about not being late?" she asked with a grin and then gasped as he nipped at the skin around her naval piercing.

 

"I'll use my time wisely. Four minutes is all I need..."

 

*

 

Tessa heard her doorbell ring as she pulled on her jeans. _Shit_. She grabbed her plaid shirt from her closet and put it on as she ran down the stairs to the front door.

 

She swung the door open and froze in place with her mouth hanging open. Scott was standing there in front of her, but what she saw was not what she had expected. Scott had said _dress western_ , but he was in full _cowboy Scott_ mode. His red and black plaid shirt was tucked into his tight blue jeans that were adorned with a large silver belt buckle. On his head was a black cowboy hat and on his feet were well-worn cowboy boots.

 

Tessa wanted to pull him into her house and defile him and that outfit. The song lyrics _save a horse, ride a cowboy_ definitely ran through her mind, but they were already running late, so that would have to wait. She settled for a "hey cowboy" as she swatted his butt playfully and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

"You look adorable T, but you need something on your feet. Do you have shit kickers?" he asked as he stuck one of his boots out at her.

 

"Uh...what?" Tessa asked as she scrunched up her nose.

 

"Boots, Tess."

 

"Oh...no I don't. I was going to wear my Adidas Superstars, they're easy on my legs. Is that okay?"

 

"Absolutely, whatever you're comfortable in. Come out to the car when you're ready."

 

*

 

Tessa breathed deeply as they walked hand in hand onto the fair grounds. The air was heavily scented with popcorn and sinfully delicious treats. Tessa's stomach growled with anticipation and the lack of breakfast. She pulled Scott's arm towards the cart selling deep fried Oreos.

 

"Oh, _Tess!_ Really?" he groaned.

 

"Yes, they're _so_ good. I'll have to do about a thousand interval workouts to burn them off, but it will be so worth it."

 

Scott grinned as he watched Tessa devour her brunch. "Do you want real food now?"

 

"Sure!" she grinned as she licked her sticky fingers clean. Scott couldn't help but watch as one by one she stuck a finger in her mouth, removing every last speck of chocolate and grease using her tongue before moving onto the next one. It was very cat-like. He could sit and watch her do this all day. Truthfully he could watch her do _anything_ all day and fully enjoy it, but this licking thing was _very_ enjoyable.

 

Tessa noticed Scott was staring at her. She pulled her last finger out of her mouth, making a loud _pop_ sound and grinned at him. “What?” she asked.

 

“Nothing,” he grinned back at her.

 

“Am I bothering you?”

 

“No! Definitely not…turning me on, maybe?” he laughed.

 

Tessa raised one eyebrow at Scott. “Whoops? Come on, let’s go get real food and then we need to go on some rides.”

 

After their bellies were full, first up was the ferris wheel, at Tessa’s request.

 

 

They sat side by side in the pod and Scott put his arm around Tessa’s shoulders, pulling her close to him. It was a slow ride to the top, the wheel stopping frequently for each pod to be loaded with passengers; Saturday was always the busiest fair day.

 

As they rounded towards the top, Tessa gasped at the view. They could see nearly the whole town, it had certainly changed and grown since she was last up at the top of the ferris wheel.

 

She felt the back of Scott’s hand on her cheek, so she turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

“I believe you requested a kiss up here?” Scott asked with a grin.

 

Tessa answered with her lips and she didn’t stop until they were nearly back down on the ground.

 

They spent the whole day at the fair enjoying the rides and playing games on the midway. It was nearing 3pm and Scott noticed Tessa had gotten slower throughout the day.

 

“Are you tired, babe?”

 

“No, not really,” she replied, which was mostly true.

 

He didn’t think she was giving him a straight answer, so he went with his gut. “We should probably call it a day, I need to shower yet before I head into the station. Are you ready to walk back?”

 

He saw Tessa wince.

 

“What? Do you want to go on another ride yet? More Oreos?”

 

“No,” Tessa said softly. “My legs are just sore. Too much walking today I guess.”

 

Scott frowned and put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder. “Tess, you should have told me sooner.”

 

“I was having fun, I guess I just tried to ignore it.”

 

“But still, we could have sat more. Here,” he said as he crouched down in front of her. “Hop on, ride your cowboy.”

 

Tessa grinned and jumped onto Scott’s back. He carried her off the fairgrounds and down the road the short distance to his parents’ place, enjoying having her body close and warm against his.

 

*

 

"What's up with you tonight?" Charlie grinned as he punched Scott lightly in the shoulder.

 

"What do you mean?” Scott replied, feigning innocence.

 

"You've had a permanent grin on your face since your shift started and you're strutting around here like a proud peacock... _wait!"_ Charlie looked his little brother up and down. "So you and Virtch, eh?”

 

"How the hell do you know these things?"

 

"Good grief, it's SO obvious. I'm not even going to ask if it's good. I can tell by your shit-eating grin that it's fan- _fucking_ -tastic. Good for you, Scottie!" Charlie pulled his brother in for a hug.

 

"Thanks, Char. Everything is so amazing in my life right now, I'm almost scared to breathe.”

 

Charlie pulled back and looked at Scott in the eyes, shaking his head. "No...buddy, you deserve to be happy. You really do and I'm more than happy for you. So? You gonna pop the question soon?"

 

"Whoa...rushing things a bit?”

 

Charlie shrugged. "When you know, you know. Why wait?"

 

"I don't know if she's ready? I mean, we've talked and we both want marriage, it's just the timeline we haven't really laid out."

 

"Well, consider that your next plan to attack…talk to her. I know from experience that women love to talk, especially about weddings,” Charlie rolled his eyes thinking back to when he and Nicole were planning their wedding. He tried to pay attention and help out where he could, but colour schemes and choosing invitations and being able to tell the difference between various shades of white just wasn’t really his forte.

 

"I will. Thanks for being such a great big brother. You and Danny mean so much to me. I love you," Scott pulled his brother in for another big hug.

 

"So...do I get to be best man?" Charlie laughed as Scott growled and playfully slapped Charlie on the back.

 

*

 

"You look... _good_ ," Jordan greeted Tessa that evening as she looked her up and down, eyes narrowed and looking for any visible love bites.

 

" _Good?"_ Tessa asked. _What the hell does she mean by that?_

 

"Relaxed and glowing...and I know one thing that gives a girl _that_ look."

 

Tessa grinned and rolled her eyes at Jordan. "So...what's all this?" she pointed at the three big bags Jordan had put down as she stepped into Tessa's house.

 

Jordan pulled out a bottle of wine from one of the bags. "First, you're going to give me the G-rated version of whatever the two of you have been up to these last four days...while we have a few glasses of wine. Then we can talk about my wedding...and maybe your own?"

 

"Oh, no. There's no wedding yet for me," Tessa shook her head as she walked towards the kitchen with the bottle of wine in her hand and Jane following closely on her heels while wagging her tail.

 

"But eventually...right?" Jordan asked.

 

"Yes, of course. We do want that.”

 

"But you didn't discuss a general outline of approximately when?”

 

"Not in so many words...” Tessa chewed on her bottom lip as she opened the wine and poured two glasses.

 

"Tessie...please don't make me the third wheel on that convo, okay? You two need to sort this out asap.”

 

"What's the rush?” Tessa huffed, she didn’t like to be pressured into making decisions.

 

The girls sat down on the large grey sofa in the family room.

 

"You just need to get on the same page so when it _does_ happen, it won't be a complete shock. I'm not saying schedule a date on the calendar, just loosely discuss. Maybe he's ready to ask you tomorrow, then what?” Jordan asked.

 

"Well I'd panic and hope my mouth says yes,” Tessa answered truthfully.

 

"So if you need a bit of time before a ring happens, you need to verbalize the shit out of that, okay? He's not a mind reader.”

 

Tessa sighed. Jordan was right, despite her no-nonsense approach to all of this.

 

"So?" Jordan asked as she took her first sip of wine.

 

"So?" Tessa parroted back as she chugged half her glass of wine.

 

"Whoa. Slow down there, T.”

 

"I'm not talking about sex with Scott without some alcohol in me first.”

 

Jordan snickered. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, besides, I only want the kid version...please, please don't get into specifics.”

 

Tessa finished the rest of her first glass and poured herself another. "I lost count how many times, but it just kept getting better," she smiled as she took a small sip of wine and grinned.

 

Jordan raised her eyebrow. "Did you do anything else besides sex?"

 

Tessa thought for a moment.

 

"Good grief, sisy, if you have to think that hard, I'm going to say that's a no. Must be _real_ good," Jordan smirked as she took a sip of her wine. "You're welcome, by the way."

 

"Huh? For what?"

 

"The billboards? Just think of how much you'll be getting once those bus posters come out."

 

" _Jord!”_ Tessa groaned as she blushed. “We were ready on our own…it wasn't solely the billboards.”

 

"What about me helping you out on your blind date? Or showing you the scrapbooks?"

 

Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, you've been a huge help in getting us where we are. Maybe we would have gotten here ourselves eventually, but it probably would have taken longer.”

 

"You can thank me by naming your first born after me, if you like," she winked at Tessa.

 

Tessa barked out a laugh. "Who do you think you are? Rumpelstiltskin?"

 

"Jordan works for a boy or a girl...just saying..."

 

Tessa threw a pillow at Jordan, nearly causing red wine to slosh out of her glass. _Time to change the subject,_ Tessa thought.

 

"So...what wedding stuff did you bring to show me?" Tessa asked.

 

"Oh! I'll get it," Jordan jumped up off the couch, startling Jane who was sleeping at her feet. “Sorry baby,” she apologized as she left the room.

 

Tessa patted the couch and Jane jumped up beside her to continue her nap.

 

“I picked up these mason jars, for the flowers, like that picture I showed you online,” Jordan said as she started pulling items out of the bags she brought with.

 

“It’s the season for that stuff in the stores. Makes sense to grab it now,” Tessa agreed.

 

Jordan then pulled out some wood signs and picture frames. She wanted a shabby chic French country look for her summer wedding next year. Blush pink and gold were her main colours. Secretly Tessa imagined all of this for herself. She and Jordan were so much alike in tastes and in looks.

 

“We should set a date for us girls to go look at bridesmaids dresses, and a separate date for wedding dress shopping. I think maybe just you, me, and mom though for my dress…at least until I narrow it down. You two know me best.”

 

Tessa pulled out her phone to check her calendar. “Ugh,” she groaned. “Next month is going to be shit. I’m out of town every week. Clearly I was still single when I booked all of this. Weekends are mostly free, that’s better for you anyways, right?”

 

Jordan looked at her calendar and they settled on the last two Saturdays of October for dress shopping.

 

“Does lover boy know you’re gone most of next month?”

 

Tessa didn’t answer right away, taking another big gulp of her wine.

 

“Not yet,” she sighed. “Truthfully I hadn’t even remembered.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back on track here...real life timeline...Ilderton Fair this weekend! Have fun if you're local and going :)


	29. Too Good at Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
> And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
> And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
> Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
> I'm way too good at goodbyes
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in chapter summary and chapter title from Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith

**Chapter 29: Too Good at Goodbyes**

 

 

 **Alma:** Call me in the morning please, nothing urgent. I know you just got off your shift

 

 **Scott:** You and Dad are okay? Nothing wrong?

 

 **Alma:** We're fine, nothing urgent sweetie. I just didn't want to forget by morning

 

 **Scott:** Ok, love you, talk in the morning

 

 **Alma:** Love you too, say hi to Tessa from us

 

"Who was that?" Tessa asked before shoving more bibimbap in her mouth with her chopsticks. Tessa insisted on cooking tonight for Scott, and by _cooking_ she meant ordering in because she was tired from a nearly full day at her office, and didn't have the energy to struggle with kitchen utensils and focusing on not burning their food.

 

"My mom, she said to say hi to you. She wants me to call her in the morning. A bit odd that she didn't want to talk now?" Scott felt confused and slightly worried.

 

"She knows you're tired and probably headed to bed soon?" Tessa shrugged.

 

Scott thought for a few minutes about that while eating his dinner.

 

"You're right, I suppose that could be it. Do you want a bath tonight after we finish dinner?"

 

Tessa was staring at Scott, her head propped up by the palm of her hand, her elbow on the table. She was engrossed in his handsome good looks and how well his arms and chest filled out his dark blue uniform.

 

"Babe?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You've got heart eyes again, T. Did you miss me that much?" Scott chuckled.

 

Tessa grinned. "Always. You just look _so_ _good_ dressed like that. Is it even legal?"

 

Scott looked down at his dark blue station wear and smiled. She was right, and he wasn't even going to deny it. He had gone straight to her house after work. Jane was there and Tessa had hot food ready for him. He was just going to stay at her place tonight to make things easy for everyone.

 

"I asked if you wanted a bath tonight, babe?"

 

"Oh...definitely. I'm stiff from sitting all day. Jane was such a good girl at work today though."

 

"That's good to hear. Did you get everything done you needed to?" Scott asked hopefully. Not that he minded her doing a bit of work from home, but he was looking forward to cuddle time tonight.

 

Tessa scrunched up her nose.

 

"Is that a no?"

 

Tessa sighed and shook her head. "I got everything done and a little more, I'm caught up for almost this whole week. I'm really sorry though, I tried to shift some stuff around, but it's just not going to work out."

 

Scott looked at Tessa with wide eyes as a wave of panic washed over him. _What did she mean?_

 

"What's not working out, T? _Us?"_ his voice rose two octaves as the word _us_ left his mouth.

 

"No, no. God no. Sorry that came out wrong. We're fine...I hope?" Tessa took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm out of town for a few days, every week in October." Tessa added a dramatic pout and puppy dog eyes and hoped Scott would forgive her. This was usually when whatever guy she was seeing, disappeared.

 

"Fuck," Scott swore under his breath as he raked his fingers nervously through his hair. He was annoyed at the situation, but not her. He couldn’t be mad at her. "Well that…sucks. I assume you had this stuff booked a while ago?" He didn’t make eye contact with her. He just pushed his bibimbap around on his plate with his chopsticks.

 

"Yeah...long before our blind date. October is always busy; I just didn't recall I had _this_ much time away until I looked at my calendar last night. I'm really sorry, Scott. I know I had said I would help you through this month and now I'm going to be gone for most of it. This is really shitty timing and I feel terrible. Believe me, I tried to change or cancel every trip."

 

"Tess, please…don't feel bad. You have to do your work just like I have mine. We made it through your Paris trip, we can make it through this month." Scott sighed and then poked his finger on Tessa's bottom lip. "You're extra cute when you pout you know."

 

"And I have wedding dress shopping with Jordan the last two Saturdays of October," Tessa winced.

 

Scott started choking on the mouthful of bibimbap he had just taken.

 

"You okay?" Tessa asked, her eyes wide with concern as she put one hand on his shoulder.

 

"Yup," Scott managed to get out between his coughing. "Wedding dresses?" he finally squeaked when he could breathe again.

 

"For _Jordan’s_ wedding. Just relax...although we should probably..."

 

"...Talk about it," he finished.

 

Tessa nodded. "Not right now though. Let's finish eating and go soak in the tub for a bit. My brain is too tired to sort through _us_ stuff tonight."

 

Scott nodded too, grateful for her procrastination, he hadn't quite psyched himself up for _that_ talk.

 

*

 

Tessa was first to break the silence as they sat at opposite ends of the bathtub. "If you're available, you're welcome to join me on any of my trips. I could even expense your flights, since you're my most-coveted male model." Tessa was using her toe to trace along the grooves of Scott's abdominal muscles, which was making him squirm.

 

"Most coveted, eh?" he winked at her before grabbing her foot in his hand and kissing it to stop her from tickling him further.

 

"That's what I've heard...and I had about three dozen requests via email for your contact info. I haven't responded to any of them yet...I really don't want to share you with anyone..."

 

Scott tugged on Tessa's hand. "Come closer."

 

Tessa slid her body over in the tub so her back was against Scott's chest. He was glad her hair was pulled up into a top knot so he had full, easy access to her neck. He kissed down one side of her neck and then across her shoulder.

 

"I am exclusively yours, T...in every sense of the word. Other than the fire fighters calendar…I only want to model for you and Saffron Road.

 

"Would you really _want_ to do another shoot for me though?" she asked quietly. Jordan’s meddling was still fresh on her mind.

 

"Sure, I didn't mind it and if it boosts sales for your store, then that makes me happy for you.

 

Tessa sighed with content. "You're such a kind and generous person.”

 

"I wasn't always, but I've learned that it makes me happy to make others happy…especially the love of my life. I would do anything for you, Tess. If you want to, you can respond to those emails and tell them I'm working exclusively for you, but I'll let you make that decision. If you want me to sign a contract, I'll do that too.”

 

Tessa leaned up and kissed Scott softly on the lips "I love you. Let's table this for tonight. My fingers are wrinkly and the water is getting cold. We'll discuss specifics later. There’s no rush."

 

*

 

Tessa woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She frowned and listened, but she couldn't hear anything downstairs to indicate where Scott went. His clothes from last night were missing from where he had left them on the sofa by the window too. She pouted and reached for her phone. She found a message from Scott on the lock screen.

 

 **Scott Mo:** Sorry, you were out cold & I thought you could use the extra sleep. Jane needed to go outside so I'm taking her for a run/business meeting. Text me when you're up? 

 

Tessa smiled at the message, and his use of an emoji, as she stretched her arms above her head. She was looking forward to brunch with her mom this morning and then she was picking up her new car. She was slightly nervous about driving but very much ready to have her independence back again. Tessa yawned and then got out of bed.

 

After dropping Tessa off at Kate's house, Scott carried on to Ilderton. He figured he may as well make a surprise visit to see his mom and find out what she wanted to talk about. He preferred to talk in person, rather than phone conversations. He knew his mom would be at home until noon on Mondays, which worked perfectly. Jane seemed to know where they were going and barked several times as they drove through Arva on the way to his parents' place.

 

Scott let himself into the house and called out for his mom as Jane went running in to look for her. Alma spoiled Jane rotten and always snuck her extra treats. Jane had caught on quickly and loved hanging out with Alma for mostly that reason; Alma also gave the best belly rubs.

 

"Hello Jane! And Scottie! What a nice surprise!" Alma was thrilled to see her youngest son and her furry grandchild. She looked behind him, hoping Tessa was with him.

 

"Where's Tessa today, dear?" Alma asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.     

 

"Brunch with her mom,” Scott said as he plopped down on the couch beside his mom.

 

"Oh, and you didn't want to join them?"

 

"We don't do everything together, mom.” Scott rubbed Jane’s ears and then under her chin.

 

Alma stared at her son, trying to read his face. He and Tessa had seemed to be glued at the hip lately, so this was unexpected as far as she was concerned. "Is everything okay between you two?”

 

"Definitely. Never been better. She is just having some girl time before she heads out to Vancouver for a few days for work. Honest, we're in a great place right now," Scott grinned at his mom.

 

Alma patted his knee. "Okay, I believe you. I'm glad," she smiled.

 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scott asked, the curiosity was making him anxious.

 

"Oh! Yes, so I received an interesting phone call here yesterday afternoon. I debated telling you, but I figured you should probably know."

 

Scott frowned and his heart began to race. _This can't be good news,_ he thought.

 

"Jackie," Alma said with a pained expression on her face.

 

" _Shit_ ," Scott swore under his breath. _Not her. Not now. Not this month._

 

"She wants you to call her. She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I got the impression it was important. It's up to you dear, her number is on the fridge."

 

Scott put his head down in his hands. His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe. He didn't want to deal with Jackie right now. This was stirring up mixed emotions and he needed to think this over.

 

Scott sat up and looked at his mom. "I need some time to think about this. The mature thing would be to call her and at least see what she wants, I suppose."

 

Alma nodded. She too had been shocked to hear from Jackie. Had she wanted a five-year anniversary visit with Scott? Was she just calling to check up on him? Was she ill or did something bad happen? There were a multitude of scenarios that had been running through Alma's mind all night. She was mostly concerned for Scott and the timing of this phone call though.

 

"If you need to talk about this...either about her or this time of year…your dad or myself or your brothers are always here for you, okay Scottie? Tessa too. We...none of us want you to relapse, okay? We love you too much. Reach out to someone if you think—”

 

" _Mom_..." Scott shook his head. He wasn't going to do that to himself again. He purposely went to _extra_ support meetings and counseling sessions this time of year. He was in control of his illness, or at least he _hoped_ he was. Jackie resurfacing right now though did make him uneasy. "I'm sorry. I know you love me and none of you want to see me in that dark place again. My family means so much to me...and Tess...I just couldn't..." Scott shook his head as the words trailed off. He took a deep breath before starting again. "Sometimes I might not have the power to do it for myself, but I will always do it for Tess. She means the world to me, and she's the love of my life...no offence, mom."

 

Alma smiled, she was very glad Scott had a woman in his life, other than her. She only wanted him to be happy and in love.

 

"I love her and I'm going to marry her and we're going to finally give you more Moir grandbabies. Tessa fills an entire part of me now and I couldn't live with myself if I let her down."

 

Alma brushed the tears from her eyes. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy, sweetie, and I can see that she makes you very happy. I'm looking forward to those grandbabies, you know," she laughed, which lightened the heavy mood hanging between them.

 

After Scott's visit with his mom, he took Jane for a walk through Gibbons Park; it was one of his thinking places. After about 45 minutes of mulling things over, he knew he owed it to himself and Jackie to at least see what she wanted. He had to know, even if he didn’t really want to talk to her. Scott sat down on one of the park benches and dialed her number on his phone.

 

She told him over the phone that she wanted to see him and against his better judgment he agreed, and gave her his home address. She said she would stop by within the hour.

 

Scott cursed himself the entire drive home, he'd fallen right into old habits with her; caving to whatever she asked of him. He and Jane paced his living room floor until the doorbell rang. He jumped at the sound, before making his way to the door.

 

"Hey," she said as he swung open the door.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair before saying the same to her. He had to grab onto Jane's collar as she lunged towards Jackie.

 

"Sorry, she's just a puppy and loves people," Scott apologized. He knew Jackie wasn't crazy about dogs. "Please, come in." Scott backed up to let Jackie inside; she was carrying a large cardboard box.

 

Jackie followed Scott into his living room. As she glanced around the generous space, she knew immediately that Scott hadn't picked out a single item in that room.

 

"Nice place, Moir," she genuinely offered as she sat down on one of his sofas.

 

"Uh, thanks. This is Jane," he said as he tried to hold her back from pouncing on Jackie.

 

"She looks like a handful. So, how's the fire fighting thing working out for you?"

 

"Really good. Look...Jax—”

 

"Sorry, you probably want to know why I wanted to see you. I...um...I'm moving to Florida, Scott. I got a job down there, so I just wanted to say goodbye in person before I leave next week."

 

"Oh," Scott ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to her about that. He felt nothing, no sadness, just indifference. "Congratulations on the job, at least winters will be better there, eh?"

 

"Yeah, I've never really been a fan of the snow and cold. Anyways, I've been packing up my condo and found some stuff that belonged to you," she tapped her hand on top of the closed box.

 

Scott heard a key in the lock at the front door. _Tessa_. He cringed slightly; he wasn't sure what level of awkwardness this meeting of his past and present partners would be like.

 

"Scott?" she called out as she entered the house. Scott let go of Jane and she ran top speed over to greet Tessa. "Hi baby girl, where's Daddy?"

 

"In here, babe." Scott blushed as the pet name accidentally left his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was make this more awkward than it needed to be.

 

As Tessa entered the room, Jackie looked between Scott and Tessa and back at Scott. Everything seemed to make immediate sense; the large house, the dog, the room decorated not in Scott's typical style. _He was seeing someone…_ _of course he was._ She knew he wanted to settle down...a guy like Scott doesn't truly stay single for long.

 

Scott stood up and put his hand out towards Tessa as she walked towards him, landing on her lower back, guiding her closer. "T, this is my old skating partner, Jackie Mascarin."

 

Scott felt Tessa's back muscles stiffen under his hand.

 

"Jackie, this is my partner, Tessa Virtue." Tessa offered a forced, fake smile and stuck her hand out towards Jackie. "Nice to finally meet you, Jackie. I've heard quite a bit about you."

 

Jackie stood up and shook Tessa's hand. "Nice to meet you too, although I can't say the same about you." She looked at Scott, it's not as though they had stayed in touch, but she still felt a bit hurt that she hadn't known about all of these recent changes in his life. He seemed to be doing well for himself without her.

 

"Uh, Jackie was just telling me that she's moving to Florida. She got a job down there." Scott offered, hoping to quell any uneasiness Tessa may have from the unexpected visitor in Scott's house.

 

"Oh! Congratulations. Are you staying to visit for a while? Did you want some tea or coffee?" Tessa offered, as she tried to gauge the situation she had walked in on.

 

"No, I should be going. I just wanted to drop off this box of Scott's things and let him know about the move." Jackie started walking towards the front door and Jane jumped up against her legs nearly bowling her over.

 

Tessa grabbed onto Jane's collar, pulling her back and apologized to Jackie for the puppy's exuberance. Tessa hung back a bit and watched the old partners standing at the front door.

 

"So...I guess this is goodbye?" Jackie said softly.

 

"Uh, yeah. Have a safe trip down and good luck with the job, eh?"

 

Jackie could feel the thick, uncomfortable tension radiating between her and Scott, and Tessa's eyes burning holes into her body. She'd better make this goodbye quick.

 

Jackie pulled Scott in for a hug. "She seems like a keeper, you deserve all of this and more. I love you Scott. See you around," she whispered in Scott's ear before stepping away from him.

 

"It was nice to meet you Tessa," Jackie said as she forced a small smile at Scott’s new partner.

 

"You too," Tessa replied curtly.

 

Jackie turned to look once more at Scott before walking out of his life one last time.

 

Scott lifted his hand and gave a little wave. "Goodbye, Jackie," he whispered as she walked down his front steps.

 

Tessa watched Scott, he seemed emotionless and she wasn't sure in that moment how he was handling all of this.

 

She let him have some space and take his time, but Jackie had driven off a while ago and Scott was still standing at the front door.

 

"Scott?" she called cautiously.

 

"I felt nothing, T. Should I feel something?” he finally said softly.

 

“I don’t think there really is a right or wrong answer for this, Scott. It just is what it is.”

 

"I can taste the whiskey in my mouth,” he admitted as he closed the door and turned to look at Tessa. His face was somber.

 

"No, babe...don't say that. Do you want to go for a run or something?" Tessa was worried. _Could Jackie still have that much power over Scott?_

 

Scott shook his head and held his arms open. Tessa moved swiftly into them, squeezing Scott as tight as she could.

 

"I'm here, Scott. Whatever you need, I'm here."

 

Scott pulled back and took Tessa's hands in his. He looked into her eyes and lost himself in the sparkling seas of green. If there was one place he would always feel comfortable, it would be this. Her eyes and hands were his home.

 

*

 

“Scott?” Tessa called softly as she brushed her fingers across Scott’s cheek.

 

She hated to wake him but she had to get up and ready for her flight. He had been restless all night, which made leaving him for a few days that much worse. It hurt her heart. This was different then when she left for Paris, she felt he would be okay, but the separation was going to be hard. She planned to check in on him more frequently and she wanted to call and talk to Alma and Charlie as well to make sure they could also check in on Scott for her, or keep him busy.

 

“Scott?” she called again before kissing him awake.

 

“Mmm…I like waking up to your kisses,” he mumbled against her lips.

 

“I have to go back to my house to get ready. I’ll stop by again before I leave for the airport to say goodbye?”

 

Scott sighed but nodded. The time had come to say goodbye. He felt like he was getting too good at goodbyes.

 

As promised, Tessa returned before her hired car picked her up. Scott pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug and sobbed into her shoulder. He was feeling the loss of her before she had even left.

 

Unlike with Jackie, he felt the full gamut of emotions with this goodbye, and it was only for a few days. He leaned on Tessa as he cried out the pent up, confused feelings from the last 24 hours, and leftover emotions from the last five years. She gently rubbed his back, trying to console him. She knew he’d feel better after a good cry. He pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand just as the car pulled up in front of Tessa’s house across the street.

 

“I’ll miss you,” she whispered as she pulled him in for another hug. “I’ll Facetime you from the airport once I’m through security. You take care of Janey for me. I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you too. I’m so thankful to have you in my life, T. I’m going to keep myself busy…I’ll be okay.”

 

“Thursday will be here before we know it,” she said softly as she kissed the last of the tears from his cheeks. “My schedule is flexible, you call or text me any time, day or night, I’ll be there for you, my love.”

 

“Thank you,” he whispered before pulling her in for one last kiss. “Okay, you should go before your ride leaves without you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Tessa whispered against his lips as she gave him one more kiss and then turned to leave.

 

Scott lifted his hand and gave a little wave. "Goodbye, Tess," he whispered as she walked down his front steps.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too heavy for a Sunday afternoon? Sorry? :|  
> The chapter summary lyrics are more in reference to Scott's past relationship to Jackie. They don't apply to his love with Tessa.


	30. Time Away: Vancouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott keeps busy while Tessa is away in Vancouver and then she "cooks" twice upon her return...

**Chapter 30: Time Away: Vancouver**

 

Tessa decided to call both Charlie and Alma on her way to the airport. She explained to them about the visit from Jackie and her concern about leaving Scott alone for several days, unsure exactly where he was at emotionally. Charlie said he would get Scott to help him with a project and Alma would have everyone over for dinner that night and then go from there.

 

Scott was in the middle of his breakfast when his phone started ringing, he assumed it was Tessa, wanting to Facetime, so he didn't look, he just accepted the call.

 

"Hi Uncle Scott!!" Quinn shrieked with excitement when she saw his face appear on the screen.

 

"Oh! Hey Q! What's shakin'?" Scott replied with a grin.

 

"Do you want to come over today and help Daddy paint my room pink while I’m at school? I picked the colour all by myself!"

 

Scott was a little terrified to know exactly what shade of pink his niece had picked, but he wasn't one to say no to anything his nieces and nephews asked of him.

 

"I'd love to, Q. Is your Daddy there?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here,” Charlie said. “Are you free today for a little painting project? It would go faster if I had help from someone other than Shea and Cruz," Charlie chuckled.

 

"If I can bring Jane, then definitely,” Scott grinned.

 

"Sure, the boys will tire her out and she them. What time are you free?”

 

"I'm just finishing up my breakfast and then I need to shower. So...about an hour? Does that work?” Scott asked.

 

"Yup, I’m just going to drop Quinny off at school, but come on over when you’re ready. Nic is here with the boys."

 

“Sounds good, see you soon. Have a good day at school Q!” Scott added, hoping his niece was still around.

 

Quinn poked her little face back into the screen shot and shouted with a grin, “Bye Uncle Scott!”

 

Scott disconnected the call and checked the time. _Maybe another 10 minutes yet before Tess will call? Depends how busy the airport was this morning, but I should be able to squeeze in a quick shower._

 

He had just stepped under the stream of hot water when he heard the Facetime ring again on his phone. He smiled, _she must have a sixth sense_ , he thought as he reached out of the shower curtain and grabbed his phone that he left within reach. He double-checked it was her before pressing the accept button. He propped the phone up so he could see her from where he was and continued with his shower.

 

"Scott?" he heard her call out as the screen lit up with her face.

 

He poked his head out from behind the curtain and grinned at her. "Hi!" he said as he pulled back the curtain so she could see _all_ of him.

 

" _Scott!"_ he heard her chastise as the screen started moving and then went black. There was muffling and then her face was back in view.

 

"Babe, I'm in a very _public_ airport terminal right now. Warn me next time," she smirked as she very obviously checked him out.

 

"Whoops," Scott laughed as he turned around and wiggled his butt at her.

 

"I'm sitting against a wall now, so no one else can see that cute butt over my shoulder. You seem to be in a good mood?" she asked as she smiled at him.

 

"Q called me this morning...she needs Uncle Scott to help paint her bedroom pink. I guess they are doing the room redecorating thing for her birthday after all.”

 

 _Thank you Charlie!_ Tessa was overcome with relief. She was so thankful Charlie had something that he could include Scott in on and not make it too obvious that she had asked his family to essentially babysit him while she was away.

 

"Aww, that's sweet of you. Quinn is a lucky little girl. Say hi to her from me."

 

"I will."

 

Tessa watched Scott shower for a few minutes. She felt her cheeks flush as he soaped up his body, his hands rubbing all over his chest and arms and legs...she was feeling lighted headed and then his voice broke the spell he had over her.

 

"You still there T?"

 

"Barely," she squeaked out, which made his head whip up to look at the camera.

 

"You okay?" he asked as his head moved closer to the camera. His voice was full of concern for the love of his life.

 

Tessa nodded and bit down on her bottom lip. "Watching you is..." Tessa paused and looked around the terminal. The other passengers were far enough away that they were probably out of ear shot but she lowered her voice anyways.

"...is turning me on," she whispered as she smirked at the closer version of Scott's naked, soapy body.

 

Scott grinned and backed up into the shower again. He struck a pose with one hand on his hip and the other on his head, which made Tessa giggle. "You're such a goof. Please never change that."

 

"It makes you laugh, so I don't plan to stop. I love your laugh," Scott replied as he began to rinse himself off and Tessa felt her whole body heat up again.

 

"You look so good," Tessa whispered.

 

"Just wait until I get this bathroom reno'd and have those glass shower walls installed. Then you can watch me anytime.”

 

Tessa started fanning herself with her hand. The visual on the screen coupled with the one in her head that had her stepping into that over-sized glass-walled shower with Scott was a lot.

 

_Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for Air Canada flight 8642 with service to Toronto. We will begin boarding with our Super Elite, Elite, Star Alliance Gold and Executive class passengers, followed by pre-boarding assistance. After that we will begin general boarding. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you._

 

Saved by the bell.

 

"That's my flight, babe. I'll text you when I land in Toronto before heading to Vancouver."

 

"Ok. Have a safe flight and thanks for showering with me, T.”

 

Tessa grinned and blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

"I love you, have fun painting.”

 

"I love you too, T.”

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** Landed safely in Vancouver. Love you! ❤️

 

 **Scott Mo:** We have pink walls! I feel like I'm standing inside of a bottle of Pepto Bismol, but Q loves it!

 

 **Scott Mo:**  

 

 **Scott Mo:** Needs one last coat then we're headed to my parents for dinner

 

 **Tessa:** Looks good! Haha definitely glowing pink! Tell Quinn I love her colour choice  & I can't wait to see it all finished

 

 **Tessa:** Say hi to everyone from me. I'm going to make my way to the hotel. Talk later?

 

 **Scott Mo:** Yup ❤️

 

Tessa looked up and realized the plane was nearly empty. She quickly gathered her items and hurried off to collect her luggage.

 

It was almost 3pm when she finally got to her hotel. Nothing wastes the day more than travelling across multiple time zones. She kicked off her high heels and unzipped her suitcase. She was planning on a soak in the tub, putting on sweats, and ordering room service. Her first meeting wasn't until the morning, so tonight was for relaxing. She had been tense since yesterday's run-in with Jackie and needed to properly process everything so she, and Scott, could move forward.

 

She was just about to pull the plug on her bath water when her phone started buzzing. She smirked as she accepted the Facetime call.

 

"Woooo! Tess!!" Scott bellowed.

 

Tessa saw the screen go black and there were muffled noises before his face came back into view.

 

"Quinn was sitting beside me," he hissed with a huge grin on his face.

 

Tessa immediately turned red.

 

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even...I'm _so_ sorry! I—” she quickly covered her breasts with her arm and pulled her phone closer to her face to crop her body out of view of the camera.

 

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. I don't know that she realized what was going on and I think what's left of your bubbles was covering most of you. I'm outside on the front porch now. You're fine, just relax."

 

Tessa closed her eyes and leaned back against the tub. "Most of me?” she groaned. “Ugh, I'm so sorry, Scott, that could have been bad. I just thought you might like to have a turn watching me like I watched you this morning. I never would have done a full body shot if I had known there were kids near you."

 

"T...I promise it's okay. Hey...look at me, babe," Scott encouraged softly. He so badly wanted to hold her. He felt bad that she was embarrassed because she wanted to do something nice for him.

 

Tessa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

 

"I love you, it's okay. Crisis averted. She'll still want to play ballerinas with you the next time she sees you,” he winked and flashed her a giant smile.

 

After that incident, they decided it would be safer to text first, before video chatting, just in case.

 

Tessa was on the 9am flight out of Vancouver on Thursday morning, but that still had her landing in London at 6pm due to the length of the flights and time zone changes. Scott started his shift at the station at noon, so she wouldn't even have the chance to see him until Friday afternoon. She was eating her over-priced, slightly soggy airplane veggie wrap for lunch when the idea came to her. It would be do-able and unexpected...but then she thought back to the bathtub incident. _Maybe unexpected wasn't the best idea...but...this should be okay...hopefully?_

 

In the end, she went for it. She had her car drop her off at the fire station instead of her house. She rolled her suitcase up to the main door and hoped for the best.

 

She didn't recognize the man sitting at the desk, but other than Scott, she really only knew Charlie and Tom.

 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Scott Moir. Is he here at the moment?" she asked the man.

 

The fire fighter did a double take, not expecting a woman wearing high heels, a little black dress, and a blue leather jacket while toting a suitcase to be standing in front of him.

 

“Uh, yup. Hold on.” The fire fighter picked up the phone and called to another part of the station while Tessa walked over to the window to look outside. The leaves were changing colours; this time of year was so pretty. She made a mental note to do an outdoor run through the park tomorrow morning before a windy day blew away all the colours.

 

Scott came bounding down the stairs. He didn’t know who could be waiting in the lobby to see him, he guessed maybe his parents? He paused as he turned the corner…he'd know that adorable top knot hair style anywhere, but he called her name just to be sure. One time he did find a look-alike and scared some poor woman when he accidently wrapped his arms around her from behind.

 

"Tess?"

 

She turned quickly as a grin spread over her face.

 

They both ran towards each other, arms outstretched, and when she was close enough he pulled her in tight and spun her around once before squeezing her tighter than she had ever felt before.

 

She could feel the ‘ _you came back’_ energy radiating off of Scott. Deep down, a part of him had once again been terrified that she might not return and he would be left alone to fight through his emotions. He _needed_ her. She grounded him and was his lighthouse, guiding him through his stormy waters.

 

"Hey...I always intend to return, remember?" she whispered, as if he was a young frightened child, not in a chastising way, but more soothing and reassuring.

 

He set her gently back down on her feet and looked her in the eyes as his hands cupped her face. "Thank you. I missed you so much, T. You have no idea how much,” he whispered before pressing his lips against hers so softly, as if she was a bubble and might burst under his touch. His brain was shouting at him “she’s real, she’s real” and he kissed her softly once more and then the third time he poured all of his pent-up emotions and relief into the kiss.

 

Tessa was first to pull away, gasping for air but with a grin on her face. “I can tell you missed me. I missed you too, babe.”

 

Poor Joel had to witness all of this while sitting at the desk. He was new to the station and hadn’t met or heard of the famous Tessa Virtue yet. He tried to avert his eyes while the pair made out in front of him, but there was something about their energy and passion that kept drawing him back in. He felt a bit guilty, but he was at his post and couldn’t just leave.

 

“Okay,” she mumbled against his lips. “I should let you get back to work. I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you.”

 

Scott pulled away and frowned. “I suppose so. I really appreciate you stopping by though.”

 

“You still plan on keeping Jane here over night?” Tessa asked.

 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, so far she’s been good. Will you be okay by yourself?”

 

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” Tessa grinned as her finger traced down Scott’s arm. His toned biceps looked delicious in his navy blue t-shirt. Tomorrow she would need to get reacquainted with them. Her finger moved back up his arm and she palmed his bicep and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I should be off at noon tomorrow,” he whispered in her ear before gently biting her earlobe.

 

She smiled shyly as she kissed him quickly once more on the lips. “See you tomorrow, babe.”

 

Scott leaned against the desk as he watched her walk out the front door. He sighed loudly. He was so happy she was home, even just knowing she was in the same neighbourhood as him right now took a huge weight off his chest.

 

“Oh! T! Wait!” Scott called out as he ran out the door and after Tessa. “T! Wait!”

 

Tessa turned around, and asked Scott silently with her eyes what he forgot.

 

“I forgot to tell you something,” he said as he jogged down the driveway to catch up to Tessa.

 

“What’s that?” she asked with a grin.

 

“Last night I made spaghetti squash with a turkey bolognese sauce and I had leftovers. I put it in your fridge so you would have dinner for tonight.”

 

Tessa’s heart melted into a puddle as she pulled him tightly against her for a hug. Here he was hurting from his past and from her being away, and he was still thoughtful enough to make sure she has food to eat when she returned home from her trip. He knew full well that she wouldn’t be going out to get groceries tonight and she couldn’t live off of stale crackers and ketchup, even though he knew she has had that for dinner more times than she would ever admit.

 

“Hey, Joel, have you seen Scott?” Charlie asked as he came down the stairs.

 

“Yeah, he had a visitor. He just ran outside after her.”

 

Charlie walked over to the window and pulled up the shade. He smiled as he watched his baby brother kissing Tessa as they stood on the front sidewalk.

 

“I see Virtch is back. Hopefully that doesn’t mean we’ll be busy tonight.”

 

“Who is that?” Joel asked Charlie.

 

Charlie leaned on the front desk. “That, my friend, is Tessa Virtue. She’s a walking kitchen disaster…and probably my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Scott is head over heals in love with her. She’s a good kid; she just shouldn’t cook. I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” Charlie grinned as he tapped his palm twice on the desk before walking over to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out.

 

“Hey, Virtch!” Charlie shouted as he waved and smiled. “I need your man back on duty!”

 

“Uh-oh,” Tessa said against Scott’s mouth before kissing him again. “We’ve been caught.”

 

Scott grinned against her lips and turned them so his back was to Charlie. He flipped him the bird and then continued to kiss Tessa as she started to giggle.

 

“You should go, babe,” she said as she pulled away from him. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. We’ll continue this tomorrow,” she said as she waved her hand between them.

 

Scott reluctantly made his way back into the station and hoped his shift would go by fast.

 

“So, are we going to be making a trip over to Tessa’s with the truck tonight?” Charlie joked as he jabbed his elbow into Scott’s ribs.

 

“Ow! I sure hope not. I left dinner for her in her fridge, so she shouldn’t be cooking anything.”

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Walking home now with Jane. Do you want to come over? She’d love to see you

 

 **Tessa:** Yup. Meet you there 

 

 **Tessa:** PS- I’m cooking us lunch

 

 _Oh shit_ , Scott thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _What could she be cooking?_ He was sort of was terrified to find out.

 

“Hey Janey, we’re going to run home. Ready girl?” Scott figured if he got home a little quicker, it might be safer. He really was burnt out from his shift, but he could push through an eight minute run instead of the fifteen-minute walk.

 

Scott was nearly at his house when he saw Tessa walking down her driveway, carrying a giant picnic basket. She waved at him before crossing the street and waited for him to arrive. She laughed as Jane barked at her and tugged vigorously on the leash. Jane was just as excited as Scott.

 

“You in a hurry?” she asked with a smirk.

 

“Always in a hurry to be reunited with you, T.”

 

“You’re the best…and sweaty. Do you want to shower while I finish making our lunch?”

 

“Uhh, are you sure you don’t need help?” Scott asked as he unlocked the door to his house and they went inside.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not cooking anything. I brought with the ingredients to make chicken salad wraps…and I made a chocolate mousse for dessert. I won’t burn down your house. Go shower and change.” She pressed a kiss to his lips and playfully swatted his butt.

 

After lunch, Tessa made Scott take a nap. He could barely keep his eyes open while eating and she knew he hadn’t slept well while she was away. She tucked him into his bed and then sat down beside him.

 

“I’m going to clean up the mess from lunch and then I need to run back to my place for a bit. I’ll be back shortly to join you for a nap, but you don’t need to wait up for me. You’re tired, you should sleep, okay?”

 

Scott nodded and Tessa pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

He wasn’t sure how long she was gone, but he did feel her warm body slip in under the covers next to him at some point. He felt his whole body relax as her back pressed up against his chest. He sighed with content and wrapped one arm around her and continued his nap. Scott woke up later with her lips pressed against his.

 

“There you are,” she whispered softly as her lips hovered next to his. “We should maybe get up, otherwise you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

 

“What time is it?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Just after 5pm,” she whispered back.

 

Scott nodded and kissed her softly before getting out of bed. He stretched and then his nose picked up something unusual.

 

“What’s that smell? Are you cooking something, T?”

 

“Yes…does it smell bad?”

 

“No, it smells amazing, but I thought we discussed staying in the kitchen while cooking?”

 

“Crock pot,” she smirked. “It’s Tessa-proof. Well, except for that one time I nearly burnt down my house. But it’s mostly Tessa-proof.”

 

“T! Do I even want to know?” Scott’s eyes went wide as he shook his head.

 

“Let’s just say I was able to turn food into charcoal lumps in the crock pot. I learnt my lesson. This recipe is safe and I got up twice to check on it while you were sleeping.”

 

Scott pulled Tessa towards him. “I trust you but I don’t trust you…but I love you so much for wanting to taking care of me.”

 

“I figured you deserved a steak dinner as a reward for making it through the week, but I wasn’t about to use the barbeque grill. So, I made my mom’s secret crockpot roast and potatoes. It should be ready, if you’re hungry?”

 

“Starving,” he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

 

Tessa plated up their dinner and watched as Scott inhaled his food.

 

“Babe, slow down,” she giggled.

 

“It’s so good," he said between mouthfuls of food. "I’m impressed, two meals in one day and no fires.” He grinned as he playfully punched her in the arm. “Do you want seconds?” Scott asked as he stood up to refill his plate.

 

“I’m not a huge fan of red meat. I’m okay.”

 

“Tess, you didn’t have to make this just for me if you don’t like it.”

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I just don’t want more.”

 

Scott pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. “You’re amazing, T. I love you for wanting to make something special for me. Do you want anything else to eat?”

 

“Nope, saving room for the chocolate cheesecake I bought. It’s waiting for us in your fridge,” she grinned.

 

“Ah, so there it is. The real reason you don’t want dinner,” he chuckled.

 

After dinner they watched a movie, it was Tessa’s turn to pick and she decided on Funny Face. They cuddled on the couch under the fuzzy blanket Tessa bought him; she knew it would come in handy.

 

As the credits rolled, Tessa turned and looked over at Scott. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go dancing?”

 

Scott’s face lit up as he nodded. “I’d love that.”

 

“So, the only problem is that the classes I could find are maybe a bit too structured or we would have to commit to a half season of lessons, which have already started for the fall. Instead I was thinking maybe we could just have our own class here? I mean, between the two of us we could probably pool our dance knowledge and throw something together? I watched a ton of videos on YouTube while I was in Vancouver. There are even learn-to-dance videos on there too. What do you think?”

 

Scott grinned. “I think we could put something together, just move to the music and see what happens. The steps would probably come back fairly quick if you wanted to do ballroom.”

 

“Yeah, I thought that too. Okay, let's plan for tomorrow? Sunday and Monday we have our family Thanksgiving dinners…back-to-back turkey.”

 

“You can never have enough turkey, Tess. Let’s take Jane for her walk and then bedtime? Do you want to stay over?”

 

“Yes and yes,” she grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story...I almost burnt down my house with my crock pot. I came home to unidentifiable charcoal lumps. 10 hours was too long for the new recipe I tried while I was away at work....don't do that! :|


	31. Thanksgiving Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, Sunday, and Monday of the (Canadian) Thanksgiving long weekend. Lots of Jane content and some serious heart-to-heart conversations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I did not set out for a 10,000 word chapter, but that's what happened! Sorry to those who don't like to slog through so much all at once...enjoy to those who love long chapters...and to everyone who can't get enough of this story, thank you so much for reading! The climax of this story is just a few chapters away...I'm so scared and excited!!

**Chapter 31: Thanksgiving Long Weekend**

 

Saturday morning Tessa and Scott were returning home from their run with Jane. She was definitely getting better at keeping up with them for long distances, but they did break up the run with a rest in the park. They both had their earbuds in, listening to their own music selections; Scott was in an Eric Church mood again today, he said it helped keep him grounded, and Tessa needed a mix of Eminem and Drake to wake her up and keep her motivated. Even though they didn't speak to one another on the run home, both sensed the other had something to say. It wasn't until they were back in front of Tessa's house, using her front steps for their post-run stretching, that she pulled out her earbuds and tapped Scott on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled as he pulled out his own earbuds.

 

"Good run, eh?"

 

Tessa nodded slowly. "Um, so...I was thinking later today we should probably...um—”

 

"Talk?" Scott finished for her.

 

Tessa nodded again, this time with more exuberance.

 

"Over breakfast?" he offered and she accepted with a grin.

 

Scott said he would cook, he had a new egg frittata recipe from one of the guys at the station that he wanted to make for her and she insisted on bringing chocolate milk for their talk; he wasn't one to turn that down. They went to their respective houses to shower and change before meeting back up at his house.

 

"Hey," Tessa called out as she let herself into Scott's house. She heard Jane bark as she came flying towards Tessa, nearly knocking her over. "Hi Janey! Did you miss me, girl?"

 

Tessa set the jug of chocolate milk down on the floor so she could give Jane's ears a rub and she let Jane give her some puppy kisses, which turned into Jane rolling around on the floor begging for belly rubs and eventually Scott coming to look for Tessa and Jane.

 

"There you are. I thought I heard you come in. Breakfast is ready. Jane, you should let your Mama into the house before attacking her for attention."

 

Tessa smiled shyly as she continued rubbing Jane's belly to avoid eye contact with Scott. Every time he referred to her as a mother, she felt all warm and had butterflies in her belly.

 

"T?"

 

"Yup," she said softly as she grabbed the jug of chocolate milk and followed Scott into the kitchen.

 

"Oh, Scott! It smells amazing, what did you say it was?"

 

"A frittata, kind of like a lazy omelette. I just fried up the veggies and poured the eggs over top and let it cook. Do you want cheese on yours?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Scott cut them each a wedge from the pan.

 

"Reminds me of pizza...it's like a breakfast pizza!" Tessa took a bite and closed her eyes. "Mmm...that's so good."

 

They ate in comfortable silence, sneaking little grins and glances at one another that would make anyone else sitting with them feel very uncomfortable; good thing they were alone.

 

"I bet you could make this," Scott said as he winked at Tessa before he put the last of his breakfast in his mouth. He was being sincere; it was very easy.

 

"Maybe," Tessa replied doubtfully as she pushed her empty plate away from her. She picked up her full glass of chocolate milk and drank it down in one go. "Do you want more milk?" she asked as she stood up.

 

"I have never seen anyone chug chocolate milk like that," he said with a grin. "I'm good for now, thanks."

 

"So, what were you wanting to talk about?" Tessa asked as she poured herself another glass of milk.

 

"Us? What did you want to talk about?"

 

"Us...probably the same stuff you want to talk about. It's about time, I guess. Do you want to go first?"

 

Tessa wanted to buy herself a few more minutes. She had rehearsed something that she wanted to suggest to Scott a few times in the shower this morning, but if he wasn't on the same page as her, she could be flexible... _probably?_ Or just omit the suggestion altogether _._

 

Scott waited until Tessa was sitting next to him at the table again before starting. "So...I know we've discussed marriage, I just want to touch base with you...if you still want that and sort of a loose time frame of when you'd be comfortable with things... _progressing_. I'm not in a huge rush, I sort of want you to set the pace here. Unless of course you've changed your mind?"

 

Tessa reached over and grabbed Scott's hand tightly. "I very much have _not_ changed my mind. I do want you...and us. I'm just a little unsure exactly when I see that unfolding. I mean, I know I'm not ready today or tomorrow or even next week for a proposal. I'm enjoying where we are right now, I think we're in a good place and I'm a touch nervous to change that dynamic I guess."

 

"Would an engagement ring really change us though?" Scott asked softly, avoiding her eye contact and looking down at their joined hands.

 

"It's an official commitment," she quickly countered.

 

"But if we both _know_ that we want marriage, then I don't see how a ring makes a difference?" he said as he chewed on the thumbnail of his free hand.

 

"I don't know...I guess I'm scared? I don't want to tell people we're engaged and then we get in an argument or something and call it off."

 

Scott sighed at her resistance and immediate answer to everything. "That would have to be a _really_ big argument. Are we even on opposite ends of _any_ topic that could cause that big of a rift?"

 

"I don’t know. Not really? I guess it's always possible though. I know it's irrational, but maybe that's why I think we shouldn’t rush into an engagement.” Now it was Tessa’s turn to look away. _Are we really going to have an argument about having a possible argument?_

 

"I'd like to believe we could fix any problem between us before it gets _that_ big, either on our own or with help,” Scott said softly as he brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss against her knuckles.

 

Tessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before continuing. "I hope so. I guess at the root of all this, I'm...scared of becoming a statistic, like my parents."

 

"So choosing to be not fully committed gives you an easy out?"

 

"No!" she quickly huffed out. "Well I _guess_ so, but I don't _want_ out. I would fight for us. I truly would. I don't want to even imagine my world without you in it. You overflow every facet of my life right now and I love that...and you. I love you so much." Tessa leaned in and kissed Scott on the lips. He tasted like chocolate milk, which made her senses fire in all directions.

 

"I love you too, Tess. You know, sometimes we just have to close our eyes and jump, even if we're scared, but it's a little less scary if you're holding your best friend's hand."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I don’t know that quote."

 

"I just made up it," he said and waited for her to laugh before smiling at her.

 

She threw her head back and barked out the big laugh he hoped he'd get. "So you're scared too?" she asked.

 

"Of course!" Scott rubbed his hand up and down Tessa's arm. He was quiet for a few minutes; Tessa could tell he was mulling something over. "The last time I was in this position...of being close to proposing, was with Jackie, and we both know how that ended. Part of me is scared that situation could happen again."

 

"I wouldn't!" she gasped.

 

"Deep down I _know_ that, just like _you_ know deep down that _we_ are not Kate and Jim and we don't have the same fate as them."

 

Tessa was quiet as she realized they both were in the same place; both a little scared of unintentionally being hurt by the other.

 

"So you're a little scared and I'm a little scared, but like you said, if we hold hands then we can be a little less scared together?" she asked.

 

Scott nodded.

 

"I think I still need a bit of time,” Tessa admitted. “What if we give ourselves two months and then we check-in with each other to see if we’re ready for upgrading our relationship status to engaged?"

 

"I'm ok with that," he nodded with a smile. Scott was relieved she had suggested two months, he was thinking about three, but two would work. They now had a goal and it didn't feel as scary to set that out as he thought it might.

 

"So...next question I guess is what are you thinking for wedding?" Tessa asked. "Traditional with all of our family and friends? Or elope? Or something in between? Because...I always thought I wanted the big traditional wedding, but after helping Jordan with her wedding plans these last few months, I just don't know for sure any more. It's all so much work. I mean, I think I still want it but...there is so much more to do and think about than I had realized." Tessa chewed on her bottom lip as she waited to hear what Scott was thinking.

 

"I guess I always envisioned a big traditional wedding, but as long as I have you by my side, I'll be happy."

 

Tessa grinned at his response.

 

"What if we hire a wedding co-ordinator? Let them do all the work?" Scott suggested.

 

"I had thought about that, I do have a friend who is a wedding planner, but I'm kind of a control freak?"

 

Scott raised an eyebrow at Tessa.

 

"Ok, I'm a full-on control freak. It's always hard giving up control when you have a vision and want it executed perfectly," she sighed.

 

"You're not a freak, you're adorable," Scott paused to kiss Tessa on the cheek. "I know you will want everything to go as perfectly as you envision it, but you can't do _everything_ all the time. You delegate jobs at the store?" he offered to try to prove a point.

 

"Yes, not many though. We both know what can happen when I'm not in charge...those billboards?"

 

"Babe. Really...just let it go already. Stop stressing over what's done."

 

Tessa sighed. "I know. You're right. I need to work on letting more things go. It would be less stressful if I could be a bit less anal about every detail."

 

"Stressed-Tess is not fun. We can tackle this wedding together...with a wedding planner? Try to minimize your stress? At the end of the day though, as long as you and I get married, the rest of the details don't fully matter in the grand scheme of things, right? Something is bound to go wrong, we'll just have to laugh it off as it will be out of our control. I just want to marry my best friend, the love of my life, and have a big party to celebrate."

 

Tessa sighed and nodded. "Me too. Just get married and have a party."

 

"So if we keep that as the objective, then we can't really be disappointed if any of the little details go astray?" Scott smiled at Tessa. They were working through all of this like pros and he couldn't be happier.

 

"Makes sense. I like that, we can keep low expectations. But, if we are going go with a traditional wedding, we'd need at least six months though to pull it off, like bare minimum," she said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

 

"Do you have a month in mind for the wedding?" Scott asked. "I guess I always thought summer, but really it doesn't matter to me."

 

Tessa took in a sharp breath. "So, I've been thinking about that recently."

 

"Oh?" Scott asked. That peaked his interest, and he loved that she was thinking about _their_ future wedding.

 

"Yeah. I suppose I have always envisioned a late-spring wedding with huge bouquets of pale pink peonies."

 

"That sounds nice," Scott nodded in agreement.

 

Tessa took a deep, calming breath and slowly let it out. This was what she had been rehearsing, but she was still nervous about it. "Recently though, like in the last few days, I've had a shift in what I think I see... _for us_."

 

Scott nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue, his thumb rubbed gently across her knuckles of their joined hands.

 

"I love you so much, Scott. Sometimes my heart just aches from loving you more deeply than anything I've ever known. I want nothing more than to love you like that for the rest of my life. I want to fill your life with happiness. If you feel sad, I want to fix it. If you're hurting, I'm hurting too. You have said how you wanted this time of year to mean something _different_...and I wasn't sure exactly how to fix that for you until yesterday. It just sort of came to me and I've been thinking it over and I think it would give so much meaning to this time of year...but if it's not something you want, that's okay too."

 

Scott's eyes searched Tessa's. He had an adorable frown on his face, as he was trying to figure out where she was going with this.

 

"Anyways, she continued, "what if we were to get married in the fall?" Tessa held her breath, hoping her sales pitch would be enough, that it might be something he wanted to hear and not something that he'd balk at. She desperately wanted to replace his sad feelings with happy ones.

 

"Tess!" he sighed her name as he let go of the breath he had been holding. He didn't know what she was going to suggest, but it was perfect and so thoughtful of her to offer him that. Why had he not thought of that? He cupped her face in his hands and poured his emotions into a kiss so passionate that she moaned into his mouth at one point, which made him smile against her lips.

 

"So? Is that a yes?" she asked breathlessly as he pulled away from her.

 

Scott looked at Tessa; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love how thoughtful you are. I think fall would be wonderful, is that really what _you_ want though? I don't want you to do this solely to appease me."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I love the fall. I went for a run yesterday morning and realized that the colourful leaves could make a beautiful background for wedding photos, or we could find a farmer's field with tall crops blowing in the background. Spring is lovely, but has neither of those things. Fall lends itself a natural theme too...trees and leaves and hay bales and pumpkins..."

 

Scott was nodding and grinning at Tessa as she spoke. He hung on every word like it was the most fantastic suggestion he had ever heard. _It actually is,_ he thought.

 

"I never thought of a fall wedding, but everything you're saying...just sounds so perfect. Tess...thank you." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as if his life depended on it. _Somebody pinch me, this woman can't be real,_ he thought with a smile on his face.

 

"So, I guess tentatively speaking, we could get married next fall? Tessa whispered against Scott's ear.

 

Scott pulled away from Tessa's neck and lost himself in her eyes. _Is she being serious? She just said she needed time before he proposed._ "T? Are you sure? I mean, I'm on board for that, if that's not too fast for you?"

 

"No, even though I think we should wait a few months yet for an engagement, just to not be rushing the first step, I'm comfortable with our wedding being a year from now."

 

"Really? I don't want you to feel any pressure that this needs to happen faster than you're ready."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I'm really loving the fall wedding idea, and the thought of waiting for two years from now to get married...actually gives me anxiety. It's too long."

 

"I agree. Too long."

 

"I think two years from now I could...probably see us starting a family though?" she said with a grin as her fingers combed through his hair.

 

"Tess...I love you," the words barely left his lips before they crashed hard against Tessa's. Their tongues were immediately dancing to a passionate rhythm of their own.

 

"So we seem to be on the same page?" she gasped as she broke away from him for much-needed air.

 

Scott hummed against her mouth as he pulled her back in.

 

Tessa put her hand against his chest and gently pushed him away from her so she could say something else weighing heavily on her mind. "One thing though?”

 

"What's that T?" he asked softly as his fingers twisted through her long, dark hair.

 

"When it comes time for the proposal...I have always envisioned something traditional, like a diamond solitaire with a gold band...and nothing cliché like Christmas, New Years, or Valentine's Day for when it happens," she blushed and hoped she wasn't being too forward or demanding, but god damn it she has waited this long for a wedding and she just wants everything to be perfect and how she has always dreamed it should be... _or better_.

 

"Noted. Any other requests?" Scott grinned. He had planned to get Jordan's opinion anyways, but at least Tessa’s description gives him a general idea of what she might like. The last thing he wanted to do is buy a ring she doesn't immediately fall in love with and doesn’t take her breath away.

 

Tessa shook her head. "I think I'm ok to be surprised with the rest."

 

"So, let's talk more about this in early December then?" he asked, his hands had made their way from her hair and onto her back and he was tracing his thumb along her spine and it was making her feel very relaxed and turned on at the same time.

 

Tessa nodded. "I'm good with that. You good?"

 

"Definitely," he grinned.

 

*

 

"So, what do you want to start with ballroom or something else?" Scott asked out loud as he was sitting on the couch scrolling through his music. There was no response from Tessa, so he looked up towards the dining room where she had been sitting watching YouTube dancing videos. She was gone but hadn't said anything to him. He shrugged it off. _Maybe she left to use the washroom,_ he thought to himself.

 

He heard her coming back into the room; her foot hit the creaky floorboard that he always stepped over. He looked up and his jaw fell open.

 

She spun around, giving him a full 360-degree view of her outfit. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked amazing in a black leotard with sheer mesh sleeves and an open back and a flowing black skirt.

 

"You look gorgeous but you didn't say we were getting dressed up, T."

 

"I couldn't resist buying this leotard when I happened upon it the other day. I thought it would be perfect for our dance night. I may have bought a few other ones too, so this might have to be a regular thing, just so you know," she smirked.

 

Scott stood up and crossed the room, he needed to get his hands on her leotard covered body and do an up close visual inspection, mostly to see how he could remove it, for later. He ran his fingers up and down the mesh on her arms, it was softer than he expected. He took her hand in his and spun her around so he could get a better look at the back. He would be able to have his hand right on her bare skin while they were dancing. He fingered the closure at the nape of her neck. _Patience Moir...patience,_ he reminded himself.

 

"It feels so good to be wearing this, like an old friend, like coming home," she smiled shyly at him as she caressed her palms up and down her arms. It had been several years since she had a good excuse to wear a pretty leotard. Her go-to for everything had been a sports bra and leggings for longer than she wanted to admit.

 

"I feel like I should change out of my sweats though?" Scott asked.

 

Tessa shook her head. "Just wear what you're comfortable in, whatever allows you to move. You're fine as you are, my love."

 

Scott nodded, somewhat relieved he didn't have to go digging through his closet for something appropriate to wear because he was pretty sure he had gotten rid of everything even remotely related to dancing and skating and he only had a black suit that he really didn't love the fit of. Realistically he needed Tessa to take him shopping, maybe next week they could do that. "Okay. Are you ready then? What first?"

 

"Something simple? Ease us into it?" she suggested. "Maybe a Foxtrot? Do you remember some of the steps? I pulled up a video on my computer," she offered as she pointed to her laptop on the dining room table.

 

Scott agreed to give it a try, they watched the video twice and he was confident enough to give it a go.

 

“What do you have for music?” Tessa asked. “We need jazz or big band or something with a—”

 

“4/4 time.” Scott finished with a grin. “T, it’s been a few years, but I do still know what kind of music we need for a Foxtrot.”

 

He suggested ‘I’ve Got You Under My Skin’ by Frank Sinatra, which Tessa scoffed at initially, but after listening to the first few bars she agreed to it.

 

“Okay, fine, the lyrics are sweet,” she admitted.

 

“Tess, how can you not like Ol’ Blue Eyes?”

 

“I do, I just didn’t remember what the song was about from the title and thought that you were being goofy by choosing it. It’s sweet though and true…you’re deep in my heart and really a part of me,” she grinned at him.

 

Scott cued up the music and they started dancing, with Tessa counting for them and giving cues for the step changes. There were a few stumbles at the start, she stepped on his toes and he got hers three times, but quickly they found their rhythm and were floating around Scott's living room with huge grins on their faces. Jane wasn't sure what was happening, so she jumped up and barked at Scott as their bare feet moved quickly across the hardwood floor.

 

As the music ended, Scott pulled Tessa in for a hug. They both tried to regulate their breathing and heart rates. "Breathe with me," he instructed softly as he kissed the side of her head.

 

"That was amazing, you move so well," she praised.

 

"The footwork came back a little easier than I thought. I guess it’s engrained in my head. Do you want to do another dance?" Scott offered.

 

"Absolutely! I think I want to dance with you all night. I have a video open in another tab for ‘Fields of Gold’ that was done on Strictly Come Dancing; the chorography is beautiful. Maybe we can try something like that, it’s more contemporary, we should probably leave out the spinning at the end because there’s not quite enough room here, but—”

 

Scott’s lips covered Tessa’s, stopping her excited rambling. He also wanted to dance with her all night and for the rest of their lives. Moving together to the music made him feel alive inside in a way that he hadn’t felt in years, and it was about time.

 

*

 

"Looks like we're first to arrive!" Scott said excitedly as he pulled his car into his parents' driveway late Sunday afternoon. "T, I love you for getting me places on time. I look so much better with you by my side. I think I'm their favourite son now."

 

Tessa leaned over and kissed Scott's cheek before getting out of the car. Scott let Jane out and she bolted for the front door, nearly tripping on her own legs. She was so excited to visit Alma and Joe, also she knew she would be spoiled today; she could smell the turkey roasting in the oven. Jane sat next to the front door and whined, begging Scott to hurry up so she could go inside to investigate. Scott grabbed onto her collar before opening up the door.

 

"Hey Dad? Mom? We're here, is it safe to let Jane loose?" Jane was pulling hard against Scott's grip, desperate to find that delicious turkey and Alma's special dog treats.

 

"Hi son! Let the poor girl go," Joe said as he pulled Scott in for a hug. Scott let go and Jane took off running at top speed towards the kitchen.

 

"Tessa! Glad you could join us," Joe said happily as he gave Tessa a hug. "Your first Moir Thanksgiving." Tessa blushed, thankful her face was tucked into Joe's shoulder.

 

"Come on in, make yourselves at home, kids."

 

Scott and Tessa took off their jackets and Scott carried the bags of dinner rolls that his mom had asked him to pick up.

 

"Perfect timing. Tess would you mind giving me a hand with the vegetables?" Alma asked as the pair entered the kitchen.

 

"Oh mom, I don't know if that's such a good—”

 

" _Scott_ ,” Alma said, stopping him from finishing his sentence. “Why don’t you go find your father. I'm sure he needs help with something.”

 

Scott opened his mouth to convince his mom to reconsider, but decided to hold his tongue. There was no going up against Alma once she had her mind made up.

 

"Alma, I have to warn you, my track record for kitchen failures is pretty high," Tessa said shyly.

 

"Nonsense," Alma hushed as she put a cutting board and knife in front of Tessa. She knew damn well how bad Tessa was from Charlie's non-stop chattering, but she wanted to prove a point to the family that Tessa could be guided through making a successful thanksgiving dinner, or at least help with one, without causing a disaster or two.

 

Tessa peeled and chopped the carrots as per Alma's instructions but the little buggers were rolling around all over the place and Jane quickly helped herself to the ones that fell on the floor. Tessa of course managed to cut one finger; a carrot moved in the opposite direction it should have. Scott had been lingering at the kitchen table, just in case, and jumped as Tessa yelped when the knife sliced into her skin.

 

"No blood in with the carrots please," Alma winked as Scott washed and bandaged Tessa's finger. Tessa was determined to see these carrots to the finish line. She chopped the remainder without further incident. Scott relaxed a little once she finally put down the knife.

 

"If you're done there, Tess, you can put the pot on to boil. Turn the dial to nine, then down to seven once it comes to a boil."

 

Tessa felt a wave of panic wash over her. Alma was so calm and fully trusted Tessa to execute this perfectly. She couldn't let Alma down and she didn't want to have any unnecessary fodder for the dinner table. Tessa scooped up all of her chopped carrots and put them into the pot. She carefully carried the pot to the stove and chose the only available burner. She set it to nine and then stood there, waiting.

 

"Sweetie, it's true what they say, a watched pot never boils. Leave it be, it will take a while. Come over here, you can stir the ingredients together for the pumpkin pie filling. We'll shove the pies in the oven as soon as the turkey comes out,” Alma said as she waved Tessa over and then gave her a side hug. She had faith in Tessa’s undiscovered kitchen skills, even if no one else did.

 

Tessa stood at the kitchen island and stirred the sugar, spices, pumpkin puree and the eggs together in a big glass bowl. It reminded her of their angel food cake baking at the cottage. She was feeling warm all over as she glanced up at Scott. He was staring at her, his eyes were dark and she could tell his breathing was faster than normal. He was turned on from watching her watch him while she stirred pie filling in his parents' kitchen...in front of his mother. Tessa stiffened her body and changed her sex kitten gaze to an icy glare. _We are not doing this now._

 

Scott accepted her little challenge and stood up and walked over to Tessa. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his head on her shoulder. "Do you need any help, T?" he mumbled against her ear.

 

"No," she huffed as he began grinding his hips against her body.

 

Alma was busy at the opposite counter and wasn't looking at Scott, but sensed he was up to no good behind her back. "No distractions now, Scottie."

 

"I'm just helping," he whined as he licked the length of Tessa's neck with his tongue, his hot breath radiating against Tessa. He felt her shudder against him as she whispered for him to behave. They could finish this teasing at home tonight.

 

Scott buried his nose in Tessa's hair, closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent deeply. _If only there was a way to bottle her intoxicating aroma,_ he thought.

 

"Scott would you be a dear and cut the dinner rolls for me please?" Alma asked sweetly. She knew he needed a job to keep his hands busy. She saw exactly what he was up to out of the corner of her eye and she knew Tessa could use all of her focus on mixing the pie filling.

 

"What’s burning?" Scott asked as he took a breath of air that wasn't full of _Tessa_.

 

Alma looked at the stove but nothing was boiling over. She opened the oven door and the kitchen filled with the delicious scent of turkey. "Nothing here sweetie, all looks good."

 

"Smells good too, Alma," Tessa added.

 

Scott shook his head. "Nope, I smell something burning. Neither of you trust a fire fighter?" He patted his hand on Tessa's butt playfully before walking over to the stove to see for himself.

 

"What's burning?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen carrying a hot casserole dish.

 

"See?" Scott looked at Alma with a raised eyebrow. "We have a nose for it."

 

"Well I think both of your noses are off today. I just checked and everything is fine at the stove. Maybe your dad is out in the yard burning something."

 

Charlie put his dish down on the counter and walked over to join Scott at the stove. He opened the oven door to investigate the inside as Nicole and the kids came into the kitchen.

 

"There you are Char, I thought you were coming back to help with the kids…is something wrong with the oven?" Nicole asked as she sniffed the air. "What's burning?" she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

 

"See?!" Scott pointed excitedly at Nicole, he was glad that he wasn't the only one smelling this mysterious burning odor. At least Charlie and Nicole were on his side.

 

"No one knows dear. Hello my sweethearts," Alma said as she pulled her three grandkids in for a hug before giving one to Nicole.

 

Charlie closed the oven door, satisfied that it only smelled like roasted turkey inside. He began lifting the pot lids and found the source of the burning under lid number three. A huge puff of dark smoke escaped as it left the pot and filled the kitchen. Charlie coughed as he slammed the lid back down and shut off the burner. Scott ran over to the window and cranked it open.

 

"Looks like you forgot to put water in to cook the carrots, Mom," Charlie said as he put both hands on Alma's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

 

Tessa covered her face with her hands and squeaked out "That's my fault."

 

Charlie turned to look at Tessa with a grin. "I should have known Virtch would be the one behind pan-seared carrots."

 

"Charlie, that's enough," Alma scolded. "We'll just start over again. I should have specified she needed to add water to the pot, so it's my fault. Scott please grab the other bag of carrots from the fridge."

 

"I'll take the smoldering pot outside, kids come with dad and give Tessa some room to—”

 

"Char!" Nicole hissed. "Drop it."

 

Charlie did as he was told and the kids followed him and the burnt carrots outside.

 

"I'm sorry," Nicole said as she put her hand on Tessa's shoulder.

 

"Nic, why don't you finish up the pie filling for Tess, Scott and Tess you can team up and get the carrots peeled and chopped and back on to cook," Alma gave directions as she got to work mashing the potatoes.

 

"I'm so sorry," Tessa whispered to Scott. I was so nervous I guess I forgot the water."

 

Scott pulled Tessa in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's fine, this is fixable. Don't worry, babe."

 

Their Thanksgiving meal was only delayed fifteen minutes from Alma’s original plan, and it ended up being Joe’s turkey carving that held everything up. He had a process for it and it couldn’t be rushed.

 

Half way through dinner, Charlie stuck his foot in his mouth (of course he did). Scott had mentally prepared himself for a multitude of topics, but not this one.

 

“So Tess, what do you think of Scott’s new truck? Did he show you pictures?”

 

“His what now?” Tessa whipped her head around to look at Scott who was sitting beside her, his face red and eyes glaring at his brother.

 

“Char, I told you to not say anything,” Scott hissed.

 

“Dude, that was last week that you signed the papers, I thought by now you would have told her?”

 

“I wanted to wait until it was ready for pick up this week. I was going to surprise her,” Scott sighed.

 

“Well, do you want to fill me in on what you two are talking about?” Tessa snapped.

 

Scott put his hand on Tessa’s thigh as she turned back to look at him. “I’m sorry, babe. I wanted to surprise you. I traded in my car for a new pick-up truck. It will be more practical for hauling stuff, especially with the house renovations. It will be ready on Thursday, I was planning to take you to the dealership after our psychologist appointment, but big mouth over there spoiled that.”

 

Tessa sighed. “Well I suppose it’s not that big of a deal, you can drive whatever vehicle you want, but why is it every time I go away, you get something new? First it was Jane, now the truck, what will it be while I’m in Toronto?”

 

Scott blushed, he actually had planned to start shopping for engagement rings while she was away, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. “I promise to not buy anything, I’ll only have half a day after my shift before you return home. That’s not nearly enough time for me to get myself into trouble. I promise,” he grinned as he kissed her cheek.

 

*

 

"What's with you, Tessie? You're floating around the house with a huge grin on your face. Is it love or something else?" Jordan asked as she pulled the good silverware out of the cabinet.

 

"What do you mean? _Something else?"_ Tessa glared at her older sister as she accepted a handful of forks and spoons from her.

 

Jordan poked Tessa's stomach and leaned in close. "You're not pregnant? _Are you?"_ she whispered.

 

Tessa gasped. "What?! No! Why would you think that? Geez Jord, not yet."

 

"Well, you're glowing, sis," Jordan smirked.

 

Scott and Brett, Jordan’s fiancé, entered the room carrying one of the folding tables Kate had asked them to bring up from the basement.

 

"Scott!" Jordan waved him over to where the girls were standing.

 

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. He felt a bit on edge around Jordan, she was nice enough to him, but every once in a while she would do something completely random and throw him off guard.

 

"Do you think Tessa is glowing?"

 

_Case in point._ Scott's eyes went wide as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Tessa, hoping she could telepathically tell him how he was supposed to answer her sister's trick question so he wouldn't get either of them in trouble. She wasn't much help; her green eyes were as wide as his hazel ones as she shook her head just slightly.

 

"I think Tessa is beautiful," he answered truthfully as he pressed a kiss to Tessa's cheek and quickly left the room with Brett to get the second table.

 

"How do you already have him trained so well, T?" Jordan huffed and put her hand on her hip.

 

"I lucked out, he was already trained when I found him," Tessa laughed at how their conversation made it sound like Scott was a puppy.

 

"So? Is it all the sex then?" Jordan asked, her eyes narrowed and piercing.

 

Tessa shrugged. "I'm just really happy. We had _the talk_ the other day."

 

"The talk?"

 

"We're planning to get married next fall," Tessa smiled as she put the handful of silverware down on the table.

 

Jordan grabbed Tessa's left hand to check for an engagement ring and frowned when there wasn't one.

 

"Did he propose?" she asked curtly.

 

"No, not yet. I told him I needed a bit more time," she blushed.

 

"But you have your wedding date picked?" Jordan shook her head. "You two are so backwards."

 

"We didn't pick a wedding date, Jord. We have a tentative _season_. You told me we needed to figure this stuff out, so we did."

 

"I'm just saying, usually an engagement comes first, then wedding planning. But you two just need to be different. That's okay, don't get your panties all bunched up."

 

"What difference does it make? Are you upset that our wedding would be close to yours?"

 

"No, my wedding is in July. That's not fall. You two can have a wedding whenever you want."

 

"Who's having a wedding?" Kate asked as she quickly rushed into the room, drying her hands on a towel. She had wedding and baby radar and she could hear people down the block talking about those topics (okay, not really, but Tessa and Jordan always felt like she could).

 

"Jordan is, mom," Tessa said dryly.

 

"Are you sure? That's not what I heard from the kitchen."

 

"Mom! We were whispering! How did you even hear anything we said?!" Tessa sighed.

 

"Mothers hear everything, dear. And Jordan is right you are glowing. Did you take a test to be sure?"

 

"Mom!" both girls huffed at the same time.

 

Kate snickered and left the room.

 

"I swear she has her whole house wired," Jordan whispered as she rolled her eyes.

 

"She probably does. I'm sorry I got snippy with you," Tessa apologized.

 

"I'm sorry for pushing. I'm really happy for you two. I'll be happier when I see a ring, but I'm glad you talked. So you're both on the same page for everything?"

 

"A hundred percent. We both have some similar trepidations but we talked through it and it's just minor stuff. We have a joint counselling session this Thursday anyway, it will probably come up then.”

 

"What? His past?" Jordan asked.

 

Tessa nodded. "We both have emotional baggage I guess."

 

"Everyone does. The fact that you are acknowledging it and dealing with it now though is great. I wish more adults would do this."

 

Tessa grinned at Jordan.

 

"What?" she asked, smiling back at her little sister.

 

Tessa shook her head. "I'm just so happy. We talked about having kids too. Maybe two years from now."

 

"We can have babies together, Tessie! They can be best friends!" Jordan pulled Tessa in for a hug.

 

"Who is having a baby?" Kate shouted from the kitchen.

 

"Mom!" the girls shouted back in annoyance.

 

"Who is having a baby?" Scott parroted as he and Brett returned with the second table.

 

"Oh, god, not you too. No one in this house is pregnant or plans to be for at least the next year. Everyone is tripling up on birth control, got it?" Jordan demanded.

 

"Speak for yourselves, girls," Casey said with a grin as he, Megan, and Poppy let themselves into Kate's house.

 

Kate came running from the kitchen to the front door. She took one look at the grin on Casey's face and the glitter of unshed tears in Megan's eyes and knew. "Another grandbaby?" she shrieked with delight as her arms enveloped Casey and Megan. "Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

 

Poppy was tugging on the bottom of Kate's sweater. "Grandma! Grandma! I get to be a big sister!" she squealed excitedly.

 

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Jordan now had her arm wrapped around Tessa's shoulder and they were both crying happy tears over the news. Scott and Brett were still awkwardly holding the table they had been carrying and looking between the happy scene at the front door and their sobbing women across the room.

 

Kevin and Michele were last to arrive for the thanksgiving dinner and had their own baby news to share. Kate was beyond excited and kept the conversation flowing between the double baby news and Jordan's upcoming wedding.

 

As Tessa and Scott drove home that night, he could feel _something_ hanging in the air between them. He kept sneaking glances at Tessa, but she had her gaze firmly fixed out the passenger side window. He wanted to sort out whatever this was. She was leaving in the morning for Toronto and he didn't want them to part ways for a few days...like this. _I must have done or said something, but what?_

 

Scott turned down the country music that was playing in his car. "Tess?" he called out softly.

 

"Yeah," she answered without looking at him.

 

"Can we please just get straight to the point here and you tell me what I did to upset you, so that we can spend the night loving each other instead of sleeping in separate houses? I don't want you flying off to Toronto while you're mad at me."

 

Tessa turned her head towards Scott. " _What?_ Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

 

Scott could feel her eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He glanced quickly at her to check, sure enough, she was giving him a heated glare. "Well you're pissed off at something, and since you haven't looked at or spoken to me since we left your mom's, I assume it's me or something I did."

 

"You know what they say when you _assume_ something, Scott."

 

Scott sighed in frustration. _How is it that we were able to communicate so well the other day, but tonight it's the complete opposite?_ "Babe, I just want to make this right. I don't want to let you stew—”

 

"I'm not stewing," she huffed and crossed her arms.

 

Scott slowly drew in a deep breath. He wanted to beat his forehead on his steering wheel, but since he was still driving...

 

"I—” she started and then stopped.

 

Scott held his breath, waiting for her to finish. He glanced quickly at her, her head was down and she was furiously twisting the rings on her middle finger.

 

"I guess I'm just...god, I'm embarrassed to even say this out loud...I'm stupidly jealous of my siblings right now and it's put me in a _mood_. This is nothing you did or said. I know it's childish and petty. I just need to have a few minutes to myself, okay?"

 

Scott opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again, changing his mind. He simply put his hand in her lap and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. _What is she jealous about? She's the most accomplished person in her family. She can have her silence until we get home, and then we're hashing out this nonsense._

 

Neither of them said a word the rest of the drive home and the tension was palpable. Scott was absorbing Tessa's stress and negative energy and he was getting cranky too. He was worried this might turn into an actual fight.

 

He had barely put his car into park before Tessa had quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She went around to the back to let Jane out.

 

Scott was going to ask her where she wanted to talk this through, but she didn't give him the chance. Seeing as how she was standing on his front porch with Jane, he was guessing his place. He sighed and got out of the car.

 

He unlocked the door and they quietly entered the house. He followed her into the living room before ending the silence. "Are we going to discuss this, T? Because I won't be able to sleep, so we either need to talk or I need to go to the gym."

 

"Fine. You can discuss it."

 

"Me? You're the one who is jealous over god knows what. You need to tell me what the hell is going on here so I can fix this."

 

"I'm not _asking_ you to fix anything."

 

Scott sighed. "Please, Tess, I don't want to argue about this.”

 

"Then don't," she huffed.

 

"Why are you being so difficult?" he demanded.

 

"Fine. I'm jealous because Jordan is already engaged and the boys are having babies and I'm just...nowhere. I told you it was childish and petty and I just need to grump about it for a bit and then I'll move on, okay?"

 

"But you told me you wanted to wait...do you not want to wait for me to propose? I can get down on one knee right now, if that's what you want? Just help me out a bit here, T. I'm a little confused as to why _their_ lives are making _you_ jealous." Scott tried to close the gap between them by touching her arm but she flinched and stepped away from him.

 

"No, I don't want to change our plans. We should enjoy where we are at now and not wish away this time we have...but that doesn't mean I don't long for us to be engaged and to be having our own babies. I guess I felt a little left out of all the conversations at dinner tonight. I told you, it's ridiculous. I'm used to being the one receiving the bulk of the attention and tonight it was almost like I wasn't even in the room."

 

"Tess...” he said softly as he tried again to touch her arm, he wanted to ground her and himself, pull them back towards each other and away from this negative energy she had put into the room.

 

Tessa backed up again and plopped down onto the sofa. Jane jumped up and sat beside her, laying her head in her lap. She could tell Tessa was out of sorts. "No, I told you, this is silly. Just let me be alone. Please, Scott?"

 

Scott turned and grumbled under his breath as he left the living room and went up to his bedroom. He had to work in the morning and her bad mood had put him in a bad mood. His rage was deflated like a popped balloon and now he just wanted to mope. He didn't know if Tessa was spending the night with him or if she was going home to her place and he needed to get Jane ready for bed, but she was still sitting with Tessa downstairs on the living room sofa. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and brushed his teeth. By the time he emerged from his master bathroom, Tessa was standing in the doorway to his bedroom with Jane beside her.

 

"I'm sorry..." she started.

 

"T—”

 

"No, wait. Hear me out...please?"

 

"Fine." He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, wanting to cross his arms, but knew from years of therapy that he needed to stay open, both physically and mentally.

 

"Sometimes I just need time by myself. I need to process or deal with emotions alone...to hide with my thoughts. I just need to know that you can respect my space when I need it. I don't always want to verbalize what's going on in my head. Sometimes I just shut down."

 

"Alright, that's fair. You're going to need to tell me that though, so I know for next time. Otherwise I'll just keep pushing you, and I don't want to do that if that's not what you need."

 

Tessa nodded slowly. "Sure. I can do that."

 

"Is there anything I can do now though? Do you want to talk through whatever your feelings are?" he offered.

 

"No. I'm mostly over it. I should go home and pack though."

 

"Oh." He was taken aback by her answer. He thought they could discuss what had happened so at least he could begin to understand where this had all come from.

 

"I know you need to sleep for work in the morning," she said quietly.

 

_What the hell Tessa,_ Scott thought with a frown on his face. "Okay. So...I guess I'll see you Wednesday night when you get back from Toronto?"

 

His eyes searched hers. _Is she so upset that she needs to spend the night apart from me? How will we navigate this type of situation after marriage? We had better add this to the list of things to bring up with the psychologist on Thursday._ He silently willed her to say she would stay the night with him. He pleaded with her through his eyes. _Please Tessa, please._

 

"No, I'll come back over later tonight, unless you don't want me to?"

 

Scott crossed the room, five giant strides, and threw his arms around her, holding her tight. She let out a soft squeak as the air was forced from her lungs.

 

"We need to fix this, Tessa," he whispered above her ear.

 

_He's mad at me; he only uses my full name if he's upset. Ugh, I'm such a selfish, childish idiot._

 

"I know, I'm sorry,” was all she could offer.

 

Scott loosened his grip on Tessa, his hands moving up to thread through her soft, dark hair.

 

"Let me go pack, it will give me a bit of perspective, and then when I come back we can talk?" Tessa looked at her watch, it was already after 10pm and it would take her at least a half hour to pack. "I'm sorry, I know it's late."

 

"I need to walk Jane and cool off a bit myself. Come back over when you're ready?"

 

Tessa agreed and let herself out of Scott's place and made her way home. She would only be away for one night, so she just needed a small suitcase. She got everything packed in ten minutes and decided on a quick bath since she did say she needed a half hour. She ran the water as she went around the house and did a quick visual, making sure nothing was left on that shouldn't be and that all the doors and windows were locked.

 

She made her way back upstairs and shut off the water. The lavender bath salts she had brought back from Paris smelled soothing as they mixed with the hot water and it was just what she needed tonight. She quickly undressed, grabbed her phone and slipped into the water. She let the gentle aroma and heat calm her body before she turned on her phone. She sighed as she typed out a text message

 

**Tessa:** I'm such an idiot. Scott & I had a fight. It's so dumb, not even a shouting match, we just are not really communicating properly. Totally my fault & I leave for Toronto in the morning 

 

**Jordan:** What did you do? 

 

**Tessa:** You know when I shut down and just need to be alone? One of those

 

**Jordan:** Let me guess, first time?

 

**Tessa:** Yeah 

 

**Jordan:** What caused it?

 

**Tessa:** I don't even want to talk about it 

 

**Jordan:** I bet I know. All the wedding and baby talk was too much for you?

 

**Tessa:** Something like that 

 

**Jordan:** Oh, T. Your time will come and then everyone will be gushing over you ❤️

 

**Jordan:**

****

 

**Tessa:** Yes. Good timely quote. Puts things into perspective. I wish he knew me like you do

 

**Jordan:** I've known you for 29 years. Give the man some time sis. You need to kiss  & make up before you leave for your trip tho

 

**Tessa:** I know. I'm going back over there tonight, hopefully we can fix this? 

 

**Jordan:** I'm sure you can. Go in with an open mind & heart. He has feelings too. Listen to what he has to say

 

**Tessa:** You're right...as usual. Thanks Jord, love you ❤️

 

**Jordan:** Love you too **** Don't make him wait too long for you though

 

Tessa soaked in the tub until the water was cool and she felt relaxed before getting out. She got herself ready for bed and then took her packed suitcase over to Scott's. She hoped they could smooth over this rough patch and that she could spend the night in his arms. The house was dark when she let herself in; she guessed he was already in bed waiting for her. She went upstairs, only to find his room dark and empty. She frowned, but rationalized that he was still out walking Jane. She had probably hurt his feelings more than she initially realized. She put down her suitcase and turned on the bathroom light so his bedroom was bathed in a soft glow for his return. She got under the covers and sighed as she breathed in the familiar scent what she could only describe as _Scott_.

 

Tessa opened her eyes, unsure of exactly how long she had been sleeping. She hadn't meant to fall asleep while she was waiting for him to return home. The space in the bed beside her was still empty and the clock read just after 1am. A wave of panic washed over Tessa as she bolted out of the bed. She grabbed her shoes, where she had tucked them in her suitcase, and flew down the stairs and towards the front door. As she shakily fumbled to put on her shoes, she heard a familiar jangle of dog tags coming from the living room. She looked up to see Jane trotting towards her.

 

"Jane!" she exclaimed. "Where's Daddy?"

 

Jane turned around and walked back into the living room where Scott was sitting on the sofa, fast asleep despite the side lamp being on beside him.

 

"Oh thank god," Tessa whispered when she saw him. She jogged over and crouched beside him. She gently touched her hand to his cheek and called his name. Scott’s eyes flew open and he blinked a few times, trying to focus on her face beside him. "Tess?!"

 

"Why are you sitting here, Scott?"

 

"I was waiting for you,” he frowned.

 

"I was upstairs waiting for you!" she blurted out, almost on the verge of tears.

 

Scott groaned. "No wonder Jane was so insistent on going upstairs when we got home. I thought she just wanted her kennel. I wanted to wait here for you to come in so we could talk over some tea or hot chocolate. Fuck,” he swore as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I had no idea you were upstairs. Why are we so out of synch today?" Scott let his head fall back against the couch as he closed his eyes to keep the tears from spilling over but it was a futile effort.

 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I feel like this whole mess is my fault,” Tessa apologized as she wiped her own tears away the palm of her hand.

 

Scott didn't respond or disagree, which Tessa took to mean that he was holding her responsible.

 

"I'm sorry. Please tell me how you want me to fix this. Both of us shutting down and not communicating isn't going to work,” she said softly as she put her hand on his knee.

 

Scott opened his eyes and glared at Tessa. "It's okay for you to shut down but not okay for me to do it?"

 

"No, it wasn't okay for me to do that and I'm sorry. I’m used to being by myself. Before you came into my life, I would have just gone home alone, been grumpy for a bit and moved on. I need to remember that all of my decisions now impact someone other than myself. It's a bit of a learning curve to retrain my selfish way of thinking."

 

"You're not selfish!" he stated firmly.

 

"Well tonight, I was...and I realize I handled this wrong. Going forward I need to talk to you, even if that isn't what comes naturally. We're partners...a team...and we need to work together and not against each other. I may not need to verbalize what is going on in my head for me to sort through it, but you need me to talk to you so that you can understand. Right?"

 

"Exactly," Scott whispered as he nodded his head. "I don't want to guess and get it wrong and then have you mad at me. I'm here to help you. Maybe there is something I can do or say to help you through whatever it is that's bothering you. It hurts when you shut me out, T."

 

Tessa sat down on the sofa beside Scott and buried her head into his shoulder. She inhaled deeply as she let his words pierce right into the middle of her heart. _I hurt him_. She turned her head up to look at him. "Oh, Scott. I never meant to hurt you, my love. I'm sorry."

 

"Tess, I forgive you, no more apologizing. I forgive you, let’s move on from this," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering just a moment to breathe her in. "You smell nice...lavender?" he asked.

 

She nodded. "From France. Scott, are we...are we okay?"

 

"I think we survived our first big fight, but it's probably not our last. We're two different people merging our lives together, I'm sure there will be more bumps along the road. I love you so much, T. I feel so much stronger when we're working together though, instead of against each other." Scott pulled Tessa into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

 

"Agreed. Do you want to go upstairs? It's late, you have work in the morning..." she suggested.

 

"And you have to be up early for your flight. So yes, let's go." Scott tightened his hold around Tessa as he stood up, taking her with him. He carried her bridal style towards the staircase, Jane following closely on his heels.

 

"I can walk you know," Tessa said with a grin as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

"But I like having you close to my body," Scott replied as he bit playfully on Tessa's earlobe, which got him a shriek and giggle from Tessa and a loud bark from Jane.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through! Next chapter Tessa is in Toronto and Scott has a shift at the fire station...does he buy something while she's away and make it three for three?


	32. Finding Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week in review...Tessa is away in Toronto and Scott has a realization about his life.

**Chapter 32: Finding Tessa**

 

"Heeeeyyyy Scottie!" Charlie greeted Scott enthusiastically as he walked up the driveway of the fire station with Jane on Tuesday morning.

 

Scott sighed. He didn't like the nickname Scottie, his family members were the only ones he begrudgingly allowed to use it. "Good morning Charlie. What's up?" Scott was curious as to why Charlie was waiting for him outside the station. He never did that unless he needed a favour.

 

"I've got a little proposition for you my brother!" He swung his arm around Scott's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

 

"I don't like the sound of that..."

 

Charlie grinned and bent down to greet Jane and give her ears a rub. "Not sure why you think it's a bad thing?"

 

"Usually your propositions get me into trouble. Like that one time we helped ourselves to a whole pie because there were four on the counter and you didn’t think Mom would notice if we took one? Later when she asked who ate one of the pies that she had made for the bake sale, our blueberry stained mouths gave us away and we were grounded for a week. Or when you suggested we drag race down Hyde Park Road and the cops caught us and dragged our asses home to the wrath of mom and dad?”

 

“Good times though, good times,” Charlie said with a grin.

 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, nodding his head and sporting a matching grin that quickly faded. “But really stupid considering you had _me_ driving into oncoming traffic.”

 

"Sorry little brother. Your reflexes are a little faster than mine, I trusted you to yank the wheel at the last second if you needed to get out of the way,” Charlie laughed as he bumped his fist into Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Still stupid. You know, one day your two boys will be teenagers and do stupid stuff too. I just hope they’re not as dumb as we were.”

 

“Yeah,” Charlie sighed. “Hopefully they’re a little smarter. Well, this proposition is legal, so no cops involved. You can think it over, I don't need an answer today, just let me know by Friday night. I've been thinking about getting a hot tub put in at the house. The husband of one of Nic's friends owns a shop here in London and he said he'd give me a deal and throw in delivery and installation if I can find two other people to buy a hot tub.”

 

"So?” Scott asked, unsure exactly where he fit into this equation, but he had an inkling.

 

"So…you should get a hot tub for your new bachelor pad!”

 

"I don't know Char, I mean, it would be great after a heavy shift, but—”

 

"Right? Soothe your aching body.”

 

"But Tessa will likely murder me if I go back on my word about not buying something while she's away, Char.”

 

"Well she's back tomorrow, so technically you're not buying it while she's away. Just think of those jets blasting hot water against your back muscles. You complain about the bathtub not staying hot enough.”

 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, that’s very true.”

 

Charlie felt Scott was moving towards his side, he almost had him.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I had better think about this one. I mean, Jane and the truck were impulsive and Tessa kinda seemed annoyed by that.”

 

“But she forgave you? And the truck wasn’t _that_ impulsive. You and I talked about it for a few hours and then we took our time looking through the trucks on the lot and picked all the best options to customize it for you.” Charlie had been the instigator on the truck purchase, citing it was time for Scott to upgrade so he could haul items easier for his renovation and maybe come out camping with him next summer. As usual, Scott fell for Charlie’s idea.

 

“But how many chances do I get? How many chances has Nic given you before getting really mad?”

 

Charlie laughed. "Not nearly as many as Tess has given you! Like I said though, no rush and no pressure. You can always walk home to get your truck and then drive over to use _my_ hot tub."

 

Scott jumped over and pulled Charlie into a headlock.

 

"Boys! What are we doing?" Pam huffed as she walked past the guys roughing each other up. She was the Deputy Chief on duty this morning and always had zero tolerance for the brothers' usual antics.

 

*

 

Scott's shift was over at 9am the next morning. He and Jane walked home slowly, he felt bad not taking her the long way for some extra exercise, but he was exhausted. It had been one of the busiest and weirdest shifts yet and he desperately needed a nap. The night before he and Tessa didn't get into bed until nearly 2am after their little disagreement and then there was the make-up-sex which was also going-away-sex and he didn't look at the time when they finally passed out in each others arms but it was probably around 3am if not later. Tessa was up at 6am to get ready to leave for her flight so of course Scott got up with her. Needless to say, three hours of sleep before a 24-hour shift wasn't nearly enough. The lack of sleep coupled with the constant stream of calls to respond to meant that he didn't have much time for a nap during his shift and he was just physically and mentally done.

 

He slept through his phone ringing and the multiple text messages. He finally woke up just after 12pm to the feeling of light kisses on his face. He thought at first Jane had escaped her crate, but as his brain came back online he quickly realized first by scent and second as his eyes opened, by sight, that it was Tessa. A huge grin broke across his face as he pulled her down on top of him for a bone-crushing hug.

 

"You came back early?" he said, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into her hair. He took in a deep breath of _her_ which allowed the bulk of the stress from his shift dissolve. The one thing that mattered the most in his life was having Tessa back in his arms and now that she was home they could spend a few days together.

 

"My meeting was cancelled, so I got caught an earlier flight this morning on standby. I tried calling and texting you, but I see you were asleep."

 

"Sorry sweetie, I guess I was so tired I slept right through. I hope I didn’t worry you?" Scott asked as he combed his fingers through her hair. He was concerned about their timing being off from the day before and didn’t want a repeat of that night.

 

"No, it's okay. I texted Charlie when you didn't respond and he said that you had told him that you were going home to nap, so I figured that's what had happened. Feel better?" Tessa asked before pressing a kiss to his chest.

 

"So much better now that you're back," Scott said as he pressed several kisses to the top of Tessa's head.

 

"Me too," she admitted as she snuggled against his warm body. “Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?”

 

“Yes, I'm starving but I need to get groceries. How about we go out to eat, a little lunch date?”

 

Tessa sat up with a grin on her face. “I have the perfect idea for a lunch date!”

 

She had a craving for breakfast since she only had a Starbucks coffee at the airport this morning, and couldn’t believe Scott had never been, so he agreed to her suggestion of The Bag Lady. She ordered the Rolo Special and he had trouble deciding on a sandwich, but after Tessa insisting that if he didn’t hurry up and pick she would choose for him, he went with the Italian Club.

 

"So, how was work?" Tessa asked between bites of her croissant.

 

Scott groaned as he picked up his napkin from his lap to wipe his mouth and fingers. "Probably one of the busiest and definitely the weirdest shift yet. I was _so_ tired and it was _so_ busy, I only got one quick nap in towards the end.”

 

“Aww, I feel bad. I'm sorry, that was my fault.”

 

“No! I didn’t intend for you to take the blame for my state of exhaustion. It's my fault for not checking upstairs for you, besides, we’re moving on from that. Anyways, I got to do something I think you'll find amusing,” he said with a grin that caught her attention.

 

“Oh? What's that?” she asked with enthusiasm.

 

“I rescued a cat from a tree,” Scott said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile, but he waited for her to react before allowing it to grow into a full on grin.

 

"What?" Tessa laughed. "For real, Scott? You guys actually do that?"

 

"Apparently we do. It has to be the dumbest and most cliché thing but poor cat, his claws were dug right into the tree bark; he was scared to death. Good thing I threw on my gloves and jacket as he put up quite the fuss when I tried to get him down. Luckily I managed to walk away with no scratches,” Scott said proudly.

 

"I still can’t believe you recused a cat,” Tessa said smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. She was pretty sure she just fell more in love with Scott from hearing that story.

 

“Me either.” Scott winked at Tessa, which melted her heart further.

 

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of her. “What else happened?” Tessa asked.

 

Scott cleared his throat. "Well last night was another new first for me. We had a domestic situation we were first responders on.”

 

“Domestic?” Tessa asked as her eyes went wide. She was thinking domestic abuse or lovers quarrel gone bad. What Scott told her was the complete opposite mental image of _domestic_.

 

“Wait. So…let me get this straight,” Tessa said as she put down her fork against the edge of her nearly empty plate. “The woman opened the door in her bathrobe, and her ankles were handcuffed together? And her husband was naked and handcuffed to their bed?”

 

“Well he had a blanket thrown over him, but yeah, naked. They were very obviously having sex just before we got there.”

 

Tessa’s brow furrowed. “So why did she call 911?”

 

Scott laughed. “Well you didn’t let me get to that part yet. The woman said she tried to unlock the cuffs after they were… _done_ …but the key broke in the lock and they had no way to get out of their… _situation_. Charlie had to use the bolt cutters on both of them. Her husband was so mortified, he was ranting about her buying cheap crap online and that if she would have just paid for the real deal they wouldn’t be stuck calling 911 to get them unlocked. There so many people in their bedroom, Tess. I felt bad for them, but it was kinda hilarious at the same time."

 

“Uh, yeah, that would have been humiliating. Why were there so many people though?”

 

“Well, there were us three fire fighters, we arrived first. Then two cop cars showed up because it was coded as a domestic dispute. Seven of us plus the two of them,” Scott laughed as he shook his head.

 

*

 

They were laying in bed later that night when Scott recalled his conversation with Charlie the day before.

 

"Babe?” he said softly, not knowing for sure if she was still awake.

 

“Mmm-hmm?” Tessa answered, her body still in a state of bliss and her brain was not quite ready to form a coherent sentence.

 

“So, I know I said I wouldn't buy anything while you were away..."

 

Tessa quickly turned in his arms so she was facing him, and wordlessly gave him a glare.

 

"...And I didn't! Promise! I wanted to run something by you though..."

 

Scott pitched the hot tub idea and Tessa surprisingly said yes in agreement. _Well that was easier than I expected_ , Scott thought to himself as he smiled and pulled Tessa's naked body a little tighter against his.

 

*

 

Thursday morning was their first joint appointment with Scott’s psychologist. Overall it went well, both left feeling positive and had scheduled a second appointment. They realized that they both had several things that needed discussing and today’s appointment was more of a quick touch on several key points, rather than delving deep into anything specific.

 

After the appointment, Scott took Tessa to trade in his car for his new truck. She pretended to act surprised, knowing he had wanted this to be special. She was impressed with his thoughtfulness, despite this being somewhat of an impulse purchase. He went with a crew cab, so there was a backseat for Jane and he mumbled something about future kids and carseats, which Tessa heard anyways and she smiled shyly at Scott, giving him a little wink. He upgraded the towing capability in hopes that she might agree to camping in a fifth-wheel because he knows tenting just isn’t her thing, but they could still use Big Agnes in a fifth-wheel, he suggested which got a giggle from her over the name of their sleeping bag. He also got a bed liner for the back to protect the truck from whatever renovation stuff he was hauling in or out of his place. He noticed Tessa’s eyes start to glaze over from all the details he was explaining to her, so he decided to cut it short.

 

“Do you want to go for a drive and get some ice cream? Test this baby out?” he asked with a grin at he patted the hood of the truck.

 

Well that got her attention. She scurried up into the passenger seat, thankful for the running boards to help her with the step up into the cab. Scott started up the truck and they headed out of town first. They sat in silence at first, Scott kept sneaking glances at Tessa and she eventually caught him.

 

“What?” she grinned.

 

"So..” Scott started and then paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I've been thinking about everything we talked about this morning. Just sort of replaying one thing in my mind over and over again."

 

Tessa reached over and put her hand on Scott's thigh and he immediately took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed onto her hand tightly. "What's that, my love?" she asked.

 

"Well, you know how we touched briefly on our pasts and how I'm still working on getting closure so that I can fully move forward?”

 

"Yes," she answered and waited for him to continue.

 

"Your idea of getting married next fall was brilliant, of course, and Jackie moving to Florida finally gave me closure on her. But there's still one big proverbial horse I need to get back on."

 

"Skating?" she offered.

 

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it recently. It's been five years and that's fucking long enough. I've talked about it in therapy numerous times before, but I have just never felt that I was strong enough emotionally to open that wound alone. My therapist suggested I go with someone, but taking my mom or brothers just didn’t feel right, you know? I mean, it's not like I would feel comfortable holding any of their hands out on the ice. Anyways, what I'm getting at here is, there is only one person in my life that I would want out on the ice with me, and that's you, T." Scott glanced over quickly at Tessa before asking her officially. "Tess, would you skate with me?"

 

"Oh babe. Of course I would! I would be honoured to skate with you. Just name the time and place.”

 

*

 

Friday morning Tessa finally had her cast removed and then headed off to physiotherapy before going into the store. She had a ton of loose ends to tie up before her trip to Montreal next week. Saturday morning she had wedding dress shopping with Jordan, who turned out to be fussier than Tessa would have ever imagined. She rejected every single dress in the store, although Kate did convince her to try on six of them. Tessa agreed none of them were exactly right, but she did casually check out some for herself. She justified it as seeing what was out there and figuring out what her style might be. Jordan just rolled her eyes and muttered something about putting the cart before the horse.

 

*

 

Saturday night Tessa and Scott headed out to Ilderton, dropping Jane off with Alma and Joe for a visit, while they skated at the rink behind his parents' house.

 

"I'll be honest, I feel sick to my stomach," Scott admitted as he laced up his skates next to Tessa on the bench.

 

"Babe, we don’t have to do this if you're not ready," Tessa reassured Scott gently.

 

"No. I may not be strong enough to do it for myself, but I will do it for you, Tess. I want us to move forward together, fully, without anything holding me back. I need to completely shut the door on my past instead of living with one foot still on that side. Getting over this is what I need to do for us. The bigger the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it, right?”

 

Tessa wrapped one arm around Scott's shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze. "That’s very true. I'm ready when you are, you take the lead on this, babe. I love you and I'm proud of you for wanting to overcome this."

 

Scott sat quietly, taking in deep calming breaths and slowly letting them out. After a few minutes he jumped up, startling Tessa. "Let's do this," he said with determination.

 

He held a hand out to Tessa and helped her stand up. They walked out of the change room, hand-in-hand. Scott hesitated before stepping onto the ice and leaned up against the boards. His heart was beating fast and he felt like he was having trouble breathing.

 

"Hey, come here," Tessa said softly as she pulled Scott in for a hug. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms for a while, long enough for their heartbeats and breathing to synch. Scott felt calmer and more relaxed; he felt he was ready.

 

"Okay," he whispered before pulling back and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

He turned and felt Tessa's cold hand give his warm one another reassuring squeeze. _With her hand in his he could do this._ He closed his eyes and put one skate onto the ice and then a second. Tessa was right behind him, clutching hard to his hand. "Skate perimeter?" she heard him ask quietly.

 

“I'd love to," she replied with a grin. If being with Scott felt like home, being with Scott on the ice was whatever one level better than home was. It felt so natural and _right_. She knew he'd need some time to come around.

 

Scott was a little shaky at first, his footing not as confident as it used to be as it had been more than five years since he was last on the ice. Hers was better, she got out on the local outdoor rinks every winter to play hockey with her siblings or to just skate, and was fairly confident in her skills. Scott could sense that she was relaxed and moved with grace. This gave him the confidence to relax.

 

 _I'm doing this,_ he thought to himself as they completed their second lap around the rink. They glided together at a slow but steady pace, side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

 

Tessa looked over at Scott, she saw unshed tears in his eyes, but his face was determined. "I'm proud of you, Scott," she said softly as she patted her free hand on his arm. He didn't respond but tipped his head to the side towards hers and let out a slow, measured breath.

 

They skated another lap before she pulled him to centre ice. She held his hands in hers and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "You're doing so well, my love. Do you want to talk about how being back on the ice makes you feel?”

 

Scott shook his head and pulled Tessa in for a hug. He buried his nose in her shoulder, breathing her in.

 

 

She smelled like regular Tessa, but with the addition of the familiar ice rink he grew up in. It sent his brain tumbling towards memories he had forgotten he had. Him at eight years old, chasing a six year old Tessa around on the ice. Him at nine years old being teased by his brothers for showing interest in a seven year old Tessa, every time he tugged on her pony tails. A ten year old Scott dancing with Jackie, but constantly looking over Jackie's shoulder to watch an eight year old Tessa land jumps on the first try, and just being focused and amazing at everything she tried. An eleven year old Scott skating perimeter alone, waiting for Jackie to join him but wishing that the cute little nine year old Tessa would have changed her mind about ballet and stayed in skating so he could have watched her from afar a little longer.

 

In the middle of the Ilderton rink, Scott came to the realization that his life was never about skating. It was about finding Tessa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Montreal and I have some fun things planned for our cute couple! :)


	33. Montreal - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can see why you like that one, who wouldn’t want to be wrapped up in chocolate?” Scott laughed. Of course Tessa would choose that. Not that he minded at all, he loved chocolate too, and he would probably love a chocolate covered Tessa and later a chocolate scented Tessa. He groaned internally at the thought and immediately tried to push it away. They needed to be getting out of bed and not starting round two.

**Chapter 33: Montreal - Part 1**

 

As soon as the airplane's wheels touched down on the runway at the airport in Montreal, Tessa felt tense. She wanted this little getaway to go perfectly. She had their time planned down to the minute, with no margin for errors or deviations. Tessa felt Scott needed this time away to decompress from work and life in general, and they needed to sit down and discuss his time back on the ice. He didn’t want to talk about it Saturday night during or after their skate. Sunday morning he had a 24-hour shift, and then they went straight to the airport after he was done work. He slept the whole flight between London and Montreal, which Tessa didn't mind too much, but she had penciled in their skating discussion for that time, so now she would need to slot it in later today.

 

They took a Teo Taxi from the airport to the Hotel Le St-James in Old Montreal. It was an upgrade from her usual Montreal hotel, just to make the trip feel extra special.

 

"It's very...Parisian-looking," Scott marveled as their cab pulled up in front of the hotel.

 

 

 

"Is that okay?" she asked, worried that he might be more of a modern hotel type of guy. _Maybe I should have consulted him on the hotel choice_ , she thought as she chewed on her bottom lip.

 

Scott leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I don't care where we stay, as long as I'm with you, T."

 

She slowly let out the breath she had been holding. She hoped he was being honest. It was a cute hotel; she had never stayed here before but it had great reviews.

 

Scott let out a low whistle as they entered the hotel and another as they entered their one-bedroom heritage suite. He looked around at the wood-paneled walls, antique furniture, and the over-sized windows with heavy curtains. It looked like something out of a European castle.

 

“Geez, Tess. Are you allowed to be expensing this?”

 

Tessa glared at Scott. “It’s my company, I can expense whatever the hell I want. If you’d rather we stay else where—”

 

“Hey, hey, T,” Scott said softly as he pulled Tessa towards him. “No, this is perfect. You chose a very romantic place for us. A romantic suite in a romantic hotel in a romantic city. Do I sense a theme here?” he grinned and leaned his forehead against hers, his fingers gently combing through her dark locks.

 

“Yes,” Tessa sighed. “I just wanted us to have a little romantic getaway. I wanted this to be _special_ …and relaxing for both of us, even if I do have to slip away to some meetings tomorrow and Wednesday.”

 

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness, T. I think these next few days will be very special and romantic,” Scott said as he tipped Tessa’s chin up to capture her lips in a kiss that more than expressed his gratitude. He also had something romantic planned for them, but he still needed to come up with the best way to tell her.

 

“I want to change,” he mumbled against her mouth. “Tell me what our plans are for today.” Scott pulled away from Tessa and walked over to their pile of suitcases that had been abandoned by the bellhop at the door to their suite.

 

Tessa’s itinerary had free time allotted until 4pm then they had spa treatments at Bota Bota before a late dinner at Foxy.

 

"Free time," Tessa announced as she looked up from the schedule on her phone. "Anything in particular you feel like doing?"

 

"You?" Scott replied with a cheeky grin as he plopped his suitcase up on the luggage rack.

 

Tessa stood with one hand on her hip, the other still holding her phone. She narrowed her eyes at Scott. "Is that _really_ what you want to do with two hours of sightseeing time?"

 

Scott spun around and crossed the room towards Tessa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Always. That's nearly all I ever want to do."

 

Tessa grinned at Scott. She felt the same, and the twinkle in her eye gave her away and they both knew it.

 

"Not very practical though...and we didn't travel all this way just to see the inside of our hotel room. So I'll table my suggestion for later tonight. What do you recommend?" Scott said with a grin.

 

Tessa broke her gaze and cleared her throat. "Well, I made a list..."

 

Scott laughed. "Of course you did."

 

"Just things we could choose from if we needed ideas. You know, so we wouldn't have to waste time researching. I've done many of these before, but I certainly don't mind revisiting anything. I love everything about Montreal.”

 

"Especially me being with you in Montreal?" he asked as he began kissing his way down her neck.

 

Tessa moaned softly. "Okay," she gasped as he sucked hard on her pulse point. "One hour for the inside of the hotel room, then one hour outside."

 

Scott responded by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to their bed.

 

*

 

“So, a bit of sightseeing around Old Montreal and then we have spa treatments?” Scott said as his eyes traced over the ornate plaster work on the ceiling, as they cuddled in bed, still slightly out of breath.

 

Tessa propped herself up with her elbows. “Do you want to know about the treatments, or do you want to be surprised?”

 

“Tell me, I’m not much for surprises.”

 

Tessa grabbed her phone off the bedside table. “Okay, so first we’re going to have a 50-minute Midwater Treatment. The description on their website says

 

_In a situation of weightlessness and through gentle movements, rocking, stretching, the body relaxes deeply midwater. Physical relaxation slowly brings to psychic relaxation. This treatment allows one to let go, balancing the meridians and connecting with its true nature. It is a return to basics._

 

I’ve done it before; it’s very relaxing, and we’ll be together in the pool. We’ll also do their layover water circuit, which is intense but very refreshing.”

 

“Okay, so I should bring along swim trunks?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes, but after that is the 90-minute Immersive Indulgence Treatment,” she said with a grin.

 

“What’s the smile for?”

 

“This one is amazing…heavenly. I’ll read the description to you

_Drift off under the spell of this decadent, complete well-being treatment with its heavenly scent. Start your immersion with a cranberry and pomegranate scrub, followed by a chocolate truffle wrap. The experience continues with a sapodilla modeling and an express firming facial to complete the revitalization of body and mind.”_

 

“I can see why you like that one, who wouldn’t want to be wrapped up in chocolate?” Scott laughed. Of course Tessa would choose that. Not that he minded at all, he loved chocolate too, and he would probably love a chocolate covered Tessa and later a chocolate scented Tessa. He groaned internally at the thought and immediately tried to push it away. They needed to be getting out of bed and not starting round two.

 

“Right?!” she squealed with excitement about the chocolate truffle wrap, oblivious to Scott’s arousal from it.

 

*

 

They wandered the streets of Old Montreal for an hour before making their way over to Bota Bota, not far from their hotel. Scott was nervous one of them (most likely Tessa) would roll an ankle on the sections of cobblestone streets and he was relieved when they arrived unscathed at the spa.

 

 

 

Located in the Old Port area, Bota Bota is an historic river ferry repurposed into a floating upscale spa with an adjacent garden pool area. Scott was glad Tessa could speak French for the both of them, otherwise he’d be like every other tourist and asking “parlez-vous anglais?” everywhere they went.

 

Scott waited for Tessa outside the change rooms; he had been a little faster than her. When she finally emerged, wrapped in a fluffy white spa bathrobe that matched his, his heart began beating a little faster. He really wanted to know what was under her robe. He stuck a finger under the belt she had tied shut and tugged her close to his body.

 

“Scott!” she admonished quietly as his hands splayed open on her back and began rubbing all over, including a little squeeze of her ass. They were standing in a very public hallway and it was very busy, a steady stream of people were walking past, they were hardly alone. She knew what he was after but he’d need to wait until later tonight.

 

“I just want to see what you’re wearing,” he whispered as he pulled her closer and rubbed his nose along her neck.

 

“I’m wearing a bathrobe,” she smirked back which earned her a bite on her earlobe. “Hey! Watch it mister. How about we go up to the pool and I’ll let you untie me.”

 

“Deal,” Scott whispered as he pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. The anticipation of this chocolate wrap was getting to him. He really just wanted to take her back to the hotel now, but he took a deep breath and tried to focus on the smell of burnt plastic, which was one of his go-to “opposite of sex” thoughts.

 

They walked through the glass doors to the outside garden area and immediately had a blast of cold air hit them. It was nearing 0°C and they only had bathrobes over their swimsuits and flip flops on their feet. Scott immediately was concerned about Tessa, she was always cold to begin with, and he wanted to get her warm before she started shivering. The hot pool had plumes of steam rising from it and he directed her in that direction.

 

“Let’s get in and get you hot,” Scott said as he kicked off his flip flops and hung up his bathrobe before turning to Tessa. She was standing beside him, still in her robe. He grinned at her and tugged on the knot she had made. “Could you have tied this any tighter?”

 

“Sorry?” she laughed. “Just making you work for your reward.”

 

Scott finally got the belt untied and pulled back the two halves as if they were curtains, to reveal a cherry red strapless bikini underneath. The sides and the middle of the top, right between her breasts, looked like it was cut and knotted in four places. Scott’s hand immediately went towards the knots between her breasts, he ran one finger gently down over each little knot and then traced lightly over her skin towards her belly button piercing. “Tess,” he breathed out. Forget the spa treatment and dinner, he needed her now…no, think burning plastic and rotting garbage.

 

“Cute right? I thought the knots were very nautical and appropriate for—”

 

“Making me want to rip it off your body?” he interjected.

 

“I was going to say appropriate for a spa on an old ferry boat,” Tessa blushed The air between them was heated enough to keep her warmer than necessary, despite the cool fall breeze blowing.

 

“You are so gorgeous, T. So hot.” He shook his head in disbelief at the woman standing in front of him. He was lusting after her as if he wasn’t the one taking her to bed every night.

 

Tessa shook her head. “I’m not that hot.”

 

Scott tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes. “You absolutely are. You are smoking hot, Tess. I don’t know how you stayed single for so long and why you don’t constantly have a line up of guys waiting for their chance with you.”

 

Tessa shrugged, as tears prickled her eyes. She’d never had someone tell her that or care so much about her, both inside and out.

 

“Once this robe comes off, you just watch. You will turn the head of every person here.”

 

Tessa just raised one eyebrow at Scott. She didn’t believe him, but she appreciated the affirmation that he loved her body just the way it was. She did work hard to keep it toned, and had learned to love her freckles and the rest of her, what she deemed, imperfections.

 

Scott helped Tessa off with her robe and they walked towards the edge of the pool. Sure enough, she noticed many people had eyes on her, or maybe they were checking out Scott, she couldn’t be sure.

 

*

 

On their walk back to their hotel, Scott let out a loud sigh and wrapped his arm around Tessa’s shoulder, pulling her towards him.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Tessa asked, concerned maybe his treatments had not been to his liking.

 

“I’m so fucking relaxed right now. Thank you for arranging that spa time. We should do that more often.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, and there was a lingering aroma of chocolate. “What time is our reservation?” he asked, hoping there would be enough time for him to investigate where else she still smelled like chocolate.

 

“We have just over an hour. Enough time to shower and get dressed nice. I want to do something fancy with my hair too.”

 

Scott frowned. It seemed like her schedule didn’t have much sex time included. “Is there enough time for anything else?” he asked hopefully.

 

Tessa turned to look at Scott. _Was he being serious?_ “Like what?” she asked, feigning innocence.

 

“You know, maybe I could rub my tongue over your body and check for residual chocolate?”

 

“Scott!” she gasped. They were walking along a crowded public sidewalk and he was discussing his tongue on her body. Anyone could overheard that.

 

“What?” he grinned.

 

“Montreal has done something to you, I think. You seem to have had a one-track mind since we arrived. Not that I’m complaining, but I’m just saying…”

 

“You’d better not be complaining, T.”

 

“I’m not! I just didn’t schedule in as much sex time as you’re now requesting. I’m going to have to rearrange a few things,” Tessa smirked as she looked over at Scott. She was joking, but the look on his face told her that he didn’t catch onto her sarcasm.

 

“You’re going to schedule sex?” He didn’t know if that was turning him on or off at this point.

 

“I’m joking, babe. Relax. If that’s all you want to do, then that’s okay. But the schedule sticks until after we’ve had dinner, I’m starving and I’ll need my energy. Then you can throw the schedule into the Lachine Canal.” She grinned at Scott, _what a little horn dog_ , she laughed to herself. _I should take him to the spa more often. It seems to have gotten him all hot and bothered_.

 

“Okay, I’ll be good, I’ll wait,” he laughed as he moved his hand down to grab her ass and give it a playful squeeze.

 

*

 

At Foxy they were seated at a cozy booth for two. They had placed their food order, and Scott figured now would be a good a time as any to bring up his idea. His knee was bouncing nervously up and down under the table and he pressed his hand against his pant pocket for the ninth time since they arrived. Tessa’s eyes were gazing around the restaurant, taking it all in. This was one of her favourites and it was good to be back.

 

"So..." Scott started, which made Tessa's head whip over to look at him. His tone and shaky breath made him sound slightly nervous. "Um..." he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Tessa.

 

If they hadn't agreed upon waiting for a marriage proposal, Tessa would have thought this was it. It must be something else, he looked nervous as hell. "Hey," she whispered as she reached under the table and touched her hand to his knee and then smiled at him.

 

Her reassurance was enough for him to continue. He cleared his throat and started again. He couldn't believe he was even nervous to tell her this, it's not like she would balk at the idea. "So, I was researching Montreal a bit before our trip, you know, touristy stuff. Anyways, I read about this Love Lock fence—”

                                                  

Tessa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded slowly. She had heard of it, she had seen in person in fact. The last time she saw it she actually shed a few tears as she fingered the many locks, thinking she might never find a special someone to share a lock with.

 

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver padlock. He laid it on the table and slid it towards Tessa. “I had this made before we left. I thought maybe we could lock our love onto the fence?”

 

Tessa was in full tears as she picked up the lock. A simple V M was engraved on one side. She traced her thumb over each letter.

 

“Sweetie, please don’t cry. Turn it over,” Scott suggested as he reached across the table and put his hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. If she was reacting like this to a padlock, he knew she would be a complete wreck when he actually proposed with an engagement ring.

 

She turned the lock over in her hand and read MTL 2018 engraved on the other side.

 

“I thought we could do that tonight after dinner?” he suggested.

 

Tessa couldn’t speak but she nodded with absolute certainty. She had once again fallen more in love with the man sitting across from her. He could definitely have full rein of their schedule for the rest of the trip.

 

 

[Here is a Google 3D walk through of their suite for you nosy nosersons](https://www.google.ca/maps/@45.5027296,-73.5598462,3a,75y,52.51h,78.03t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sAF1QipMuAbUuVHehrdEC1ZXHVU5paxgqzuxhnpESfiH8!2e10!3e12!7i13312!8i6656)

 

 

Can’t visualize Tessa’s bikini? [Try this link](https://assets.shopmodalist.com/uploads/images/products/l/modalist/21/mikoh-monoco-bandeau-bikini-top-4658800-4.jpg)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...the rest of their time in Montreal including VM locking their love lock! Chapter after that...a little drama!


	34. Montreal - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to properly thank you. My mom always said I should say thank you when I receive a gift," she said in a low voice as she licked her lips and then caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author taps mic. "Hello? Anyone still there?"
> 
> So sorry for the delay...life has been nuts the last 2 weeks. I'm back now, full steam ahead! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to @fangalriri for allowing me to use pictures from her video!

**Chapter 34: Montreal - Part 2**

 

Tessa's heart was pounding in her chest. She clutched onto Scott's hand as they approached the fence, her finger nails digging into his skin just enough that it would leave marks that she would later try to kiss away. The sun had set hours ago and the light from the street lamps illuminated every lock that had been attached to the fence, making them glitter like jewels.

 

"Do you want to pick out a spot?" Scott asked softly as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her hair.

 

Tessa surveyed the area for a moment before letting go of Scott's hand and walking towards a panel of fencing with a large open space. She pressed her palm against the cool metal mesh and closed her eyes. _This is really happening, it's not a dream, she thought._

 

"Right there?" he asked, his gentle voice breaking her thoughts. She opened her eyes and nodded her head vigorously. Scott pulled the lock out of his pocket, unlocking it with the key before handing it to Tessa. She took it from him and looped the top through the mesh but stopped short of pushing the lock shut.

 

"Are we supposed to say something?" she asked as she turned back to look at Scott.

 

"I don't know. Do you _want_ to say something?" Scott replied with a smile.

 

"Well, I didn't have time to prepare anything poetic, and I'll probably think of something poignant later, but how about,” she paused for a moment and pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth while she thought. “Okay, I got it. This lock is a symbol of our love for each other. Once closed, our love becomes stronger and eternal," she said with a smile so big that it reached her eyes, crinkling the corners the way Scott loved.

 

Scott pulled Tessa close and she saw the unshed tears in his eyes before he closed them; she was fighting back tears of her own. He kissed her hard on the lips, trying to convey to her how much her words had touched him and he was so grateful to be standing here, sharing this moment with her.

 

When they broke the contact, he pulled back to look at her again. "That's beautiful, T. May I add that the 8 in the year 2018 is like the symbol for eternity, and this is a perfect year for us to do this."

 

That was enough to start the flow of her tears and then she started laughing. "I don't know why I cry so much around you, I'm not usually so emotional, but now I'm laughing at how ridiculous I am!"

 

Scott cupped Tessa's tear-stained face in his hands, marvelling at how her wet eyes sparkled like emeralds and that if he could gaze into them for the rest of his life he would die a happy man.

 

"I'm sorry I make you cry, Tess. I never want you to feel that showing your emotions is ridiculous. I love that you do feel safe enough with me to express your true feelings instead of hiding them."

 

"Thanks," she sniffed as she wiped the tears from her face. "Should we close our lock now?"

 

"Yes, let's lock it together. Count of three?"

 

They pushed the lock closed and Scott took some pictures of their lock and a selfie of them kissing with the fence in the background.

 

 

 

"Now to throw away the key?" Tessa asked as she bit down on her bottom lip and wrinkled her nose. _Why am I feeling so nervous about this part? It's not really anything binding like a marriage, it's just for fun, right?_

 

They each took an end of the key and held it out over the water for a moment before dropping it in unison. Tessa watched the key drop down towards the Lachine Canal, float on the water for a moment, and then slowly sink down into the dark water. Gone. Forever.

 

"I feel like I can't breath," she gasped.

 

"Come here," Scott said gently as he pulled her in for a hug and whispered that she needed to focus on matching his breathing. They held each other for several minutes as Tessa calmed down; she was first to break the silence.

 

"I'm sorry—” she started.

 

"No need to apologize, T."

 

"It's just when I get excited or nervous, sometimes I can't catch my breath, but your hugs really help."

 

"Good. Anytime you need me, I'm here for you. So were you feeling nervous or excited?" he asked as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back.

 

"Both, I guess. This is uncharted territory for me, but the prospect of officially being engaged just became that much closer somehow. As if we've officially locked in our love, there is no turning back."

 

"And that's okay, right?" he asked quickly in response, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about them, because he was now more sure than ever.

 

"Yes! It's exciting and a little scary. It's like performing on opening night, you just want everything to go perfectly," she grinned.

 

Scott wrinkled his nose. "How about we just aim for excellence?"

 

Tessa nodded. "Agreed."

 

Before walking back to their hotel, they sat on the park bench opposite of their lock. They watched it closely, it as if it was going to disappear, and snuck loving gazes and secret smiles at each other. Eventually Scott noticed Tessa shiver and he suggested they head back as she had an early morning breakfast meeting. She reluctantly agreed, and turned several times to look back at their lock as they walked away.

 

Tessa felt Scott squeeze her hand and she turned back around to look at him. She offered a small smile but he checked in with her anyways. "You good?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," she sighed.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"I don't know? I mean, I do but I feel like I need to process this first. Tonight felt so surreal. Sort of like if we go back there tomorrow our lock will be gone and nothing from tonight happened, I guess? Never mind, I'm being ridiculous."

 

Scott brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a warm kiss to Tessa's cold knuckles, shooting a current of electricity straight to her heart. "That's why we took pictures. You can relive that moment whenever you want. It's saved to your camera roll, babe."

 

"Yeah, I guess," she said softly and turned back one more time, but the fence was now out of sight.

 

"Do you want to walk back tomorrow to check on it?" Scott asked with a grin.

 

Tessa whipped her head around, hearing the smile in his voice, hoping he wasn't making fun of her. "Is that weird? Am I being ridiculous?" she frowned and chewed on her bottom lip.

 

"Never. Sweetie you said this was something you had dreamed of doing and your dream came true. You're allowed to feel disbelief while you process this moment. This is my fault for springing this on you, you didn't really have time to think this all through before it happened."

 

"No! No, it's okay. Honest," Tessa leaned over and kissed Scott on the cheek. "Please don’t feel that it’s your fault how I’m handling this. You're right; it just needs to sink it. But yeah, if we come back tomorrow to look at it again in the daylight, I'd like that," she smiled at Scott, hoping she was smoothing this over.

 

"Anything for you, Tess," Scott winked as he gave her hand a squeeze.

 

*

 

While Tessa was at her breakfast meeting, Scott allowed himself a treat of sleeping in and then he hit the hotel gym. His body wasn't going to stay in peak physical condition on its own. He had done his regular routine of deadlifts, front-to-side planks, step-ups, and floor-to-ceiling presses. His muscles burned but he pushed through; just a run left and he should have enough time to shower before Tessa got back. He was about three minutes into his run when he lost focus on exercising and started thinking about Tessa. They had used her home gym together the other day, opting to work out inside because it was raining. His brain jumped from home gym to gym to home and then he jumped off the treadmill. They hadn't discussed something quite significant and he was all of a sudden feeling very anxious from this oversight. He ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed his face with his palms. There was no way he could focus on his run anymore. He took the five flights of stairs, two at a time, back up to their room. Scott didn't even feel the burning in his legs as he paced back and forth between the living room and bedroom for what seemed like an eternity, but it really wasn't. Moments after he retuned to the room, Tessa walked through the door and he wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

 

"Where do you want to live?" he blurted out.

 

"Huh?" she asked, taken aback by his random question instead of the usual kiss and _how was your meeting_ greeting.

 

"After? Or...well...before, if you want?" Scott continued.

 

Tessa just stared at Scott with a blank look on her face. She felt he was coming in mid-discussion and she was lost. What had he been up to while she was away? He was all sweaty, but she guessed that was from the gym. _Oh god, please let it be from the gym_. "Sweetie, come sit with me," she motioned with her hand as she sat down on the red sofa in their hotel living room, and then patted the space next to her with her palm.

 

Scott followed her and sat down but then jumped right back up. He saw the confused look on Tessa's face and he knew she wasn't grasping his panic. "I'm sweaty," he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

 

"Scott, babe. Could you start again from the beginning please? Help me understand? I think you left out something, after or before what?"

 

A nervous whine escaped from the back of Scott's throat. He took a deep breath. "T...I was running," he paused and looked down at her, confusion written all over her adorable face. _Shit maybe I shouldn't bring this up now?_

 

Tessa saw his panic and reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was enough for him to continue.

 

"We have two houses, T. At some point I think we will want to live together full time?"

 

Tessa nodded slowly in agreement and then she realized the cause of his panic.

 

"Do we flip a coin? Do we want to live half the time at my house and half at yours? Do we both sell and buy something together? Do we do this now or once we're married? I mean…I _just_ bought my house, T. I locked in on a five-year mortgage. I think we're fucked here," he groaned as he paced back and forth in front of her.

 

"Okay, I didn't think of that," Tessa wrinkled her nose at Scott. _Shit. I think everything to death and I missed one of the most obvious hurdles._ "But we're not fucked, Scott,” she insisted.

 

Scott was now bouncing up and down trying to funnel his nervous energy. "Do you want to go run?" he asked hopefully.

 

Tessa could see he needed an outlet. _Poor guy,_ she thought. "Sure, let me quickly change and we can go down? I honestly hadn't thought about this, and I will need a bit of time—”

 

Scott's eyes went wide. "Time?"

 

"I'm talking minutes or hours here Scott. Not weeks or months. It's okay, we can figure this out logically, right?" Tessa pressed a kiss to Scott's cheek and disappeared into their bedroom.

 

They ran for an hour in silence on the treadmills. Scott let Tessa be in her thoughts, and he tried again to calculate in his head what the penalty would be for breaking his mortgage. _I might just have to eat the loss. Tess has had her place for seven years, and it's been renovated fully to her tastes. If anything, we should move into her house._ To Scott, that made the most sense and he decided that he would offer her that. His place maybe they could renovate and flip or rent out, but they should live at hers. He wanted her to be comfortable and she did have the better kitchen space that he loved.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tessa jump off the treadmill and yank out her earbuds. She took a long swig of water as Scott followed her actions and then accepted the water bottle she held out to him. He chugged the remaining water and then looked her up and down.

 

"God, you're gorgeous when you're sweaty," he blurted out, no filter, his mouth running ahead of his brain.

 

"Thanks, I guess, but I don't sweat, I _glisten_ ,” she stuck her nose up and smirked at him.

 

Scott made a face at her, mocking her rebuttal. His little head shake and nose scrunch _was_ hilarious so she threw her head back and laughed her big laugh, which was music to his ears. They both were on an emotional roller coaster lately, and not always riding on the same track. At least they could have moments like these together that were still raw, but without sadness or tension.

 

"Do you want to hit the showers, big guy?" Tessa asked as she swatted Scott's ass with her hand.

 

"Do you need more time to think?" he asked instead of answering her question.

 

_Okay. So he's fixated on this. I thought I could distract him with naked Tessa in the shower and maybe my mouth on his—_

 

"Tess?"

 

"Is it alright if we shower first then talk? I'm really sweaty," she wrinkled her nose as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

 

"I thought you said you don’t get sweaty?" Scott laughed and lunged at Tessa, throwing her body over his shoulder in true fire fighter-style. She squealed at the surprise lift and then quickly realized she was eye level with one of Scott's best assets. She smirked as she watched his ass up close while he walked, and then she put both hands on it, kneading it, just because she could. _Damn he is so toned and muscular, even there. I might be needing a cold shower by the time we get upstairs._

 

Scott gently put Tessa back on her feet in front of the elevator. "Did you enjoy the view back there?"

 

"Immensely," she grinned. She was about to give his ass another squeeze, but a family with two small kids approached and stood next to Scott while they waited for the elevator. Tessa smiled politely at the family and then winked at Scott, making sure to keep her hands to herself.

 

As soon as they got back to their room, Scott grabbed Tessa around the waist and pulled her tight against his body. "I love you so fucking much, T," he whispered before assaulting her lips with his.

 

"Shower," she gasped for air as Scott paused their kiss to lift her body and she pulled her legs up around his waist. He took a left from the main hall and followed the hallway towards the bathroom. He gently put Tessa down before running the water for their shower. Wordlessly, they both stripped out of their sweaty clothes. Scott leaving his in a crumpled pile on the floor, and Tessa neatly folding hers and placing them on the shelf under the TV that hung on the bathroom wall. By the time she was finished, Scott was already under the hot flow of water, steam filling the bathroom. Tessa joined him, pressing her body against his so she too could stand under the hot water. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back, giving his body a tight squeeze.

 

"I love you Scott.”

 

“I love you too, T.”

 

“So, I have thought this through and I think I should sell my place and move into yours," Tessa sincerely offered.

 

"What?" Scott gasped as he pulled her away from him to look at her face. "No, Tess, your place is beautiful and fully renovated and mine needs work."

 

"Yours is bigger," she countered. She hadn't expected him to put up a fight about this. Her place was paid off and she would make a great return from selling it, even with all of the extensive renovations she made.

 

"Tess, babe, I can't ask you to sell your place, you've had it much longer."

 

"All the more reason for me to have a change. Besides, your house is only filled of memories of us. Mine has been merely a stopping point for me for the last seven years; I’m rarely home."

 

Scott didn't respond right away, he took a moment to consider what she was giving up. She was right; his place _had_ become _their_ place. They hung out the most at his house, but initially that was because it was puppy-proofed. She was his first guest, she pretty much decorated the whole house and picked out all of his furniture, and she had already helped choose new cabinets and counter tops for their kitchen and bathroom renovation plans. _Their_ plans.

 

"Besides," she said as she pressed a kiss to his wet chin, "you _just_ bought that hot tub and your house has three more bedrooms than mine." That was true, Tessa had removed one of her upstairs bedrooms and made it into a bathroom, and Scott had two basement bedrooms that she didn't have.

 

Tessa felt movement against her thigh and looked down. "Well hello there," she said with a smirk.

 

Scott groaned. "Don't mind him, he gets a little excited at the thought of helping to fill those empty rooms."

 

Tessa giggled. "He gets excited at a lot of things lately."

 

Scott let out a whiney groan. "You've noticed?"

 

"Babe, I always notice when your lower half is not in sleep mode."

 

"I don't know if that should be a compliment or an embarrassment." Scott buried his face in Tessa's shoulder. "Also why are your eyes always down there?"

 

"Scott, I'm honoured that I have that power over you. I can't help but check out the merchandise. Don't worry, I'm turned on just as often as you."

 

"Are you?" Scott husked as he backed Tessa up against the shower wall, the cool marble tiles pressed against her skin, forcing her to let out a small whimper. Scott began sucking on her neck; right under her jawbone and then under her ear and then above her collarbone, leaving love bites behind. He liked marking her up; showing the world she was taken. Yes, he was a little possessive and a lot protective, but he was also passionate and finally living out his dreams. She had never said anything about disliking it; he hoped she didn't mind, maybe—

 

Tessa hissed loudly as he sucked a bit too hard on her pulse point, his mind had wandered and he wasn’t paying attention. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then kissed the spot repeatedly. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes," she gasped.

 

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to continue?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder.

 

"Please, I like seeing reminders of your love for me. I'm also too far gone, you need to finish what you've started."

 

*

 

"J’aime Mandy's," Tessa chirped happily as she munched on her salad.

 

Scott eyed Tessa's giant pink salad bowl and then her tiny body, and he was pretty sure there was no way she would be finishing that whole thing. Trust Tessa to pick a salad bar as one of her favourite Montreal lunch spots. It was quaint and stylish, and totally _Tessa_. He didn't really mind; if she was happy then he was happy. Plus he was actually enjoying his own giant salad that he chose only because it was called the Lumberjack, which made it sound manly and it had meat on it.

 

"So, we have a few hours this afternoon, any requests?" she asked.

 

"I do have one, if you're up for it?"

 

"Try me," she grinned as she poked her fork in the air towards him. Scott backed up a little as the tines came close to his nose.

 

"Well," he started and then picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth. "I could use a couple of suits, dress shirts, pan—”

 

"Say no more! You have brought your request to the right woman. I know all the best places to shop in Montreal!" she squealed with delight.

 

Scott grinned at her response; it was exactly what he was hoping for. He would get to watch Tessa in her natural habitat all afternoon while she played house and dressed him up in all of Montreal's latest fashions. Everyone was coming out a winner today.

 

Except his credit card.

 

"Geez, Tess, what did you end up deciding on here?" he choked while looking at the receipt as they walked out of Boutique Tozzi.

 

"Those were just my favourites of what you tried on. Quality items are always worth the price, Scott. Besides, you got a couple pairs of jeans, dress pants, shoes, and several shirts and ties. We just need to pop into one more shop to get you a custom suit or two and then you are set for date nights, dancing, and every fancy occasion for a while."

 

Scott shoved the receipt into one of the bags and smiled at her. "You're right, babe. Thank you for being a fantastic personal shopper. Wait. What? A custom suit?”

 

“Yeah, with your arms and well, the rest of your _amazing_ body, a custom suit will be fitted to accentuate you in all the right ways. Trust me,” she smirked as she snuck a look at his ass. _He will look damn fine in a fitted suit_.

 

“Okay, I trust you, but how are they going to sew it so fast? We leave the day after tomorrow.”

 

“They’ll measure you and then I’ll have it shipped. Don’t worry. If it needs a touch of altering after, I know someone in London who can handle that for you.”

 

“Of course you do,” Scott playfully bumped his shoulder against Tessa’s.

 

*

 

“So what are you up to while I’m at my dinner meeting tonight?”

 

“Hmm, not sure, I’ll wander around for a bit, I guess. Maybe check on our lock again?”

 

They had walked past the fence on their way to lunch – it was still there and Tessa took a few more pictures in the daylight.

 

“Hmmm, I feel bad leaving you alone, maybe you want to check out the Canadian Olympic Experience museum?”

 

“Yeah, I might do that.” Scott already had something in mind, but he wasn’t about to tell Tessa what it was.

 

They took Scott’s shopping bags back to the hotel and he sat on the bed while he watched Tessa get ready. He loved how quickly she moved about the room; she was a woman on mission.

 

“Next time we come out here, we should take a few extra days and spend some time at Spa Le Finlandais,” she suggested as she applied her mascara. “They have a hotel there, several saunas, thermal baths…mmm, yeah, we’ll definitely need to do that.”

 

“Sounds great, T.” He enjoyed watching her body relax as she thought of the spa. He mentally added that to his list of things Tessa loved. _Chocolate, books, coffee, spas and himself seemed to be her top five, in no particular order._

 

Tessa leaned over Scott’s body and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She closed her eyes briefly as the curl of his hair tickled her nose. "You'll be good, right?" she had a feeling he was up to something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 

"Of course, I can even send you some selfies while I'm out," he grinned.

 

Tessa sighed. "You don't have to, sweetie."

 

"But now for sure I will," he said with a laugh. "You should get going, can't have you arriving late to your meeting."

 

"I'm never late," she insisted as she poked her finger to his chest. "You'll wait up for me?"

 

"Of course."

 

Scott waited exactly twenty minutes, in case she had forgotten something and returned unexpectedly to their suite, before moving off the bed. He had plans and minimal time to get everything done. He rummaged through the bags of clothing they had bought that afternoon and he settled on the dark grey dress pants that Tessa had gasped at when he first tried them on, and the light grey sweater she had said paired well, even though in his mind he wasn't fully sure. He had listened to every word she said, taking mental notes of what pieces went together, lest he fuck it up somehow and become an embarrassment to her. He never wanted to do that.

 

Dress shoes, belt, and his black jacket completed his look as he quickly checked himself out in the mirror before he headed down to the hotel lobby to catch a cab to his first stop. He did look quite handsome, even though he looked like he just stepped out of one of her favourite old films, in his black and grey ensemble.

 

Earlier in the day, they had walked by a few jewelry stores and Scott saw Tessa not so subtly checking out the engagement and wedding rings in the window displays. Scott's first stop was Tiffany's because it was iconic even though perhaps a little bit cliché. Really he just wanted to get an idea of what options there were, but he left the store feeling more overwhelmed by the choices he had been presented with, and that was with taking Tessa's style suggestion into consideration. He took a cab five minutes to his next stop, another high-end jewelry store, but he spent even less time in that one. Scott sighed loudly as he hailed another cab; he was definitely going to need to enlist female help in this selection process. He wasn't in a huge rush, they were going to discuss moving forward in about five weeks time, but he couldn't very well leave something like this as a last minute and impulsive purchase. It needed to come from his heart and be meaningful. He needed time to fully think this through.

 

His next and last stop before he found himself some dinner was one of Tessa's favourite stores, Billie Boutique. Scott walked into the shop and immediately felt he may have made a mistake in attempting to buy a little gift for Tessa. He stood in the middle of the store, something akin to a deer caught in the headlights.

 

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd’hui?” a female’s voice asked from behind him.

 

“Uhhh, ummm,” Scott’s brain wasn’t expecting to need to respond in French. He had been greeted in French and English at his last two stops. He was now a bit further away from the main touristy area of Montreal. “Um, parlez vous anglais?” he asked as he turned around to face her. That was the full extent of his French and even so, he sounded very awkward saying it.

 

“Of course. Oh! I’m sorry, do I know you?" the woman asked Scott, a puzzled look on her face.

 

Scott shook his head. "I don't believe so, I'm not from here."

 

"Hmmm, no, I'm sure I know you," she said as she put her finger to her pursed lips.

 

Scott shrugged. “I used to figure skate?” He still got the random fan who remembered him, before his skating life imploded. It was always a bittersweet reminder of his past.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “Hold on a moment please, I'll be right back.”

 

Scott stood in the same place he had been in when he was first greeted by the store clerk. His head and eyes moved to look around the store, but he hoped the woman would return quickly and help him find something suitable so he could escape this slightly uncomfortable situation.

 

She did return, holding a piece of paper. She stuck out her hand as she approached. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scott.”

 

He accepted her outstretched hand with a confused look on his face.

 

“My name is Véronique, I’m a friend of Tessa’s. I have seen the Saffron Road ads.” She turned around the paper she was holding and it was him in a miniature version of his billboard shot.

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed and then started laughing. He had sort of forgotten about that and never expected someone in Montreal to recognize him from his billboards.

 

*

 

Scott's phone started ringing; he pulled it out of his pant pocket and realized it was Tessa. _Something must have happened._ He fumbled to answer the phone quickly as he juggled the bag he was carrying.

 

"Tess? Everything okay?”

 

"Just wonderful, what are you up to right now, my love?"

 

"Uh..." Scott panicked. _Had_ _V_ _é_ _ronique contacted Tessa to say he was in the store? Did Tessa actually have the sixth sense power that he thought she might have?_

 

"Scott?"

 

"Uh, sorry, just out shopping?" _That was the truth._

 

"Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting your _me_ time, babe. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my meeting?”

 

"Is everything okay? Do you need to be picked up?"

 

"No, nothing like that. We were just discussing product lines and photo shoots over cocktails and you were the main topic of conversation. Anyways, long story short, they found out you were in town and they all want to meet you."

 

"Uhhh," Scott looked down at the Billie bag he was holding. _Fuck, she'll know right away. This is not how tonight was supposed to turn out._ "They want to meet me?"

 

"Please? They are seriously talking about you as if you were the last hot model on earth."

 

"Maybe I am?" Scott laughed. _What an ego and confidence boost it was to hear that,_ he thought.

 

"So you'll come? I want to show off my future husband."

 

"Sure, anything for you, T. Where are you at?"

 

Tessa texted him the address of the restaurant, and said they were waiting on one more for dinner and he was to mention her name to the hostess upon arrival. Scott was never more thankful that he had decided to dress nicely to browse for rings earlier. He had wanted to be taken seriously as a shopper, and he was pretty sure he had heard Tessa mention one time that _one always should dress nice when shopping at Tiffany’s._

 

As he entered the restaurant, he pulled off his jacket and swung it over the arm holding the bag, in a somewhat poor and awkward attempt in hiding it. He was shown to their table, and as he approached, the entire group stood up. Scott shook hands with everyone as Tessa introduced each of her colleagues. They all spoke English to him, and he was never more thankful. This all felt awkward and uncomfortable enough.

 

Tessa kissed Scott on the cheek, lingering just enough to nuzzle her nose a little and whisper _thank you,_ just for him to hear. She made his body feel warm and then dropped it on him.

 

"I see you were at Billie, I should have had you car pool with Véronique, we're actually just waiting on her to join us."

 

Scott could feel his neck flush. He knew she would recognize the bag, and it was not like he could pretend he had bought something for himself in a women’s clothing boutique. Tessa suspected he bought something for her and the suspense of waiting to find out was going to kill her all night.

 

"Did she tell you?" Scott whispered as they sat down at the large round table.

 

"Who?"

 

"Véronique."

 

"No? I can see you have a pink Billie bag. Are you going to tell me what you bought?"

 

"Nope. It was supposed to be a secret, so since you changed my plans and spoiled the surprise, you'll just have to wait in agony until later," Scott grinned as he kissed Tessa playfully on her temple.

 

"I'm sorry. You're not mad, are you?” she asked with a dramatic pout of her lip.

 

"No, I was done all of my shopping and was just about to find somewhere to eat, so this worked out well."

 

*

 

Tessa couldn’t focus on the table conversations that night. Scott's hand alternated between her shoulder, back, and upper thigh, and she could feel his warmth seeping into her skin. He was a lovely distraction, and truthfully she felt she didn’t need to pay too much attention to the general table conversation. Her mind was solely on that pink Billie bag sitting on the floor between her and Scott. He caught her pushing the toe of her black heel into the bag. She was just checking how full it was and if it felt bulky like a sweater or less empty like a silk scarf. _What the hell did that man buy?_ After that he slid the bag to the other side of his legs, just out of her reach.

 

She tried catching Véronique’s attention a few times, but she only offered Tessa a knowing smile. Scott was right. She was waiting in agony. Tessa was daydreaming about possible items in that bag, positive that it was something for her, when the conversation all of a sudden was thrown to her and she was caught not knowing what had been asked.

 

Scott knew she hadn’t been paying attention and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and whispered quickly to her, “they are asking if I’m modelling again for you.”

 

Tessa’s cheeks flushed slightly, and she was thankful the restaurant was dimly lit. She responded in French that yes, Scott would be in an upcoming holiday campaign but he was exclusively modelling for Saffron Road at this time, so no requests please. That was met with a few groans. She quickly shifted the conversation to her long-time friend Mathieu. He had designed costumes for her ballet performances in the past, and she had ordered some custom clothing pieces from him recently.

 

She inquired vaguely about a possible collaboration she wanted to do with him to see what his lead-time would be; she really wanted him to design her wedding dress. After seeing what options were available, or lack there of, when she had been shopping with Jordan for her dress, Tessa knew that she would have a hard time buying off the rack. She had a vision, and had made several sketches already, unbeknownst to Scott. Sure, maybe she was getting ahead of herself a little bit, but these things take time and careful preparations. It wasn’t a last minute idea she could pull off in a few weeks. Mathieu was excited to hear more about her project and they set up a time to call when she got home to London to discuss it further.

 

*

 

“Thank you for joining us tonight. I hope you were not too bored with the shop talk?” Tessa asked as she snuggled up against Scott’s shoulder in the backseat of the taxi cab. It was nearly 11pm and she was completely exhausted from the day’s events.

 

“Not at all. Marcel and I were having a great time discussing hockey. He secretly loves the Leafs even though he lives in Montreal,” Scott grinned as he dropped a kiss to the top of Tessa’s head.

 

“I’m glad. So, do I get to find out what secret you’re holding in that bag?”

 

“What makes you think it’s for you?”

 

Tessa sat up and whipped her head around to look at Scott. “Who else would you be buying something for at my favourite boutique?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Could be my mom?” he said with a convincingly straight face.

 

She gave him a very unimpressed look. He caved. He couldn’t tease her any further. He flashed her the widest smile and then laughed. “I should know better than to mess with Tess. Yes! Of course it’s for you!”

 

That earned him a swat to his shoulder before she slumped back against the seat and tried to suppress a grin but it escaped anyways. “Just a random Tuesday gift?” she asked.

 

“Something like that, but you’ll have to wait until we get to the room.”

 

She kissed him on the cheek, gloating internally that she had been right.

 

*

 

Tessa gasped as she pulled the silky black lace lingerie pieces out of the bag. “Wait. Is this a gift for you or a gift for me?”

 

“Both? Just a little _thank you_ for helping me shop this afternoon.”

 

Tessa stepped closer towards Scott, wrapping her free arm around his waist, the other still clutching her gifts. "I suppose I should thank you for my thank you gift."

 

"Not required," he smiled.

 

"But I want to," she responded with a sultry, devilish look on her face. "One question, how did you know my sizes?"

 

"I peeked in your luggage after you left and Véronique cross referenced that with what she had on file from your previous purchases. She was most helpful and very nice, I can see why you are friends with her."

 

"You helped yourself to my bras and panties? You're quite the guy, Moir." Tessa laughed her big laugh, the sound reverberating around in his heart. He was filing this one under _success_ in his mind when he felt her hand pushing his body back towards their bed. _Fuck she's strong._

 

"I need to properly thank you. My mom always said I should say thank you when I receive a gift," she said in a low voice as she licked her lips and then caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

 

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what your mom had in mind, T," Scott whispered in her ear as she made quick work of unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants to the ground.

 

*

 

Their last full day in Montreal started off with sleeping in, brunch and a giant cup of coffee at Toi, Moi & Café, and then Tessa had to attend one final meeting for the afternoon. Scott opted for a nap while she was away. He was still tired from last night's thank you gift from Tessa, which turned into him thanking her for thanking him and then things got ridiculous and they called a truce as they fell asleep in each others arms. She woke him twice after that, he wasn't one to decline a sexual advance from _the_ Tessa Virtue, but his lack of sleep was now catching up to him and he had to work a shift tomorrow morning.

 

He woke from his nap to her kissing him, her tongue making itself right at home in his mouth, as he thought _this truly is the best way to be woken up. Also holy hell she’s insatiable lately._

 

Tessa pulled away from Scott when he moaned in her mouth. She smirked, pleased with herself for waking him up like that. “Ready for dinner?” she asked. “I made us a reservation at Maison Boulud. It’s fancy so you need to quickly get ready, and by that I mean shower and dress nice.”

 

“Fancy?” he asked as his eyebrows shot up.

 

“Very French, but don’t worry, they have steak.”

 

“Great. I'm starving," he whispered as he pulled her back down on top of him and kissed his way along her neck.

 

“Let’s save _that_ for later,” she whispered back. “After dinner we can celebrate our last night in Montreal and making it through this month of travel. Next month will be so much better, I have no planned work trips, we’ll be able to relax more and just focus on us.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Scott said into her shoulder, causing Tessa to shudder as the vibrations of his voice sent waves of pleasure through her body. “I hope this trip is a turning point and there are only good things ahead for us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert!  
> Next chapter is titled: Just Dial 911


	35. Just Dial 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa started walking down the wood staircase, she was deep in thought when her foot missed the second step and she went tumbling down. Dazed, she looked around as she sat on the floor at the foot of the stairs. She threw her head back and let out a huge laugh. That was not the first time she had fallen down those cursed stairs, and probably not the last. Jane was concerned and stood next to Tessa, licking her cheek, which made Tessa laugh more at the way it tickled.

**Chapter 35: Just Dial 911**

 

On the flight home from Montreal, Tessa and Scott discussed the logistics of Tessa moving some of her things over to Scott's house. She was spending nearly every night there anyways, and walking back and forth between their houses in her pajamas and goofy cat slippers every morning was a bit ridiculous, especially with winter coming.

 

They had decided to bump up their kitchen and upstairs bathrooms renovations to next month, so that it was done before Danny and his family arrived for their two-week stay over Christmas break. They opted to have contractors from GCW Custom Kitchens come in and handle the renovations for the sake of time. It was the same company Tessa had used for her house and she felt comfortable with their work and the quality of the product. Scott suggested Tessa take most of the lead on the renovations since she had done this once before. She knew what questions to ask and somehow she knew what features worked well, even though she acted like she didn't know her way around a kitchen. Initially, Scott had planned to wait a year or so to do this, but with Tessa moving in and selling her place and their wedding likely next year, he suggested that now just seemed like the best time. She countered with asking if there ever was a good time for it, they were both always busy with something it seemed.

 

 

**Five days later…**

 

Tessa was lounging in her bed, awake but too lazy to get out of her cocoon. Jane was lying on top of the duvet next to her, providing as much or maybe even more body heat than Scott gave off, which Tessa appreciated. Scott had been called in to help cover at the station last night, one of the guys had to be sent home mid-shift due to injury, so she spent a rare night alone at her own house, probably one of the last. She let her mind wander, attempting to think of one more nice thing to do for Scott to end off this month. A highlights reel played in her head from their time spent together over the past two months.

 

"Yes!" she whispered out loud to herself with a huge smile plastered on her face; she had a wonderful idea. Tessa got out of bed and padded over to her large walk-in closet. It was now nearly empty, after she brought the bulk of her clothes over to Scott's. She grabbed her fluffy white bathrobe off the hook as she stuffed her feet into her cat slippers. She turned around and nearly tripped over Jane, who was standing right behind her, wagging her tail. "Sorry Janey!" she apologized as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

 

Tessa started walking down the wood staircase, she was deep in thought when her foot missed the second step and she went tumbling down. Dazed, she looked around as she sat on the floor at the foot of the stairs. She threw her head back and let out a huge laugh. That was not the first time she had fallen down those cursed stairs, and probably not the last. Jane was concerned and stood next to Tessa, licking her cheek, which made Tessa laugh more at the way it tickled.

 

She eventually stood up, all bones seemed to be in tact, probably a bruise on the back of her thigh, she could feel the muscles screaming, but she tried to ignore it. She pulled her phone out of her robe pocket to text Scott.

 

**Tessa:** If a girl falls down an entire flight of stairs and laughs her head off for 20min, but no one was there to see it…did it really happen?

 

**Tessa:** PS - I'm okay 

 

**Scott MO:** OMG what? Are you sure you're okay T?

 

**Tessa:** Yup. All good 

 

She set off to her kitchen to gather the items she needed, but she realized she didn't have one key component - a recipe. Tessa grabbed her phone and called Alma. She explained to her future mother-in-law that she wanted to make Scott's favourite angel food cake. Alma reluctantly gave the recipe to Tessa over the phone, offering multiple times to either bake it herself or come over to help Tessa, but Tessa refused. She insisted that she was competent enough to make this alone, she had baked it once before, sort of. Well, no, she had stirred the batter. No, even that Scott had to help with. Regardless, Tessa Virtue had made up her mind to bake this cake for Scott and nothing would be getting in her way this morning.

 

She assembled her ingredients and mixing bowl, and frowned when she couldn't find the right cake pan. The one Scott had used had a hole in the middle. She only had round ones without a hole. _Did it really matter? Probably not_ , she thought as she decided on two round cake pans.

 

Tessa got the oven pre-heated, carefully followed each step, divided the cake batter equally between both pans, and slid them into the oven without any incidents or spilling. She was quite proud of herself for her precision and focus. _Maybe baking is more my area of expertise than cooking dinner,_ she mused.

 

With the timer set, she put away the ingredients and wiped the counters. She checked the cakes through the oven door window, satisfied that it still looked fine before heading upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Jane followed right behind Tessa and laid down on the bathroom floor as Tessa got ready for the day.

 

With leggings and an oversized sweatshirt on, and her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head, Tessa made her way carefully down the stairs, not falling this time. She was going to go left to the kitchen, but made a right first. She sat down on one of the white loveseats in the living room and pulled one of the scrapbooks into her lap. She turned to the page with the photo of her in her blue velvet dress with the white lace at age seven. She smiled at how tiny she was and how maybe one day they would have their own tiny girl learning to skate at the same rink both she and Scott had first started at. She turned the page to look at the picture of her with the Moir boys, running her finger over Scott's tiny face. Maybe they would have their own loud and outgoing Moir boy instead, or maybe one boy and one girl.

 

Tessa tipped her head towards the kitchen, she wasn't sure why, she didn't hear anything, but she had a little voice in the back of her mind telling her to go to the kitchen. She closed the scrapbook and placed it back on the coffee table with the second book before wandering into the kitchen.

 

She knelt down in front of the oven door to look through the window and then yelped as she stumbled backwards. There were flames inside her oven!

 

The cake batter had overflowed from the too-small pans and dripped down to the bottom of the oven before catching on fire. Tessa panicked and just stared at the flames dancing back and forth. She was frozen in fear, unsure of what she should do, her brain blanking.

 

Jane licked Tessa's face, pulling her out of her trance. She remembered the fire extinguisher and grabbed it from the convenient location on the kitchen wall where Scott had hung it. Now running on adrenalin, Tessa yanked open the oven door to put out the fire, but that caused the flames to increase, lapping at the edge of the nearby cabinets. She panicked and fumbled with the extinguisher, forgetting the steps Scott had gone over just a few weeks earlier (it was fire safety month after all). She squeezed and squeezed but nothing was coming out of the little hose. She put the extinguisher down on the island counter and started to cry as she watched the flames grow. She couldn't think straight. _Why wasn’t Scott here?_

 

Tessa yelped and jumped back as the flames leapt further along the kitchen cabinets. Grabbing Jane's collar, she ran both of them through the front door and out of the house, Scott's words echoed in her mind. _If you have a real fire, just dial 911._

 

She sat on her front lawn sobbing into her phone as she spoke to the 911 operator and waited for the fire truck to arrive. Meanwhile, Scott was walking home from his shift and saw dark smoke billowing from a block over. He sprinted as fast as his legs would go; not even thinking it was Tessa's house.

 

He saw Tessa and Jane on the front lawn as he turned the corner and his heart sank. He knew. He went over to Tessa and put his hands firmly on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Where is the fire?!" he demanded.

 

"Kitchen," she sobbed.

 

"Stay here," he instructed as he stood up and bolted towards the house.

 

"Wait!" she yelled after him.

 

He turned, fear and urgency written on his face.

 

"Please! Get the scrapbooks first! They're on the coffee table in the living room. Please Scott!" she begged.

 

She didn't care about the house, but those scrapbooks meant the world to her. It was the only physical proof of them together as children. She held her breath as Scott entered the smoke-filled house, willing him to come out safely and with the scrapbooks. Finally he returned with the two precious items in his hands. He shoved the books into Tessa's arms and wordlessly ran back into the house just as the fire truck pulled up and a few moments later, a second truck and then a third. She clutched tightly to the books and sobbed as she watched the smoke billowing from her house, while the love of her life was inside.

 

"Tess!" she felt a hand on her shoulder but she couldn't move. "Where's Scott? Is anyone else inside?" Charlie barked.

 

She nodded slowly. "Scott..."

 

Charlie took off running into the house that was already being doused with water from the outside.

 

As the seconds ticked by slowly, Tessa’s gaze was intently fixated on the front door, waiting for Scott to exit the house. He hadn't been wearing any gear when he went in and she was worried about his safety. It wasn't until Charlie laid Scott's limp body down on the grass beside Tessa, that she turned her head away from the door. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

 

"Is he...?"

 

Charlie didn't answer; he rushed towards the fire truck to get his first aid bag.

 

Tessa placed a shaky hand over Scott's heart and he started coughing. His body was covered in ash, his clothes had burn holes and he had a large gash on his arm. She sobbed loudly and laid her head on his chest repeating, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

 

"Tess! Please! Back up, I need to get oxygen on him," Charlie shouted as he dropped his armload of supplies on the grass next to Scott. He examined Scott's mouth for swelling and blistering and his face and neck for burns before snapping an oxygen mask over Scott's face and cranked up the flow, willing Scott to breathe slow and deep. He gently brushed the curly lock of hair away from Scott's forehead, smearing the grey ash in the process. "My baby brother. I almost lost you once and now nearly a second time," Charlie cried out as his heart constricted at the thought of how close that had been.

 

_Scott had entered the burning kitchen and was trying to put out the fire using the extinguisher he found on the kitchen counter. He didn’t know why Tessa hadn’t pulled the pin out and used it right away. The canister was empty before the flames were extinguished so he tried to beat them out using a wet kitchen towel. The thick smoke was making it hard to breathe but he was determined to save her house from being completely destroyed._

_Charlie found Scott doubled over in Tessa's kitchen, unable to catch his breath in a coughing fit, flames still spreading, but the crew had entered right behind him with the hoses. Charlie threw Scott over his shoulder and exited through the back door. He jogged down the driveway before laying Scott next to Tessa on the front lawn._

 

Tessa didn't know how long she had been sitting on the grass in a daze, watching Charlie tend to Scott, but all of a sudden Scott was being loaded onto a stretcher and placed into the back of the waiting ambulance.

 

"No! Wait! Why are you taking him?" her voice was shrill and full of panic. She thought he had seemed okay.

 

"Tessa, he needs to be fully assessed at the hospital. He made a fucking rookie mistake trying to put out that fire himself. He thought with his heart instead of his head. I don’t even want to think about how close that was.”

 

“But is he going to be okay?” she cried.

 

“I hope so. It didn’t look like he had any thermal burns to his face so I'm guessing he'll be released in a few hours. I'd let you go with him but I need you here to give a statement."

 

Tessa turned to look at her smoldering house, blackened brick and a broken kitchen window. She didn't want to know what the inside of the kitchen looked like. She clutched her scrapbooks tightly. _If I hadn't asked Scott to get these, maybe he wouldn't have been injured. If I had watched the cake instead of showering this wouldn't have happened. If only I had literally thought of anything else to do for Scott, I wouldn't be standing outside of my burnt house right now._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off...I'm sorry for Scott being taken away in an ambulance  
> Second...I'm sorry for her house  
> Third...I actually lit my oven on fire by cake batter overflowing...whoops! I did exaggerate the outcome for the fic though  
> Fourth...Tessa falling down the stairs is real, she tweeted the first line of the text convo  
> Fifth...The scrapbooks make their return....real life info...Tessa once said in an interview if she had to grab one item from a burning house, it would be scrapbooks...


	36. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh," Tessa frowned with disappointment as she poked her finger into the marshmallows floating on top of her mug, making them disappear under the chocolate liquid, just like she wished she could do right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the similarity to "This Is Us"...I don't even watch that show, so that was accidental...I assure you the outcome is different!
> 
> Also, huge thanks to Nurse Erin for her medical assistance! :)

**Chapter 36: The Aftermath**

 

Tessa paced back and forth in her mom's living room, Jane and Bear never leaving her side. She could hear voices in the kitchen but they were drowned out by the sound of her rapid breathing. She just needed to get to Scott and no one would tell her a damn thing.

 

Charlie had called Kate to pick up a distraught Tessa after the fire was out, there was no way he was letting her drive anywhere. Kate had taken Tessa and Jane to her house and then she took care of calling the insurance company, a building inspection, and arranging for clean-up and restoration crews for Tessa.

 

Tessa was in a daze, she couldn't remember the drive to her mom's house, she didn't know when her siblings arrived, or when the sun had set. She was continuously offered food and hot beverages, which she set down on the coffee table and left untouched. No one would give her an update on Scott and no one would take her to see him.

 

At least that's what she thought. Jordan had explained to Tessa several times what was happening and it just wasn't registering. Her mind was riddled with guilt and it kept replaying the events of the fire on a loop.

 

"We might need to get her a sedative or something, mom. She seems to be getting worse," Jordan whispered to Kate as they watched Tessa pacing back and forth.

 

"I think she just needs to see him, needs to touch him, feel for herself that he's okay. I'm just waiting for the go ahead from Alma, should be any time now. Last I heard the doctors were still running tests. His carbon monoxide levels were dangerously high. I guess he was worse off than even Charlie thought."

 

"God, if something happens and he doesn't make it—”

 

"Jordan Elizabeth!" Kate hissed.

 

"I'm just _saying_ –”

 

"Please, Jord, your sister has been through enough these past few hours. Let's just think positive thoughts right now. Scott needs all the healing vibes we can send him.”

 

"Mom, should Kev and I just go and check things out at the hospital for ourselves?" Casey asked as he scrubbed his hands over his face with worry. He hated seeing their baby sister so upset and felt helpless just sitting around and waiting.

 

Kate looked at her watch, it was nearly 7pm and Scott had been at the hospital now for over nine hours. "Let's give it a few more minutes and then—” she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was Alma; Scott was finally out of immediate danger and was asking for Tessa.

 

"Oh thank God," Kate sighed as she collapsed into her chair at the kitchen table. Alma said he was on restricted visitation in the ICU, but she felt Tessa would help calm him down.

 

Tessa was worried that Scott would be angry with her. After all, it was her stupidity that caused him to be in the hospital. Jordan offered to take Tessa to the hospital, and she held her hand as they walked down the long sterile hallway to Scott's room in the ICU.

 

They met Alma at the doorway to his room, Jordan introduced herself and Alma immediately pulled both girls in for a comforting hug. "He's doing well, sweetheart," she said to Tessa. "He’s stabilized now and they'll be moving him out of ICU shortly and into a stepdown unit. He's resting, but please go to him. The doctors and nurses have said he's been asking for you all afternoon."

 

Tessa nodded at Alma before moving towards the bed timidly. _He looks okay_ , she thought as she surveyed the large bandage on his arm, IV line in the back of his hand, and a face mask providing him with oxygen. She fought back tears as she took a step closer and then allowed her exhausted body to collapse onto the bed beside Scott.

 

His eyes flew open as a familiar weight settled beside his legs. "Tess," he croaked, his voice was hoarse and strained, but full of relief.

 

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she buried her face into the thin hospital blanket covering his lower body.

 

He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair; just the physical contact was enough to lower his blood pressure and stress levels. He hated that the doctors and nurses had kept Tessa and even his own mother out of the room while he was being treated and going through tests. He had felt so alone and agitated. He closed his eyes as he did his best to soothe her while soothing himself, his fingers still running gently through her hair.

 

"She hasn’t had anything to eat or drink all day. She’s refused everything," Jordan admitted to Alma as they stood at the doorway, watching Scott comfort Tessa. "I'm worried about her. If you can convince Tess—”

 

"I'll try,” Alma said as she put her arm around Jordan’s shoulders.

 

"Thanks. I'll run down to the cafeteria and get some food and coffee for you two. I need to do something, keep myself busy,” Jordan said quietly but didn’t move from Alma’s side.

 

"The doctor said he has hypoxemia and it was touch and go there for a bit. He was slow to respond to the treatments, but he'll be okay, you know.”

 

Jordan nodded but she still didn't feel sure.

 

"Out of all my boys, he's always been the toughest, even when he was at his lowest point. He'd do anything for her though; he'll pull through for Tess. I have no doubt in my mind. If anything, they'll come out stronger because of this."

 

Alma pulled Jordan in for another hug. She could tell Jordan was struggling with this and that she needed the confirmation from her. Deep down Jordan knew he would be okay but she needed someone else to validate her thoughts.

 

*

 

Scott woke up to a hand pressing against his in the dimly lit room he had been moved to.

 

"Mom?" he asked, his voice hoarse and eyelids heavy. It was still a bit hard to focus with the headache raging in his head. He was thankful the oxygen mask had been removed and replaced with a nasal cannula.

 

"No, butt face, it's me, Charlie," his brother whispered.

 

"Where's Tess?" Scott asked as he panicked, realizing she was no longer in the room.

 

"Stretching her legs and using the little girls' room. She'll be right back, just relax."

 

Scott nodded as he coughed and settled back against his pillows.

 

"I should pummel you into next year for being a stupid punk this morning. Did you forget everything you learnt in training?"

 

"I know. I'm an idiot for not realizing sooner that I needed help. It's my fault I'm in here,” Scott sighed.

 

"And she thinks it's her fault. You two make quite the pair. You're perfect for each other," Charlie scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

 

Scott gave Charlie the finger before closing his eyes. He felt Charlie's hand squeeze his.

 

"Don't you dare do this to me a third time, Buddy. I love you too much, okay? I can't lose you.”

 

"I love you too, Char. Thanks for saving my stupid ass," Scott whispered.

 

Tessa leaned against the doorway to Scott's room, taking in the endearing conversation between the two men. Scott and his brothers loved each other so much. She let the guys have a few moments to themselves before she slipped back into the room to sit on the chair at the foot of Scott's bed.

 

"I won't stay long," Charlie said to Tessa quietly.

 

"Take your time," Tessa replied as she toed off her runners and tucked her legs under her body.

 

Charlie stayed nearly an hour but as soon as he was gone, Tessa climbed up on the bed beside Scott and snuggled against him. He turned on his side, allowing her to be the big spoon. Her tiny frame didn't fit as well against him in this position, but he liked the comfort of her face pressed against his back, her breath warming his spine and sending a relaxing sensation throughout his body.

 

*

 

Tessa had been so emotionally exhausted she slept through the nurses checking Scott's vitals every few hours and through his breakfast being delivered.

 

Joe and Alma arrived shortly after Scott's breakfast did and they found Tessa still curled up against Scott's body. They glanced at each other and smiled at the scene before them.

 

"Let's let them rest a bit longer," Joe whispered to Alma, but Scott heard and opened his eyes.

 

"No, please stay. I'm awake. She might need—”

 

Scott was stopped mid-sentence as Kate arrived at his doorway holding a cardboard tray full of Starbucks coffees. "I assumed everyone could use a coffee, I’m sure none of us slept properly last night,” she said with a weary smile.

 

"Except Tess," Scott grinned as he kissed the top of her head. She was still fast asleep, snuggled into Scott’s side.

 

Kate put a flat white down on the small side table and rolled the table across the bed so it was sitting within smelling distance of Tessa's nose. "Give it a minute or two and she'll be reaching for that."

 

Sure enough, a few moments later, one eye cracked open as she breathed in deeply. "Coffee," she whispered as she stretched one arm up in the air and then arched her back like a cat. She wasn't awake enough to realize she had an audience and everyone was silently snickering as they watched Tessa come back online.

 

It wasn't until she sat up and finished rubbing her eyes that she saw the three parents grinning at her. "Oh my god!" she gasped and instinctively covered her breasts with her arms before looking down to see she was still fully clothed. "I'm mean, good morning," she mumbled as she correcting herself. She snatched the coffee off the table and focused on drinking it as her stomach rumbled loudly.

 

Kate opened her large purse and pulled out a Starbucks bag of muffins and breakfast sandwiches. She placed Tessa’s favourite egg white wrap in front of her and insisted she eat, offering the rest to the others.

 

“Good morning! I see we have a party going on here!” the doctor smiled as he entered Scott’s hospital room. How are you feeling today, Scott?”

 

“Not too bad,” Scott answered, his voice still raspy.

 

“Good to hear. So just to fill everyone in, Scott has suffered from an inhalation injury and hypoxemia during the fire. Carbon monoxide caused his blood gas levels to be dangerously altered. We do need to run some follow-up testing, but as of this morning all of his levels are nearly back to the normal range, so it looks like you’re on the road to recovery. If you behave, I should be able to send you home tomorrow morning.”

 

*

 

Several days after the fire, Scott was home and Tessa’s house had been inspected and deemed structurally sound. The kitchen was gutted nearly entirely, and the rest of the house had smoke and water damage. Thanks to Scott’s fire breaking methods, the fire didn’t spread as much as it could have. The cleanup crew had been in and work was already starting on the mess. Scott found Tessa in one of the empty upstairs bedrooms, looking out the window at her house, watching pieces of her kitchen counters being tossed into a dumpster that sat on her front lawn.

 

“Hey,” he called out softly as he approached her from behind. She didn’t turn or acknowledge him; she just kept staring out the window. “You okay?” he tried conversing with her again, still no response.

 

He wrapped his arms around her chest and pressed his body against hers, dropping his nose onto her shoulder. He wanted to hold her until she was ready, until she was herself again. He knew how guilty she felt and that she cried a lot when she thought he wasn’t listening. She was stuck in her head and he was glad she was going to see her psychologist to talk through this, but he wanted her to talk to him too. They had a joint therapy session tomorrow, but he wanted to get a head start. His heart hurt seeing her all closed up like this.

 

"Tess? Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want to talk? I'm not mad at you, I honestly don't blame you for what happened to me."

 

She turned slowly in his arms and looked in his eyes. He saw how red and swollen her eyes were from crying. _She must have been up here for a while_ , he thought.

 

He had been napping on the living room couch and he woke up to find her missing from the spot where she had been cuddled up against him.

 

"You nearly died, Scott. It is my fault. I started the fire; I was the one who didn't know how to use the stupid extinguisher. I asked you to save the scrapbooks. I baked the fucking cake, Scott. This whole situation is all my fault.”

 

"No. Tess, I chose to go back into your house, knowing full well from my training what the risks were. I should have quit when the fire extinguisher was empty. It is my fault that I didn't think clearly and stayed inside the house too long. You didn't ask me to try to put the fire out."

 

She took his admission into consideration. "But I started the fire..."

 

"Accidents happen, sweetie. This was an accident. You didn't intend to start the fire, did you?"

 

She shook her head. "I know that it started by accident, but—”

 

"And I didn't intend to stay longer than my limit. I just didn't know when to quit. My injuries were an accident. Neither of us intended for these things to happen. We should forgive and move forward. I just want us to be happy this month."

 

"I want us to be happy too. I feel like I'm wasting so much energy feeling sorry for myself and it's not productive."

 

“Then maybe we need to change?” Scott suggested.

 

“Well, you seem to be doing okay. I think it's me that needs to change. I'm sorry for the mess I caused us.”

 

“I don't blame you, but if you need to apologize to move forward, then I accept. You are forgiven. I love you too much to ever put blame on you like that.”

 

“I know," she said quietly as she buried her face in his shirt.

 

*

 

November flew by with both Tessa and Scott busy with work, renovations happening now at two houses, and the extra counselling sessions. By the time Dec 1st hit, Scott's (now their) house renovations were done and Tessa was happy the dust and mess were behind them as she hauled the Christmas decorations up from the basement. She thought she might surprise Scott with a festive house when he returned home from his shift. She knew that she didn't have a good track record when it came to surprises, so she was cautious with her choices. Nothing involving a ladder, no overly heavy boxes, nothing with electricity, and minimal trips up and down the stairs, just to be extra safe.

 

Scott didn't have an artificial tree yet and hers hadn't made the move over before the fire and was damaged from water leaking from the kitchen down to the basement storage. So, she suggested they buy a real tree this year since they both loved the fresh scent and the childhood memories it brought back. They had blocked off in their calendar to go next week to pick one out. They would make a special trip in picking out the perfect tree just like in the cheesy Christmas movies they both admitted to love watching during the holidays. Scott suggested they go all out and make this the best “First Christmas” together since they only get the one shot at it.

 

"Honey, I'm ho- _ome_ ," Scott crooned as he entered their house. He still was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that they were living together full time. He kept thinking that it must be a dream and one day he'll wake up sad and alone but so far, every morning he had been waking up to a sea of freckles and dark swirls of hair and he couldn't be happier that she didn’t have to leave him to get dressed in the mornings and that he knew every night without question where they would be sleeping.

 

As he pulled off his winter boots, he heard a loud bark, a crash, and glass breaking, followed by Tessa's voice muttering something. Jane came bounding towards Scott at top speed. "Hi Janey girl," he said as he rubbed her ears and neck. He took off his jacket and toque before walking towards the direction the sound of the crash had come from. He found Tessa sitting on the living room floor in the middle of a huge pile of Christmas decorations.

 

“What broke?” he asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth at the sight before him.

 

“Oh, Jane got excited when she heard you and her tail knocked this ugly thing off the coffee table," she held up a loop of string with the remains of a glass ornament still attached to it. "It was a gift from one of my ex-boyfriends, so really Jane was doing us a favour."

 

"Seems like it," Scott winked at Tessa. "Stay there, I'll get the vacuum."

 

*

 

Later that evening over two mugs of hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows, they sat down for the talk that had been looming over them for the past two months. They had been through some minor discussions about it already with their psychologists, both apart and together, and both were confident that their recent living arrangements were a significant indicator overall.

 

Tessa grinned as she sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Scott.

 

"Why are you so far away?" Scott whined as he shifted closer towards Tessa.

 

"I want to see all of you. I want to remember this."

 

"Oh? Are you so confident this will go well?" he smirked and poked his finger in her ribs.

 

"I do and so I'm not going to drag this out…I'm ready,” she grinned confidently.

 

"Ready?" Scott asked, acting like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Ready for what?"

 

"You _know_ ," she nudged her palm against his knee.

 

"I don't think I do," Scott grinned as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and proceeded to get soggy marshmallow on the end of his nose, sending Tessa into a fit of giggles.

 

She reached over and took his mug from him, and then placed both mugs on the coffee table.

 

"Come here," she said softly as she cupped Scott's face with her hands and then licked the marshmallow off the tip of his nose.

 

"Are you trying to get out of talking?" he managed to get out before her lips pressed against his. Her tongue found it’s way into his mouth and she tasted like chocolate and marshmallow and he got distracted for a moment before he pulled back from her.

 

"Tess?" he gasped. "Talk first then celebrate?"

 

"Okay, fine. You go first.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to drag this out?”

 

She grinned as she sipped her hot chocolate.

 

"Okay, fine," Scott sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I, Scott Patrick Moir, am ready to move forward in our relationship. I would like to ask a very smart, funny, and gorgeous woman with the greenest eyes I have ever seen to marry me, but I'm not sure if such a woman exists.”

 

"Well you are in luck, Mr Moir, I believe I fit your description and I too am looking for someone to marry me. A handsome prince of a man; one with flowing dark hair, a kind and generous heart, and a strong body that looks amazing in suspenders."

 

Scott laughed loudly. "Suspenders, eh?"

 

She nodded and then continued. "I'm looking for someone to love me, despite my faults and shortcomings, and for someone to spend a lifetime with, and to have cute Moir babies with.”

 

“Well, Ms Virtue, I think I fit your description quite well. Perhaps we'll have to make it official?” he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

 

Tessa stared at Scott waiting for him to move off the sofa, but he didn’t budge. “Don't you have to be down on one knee for that, Scott?” she encouraged with a nod of her head.

 

"Oh, I'm not proposing to you right now. I thought tonight we were just discussing if we were ready to move forward?"

 

"Oh," Tessa frowned with disappointment as she poked her finger into the marshmallows floating on top of her mug, making them disappear under the chocolate liquid, just like she wished she could do right about now.

 

"Hey," Scott soothed as he rubbed his hand on her thigh. "Proposing to you on the sofa isn't very romantic? I want it to be special and a surprise. You already knew we were talking tonight."

 

"Oh, okay then," she relaxed a little and smiled shyly. "So you have thought about it then?"

 

"Of course, I just needed to know that you were ready for me to set my plans in motion.”

 

“Like I said at the start…I’m ready,” she grinned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Scott gets his plan started...


	37. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh...it's a surprise!! No hints on this chapter!

**Chapter 37: The Proposal**

 

 **Scott:** Plan is a go!

 

 **Jordan:** YES!!! Just remember what we discussed and you’ll be fine  

 

 **Cara:** Finally! I’m so excited for you Scottie 

 

Scott grinned as he read over the messages on his phone, committing them to memory and then, following through with the advice Jordan had given him six weeks ago, he swiped and deleted the conversation.

 

 _Tessa is the biggest snoop. If she even suspects you are up to something, she will dig through all of your personal items with zero shame. I will help you cover your tracks because you've grown on me and pulling off this surprise for her will be well worth it,_ she had told him over the phone.

 

Scott had called Jordan from the fire station, right after their Montreal trip, to discuss enlisting her help in selecting an engagement ring and arranging his proposal plans. The fire at Tessa’s house had set him back a little, but thanks to Jordan and Cara, everything got arranged in time. Jordan had suggested that Cara hang onto the ring until the last possible moment, to avoid Tessa finding it hidden in Scott's sock drawer. He agreed, because that's exactly where he would have put it, and Jordan scoffed about how obvious and cliché that was.

 

Scott appreciated the help. He knew Tessa was very smart and a lot sneakier than she let on. She loved having control of situations, but this one Scott was determined to keep full reins on. They were going to end 2018 in spectacular fashion, making this proposal surpass all of the bad situations they had been through in the past few months.

 

The next morning Tessa awoke to a breakfast tray being placed on the bed beside her.

 

"What's all this?" she smiled as she stretched her arms above her head.

 

"Just a little breakfast in bed for my sleeping beauty." Scott dropped a kiss on the top of Tessa's head and then said he was going to let Jane outside in the yard and he would be right back.

 

Scott knew exactly what he was doing. He was following Jordan's suggestions to the letter today. Jordan told him that Tessa would destroy that tray looking for a hidden engagement ring. Sure enough, when Scott returned he found a pouty Tessa sitting cross-legged next to the tray. The flowers had been pulled out of the vase, the bran muffin had been broken into pieces, the coffee mug emptied (he hoped into the bathroom sink) and her poached egg flattened.

 

"What happened to your breakfast, babe?" Scott asked with a straight face, even though he was about three seconds from bursting into laughter.

 

"I was looking for a ring," she grumbled.

 

"A ring?" he asked innocently as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep the laughter at bay.

 

Tessa nodded as she popped a raspberry in her mouth. She had checked inside each berry too.

 

"I'm not going to hide an engagement ring in your breakfast, T. That's not romantic enough." Scott grinned at how Jordan had been right. "Come downstairs and I'll fix you a new plate?"

 

Tessa looked at him for a moment, and then suspecting he might have set up a surprise for her in the kitchen and that the tray was just a decoy, she bolted out of the room like a kid on Christmas morning.

 

Scott snapped a picture of the destroyed breakfast tray and texted it to Jordan and Cara before following Tessa downstairs.

 

He found her with her hands on her hips, leaning against the white marble countertop; all of the kitchen cupboards were wide open. He knew immediately that she had been looking for a hidden ring. _God, she was fast._

 

"I don't see anything obvious, so I'm going with also no?" she sighed in defeat.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa and tugged her tight against himself. "When it happens, you'll know, T. Just be patient and relax."

 

"How can I relax when I know one of the best things in my life is about to happen?" she sighed as she burrowed her face into his chest.

 

"Well I hope what I have planned lives up to your expectations then?"

 

"I don't know that I have _expectations_ exactly…"

 

But she did. She had searched Pinterest for proposal ideas last night after Scott fell asleep, and her phone's screen had been flooded with thousands of wonderful ideas and hundreds of weird ideas and she really had no way of guessing what Scott would come up with. She even texted Jordan to quiz her, just in case Scott had thought to ask her for help, but she got a definite 'no idea' response, so she was left thinking he either definitely didn't ask or he did and Jordan wasn't going to tell her. Either way, she was no further ahead.

 

*

 

After breakfast, while Scott was taking a shower, Tessa rummaged through his dresser drawers, just as Jordan said she would. Tessa heard the water shut off just as her hand closed around a small velvet box at the back of Scott's sock drawer. She started sweating in anticipation.

 

"Shit, I should have checked here first, it's the most obvious spot," she mumbled to herself.

 

She contemplated opening the box to get a quick preview of the ring, but she felt guilty all of a sudden for ruining the surprise Scott had so lovingly planned. She was still standing next to the open dresser drawer with the box in her hand when the bathroom door opened and Scott came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

"I...um...this isn't what it looks like?" Tessa stuttered as she looked sheepishly between Scott and the box in her hand.

 

"No, it isn't what it looks like," Scott said calmly as he reached around Tessa and closed the drawer so he could open another and retrieve a pair of clean boxers. "If you really want to know what's inside, then go ahead and open it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then disappeared back into the bathroom with a grin on his face. Once again, Jordan had been right and Scott was beginning to see why she had said this whole plan would be fun, something akin to an adult Easter egg hunt.

 

Scott was examining his face in the mirror and running his fingers over his poor excuse for a moustache, when Tessa appeared at the doorway to the bathroom.

 

"It's empty," she glared at Scott while holding up the open ring box.

 

"Of course it's empty. I wasn't going to leave an engagement ring in an obvious location." He smirked as he watched her reaction through the mirror.

 

She scowled in response and then a devilish smile crept over her face as she moved towards him. She palmed him through his boxers as she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Any way you can be convinced to drop a hint?”

 

“Nope!” Scott smirked as he picked up his razor. Today was going to be special, so he had to shave. He knew Tessa appreciated his face smooth, even though she rarely complained when it wasn’t.

 

Tessa huffed as she turned around and left the bathroom. “Hurry up and get ready, we have errands to do today,” she heard Scott say as she left and then she realized he must be _taking_ her somewhere to propose, so she quickly stripped out of her clothes and ran to the shower. She saw Scott checking out her naked ass through the new glass shower walls as she stepped under the hot stream. She made a mental note to remind him later that they still need to properly christen the shower. _Being newly engaged would be the best reason to get around to taking care of that_ , she smiled happily to herself at the thought of both of those things as she lathered the shampoo in her hair.

 

*

 

Scott, Tessa and Jane sat in the truck parked on the driveway as Scott went over his list.

 

“So, first we’re going to go visit my Uncle Paul at the skate shop. He’s got my new skates ready.”

 

“New skates?” Tessa asked as she whipped her head around to look at Scott in disbelief. _Was he being serious? The guy who refused to skate for five years is getting new skates?_

 

“Yeah. I decided 2019 is going to be a new start so I need new skates. I want to make skating a regular thing, if you’ll come with me? It’s not something I want to do solo. I need a partner.”

 

Tessa grinned. “Of course. Do you mean just skating in general though or are you wanting to get back into ice dance?”

 

“Just skating, for now. I mean, my amateur career is over for ice dance, but maybe we could do a little bit for fun? No big lifts or twizzles of course, unless you wanted to, I could teach you some stuff.”

 

Tessa watched Scott’s face light up as he talked about ice dancing and explaining some of the simpler lifts to her. She knew that part of him was still in there somewhere. He had just needed her to help him find the love of skating again. It made her heart swell that she helped him through that difficult process.

 

“And you know, if you want, we can get you some new molded boots. Just say the word and Moir’s Skate Shop can hook you up.”

 

“I like my old scrappy skates. They are like slippers with butter knives at this point,” Tessa said as she wrinkled her nose at the idea of breaking in new skates.

 

“That’s what terrifies me, Virtch,” Scott laughed. They are barely held together with duct tape at this point.

 

“Well, maybe in 2019 I’ll break in a new pair of skates too, we’ll see. What are the other stops we need to make?”

 

“After the skate shop, we’ll drop off Jane at my parents’ place. They offered to watch her while we pick out our tree at Tree Lane Farms, just north of Ilderton.”

 

Tessa was content that those were the extent of their plans for today, so she didn’t pry further. She settled back against her seat, sighing with content at the warmth radiating from behind her thanks to the heated seats Scott made sure to include when he bought his truck.

 

As they drove towards Ilderton, Tessa stared out the truck window, daydreaming some more about of the proposal ideas she had seen last night. _There was that one tree farm idea where ornament letters had been hung on a pine tree, spelling out ‘marry me’. I really liked that idea, or maybe he will hide the ring inside of an ornament and I’ll find it when we’re decorating the tree tomorrow. Or maybe he’ll casually hang the ring on the end of a branch while I’m not looking._

 

“Tess?” Scott called out.

 

“Huh?”

 

“We’re here, are you getting out or are you sleeping with your eyes open again?”

 

Yeah, she managed to do that once and he’ll never let her hear the end of it.

 

Tessa followed Scott and Jane into his parents’ house. She had been so distracted with her daydreaming that she hadn’t paid attention to the extra vehicle in the driveway.

 

“Cara! What a nice surprise!” Scott announced as they entered the house. He gave Cara a hug and she whispered in his ear “Item deposited.”

 

“You two look as thick as thieves,” Alma scoffed as she entered the hallway. She went straight to Tessa and gave her a hug first. “Scott and Cara have always been close, like brother and sister, don’t mind their antics. Are you two staying for a while?” Alma asked Tessa, even though she knew what Scott was up to. Not all the details mind you, just the part he had asked her to handle.

 

“Nope, I just need to grab Dad’s reciprocating saw from the garage to cut down the tree and then we’re heading out,” Scott replied as he hugged Alma. “We’ll stay for a little visit when we pick up Jane later.”

 

*

 

The tree farm smelled amazing; Tessa wished they could spend all day wandering through the miniature forest. After inspecting nearly every tree on the lot, they finally agreed upon the second tree Tessa had suggested. She was slightly disappointed and mildly confused, that by the time their tree was being wrapped, Scott still had not proposed.

 

Tessa found herself in her thoughts again, re-tracing everything they had done on the tree farm in case maybe she had missed something. _There was nothing out of the ordinary at all at the tree farm. If it’s not going to be here, then where? When? Maybe it won’t be today. Or maybe it will be tomorrow when we’re decorating the tree! Yup, that’s it!_

 

“Ready, T?” Scott asked as he held onto the tightly bundled tree.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” she sighed as she followed him back to the truck.

 

Before they started off down the road, Scott sat fiddling with his phone. Tessa leaned over to see what he was doing. He grinned as she leaned in, catching a whiff of her strawberry scented hair. “I’m just queuing up a song I want you to listen to.”

 

“Oh, okay,” she replied, content with his response and didn’t question it. In hindsight, she should have known what he was building towards.

 

Scott hit play and then put the truck in reverse to back out of the parking lot.

 

_I'd take a bullet to the chest_

_I'd fight to my dying breath_

_Beg, steal, and borrow_

_Give all my tomorrows_

_I'd move heaven, spin the earth_

_Pray 'til I ran out of words_

_On bended knee, hands in the air_

_So loud I wouldn't care_

_Call me crazy, I may be_

_'Cause just one look and she made me_

_So wide awake as she saved me_

_I wasn't living, but lately_

_I'm all about her, can't live without her_

_Don't know what I did_

_To get to be her man, to get to love her_

_And to get to hold her like this_

_It used to be about me_

_Now my dreams are all about her_

_Thank God for making that girl_

_Me winding up in her world_

_Her shining on me_

_Yeah, she's so beyond me_

_I'm all about the way she smiles_

_I'm all about her, drive me wild_

_Oh, I gotta let her know_

_I'm all about her, can't live without her_

_Don't know what I did_

_To get to be her man, to get to love her_

_And to get to hold her like this_

_It used to be about me_

_Now my dreams are all about her_

_All about her_

_Call me crazy, I may be_

_'Cause just one look and she made me_

_So wide awake as she saved me_

_I wasn't living, but lately_

_I'm all about her, can't live without her_

_Don't know what I did_

_To get to be her man, to get to love her_

_And to get to hold her like this_

_It used to be about me_

_Now my dreams are all about her_

_Are all about her_

_All about her_

_Mmh, are all about her_

_My dreams are all about her_

 

“Well, what did you think?” Scott asked as he hit the button on the dash to silence the next song.

 

“Paul Brandt, right? I do pay attention to your country music, you know. I don’t mind most of it. That song is okay,” Tessa answered truthfully.

 

“Hmmm, okay. Good to know,” Scott replied, staring straight ahead as he continued driving towards London. _I don’t think she caught onto the meaning of the words. I might have to be a bit more direct._

 

“Aren’t we picking up Jane?” Tessa asked, confused when Scott missed the turn and she realized they were not headed back towards his parents’ house.

 

“So, I wanted to do something romantic,” Scott started.

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide. _This is it_ , she thought.

 

“I booked us a hotel room in Paris,” he said with a straight face and then waited for her reaction.

 

“What?” Tessa gasped and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Before you get too excited, I couldn’t get any vacation days off to make the trip worthwhile, so I had to settle on Paris, Ontario instead of Paris, France.”

 

Tessa started laughing.

 

“Hey, I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

“I’m sorry for laughing, it’s cute. Please, continue,” she patted his leg in an apologetic way for laughing at his romantic gesture.

 

“So, we’re heading home first to put the tree in water, pack an overnight bag and then we’ll head out. Maybe grab some lunch before hitting the highway?”

 

Scott turned to take a quick glance at Tessa and was please to see her eyes were sparkling and she had a huge smile on her face. “Sounds lovely,” she sighed.

 

*

 

It was just over an hour drive from London to Paris, the right amount of distance for Tessa to get herself worked up with excitement and nerves. _This has to be where he is proposing._ She hoped it would happen sooner rather than later, the anticipation was making her crazy.

 

Scott pulled the truck up in front of the historic Arlington Hotel and immediately Tessa gasped. “Oh! Are we staying here?”

 

“Well, Paris only has like one option for hotels, so yeah. Is that okay?”

 

“Oh my gosh, I’ve heard about the renovations. Is that why you picked it?”

 

“No, but it just happened to work out well.”

 

Earlier this year the Arlington renovated their 24 rooms, each one inspired by some of the greatest authors and creative minds of our time including Ernest Hemingway, J.R.R. Tolkien, Albert Einstein, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A book-lover’s dream come true.

 

“Reservation under Moir,” Scott said as they approached the front desk of the hotel.

 

“Welcome to the Arlington. I see you’ll be staying with us for one night and I have you booked into the Jane Austen executive suite with one king bed.”

 

Scott heard Tessa squeal quietly beside him as he handed the front desk clerk his credit card for the incidentals. He knew he was scoring massive brownie points for his hotel room choice and he would be banking those for the inevitable future fuck ups he would have. He also knew he was getting lucky tonight, even if it was going to be in a room filled with lace, pink furniture, and lavender walls. Today was going to be all about her.

 

“Breakfast will be served in the Library Bar,” the manager continued rattling off the check-in information as Scott felt Tessa wrap her arm around his waist. She was buzzing with excitement and he could feel it radiating off of her in spades. He smirked with pride at how well his idea was being received, and he hadn’t even gotten to the proposal yet. _It’s about damn time things go right for us_ , he thought.

 

“The Tardis is just over there, and is waiting to take you to your getaway adventure. Enjoy your stay with us,” he said as he pointed towards the elevator that was indeed made to look like the time machine from Doctor Who.

 

*

 

“Scott!” Tessa gasped. “Look at the view!” Tessa was looking out the window at the Grand River below them and clutching a copy of Pride and Prejudice that had been sitting on the bookshelf in the room next to Sense and Sensibility and four other well-known and loved Jane Austen novels.

 

“I like my view too,” Scott said quietly as he stared at the back of Tessa. The way her dark hair flowed down her back, the curve of her ass filling out her tight jeans just right. He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and dropping his nose to her shoulder. “I love you so much Tess; so much that I can’t even put it properly into words. I want our little getaway to be about you, all about you.”

 

His words vibrated along her shoulder and down her spine causing her to shudder. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. “I love you too, sweetie.”

 

“You know that Paul Brandt song I played for you earlier? The words…they’re true. I can’t live without you and I don’t know what I did to deserve you, I don’t know what I did right to get to love you like this. All my dreams are about you. I wasn’t fully living until you came into my life, Tess. You saved me.”

 

“Scott…” Tessa gasped. _Oh my God, is he proposing? Now? Here?_

 

“I mean it, T. Every word.” Scott gently cupped her face with his hands and pulled her lips towards his. He kissed her slowly and softly but then stopped abruptly, leaving her wanting more. She made the cutest whimper at the loss of contact, and he smiled at her before kissing her nose. He knew if he didn’t stop them now, they wouldn’t be leaving the room before sunset and he still had plans for her.

 

“We can finish that later, babe. Shall we go stroll the streets of _Paris_ before dinner?”

 

“You’re really going all out in the romance department,” Tessa grinned as she snuggled up against Scott’s chest.

 

“I just wanted to start this month off right and hopefully it will lead into an even better year. I just know that 2019 is going to be an amazing year for us, T. The last few months we’ve gone through enough tests of our relationship. I feel like we are owed by the universe to have some good in our lives for a while.”

 

Tessa sighed. “I know, but 2018 has been good in some ways though. We were brought back together, you became the fire fighter that you worked so hard towards, you bought a house, and we got Jane.”

 

“If you filter it that way, it does sound pretty good. We had a great trip to Montreal too,” Scott added, thinking about their love lock.

 

“And now one to Paris,” Tessa smirked and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“I wanted to take you to the real Paris, I know how much you love it.”

 

Tessa shook her head. “I love the real Paris, but I love you more. The gesture was so thoughtful and romantic and my heart is so full right now I swear it’s going to burst.”

 

“Please don’t let it, that would be messy,” Scott said with a quirk of his eyebrow, waiting for Tessa’s reaction.

 

She of course laughed loudly at that. “I’ll try, but this is just so much. You’ve already gone over and above any expectation I had for today, and I suspect you’re not finished yet with the surprises?”

 

“Hmmm, you’re right. I have a really good surprise planned and it involves chocolate.”

 

“Oh?” That caught her interest quickly. _How is he going to work chocolate into a proposal?_

 

“If you’re ready, we can go to our next stop; Chocolate Sensations. They are just down the street.”

 

Tessa’s grin was worth spoiling the surprise a little for her. He knew the way to her heart and it was all things chocolate.

 

*

 

As they exited the chocolate shop, Scott carried two bags filled with chocolate treats that Tessa promised she wouldn’t eat all at once, she does have some self-control thank you very much, as Tessa held her chocolate Eiffel tower on a stick.

 

“I wanted to take you to the Paris Bakery,” Scott pointed as they walked past the little shop. “But it’s closed today. I thought maybe we could stop in tomorrow morning before we head home?”

 

“I’d never say no to a bakery stop, especially if it involves chocolate croissants!”

 

They walked in companionable silence for a bit, both taking in the sights of the cute little town all decked out for Christmas. Festive decorations and lights hung in every shop and on the lamp posts along the street.

 

“Relative of yours?” Scott asked as he pointed to McCormick Florist shop.

 

That elicited a belly laugh from Tessa. When she caught her breath, she nodded. “Probably, I’d have to ask mom. I’m not fully up to date on the extended family tree.”

 

“I’d stop in and buy something nice for my beautiful partner, but alas, they are closed today.”

 

“Aww, it’s the thought that counts. You can always buy me flowers another time. I’d never decline.”

 

“Well, should we make our way back to the hotel? We have enough time to change before dinner. I made us a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants Paris has to offer, the Juniper Dining Company. The reviews sound good. I hope it will be okay, the website says the menu is inspired by French Bistros and Lyonnaise Bouchon cuisine. I have to admit I don’t have a fucking clue what that even is. But I figured you like French and we’re in Paris, so—”

 

“Scott, don’t worry, I’m sure it will be lovely. To be honest, you could take me to a dive burger bar at this point and I wouldn’t care. Today has been so perfect.”

 

Scott squeezed Tessa’s hand, letting her know he appreciated that she was enjoying his plans so far. Tessa squeezed his hand back, hopeful that before bed she might have a new piece of jewelry on that hand, but she was starting to think this trip might have been nothing more than just a romantic getaway. Her thoughts wandered back to the Balsam Fir tree currently sitting undecorated in their living room. _That has to be it. The tree must play into this somehow_. She let her expectations drop a little, just in case the proposal didn’t happen tonight, she didn’t want to end up in a mood.

 

*

 

As they ate their desserts, Scott suggested they go for a walk afterwards to look at the Christmas lights. Tessa quickly agreed; that was one of her favourite things to do during the holidays. She didn’t think they had ever discussed that before though.

 

“Is that something you like doing?” she asked.

 

“What? Looking at Christmas lights?”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Yup, I think people’s handiwork deserves to be appreciated.” He knew from talking with Jordan, that those were Tessa’s exact words she always used, so he waited for her response.

 

Tessa gasped. “That’s exactly what I always say!”

 

“Well, maybe we’re more similar than different, eh?” Scott smirked.

 

“Maybe! Can I just say, I’m not sure which dessert I liked better, I think it’s a three-way tie between the beignets, crème brûlée and the lemon poppy seed mascarpone cheese cake.”

 

“Considering I didn’t even get a taste of the cheese cake, I might have to say that one was your favourite.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Tessa grinned.

 

*

 

Tessa was stuffed beyond belief and figured she’d have to eat salads for the entire week to make up for her indulgences today, so the walk was appreciated. She held onto Scott’s hand as they made their way through the festively decorated neighbourhood near the restaurant. Thankfully the weather was warm enough that it was pleasant to be outside for a while, without the damp winter wind blowing straight through to the bone.

 

As they neared the end of the street, one house in particular caught Tessa’s eye. It was fully lit up from top to bottom in Griswold Family Christmas style.

 

“Oh my gosh, they went all out! That must have taken—” Tessa’s voice died in her throat as she read what was spelled out on the roof of the house. With her mouth agape, she turned to look at Scott, but his face wasn’t wear she expected it to be. She looked down and there he was, on one knee, holding a solitaire diamond ring between his finger and thumb.

 

Tessa let out a nervous laugh, as tears filled her eyes. Despite trying so hard all day to figure out when and how he was going to propose, he ended up surprising her anyways. She never would have expected _marry me Tessa_ to be written in Christmas lights on the top of a stranger’s house in a town she rarely went to.

 

Scott reached out and took her left hand in his right, grounding both of them in the moment. Tessa turned to look back at the house and then again at Scott.

 

“How did you?” she whispered and then shook her head in disbelief. “How?”

 

“I have connections,” Scott winked. “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you make me the luckiest man alive and say yes to a forever with me? Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” she whispered with a huge smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. “And I’m sorry, I just have to say it, to quote Jane Bennet, a thousand times yes!” She laughed as she cried tears of happiness as Scott slipped the ring onto her finger. _Is this seriously happening right now?_ she thought as she shook her head, still in disbelief that he had gone to such great lengths to arrange all of this for her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the adorable hotel Tessa and Scott are staying at: https://www.arlingtonhotel.ca


	38. Tis' the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holiday fluffiness because we could all use some fluff right now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're still here reading VM fics, glad to have you! I had the bulk of this written before last Thursday's crash and burn. I had intended on skipping ahead to their wedding and ending the story there...this was to be the last chapter. However, with recent events I have decided to carry it on a bit further, maybe a few more chapters than just this one. You know, because all of a sudden someone is relevant and I have an idea brewing...
> 
> If I did summon her in real life, back in July when I started this fic...I apologize profusely. That was not the intended outcome I was looking for. I will do my best to use my powers for good and send her back where she came from (all in good fun & I'm just joking...just relax people).

**Chapter 38: Tis’ the Season**

 

Scott stood up and pulled Tessa in for a hug so tight she squeaked as the air was pressed out of her.

 

"Thank you so much," Scott sobbed into Tessa's neck as he kissed her in his favourite spot. He pulled back to look at her ring, gently holding her left hand in both of his and as he rubbed his thumb over the ring on her finger, checking to make sure the band fit okay and wasn't too large. It looked amazing on her, better than he imagined it would. He pulled his gaze away from her hand long enough to look up at her eyes; gorgeous green and wet with fresh tears.

 

"It's so beautiful, Scott. Thank you," she whispered.

 

"Not as beautiful as you," he gushed as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss and then quickly pulling away to look at her again. "So? Yes?"

 

Tessa laughed. "Yes!" she nodded.

 

"Good, I was a tiny bit nervous," Scott admitted quietly.

 

"Wait, you were nervous I'd say no?"

 

Scott nodded bashfully. "Like two percent maybe?"

 

"Oh, Scott, that's sweet."

 

"I mean I was like 98 percent sure you'd say yes though, so pretty good chance, eh?"

 

She answered with her lips on his.

 

"Wait, she said against his mouth and gently pushed him back. "How in the world did you get someone to agree to a marriage proposal written out in rope lights on their roof?"

 

Scott grinned. "Like I said, I have connections. My cousin Sheri, this is her husband's brother's house."

 

"Huh. You're sneaky, Moir, but I love you for it. This whole day was amazing and you really surprised me with this. It was perfect...and private! Did you close down the street?"

 

Scott laughed. "Nope, just dumb luck. I had hoped we might time it right and have this moment to ourselves though."

 

Tessa looked down again at the diamond ring on her finger, still in disbelief. "Did you pick this out yourself? It really is beautiful."

 

Scott took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her hand, over the ring. "I had Jordan's approval before purchasing it, and I will admit she was quite helpful in arranging everything for today."

 

"I knew it!" Tessa laughed. "I just knew somehow that Jordan was involved." She held her hand with the ring up so that the 2-carat solitaire diamond sparkled in the light being cast down from the street lamp.

 

"I had to go with Tiffany's, I know how much you like Audrey. So when I found this Tiffany True ring with the T-shaped detail in the setting, it was like it was designed just for you. See how the prongs are made into tiny letter T on the side?"

 

“Subtle, but clever,” she whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

They took some selfies in front of the house with the lit up proposal in the background, and some of them kissing, and some of Tessa holding up her hand at the camera.

 

On the walk back to Scott's truck, Tessa had meant to look at the houses lit up on the opposite side of the street but she was no longer in the headspace to do that. All she could think about was Scott and replaying the proposal over and over again in her mind so she wouldn't forget any part of it. She needed to commit it to the deepest part of her memory bank.

 

When they arrived back at their hotel room, Tessa was shocked but yet not entirely surprised at how the room had been filled with rose petals and battery-operated candles. On the table there was a bottle of chocolate milk on ice and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies waiting for them.

 

"How did you arrange all this?" she gestured at the room with a wide grin on her face. She went straight to the table and poured two glasses of milk.

 

"When I explained I was booking the room to celebrate our proposal I asked if they could help a guy out."

 

Tessa handed a glass to Scott. "You're the sweetest and most-thoughtful," she said as she raised her glass. "To us and happily ever after?"

 

"And to new beginnings and love," Scott grinned as he clinked his glass against Tessa's.

 

*

 

Tessa set the brown paper bag from the Paris Bakery down on the kitchen counter and sighed with contentment as she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring. She had stared at it the entire drive home; still in disbelief that last night had happened.

 

"Hey Tess? Can you go stand next to the tree in the living room in case Jane goes nuts when I let her loose? I don't want the tree falling over,” Scott called from the other room.

 

Tessa wandered into the living room and found Scott already standing next to the tree with a big grin on his face.

 

"What's up with you— Oh!" Tessa gasped as she realized the tree had something hanging on it. It was a frame ornament with a picture of them kissing from last night, and the caption 'She said yes!' written below.

 

Tessa grinned as she raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Jordan?" she asked.

 

"Yup. Jordan and Cara were the only two who knew the entire plan ahead of time."

 

Alma and Joe had been barely surprised as Scott and Tessa made the announcement when they stopped in to pick up Jane. Alma was very excited and had to have Tessa explain every detail of how it happened.

 

"So, I should probably call my mom, or she's going to think that she's the last to know," Tessa said to Scott as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

 

The doorbell ringing stopped Tessa from making the phone call though. She was ecstatic to find her mom and Jordan standing on the front steps.

 

Scott heard the shrieks and giggles coming from the front hallway as he chuckled to himself. He had texted Jordan just before they left his parents' place, all a part of his elaborate plan.

 

He whistled softly along to a catchy country tune that had been floating around in his head the last few days as he made a pot of coffee. Meanwhile the women were sitting at the kitchen island and gushing over the ring and how romantic Scott was in setting everything up, how he had put so much thought and detail into making it all about Tessa. He beamed with pride as he plated some of the extra pastries he had encouraged Tessa to pick out earlier that morning. He had known the Virtue women would need to be over the minute Tessa and Scott got home and he knew coffee and chocolate croissants would be the icing on the cake, firmly securing his place as the favourite future son-in-law. At least for today.

 

The women discussed preliminary wedding details until Scott's head was spinning. The ceremony would take place next September in Paris, the same town they had been engaged in, and the reception would be at The Lavender Farm in nearby Ayr. Tessa admitted to the others that she had already sent sketches of her dream dress to Mathieu and he had been waiting for the green light to start sewing.

 

Jordan was in the middle of pitching a ridiculous idea for a white pumpkin-shaped wedding cake when the doorbell rang again. Scott leapt at the opportunity for a brain break and left the women to their planning. He returned to the kitchen carrying a brown cardboard box.

 

"What's that?" Tessa asked, her eyebrows jumping at the endless possibilities of it’s contents. "A present?"

 

Scott tapped his finger on the logo on the side of the box. "It's Hello Fresh, T."

 

Tessa's face went blank and she shook her head, telling him she had no idea what that meant.

 

"Oh I don't know about that, Scott," Jordan warned. Tessa had not trusted herself to cook anything since her fire incident. She had helped prepare a few meals but mostly stuck with salads or take out if she needed to feed herself.

 

Scott ignored Jordan and proceeded to unpack the large brown box. He pulled out two brown paper bags and held them up. "Everything we need to make a meal is in one of these bags. It comes with step-by-step instructions. Some of the guys at the station have been ordering these kits. It's easy, sort of like building a new Lego set."

 

Tessa scoffed at that. "I hardly would put building a toy out of plastic bricks in the same category as cooking something on the stove, Scott."

 

"We'll do the first one together, and see how it goes. I think 2019 could be the year of Chef Tess."

 

Jordan barked out a laugh very similar to her sister's and then caught the glare of Tessa and Kate and was quickly quiet. "Sorry Tessie, I'm not sure you're ready for a new career as a chef, but I have faith in you knocking out a meal kit with Scott's help."

 

Tessa scowled. "I'm sure I could make that bag of stuff into a meal without his help and without lighting anything on fire."

 

"Prove it," Jordan dared.

 

"I will," Tessa huffed as she crossed her arms. "Tonight I will make one of those meals on my own, just to prove you wrong. Now if you excuse me, I've had too much coffee and my bladder is yelling at me. I'll be right back."

 

Scott waited until he heard the bathroom door close before giving Jordan and Kate a quiet high five. All three had giant grins on their faces. They had set this up too, in hopes Tessa would start to feel comfortable in the kitchen again.

 

*

 

"I'm impressed babe, and so proud of you,” Scott beamed as he put another forkful of chicken Parmigiana in his mouth.

 

Tessa grinned. "Thanks, I’m proud of me too. Everything actually turned out and it tastes great. We might have to get more of those meal kits.”

 

“If you like them, then definitely we can. I told you 2019 will be the year of Chef Tess."

 

They sat eating their dinner, grinning ridiculously at one another. Tessa was the first to break the silence.

 

“After we finish eating what do you think about getting around to officially christening that new shower? And then maybe early to bed? Yesterday and today were a lot,” she suggested bashfully.

 

“Oh? But if you’re tired, are you sure you have the energy?” Scott challenged her, knowing full well she did.

 

“I have just enough energy for at least two rounds, if you can keep up to me,” she said mischievously.

 

Scott quickly shoveled the last few bites of his dinner in his mouth and stood up from the table with a grin. He winked at Tessa as he sauntered into the kitchen. She jumped up, not one to lose any sort of bet, and was right on his heels to help Scott clean up the kitchen before heading upstairs.

 

*

 

Danny, his Tessa, and their two children arrived the day before Christmas Eve, they were staying for two weeks over the school break. Tessa had admitted to Scott before their arrival that she was very nervous hosting this many people. Scott assured her everything would be fine and it would be fun having the kids around. He was right, of course. Tessa was thoroughly enjoying herself decorating cookies and gingerbread houses, making snow angels and having snowball fights in the back yard. She instantly latched onto her name twin and Scott often found them huddled together giggling or chatting about something. He feared they were talking about him, as they usually became quiet when he entered the room, but he was so happy with how easily Tessa blended into his family the way Jackie never could.

 

Christmas came and went smoothly, there was the new dynamic of juggling multiple family events but they both enjoyed the extra attention showered on them. Everyone wanted to see the ring and hear their engagement story, which they willingly gushed about. The morning after Boxing Day, Scott found himself standing on their driveway contemplating how he was going to attempt an installation of a car seat in the back of his truck. Danny must have seen him from the window as he appeared quickly by his side offering his assistance.

 

“Are you two really sure you want to do this?” Danny asked as he took the car seat out of Scott’s hands.

 

“Well we already promised the girls, so we can’t go back on our word. Besides, how much work can it be to take three little girls shopping at the American Girl store?”

 

Danny’s body was contorted in the back seat of Scott’s truck, one knee on the base of the car seat as he grunted, tugging the latch straps tight. “You are so naïve little brother, but best of luck to you. I don’t know what Poppy is like, but Charlotte and Quinn are so wound up about this, they will be wild. Plus the two of you are out numbered. I admire your bravery and can’t quite fathom your stupidity, but I will certainly enjoy my quiet day without having to listen to my kids fight over their toys,” he chuckled as he backed out of the truck. “Stay here, I’ll bring you Charlotte’s booster seat next.”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He was now nervous about this _fun day out_ that Tessa had planned. She thought it would be a great idea for his nieces to get to know her niece before the wedding, where they would all be flower girls. Instead of buying them gifts, Tessa made up shopping spree vouchers for the American Girl Store in Toronto. Their nieces were to bring their dolls along to visit the doll spa and they would get to pick out new accessories and outfits for their dolls. After that, they would stop for lunch before making their way back to London. Tessa insisted that making memories together would be more fun than just gifting the toys at Christmas.

 

“Uncle Scott! I’m ready!” Charlotte shrieked as she bounded down the front steps, her doll in her hand and Tessa closely following behind, wearing a huge grin on her face. She was maybe more excited than the girls for their fun day out.

 

“Let’s get you in your booster and then we’ll go pick up other two,” Scott forced a smile as he lifted Charlotte up into his truck and helped her with her seatbelt.

 

“Drive safe,” Danny grinned as he tapped the hood of Scott’s truck with his hand.

 

They drove in silence to Casey and Megan’s house, and Casey buckled a squirming Poppy into Mason’s carseat that they had borrowed for the day. Casey and Megan were also looking forward to a kid-free day but had questioned Tessa’s logic when she had first pitched the idea to them.

 

Charlie gave Scott his own unconvinced double check on the outing as he helped Quinn into her booster seat, but Scott reassured him they would be fine. The back row was now full of the three little girls, all smiley and giggly.

 

“Why do I get the feeling the other adults all know something that we don’t?” Tessa asked quietly to Scott as they drove away from Charlie and Nicole’s house.

 

Scott turned briefly to look at Tessa. “You got that impression too? Danny told me to my face, that we were being naïve and stupid, but are we? I mean, look at them, they’re being angels.”

 

Tessa turned around in her seat to look at their nieces, they were chatting away and showing each other their dolls and trading pieces of doll clothing. She turned back to Scott and put her hand on his thigh. “Kids are always different for people other than their parents. I’m sure it can’t be that hard.”

 

*

 

“Mommy! Daddy! We’re back!” Charlotte shouted as she removed her coat and winter boots.

 

“How was it sweetie?” Danny asked from the living room where he was putting together a 3D puzzle of a rocket ship with Mason, one of his Christmas gifts.

 

“We had SO much fun, Daddy! You should have come with us!” Charlotte exclaimed as she twirled around the living room with her doll.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Scott complained as he slumped down onto the sofa and rubbed his temples. “It’s like the girls sucked the energy out of me and stored it up for themselves.”

 

“Where’s Tess?” Charlie asked, looking around the room for her.

 

“She took one for the team and is doing an Advil run for the both of us,” Scott moaned as he waved his hand towards the staircase.

 

Charlie doubled over in laughter, to which Scott shot him daggers from his eyes.

 

“Hey, I tried to warn you.”

 

“Next time just hit me over the head with a frying pan or something. I think T and I have about ten years worth of birth control just from today’s little adventure. We are not going to be having kids for a loooong time.”

 

“Oh come on, they couldn’t have been that bad,” Charlie scoffed.

 

“Char, tell daddy what happened when Poppy wanted to show us the doll that matched hers,” Scott prompted.

 

Charlotte’s eyes went wide and she grinned. “Poppy found a doll that matched hers and pulled the box out and the whole stack of them came tumbling down! Dolls everywhere Daddy!”

 

Danny held back laughter by faking a coughing episode.

 

“And tell Daddy who we lost.”

 

“First I lost my doll Emily. I put her down even though Aunty Tess said to make sure we hold onto our dolls, but we found her eventually. I remembered I left her next to the spa. Then we lost Quinn for a really long time, but we found her too. She didn’t even know she was lost, can you imagine? She was so busy playing with the horse and stable set. Oh! And then, and then Poppy had an accident, but Aunty Tess helped her.”

 

Danny’s eyes shot up at Scott’s thinking the worst regarding an accident.

 

“She forgot to tell us she had to use the bathroom. Thankfully Casey had sent an extra change of clothes with,” Scott explained.

 

Tessa appeared beside him with a glass of water and two little pills to soothe his headache. The girls had decided to sing at the top of their lungs all the way home, and it was Tessa who thought it would be fun for them to listen to Splash’N Boots. It turns out he’d rather listen to Hall & Oates.

 

“Did you have fun, Tess?” Charlie asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

“I think I will need to take a day to reflect. It was an interesting challenge to say the least. It’s a good thing they’re cute though.”

 

“That’s what all parents say, Tess,” Charlie winked at Tessa and threw a pillow at his little brother who was nearly asleep on the sofa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first skating partner will re-appear in the next chapter. You have been warned. I will do my best to give us all the happy ending we want to see for the fictional VM though


	39. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is halfway around the world and misses Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I know I had said the first partner was returning, but this chapter ran long and it's too sweet to taint. So you get a chapter that is something like a Seinfeld episode...it's 3300 words about nothing. Well, not quite nothing...

**Chapter 39: Long Distance**

 

**Middle of October 2019**

 

Tessa nervously twisted the two rings on her left hand. It wasn't hard getting used to reaching for her ring finger instead of her middle finger, it was as if her mind just made the switch on their wedding day and that was it.

 

She smiled as she looked out of the tiny oval airplane window. She could finally see land through the wisps of clouds as they descended back towards the earth. This had been her first trip away as a married woman, and even though they had been together for over a year now, the separation from Scott didn't get any easier. In fact, she felt this trip had been the worst one yet.

 

She allowed a few tears to slip down her cheek as he drove her to the airport, and several more as the airplane taxied down the runway She imagined the pressure against her chest as the plane took off to be like one of his hugs as she took a shuttered breath in to calm herself. She had even cried for seemingly no reason during the first 40 minutes of the comedy movie she had selected from the in-flight entertainment. She was sobbing so loudly even the flight attendant had come to ask if she was okay.

 

She had cried herself to sleep the first night in her Tokyo hotel room, alone and missing him terribly. The jet-setting lifestyle she had once led had become something she hated during the past year. She didn't want to be apart from him. She didn't want to be jetting off around the world without him. She didn't want to cry anymore about this and she didn't know why she was crying so much. It was ridiculous to miss him this much, right? She missed everything; his gentle morning kisses on her forehead, his sweet afternoon text messages just to say hello, and his strong arms wrapped around her at night.

 

It was only a week, she had told him, and he understood. She knew it broke his heart a little every time she left, but that it was quickly put back together every time she returned. The last ten months had a lot of lather, rinse, repeat motions with her travel schedule.

 

It was on the flight home that she made a decision. First thing Monday morning she would post the position. It was time for her to find someone to take over the bulk of her travel commitments. She felt it was time to be a little more hands off with the store; it was time to prepare for their future.

 

They had officially started trying for a baby in the summer, she knew it could take some time to get pregnant and they both wanted children. She was 30 already and neither of them were getting any younger. If they were to have any fertility issues, it could take months or even years and the thought of prolonging their family made her feel anxious.

 

Jordan had told her the day before her bachelorette party that she was pregnant and that was the reason she wouldn't be drinking during their spa retreat weekend. Tessa was ecstatic for her sister but also felt the pressure to hurry up so they could do this together. The sisters had often talked about having children around the same time so that the cousins could grow up to be as close as they were.

 

It was upon her return from Jordan's bachelorette weekend that Tessa suggested to Scott that they start trying for a baby of their own. Scott had been caught off guard at her sudden urge to do this, but he was more than willing to begin their attempt at becoming parents. The memory of the outing with their nieces had faded and the arrival of two more Virtue grandchildren earlier that year had really stirred up the longing he had to be a father. He knew babies usually arrived one at a time and not in three's and that they start out small and it was somewhat of a gradual ease in. Children don't generally arrive in your life as established humans in the four to eight year old range, complete with opinions and the ability to rack up hundreds of dollars in a toy store within five minutes.

 

It had been on Tessa's second day of meetings in Tokyo that it first happened. She had gone with a few colleagues for lunch at one of her favourite sushi restaurants. She ordered her favourite dish but when it was placed down on the table in front of her, a wave of nausea washed over her. She was quick to explain it away as jet lag or maybe something funny she had eaten for breakfast that morning. She sipped on her ice water while the others enjoyed their meals.

 

It wasn't until the fifth day that she knew something was truly off. The nausea came as fast as it left, random times throughout the day and even in the middle of the night. This wasn't the flu or jet lag or something she ate. On the sixth day, after her last meeting of the afternoon, she found a pharmacy close to her hotel. After 25 minutes she finally found a pregnancy test by the image of a baby on the box. She picked up the box with a shaky hand and then a second box with an equally shaky hand. _Just in case_.

 

She sat on the edge of the bathtub in her hotel room, staring at the two tests on the bathroom counter. She was tired, nauseous, and alone in a foreign country. She just wanted to be home. With Scott. The time difference coupled with her meetings and his 24-hour shifts made it difficult to have video chats, they mostly sent text messages that were read hours after they were sent. This trip was a test, in so many ways, and those two tests lying on the bathroom counter were confusing her. She had her period last week, or she thought she did. She was trying to think back through every detail, maybe it hadn't been a normal period, but she thought at the time that it was normal enough for her. She rubbed her temples, willing away the ache that she knew was a migraine en route as another wave of nausea flooded her body. She hadn't had much to eat or drink all week from the nausea, and she knew all the involuntary crying wasn't helping her dehydration issue. Really it was the circumstances of that coupled with the stress that she felt was causing this migraine and she just wanted to go home. She felt miserable. The timer finally chirped on her phone, she took a deep breath and then silenced it and quickly flipped over the tests. One positive, one negative.

 

Fuck.

 

She scolded herself internally for not buying three. She didn't think she could be pregnant, so she had expected two negatives. This left her more confused. She threw the tests in the garbage can and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her notebook and a pen and started writing.

 

Pregnant

-nausea

-headache

-tired

-positive test

 

Not Pregnant

-period last week

-negative test

-tired from jet lag

-stress causing nausea & headache

 

Once again, she felt she was no further ahead. She had to lie down. Her head was pounding and the nausea was back but maybe that was from the migraine. She was so confused as she started sobbing again.

 

Where she once had no trouble being alone, she now hated it. She liked the comfort his presence brought her. Even when she had enough of being around other people, she still liked being around him. He knew when she wanted quiet time and he would just hold her or rub her aching legs and feet without talking to her. Sometimes he would draw her a bubble bath or bring her a cup of chamomile tea. He knew her and instinctively knew what she needed, as if he had always been in her life, and it was comforting and home.

 

She woke up in the middle of the night, nauseous again. She took slow, deep breaths, willing the feeling to stop. She hadn't thrown up at all this week, but she almost wished she would to maybe make this queasy feeling stop. She knew when she had the stomach flu she always felt better after just getting the vomiting over with. Maybe this was just some weird gastrointestinal thing.

 

She picked up her phone from the bedside table, just as it buzzed in her hand. The clock read 3:08am. She calculated backwards in her mind, it was 1:08pm back home. She hadn't told him she had felt sick this week, she didn't want to worry him, there was nothing he could do to make her feel better right now anyways. Yet somehow, maybe he knew.

 

 **Scott MO:** Hey babe. You've been quiet this week. I know you miss me, I miss you too. The time difference sucks, but we're almost through this. One more day then after that you'll be boarding the plane to come home. I love you T

 

She smiled at his text and hit the video chat button, hoping he was still near his phone and would pick up. She saw the call connecting so she propped the phone up on the bedside table, leaving it plugged in.

 

"Tess? Did I wake you?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle and full of concern.

 

"No," she whispered, her mouth dry, but she didn't dare sit up to get a drink of water in case the nausea came back with her movements. "I was awake. I have a migraine."

 

Admitting it out loud caused the tears to start again. She willed them to stop as she wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand.

 

"Oh, Tess, babe, don't cry. It's okay; you'll be home soon. Did you take something for your migraine?"

 

She hadn't. She knew her regular pill bottle had a warning to not to take if pregnant. She still didn't know for sure one way or the other and didn’t want to risk it in case she was. Plus just the thought of swallowing enough water to get the pills down made her nauseous. The silence from her was enough to tell him she hadn't taken anything.

 

"You don't have to be a hero, T. I know you packed your pills. If your stomach is upset maybe rest a bit more and then try taking some?"

 

He knew she was nauseous, but she often was when she had a migraine. She didn’t think he caught on that this could be anything more. Maybe it wasn’t anything more. This was all so confusing.

 

"Will you talk to me? Tell me what you've been up to? I miss your voice," she whispered as she closed her eyes. The light from her screen was harsh in the dimly lit room.

 

"Of course, sweetie."

 

She could hear the smile in his voice, even with her eyes closed. She listened to him talk about his days at the station and the mischief Jane had gotten into. She wasn't sure when or how long she had been asleep, but a wave of nausea made her eyes flutter open and the first thing she saw was his face smiling back at her on her phone.

 

"You really are a restless sleeper," he chuckled, wishing he could reach through the phone and comb his fingers through her hair and help soothe away her pain. He missed her terribly.

 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she mumbled.

 

"No, don't be. You needed it, I'm glad you got some rest. An hour and a half is better than nothing, eh?"

 

"Mhm," she stretched her arms above her head as she breathed through the nausea.

 

"You don't look well, babe. Head still hurt?"

 

"Yeah, but just hearing your voice makes me feel a bit better," she confessed.

 

"Do you have any food in your room? Have you been eating okay this week?"

 

Tessa was quiet for a moment, the nausea was all of a sudden very strong and she was scared if she opened her mouth to speak she would actually gag or vomit this time and she really didn't want to worry Scott any further.

 

He took her silence to mean no. "Babe, your hotel has 24-hour room service, maybe order in something plain, eh? Miso soup? I know you like that one. Or even some rice or toast? You should try to eat something T, you need to keep your strength up for your meetings and help get rid of that migraine. I don't want to hear from one of your colleagues that you've passed out somewhere from lack of food."

 

"Okay," Tessa managed to whisper, but she didn't move or open her eyes. She could hear Scott typing furiously on his laptop.

 

"I've pulled up the hotel room service menu online here. I'm going to call for you and request some items be sent up to your room. Promise me you'll try to eat? Even just a few bites, okay?"

 

"I promise.” She mustered up a genuine smile as the nausea began to subside again. “Thank you sweetie. You take such good care of me, even when I'm half-way around the world."

 

"It's my job, T. No matter where you are I will always want to take care of you. Speaking of jobs, I have to head out to the station shortly. I'm covering for Charlie for a couple hours tonight. Quinn has her ballet recital tonight."

 

Tessa's eyes opened and her face perked up a little at the thought of Quinn's dancing. "Have Char send you some videos, we can watch together when I get back?"

 

"Definitely. Okay, I’m going to end our two hour video chat and order you some breakfast. Just eat what you can manage from the selection, okay babe?"

 

"I will. Thanks, my love."

 

"It's not much, but it's the least I can do despite the circumstances. I love you Tess."

 

"Love you too." Tessa blew Scott a kiss and then reached over and disconnected the call. The nausea was completely gone and she almost felt almost normal aside from the migraine, which had let up some. She chalked that up to Scott being able to reduce her stress levels. Hearing his voice and seeing his face had certainly calmed her down.

 

She sat up slowly, and made sure she wasn't dizzy before she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face at the sink, catching a good look at herself in the mirror. "He was right. I look like shit," she mumbled as she combed her fingers through her hair. "After I have something to eat, I'll shower," she continued talking to herself.

 

She set to work clearing her laptop and notebooks off of the table in her room, so she would have a place to eat, and then began packing a few items into her suitcase that she knew she wouldn't need today. One more full day in Japan and then tomorrow she would begin the painfully long set of flights home. Overall the trip had been good from a business perspective. It was just the personal side where her heart wasn't in it anymore.

 

Room service arrived and Tessa's stomach rumbled at the first whiff of the Miso soup. Of course Scott had been right, it was definitely what she wanted. She ate most of the soup and had a few bites of the toast and croissant. She skipped the fruit plate but sipped on the coffee and the hot chocolate. Trust Scott to order both. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table; she had enough time to catch a nap before she had to get ready for her first meeting at 10:30am. She set her alarm on her phone and climbed into bed with a full belly and a full heart. She felt so much better.

 

She slept soundly for just over three hours. She woke feeling rested and surprisingly normal. Her migraine was gone and her mood was improved. Maybe it was the food and long distance love that she needed to mend her. She sat up slowly and cautiously, still okay. She made her way to the bathroom and peaked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like death warmed over. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection and went about her normal morning routine.

 

She smoothed out her pencil skirt as she took a final glance at herself in the full-length mirror next to the hotel room door. She looked about 75% her normal self now, a marked improvement. She figured she owed that to the long, hot shower and a lot of make up. While getting ready she had managed to finish the toast and a few pieces of fruit, along with the hot chocolate. She was somewhat surprised the nausea had stayed away, but figured it must have been caused from lack of food. Her meeting today ended in the early afternoon, she would have enough time to catch a nap before a late dinner and night on the town with her colleagues. She hoped the nap would carry her through the evening's activities.

 

She made it to lunch feeling fine, just tired. She was still confused but grateful to not feel ill. It wasn’t until the catered lunch was being set up at the back of the hotel ballroom that a wave of nausea hit so strong and fast she actually had to excuse herself from the meeting and made a dash to the bathroom. She made it into a stall just in time before emptying the contents of her stomach. Twice. She let a muffled sob escape as she leaned her body against the cool metal wall of the bathroom stall. _I thought whatever this was, was finished_ , she thought to herself, but she had a feeling, an instinct if you will, that she knew there was only one thing this could be.

 

On her way back to her hotel later that afternoon, she stopped into the same pharmacy she had been at the day before and bought six pregnancy tests, three of each brand. Just to really be sure. Five out of six confirmed her suspicion. Also how was she so unlucky to get two faulty tests? She threw the dud in the garbage can and stared at the five positive tests sitting before her. _Five can't be wrong. This explains the nausea, crying, and tiredness. It has to. The migraine was either from the lack of eating or stress or both._ She was sure. She placed her palm over her flat stomach and looked down at it. She smiled shyly, thinking how she had been worried it would take a while, but it had only taken three full cycles to get pregnant. Last week's period was maybe just implantation bleeding? Life seemed to be going their way finally. Scott was going to be thrilled when he found out; but she had to tell him in person though. This wasn't something she wanted to do over the phone from halfway around the world.

 

Another wave of nausea flooded her but this time she gently rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Hey little one. Were you just trying to tell me you existed? I’m not mad. I’m so very happy right now. You are going to be so incredibly loved, my baby." Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she looked at the tests again. She grabbed her phone off the counter and snapped a picture to show Scott later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J returns next chapter...no cheating or getting together with S. Trust me on this one, it won't be *that* bad...


	40. Unexpected Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie returns to London with an unexpected announcement and Tessa returns home from Japan with one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, "she" does make a return in this chapter...but I promise it's like 5% of this chapter and it's nothing to get worked up over....trust me...she's not here to be evil, just to reassure Scott that choosing Tessa was the best choice he could have made (I'm trying to throw positive vibes into the universe here!)

**Chapter 40: Unexpected Announcements**

 

Scott had received a text message saying she had landed. Twice. Once from each of them.

 

Tessa had landed in Toronto almost three hours ago. She was meeting up with Jordan who had been there for a meeting with a client, and Tessa was going to be driving back to London with her. It worked out well for the sisters to spend some time together and it would get Tessa home two hours sooner than if she waited for the connecting flight from Toronto to London.

 

Jackie had landed ten minutes ago in London. Scott had been shocked to get a phone call from her early this morning. She said she was coming into town and it was urgent that she see him today. He initially balked at her insistence, wanting to maintain the distance she had created when she moved to Florida, but he caved when she started crying. He explained he was heading into work, but if she needed to see him, she could stop by the station and he would make time to talk to her.

 

He didn't wonder about what she wanted, he was solely focused on Tessa. They had Facetimed during her layover in Vancouver and he could see how pale she still looked, even though she claimed she was feeling better. He was worried about her and couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He was impatiently awaiting her safe return home so he could dote on her and nurse her back to health.

 

Tessa stood on the curb, just outside of the arrivals terminal at Toronto Pearson International Airport. She relished in the chance to take several deep breaths of fresh outside air, even if it was tainted with jet fuel and car exhaust. She had been breathing stale, dry airplane and airport air for over 15 hours. Her nausea had been off and on throughout her travel day, but thankfully not as bad as the day before. Now that she knew the reason for it, she found it somewhat easier to block the nausea out in her mind when it was mild. She tried to keep her brain busy on her work, reading her novel, and sleeping. She just had a two hour drive ahead of her and then she would finally be home.

 

Jordan's SUV pulled up in front of Tessa and the window on the passenger side rolled down. Tessa ducked her head down to look inside.

 

"Hey stranger, need a lift?" Jordan joked with a grin. She had missed her baby sister; she hadn't seen her in person in nearly four weeks between their work schedules.

 

"Jord! Look at your bump! Oh my God it's so cute!" Tessa's face lit up as she looked at the adorable round ball against Jordan’s slender frame.

 

Jordan put her hand on her protruding belly; it had really popped since Tessa had last seen her. She glanced down at it and then back up at Tessa. "Thanks," she grinned. "Toss your stuff in the back and get in, Tessie. Let's hit the road."

 

Tessa opened the trunk and lifted her bags up and in as a wave of nausea rolled through her. "Not now, kiddo," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her hand over her stomach and then closed the trunk before sliding into the front passenger seat.

 

They drove for a few minutes in silence, Jordan was focused on getting the right exits onto the 401, but once they were headed the right direction she started plowing Tessa with questions. "So? How was Japan? Did you get your fill of sushi? What's that one you really like? Oshizushi?

 

Tessa didn't answer. She was taking measured breaths in and out, willing the nausea to back off just a little until she made it home. She was really wishing she had thought to snatch one of the little air sickness bags from the seat pocket on the airplane earlier.

 

"Tess?" Jordan glanced over at her sister quickly before fixing her eyes back on the road. She saw how blanched Tessa was, with one finger curled over her lips and her eyes closed. She knew that look all too well, she had just crawled out of that living hell recently, but she wasn't going to be the first to bring it up. She tried to stifle a grin before speaking. "Are you feeling okay, T?"

 

Tessa just shook her head and held up her hand, indicating to Jordan to give her a minute. She forced herself to recite the alphabet backwards in attempt to busy her brain so it wouldn't think of vomiting all over the leather interior of Jordan's Mercedes. Tessa heard rustling beside her so she cracked one eye open to see Jordan yank some plastic bags out of the pocket of her car door and wave them wildly towards her as she changed lanes on the 401.

 

"Please don't puke all over my new car, use these."

 

Tessa snatched the bags from Jordan's hand as the nausea subsided slightly. "Sorry, my stomach is off. Must be from the flight."

 

"That's bullshit and you know it," Jordan scoffed as she shoulder checked and changed lanes again.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Do you forget who you're talking to here, T? You out rode me on the Tilt-A-Whirl as kids. You've never suffered motion sickness in your life. Do you want to try again and tell me the truth or are you going to make me guess? Because I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here."

 

Tessa was quiet for a few minutes, twisting her wedding band and engagement ring on her finger. _I guess I have to tell her_ , she thought to herself. "I just found out yesterday," Tessa admitted. "I didn't tell him yet."

 

Jordan's face lit up. "Really?" she squealed with delight. "You are?"

 

Tessa grinned at her sister’s response as she reached for Jordan's hand that was stretched out towards her. "Yes, but please don't tell Scott yet. Or Mom."

 

Jordan squeezed Tessa's hand tightly. "Tessie, this is what we always wanted. Babies at the same time! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

 

"Thanks, Jord. I'm happy too." Tessa managed a smile even though she was sure she was going to vomit.

 

"So, you're feeling gross, huh? How long has this been going on?"

 

Tessa proceeded to fill Jordan in on her recent mood swings and nausea that had occurred during the past week. She complained that she ended up not eating much sushi at all and she was sort of annoyed with herself that she missed out on fully enjoying Japan, because she did love visiting, just under different circumstances.

 

"Well let's try to get you home as quick as possible. Scott is working tonight, I think you said?"

 

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe you could drop me off at the station. I can just walk home."

 

"Are you telling him tonight at the station?"

 

"No, I just wanted to say hi. I'll tell him tomorrow when he gets home from his shift, it's our six week anniversary, so it will be perfect timing." _Perfect timing indeed,_ Tessa mused to herself.

 

"Well then I'll just wait in the car. Brett is out of town. We can hang out for a bit at your place if you want?"

 

Tessa nodded her head. "Sure, I'd like the company tonight. It’s been so long since we’ve had a girl’s night in. I also need to pick your brain about all things pregnancy."

*

 

Jackie took a deep breath in as she entered the fire station. She felt sick to her stomach; two months ago she never thought she'd be back in London, let alone coming to see Scott. Not like this.

 

She asked for him at the front desk and waited for him to come downstairs. She had prepared a speech, of sorts. Just something brief that she rehearsed on the plane because she knew she would be emotional and had to cover everything in one go. It felt like an eternity waiting for him, but he was standing in front of her within minutes of her arrival.

 

"Hey, Jax. How've you been?" He was polite and sincere but kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants as he shifted from one foot to the other.

 

She noticed how he was still as fidgety as ever; some things never change. She stood up, tears already prickling her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I've been better. How are you?"

 

"I'm doing really great." He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held it up. The gold wedding band on his ring finger glistened under the overhead fluorescent lights. "Tess and I got married last month," he grinned, still in disbelief at how fast the year went by and that tomorrow was their six-week wedding anniversary already.

 

"Oh!" Jackie was shocked; she hadn't even heard they were engaged. Things must have moved quickly. She had last seen him a year ago and she was fairly certain she would have noticed an engagement ring on Tessa then. "I guess congratulations are in order. You're happy? I mean, you're beaming, so you must be."

 

"Over the moon. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's—" he stopped himself, remembering who he was talking to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that to you."

 

"You're being honest at least. You don't need to treat me with kid gloves, Scott. I really am happy for you. You deserve happiness. I'm glad to see you finally got the gold you were always seeking," she said softly as she pointed to his ring. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the gold you wanted when we were together. You and I were never meant to be together in the end. It was always Tessa and always will be Tessa. Some love stories are just written in the stars and ours never was."

 

"That's very adult of you, J. I'm glad we can have a civilized conversation as friends now, instead of shouting at one another."

 

"Me too," Jackie said softly as she looked down at her feet.

 

"So, what brings you back to London?" Scott asked just as Jackie started crying. He instinctively pulled her in for a hug, just like he always had when she was upset. He didn't even think twice.

 

She sniffled into his chest as she began to explain, reciting her rehearsed lines carefully.

 

*

 

Jordan parked her SUV outside the station and turned to her sister, grinning. "I'd say take your time, but I need to pee, so please be efficient with your kisses when you say hello, okay?"

 

Tessa rolled her eyes at Jordan as she smirked and got out of the vehicle. She let herself into the station and found Scott and Jackie with their arms around one another. She watched Scott kiss Jackie on the top of her hair, his eyes closed. She turned quickly on her heel and ran out of the station towards where Jordan was waiting.

 

Jordan saw her sister fleeing the building and knew something wasn't right. She got out of the vehicle and met Tessa on the driveway. "Tessie? What's wrong?"

 

Tessa started sobbing. "She's back and he kissed her."

 

“Who?”

 

“Jackie. His old skating partner.”

 

"No. He’s married to you. There must be some misunderstanding here," Jordan fumed as she grabbed Tessa's hand and walked with her towards the station. "And if there isn't, Scott Moir is going to be getting hell from two pregnant women."

 

Tessa tugged back on Jordan's hand. "Jo-Jo, he doesn't know about me yet."

 

"Right. Fine, he'll be getting hell from his wife and his pregnant sister-in-law."

 

Jordan barged into the station, and sure enough Scott's arms were still wrapped around Jackie's body. "Scott Patrick, what the fresh hell is this?" she demanded with her hands on her hips, which accentuated her baby bump under her fitted dress.

 

Scott and Jackie broke apart; it was evident on both of their faces that they had been crying. Scott wiped the tears from his face as he looked at his wife and sister-in-law.

 

"Tess," he gasped as he started to move towards her, pulled instinctively like a magnet.

 

"Hold up," Jordan barked as she cut him off by stepping between her sister and Scott. She could hear Tessa crying behind her, she knew Tessa was already overly emotional from the pregnancy and stressful week away and this, whatever this was between Scott and Jackie that she just witnessed was too much. She needed to protect her little sister's heart.

 

"First you explain why you two were...," Jordan waved her hand, towards Jackie.

 

"Why did you kiss her?" Tessa asked as she stepped out from behind Jordan.

 

"Tess, babe, please. This isn't what it looks like," he pleaded, taking another step towards where she and Jordan were standing. “It’s nothing, please let me explain, sweetie.”

 

Tessa knew Scott was affectionate. _It was just a kiss on the top of the head of his old friend. Perhaps it was like kissing an aunt or grandma_. She tried to make logical sense of what she witnessed and sighed loudly. "Go on, explain, because I'm exhausted and not really in the mood for dealing with this right now.

 

"T, Jackie's mom passed away last night from a heart attack. She was like a second mother to me when I was growing up. Jackie wanted to tell me in person. The funeral is in a few days."

 

Tessa gasped. She felt horrible for jumping to conclusions. She knew that Scott was a good man with a kind heart. She knew he would never go behind her back or cheat on her. Her emotions were all over the place, she wasn’t thinking clearly.

 

"I'm so sorry,” she sobbed as she flung herself into Scott's arms. She was crying with relief that she misread the situation, crying for Scott and Jackie's loss, and because she was so glad to be back home with Scott.

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Jordan offered sheepishly to Jackie as she placed her hand sympathetically on Jackie's shoulder before excusing herself to use the bathroom before her bladder burst.

 

Scott and Tessa were in their own bubble, hands everywhere, caressing and threading through each other's hair. Scott was wiping Tessa's tears and kissing her softly on the lips trying to calm her down.

 

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm not mad. I know you're tired from your trip. I'll be home tomorrow for lunch. Just one more night apart, you're strong, you can do this," Scott whispered between kisses.

 

Tessa nodded as she willed the tears to stop. She was embarrassed from the scene she was making in the fire station. She wished she didn’t feel quite so tired and overly emotional about everything.

 

"There are leftovers in the fridge for your dinner and overnight oats in the fridge for breakfast," Scott said as he rubbed his hands up and down Tessa’s back. “And I picked up more of your bubble bath that you were out of. Maybe you’d like a warm bath before bed?”

 

"That's so sweet of you, babe. Thank you for taking such good care of me," Tessa said softly against his ear.

 

"Wow, Scott. You really are a new man." Jackie spoke up, interrupting the newlyweds.

 

Tessa pulled away from Scott and turned to look at Jackie, having forgotten momentarily that she was even in the room. She had tuned out everything except Scott. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Jackie. My deepest—” Tessa put her hand over her mouth and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. _No, not now child. Please give me five more minutes,_ Tessa tried to will her body into co-operation _._

 

"Babe? You okay?” Scott’s eyes were filled with concern as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

 

Tessa shook her head no.

 

“I could tell you were not back to your normal self yet. Your migraine is still bothering you, eh? Come sit down." Scott led Tessa to the chairs in the lobby just as Jordan returned. Jordan shot Tessa a sympathetic look and also one that told her to wrap it up before she spilled the beans or her lunch.

 

*

 

Tessa was up early the next morning after a very restless sleep. A before 7am kind of early. The 14 hour time change between Tokyo and London had her inner clock messed up and she was hungry yet nauseous. The smell of Scott in the familiar bed sheets was comforting but she missed his presence desperately.

 

She made herself some coffee while she tried to eat the overnight oats that Scott had prepared. Jordan had suggested trying to eat smaller amounts more often; it might sit a bit better in her stomach. Also to add extra protein, so she had a handful of almonds sitting on the table next to her. She alternated between the almonds and oatmeal as she scrolled through the to-do list on her phone. She had several things to take care of this morning including a phone call to her doctor and picking up something to include with the photo of the pregnancy tests she was going to give Scott. She added _print photo_ to her list.

 

She wanted to come up with some clever way of telling her mom about the baby too. She also wanted to discuss the hiring of an assistant or manager for the store. Kate had always been Tessa's biggest cheerleader and support system. Tessa knew her mom had her best interests at heart, especially when it came to the business aspect of her life and Saffron Road. But, Kate would need to know the reason for Tessa's sudden desire to have a more hands-off approach to running her business. Tessa assumed Kate would know the minute her mom saw her anyways, just as Jordan had, so she hoped to tell her later today, once Scott knew.

 

*

 

Tessa heard his key in the lock so she stood up from her perch on the bar stool at the kitchen island. She put her hand on her stomach and gave herself and the baby a quick pep talk. "Tess, you can do this. Baby, please hold off on the nausea for just ten more minutes."

 

Tessa had a horrible morning with the nausea being at it's worst so far. She even had the embarrassment of opening her car door while stopped at a red light so she could lean out and puke on the road. Now she knew why Jordan had a stash of plastic bags in her car.

 

"Tess?" she heard Scott call out and then the jangle of dog tags and Jane's nails clicking on the floor as she scampered towards Tessa at top speed. Jane let out a bark when she saw Tessa crouching down to meet her. Tessa was immediately bowled over by Jane's exuberance, letting out a huge laugh as Jane licked Tessa’s face repeatedly. It was evident that Jane had missed her.

 

"Okay, Janey, back up a bit," Tessa heard Scott say softly as his hand latched onto hers. He helped Tessa to her feet and pulled her in for a tight hug. His nose dropped to her shoulder, breathing her in, and then she felt kisses along her shoulder and up her neck and then on her mouth. She was thankful she had thought to pop one of Scott's mints in her mouth just before he got home so he wouldn't taste any lingering traces of her recent vomit.

 

"Mmm, minty. I didn't think you liked these," he mumbled against her lips as his tongue swiped the hard candy out of her mouth and took it for himself.

 

"Thief," she grinned as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then took a step back to look at him. "I missed you." She ran her fingers through his hair, giving his scalp a little scratch, and then over the slight trace of stubble forming on his face.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sensing she still wasn't her normal self. She looked unwell and her eyes were not quite their usual radiant green.

 

"Better now that you're here?" she offered with a raise of one eyebrow.

 

Scott scoffed at her response.

 

"I brought you something from Japan," she smiled as she patted the top of the small box sitting on the kitchen island.

 

"You didn't have to, bringing yourself back to me is already the best gift."

 

"You're the king of sap. It’s our six-week wedding anniversary. Go on and open it." She slid the box towards him quickly, already feeling the nausea creeping back in and she wanted the contents of the box to be the surprise and not her running to the bathroom to vomit.

 

“Happy anniversary babe.” Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled the lid off the box and then folded back the red tissue paper. Inside the box was a tiny pair of black and yellow rubber boots. Scott pulled them out of the box with a confused look on his face. They looked like fire fighter boots. He noticed something inside one of the boots, so he pulled it out. It was the printed picture of the five pregnancy tests that Tessa had taken in Tokyo. He squinted at the picture in his hand and then looked at the boots and then up at Tessa. She had a huge grin on her pale face.

 

"Are you—?”

 

"Yes!" she laughed as she took in Scott's bewildered expression. "You're going to be a dad!"

 

"For real?" he asked, as he looked back down at the picture in his now shaking hand. "You're pregnant?"

 

"Yes!" she laughed as tears prickled her eyes. Hearing it repeated out loud made it seem more real. So did the nausea that was increasing.

 

"Tess...we're going to be parents?" he was shocked that getting pregnant hadn't taken as long as she thought it might.

 

She nodded, the tears and the nausea were too much and she didn't dare speak.

 

He pulled her body into his arms and spun her around, whooping loudly. Tessa tucked her head into his neck, trying to breath through the sick feeling that she felt was going to ruin this moment of celebration. She felt her feet touch the floor and Scott's lips on the shell of her ear. "Thank you so much," he whispered. "You are making my dreams come true, one after the other."

 

Tessa shoved Scott away from her and ran for the bathroom. Scott was left standing in the kitchen, bewildered as to where Tessa had to go in such a hurry, still clutching the picture of the pregnancy tests in his hand. He heard the retching coming from the bathroom and he quickly figured out what was happening and rushed to Tessa's side. He held back her hair as she dry heaved into the toilet. He rubbed her back with his hand as she pulled away from the bowl to look at him sheepishly.

 

"Sorry," she apologized softly as she brushed a tear from her eye.

 

"Why are you apologizing to me sweetie?"

 

"I ruined our moment?" Tessa leaned back against the wall and let out a slow breath, willing the nausea to subside.

 

Scott chuckled as he sat down on the bathroom floor next to his wife, taking her hand in both of his. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Babe, you're carrying our child for the next nine months. You don't have to apologize for anything."

 

The cold from the floor tiles seeped through the thin material of Tessa's leggings, causing her to shudder. Scott noticed and he scooped her into his lap. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered against her skin.

 

Tessa felt his warm hand on her belly. "And I love our baby so much," he whispered again. "I'm here. Whatever you need. Both of you."

 

 


	41. Feels Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts on the bathroom floor and ends with a plate of uneaten cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Is anyone still interested in reading this story? 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait...the holidays happened and then I had to funnel my angst somewhere else because this story has had enough for a long while (see the Choices fic if that's your thing...VM are endgame over there)
> 
> Chapter title from the Reklaws song of the same name...chosen because it's stuck in my head and I can't really make it into a song fic.

**Chapter 41: Feels Like That**

 

"Do you feel well enough to move out of the bathroom?" Scott whispered against Tessa's ear.

 

She nodded, she nausea had passed once again and now she was hungry.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs and have a nap?” he whispered again, this time his breath tickled her ear and she shuddered.

 

“I do, but first I should probably eat something,” she admitted sheepishly.

 

“Tess, you were just vomiting and now you're hungry?” Scott was confused as to how this pregnancy nausea thing worked.

 

She shrugged and grinned.

 

Scott chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will make you some lunch and then we can nap. I missed your snuggles, you know."

 

*

 

Tessa woke up first from their nap and found Scott's arm draped heavily over her, his hand resting on her abdomen. His chest was pressed up against her back and his was nose buried into the side of her neck. She could tell from his deep breathing that he was still asleep. He had said that he'd had a busy shift, and she knew he was emotionally drained from last night’s news of Jackie's mom passing away and the news this morning of their baby.

 

He had snuck kisses and grinned at her all through lunch, still in disbelief that she was pregnant with their child. Tessa had inhaled the grilled cheese sandwich he had made earlier but was now feeling hungry again. She wanted to get up but was relishing in how good it felt to be back together with Scott, snuggled so tightly in their bed.

 

Not wanting to move her body, her eyes scanned the room, landing on the framed photograph sitting on top of their dresser. She thought back six short weeks to when they promised each other they would stay best friends and with each other until the end.

 

 

Tessa smiled as she remembered how their photographer had to bring in fake leaves to get the effect she had asked for, but it worked in the end. Everything was still green on September 8th; the leaves hadn’t even started changing colours yet. The day had been warm and sunny and perfect in every sense of the word, literally a fairy tale dream come true. Tessa figured they had more than earned it though, with the way the past year had played out.

 

As her mind drifted to her favourite part of their day, she sighed with contentment. She remembered watching the tears running down Scott’s cheeks as she took slow but sure steps towards him. She had opted to forgo tradition and walked alone down the aisle, arguing with her mom and sister that she wasn’t an object to be given away. By the time she reached his side, he was sobbing loudly but still had a smile on his face. He reached out and offered her his hand as she took the last step towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand and apologized quietly for his tears.

 

She shook her head and smiled, reminding him it was his day too and happy tears were allowed. She remembered how she paused to take in the moment, committing it to memory. In her mind she skipped ahead to their vows. In a throwback to the song Scott had played in his truck to her on the day of the proposal, they chose part of the lyrics from Paul Brandt’s song _I Do_ for their vows. They spoke the words in unison, instead of taking turns because everything they would do would be together from here on in.

 

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past_  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe  
At home at last

_  
I rescued you, you rescued me_

_And we're right where we should be  
when we're together_

_I know the questions in your mind_  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same

  
It won't change from day to day  
for worse or better

_Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end_

  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

 

Scott's fingers twitched against her belly in his sleep, catching her belly piercing beneath her shirt. She inhaled sharply as the tug stirred something within her that she hadn’t felt since the night before she left for Japan. The emotions and nausea had been pushing aside any desire of sex long before it even formed in her brain.

 

She wished Scott would wake up before their window closed and the nausea was back. She let out a small sigh as she put her hand over his, as it lay resting on her belly. Their teeny tiny baby was growing just beneath their joined hands and she couldn't be happier. She had always wanted children of her own, it just hadn’t been at the top of her list until recently. She wasn't sure exactly how well she would do as a mother, she knew she'd probably mess a few things up, but she also knew that Scott would be by her side and they would make a great team. She smiled at the thought of him holding their tiny newborn, and how he really would be a wonderful father.

 

_Fuck it,_ she thought as she turned around in his arms quickly and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away for a moment and went back for another kiss, but this time Scott was awake enough to kiss her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she let a whimpering moan escape from the back of her throat.

 

"Hello to you too," he whispered against her lips.

 

"Sorry for waking you," Tessa said between kisses as her stomach growled loudly.

 

"I missed being woken up by your kisses," Scott admitted with a smirk as he pulled back to look at his wife.

 

"I'm hungry,” she whimpered, unable to stave off the hunger pains any longer. She knew they would start to cause another round of nausea if she didn’t get some food in her stomach quickly.

 

"For?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and started kissing her again. His hand moved under her shirt and his fingers started to pull at the clasp of her bra. He assumed she meant hungry for him. They always had “welcome home sex” after she returned from her trips.

 

Tessa put her hand on Scott's chest and nudged him back. "Food? I couldn't keep anything down this morning and I'm worried if I don't eat now then I'll get another migraine or start vomiting again and I—” Tessa was talking so fast that the words were running together and tears were pooling in her eyes.

 

Scott propped himself up on one elbow and combed his fingers through her long, dark hair, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Let's go down and get you something to eat then.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Tessa pouted dramatically as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

 

“Babe, you don't have to apologize.” Scott pressed a kiss to Tessa’s forehead before getting out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers.

 

“I do, I feel like I'm ruining everything right now. Your nap, our sex life—”

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just hold up. Two hours was enough of a nap and what in the world do you mean by _ruining_ our sex life?” Scott’s face crumpled in disbelief at what Tessa was saying. He pulled on a t-shirt as he walked around to her side of the bed.

 

“Isn't that what you wanted right now?” Tessa asked, her voice much louder than she knew it should be. She quickly lowered it and sheepishly admitted, “That’s what I wanted right now.”

 

“Tess, I always will want _you_ , but you being hungry doesn’t ruin our sex life. We have lots of time. Today, tomorrow, the rest of our lives.”

 

“And later today, if I feel nauseous and we have to postpone it again?”

 

“Then we postpone. It wont be like this forever. Besides, I've heard in the second trimester women become insatiable. I might need to save up all my energy for that,” he chuckled at the thought as he held out a hand to help Tessa out of bed.

 

Tessa swatted her hand playfully at Scott's but gave in and let him help her to her feet.

 

“You’re growing our baby, T. You and the baby come first,” he whispered as he cupped her face with his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

*

 

Tessa slipped her hand into Scott's and gave it a squeeze as they walked towards the front door of Kate's house. She figured Kate would guess just as fast as Jordan had, but she had to tell her tonight anyways because of the job posting. She knew Kate would find out about it and then question Tessa’s decision to step back from some of her travel and business obligations.

 

Kate had seen the pair pull up into the driveway and she flung the front door open as they walked towards the house. “Tessie! Glad to see you’re home from Japan in one piece. How are you doing my baby girl?” she grinned as she pulled Tessa in for a tight hug. They had talked on the phone every day during her trip, and she knew Tessa hadn’t felt well and was suffering from a migraine but she wasn’t aware of the extent of Tessa’s nausea. Nor did she know or expect the news Tessa and Scott were about to give her tonight.

 

“I survived,” Tessa started to laugh but it died in her throat as Kate took a good look at her daughter’s face.

 

“Oh sweetie, you’re so pale. Do you still have a migraine?" she asked.

 

Tessa shook her head. She was about to tell her mom about the baby but she was interrupted by Jordan arriving with Brett and her brothers and their families arrived right after that. There was a decent amount of chaos with everyone talking at once as they removed their jackets and shoes and made their way into the house.

 

Tessa felt a hand grab onto hers, pulling her away from the commotion.

 

"Did you tell her?" Jordan whispered into her sister's ear.

 

"No, I was going to but you guys all showed up and well," Tessa waived her hand towards the fully animated living room.

 

"Are you going to tell the boys?"

 

"I suppose I might as well, since everyone is here. I was going to wait a bit, since I haven't even seen my doctor yet," Tessa admitted. “I was only going to tell mom.”

 

“Oh," Jordan thought for a moment. "I guess it's up to you.”

 

"What would you do?” Tessa asked, looking for seasoned advice.

 

“Well, I guess I would—”

 

"Jord...Tess...Kate was looking for both of you," Brett said as he found the girls huddled in the back hallway. He saw Jordan's big eyes shoot a _look_ back at him. "Everything okay?" he asked softly.

 

"We're good, thanks babe. We'll be there in a moment," Jordan nodded her head, indicated her husband needed to scram before he drew more attention on the sisters colluding in the hallway.

 

Once her husband was out of earshot, Jordan turned back to her pale sister. "Do you feel okay?"

 

Tessa shook her head, the dreaded nausea was back and she had no idea how she was going to make it through the family dinner tonight without having to run from the table and create a huge and obvious scene that would result in everyone finding out tonight, including Poppy.

 

"Well, I was going to say maybe you should wait before a big announcement, but seeing as how you look like death warmed over right now, and I'm guessing you're about three seconds from running to the bathroom, you might have say something before dinner."

 

Tessa nodded, knowing Jordan was right on all accounts, as she pushed past her and ran towards the bathroom.

 

Jordan smiled and shook her head, glad to be past that stage. She rubbed her own tiny belly as she wandered into the kitchen.

 

"Need help, mom?" she asked Kate as she found her pulling a large casserole dish from the oven.

 

"Yes, would you mind tasting the soup? See if it needs anything," she asked as she pointed to a pot on the stove. "Where's Tess? I was going to ask her to, oh Case! Would you mind reaching down the serving platter for me," she asked as she pointed to an upper kitchen cabinet.

 

The kitchen was busy with the siblings and their spouses flitting in and out of the kitchen, happily taking whatever job Kate was giving them and then returning for another. No one even seemed to notice Tessa wasn't helping or anywhere to be found, except for Jordan. She knew Tessa was still in the bathroom. She grabbed Scott the when he returned with four folding chairs from the basement.

 

"Hey," she leaned in close to his ear as he unfolded the chairs.

 

"Hey yourself," he grinned back, poking his finger playfully at her belly. "Looks good on you!"

 

"Listen," Jordan hissed. "I know Tessie is preggo and I also know she's in a bathroom somewhere puking her guts out. Go check on your wife please? She's been gone almost twenty minutes."

 

Scott's eyes went wide. He had been so busy he hadn't noticed she wasn't around, he assumed Kate had kept her busy with other pre-dinner tasks.

 

“Upstairs?” he asked, feeling bad that he felt so out of synch with Tessa and wasn’t catching on fast enough to her needs.

 

“I think so? Bathroom down here wasn’t occupied last I checked. I also think whatever your plan was for announcing, you might have to speed it up and tell everyone tonight before dinner. Guaranteed she won't make it through.”

 

Scott nodded. “So, she told you?” he whispered.

 

"She didn't have to, I knew. Now go!" Jordan took the last folding chair out of his hands an unfolded it herself before sitting down on it. She felt bad for Tessa and hoped the nausea wouldn't be this bad for too long.

 

Scott found Tessa upstairs lying on Kate's bed; her body curled up around Kate's dog Bear.

 

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?" He sat down on the bed beside Tessa brushing the back of his hand gently over her cheek.

 

"No, but I'm hoping I will be by the time dinner is ready.”

 

“I think we need to tell them before dinner, babe.”

 

“I know. It isn't really how I had envisioned this all to play out, but I don't even know if I can make it back downstairs without—”

 

Scott frowned sadly as he watched Tessa squeeze her eyes shut. He knew the nausea was hitting her hard and felt so bad for her.

 

"Can I get you anything? Do anything?" he offered, rubbing his hand on her back.

 

Tessa shook her head no as she took slow, measured breaths, willing herself to get through this.

 

"I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” she admitted quietly.

 

“Do what?” he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“Make it through this crazy nausea for the next few months. It's only been a week and I—”

 

Scott leaned over Tessa and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Shhh, you're strong, you can do this. You've made it through worse, right?"

 

“I suppose so. It's just been a lot...to not be in control of this situation. Someone else has taken over and is bossing me around already. I guess it's just not what I had expected. I like to be the one in control of things,” Tessa complained as she let a few tears run down her cheek.

 

“I know, babe. I know.”

 

"Hey kids, time for dinner," Jordan said softly from the doorway to Kate’s bedroom. "Tess, you might need to ask your doctor for some pills to take the edge off. Are you keeping anything down?"

 

"Some," she replied unconvincingly as she sat up.

 

"Enough?" Jordan responded, eyebrow raised as she looked at Tessa and then at Scott.

 

Scott looked between Tessa and Jordan and shrugged. He had no idea, since he had only been with her a few hours since he got off his shift and she had returned home from Japan.

 

"I had two lunches today and those stayed in. Breakfast not so much."

 

“Okay, that's not too bad. Are you well enough to join us now?” Jordan asked.

 

Tessa took a deep breath and nodded as she stood up. She was starting to feel hungry again, a good sign she was in the clear for now.

 

"There you all are, I was about to send a search party out for the three of you!" Kate looked at her daughters and Scott. "Everything alright up here?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jordan and then Tessa.

 

Tessa flashed her toothy grin at her mom and handed Bear to her. "Yup, I'm starving, let's go eat!" she led the way out of the room, with Kate following right behind. Scott shrugged at Jordan before they too followed downstairs for dinner.

 

Tessa happily ate her way through dinner, the nausea holding off. She thought maybe they would be able to get away with not telling the whole family tonight. Maybe she could just tell Kate later once everyone else had gone home. It wasn't until Kevin brought the cheesecake to the table for dessert that Tessa's stomach did a flip flop. The smell of the rich dessert was making her feel queasy. Scott noticed Tessa stiffen beside him and he could hear her deep breaths. He shot a look at Jordan who saw what was happening and snatched the cake plate away from where it was sitting in front of Tessa.

 

“I’m eating for two, so I get the first slice,” Jordan announced with a grin as she winked at Tessa.

 

Tessa took in a deep shaky breath. “Well,” she started, her voice quiet and unsure. She cleared her throat and saw every head turn to look at her. “Well I’m eating for two as well, so pass that back over here.”

 

“We know Scott doesn’t really like cheesecake, you always eat his piece, but that’s hardly eating for two,” Jordan snarked from across the table. She cocked an eyebrow at Tessa, _are you sure?_

 

Tessa nodded her head. “Fine, then I’m eating for three,” Tessa smirked as she reached over the table and pulled the plate out of Jordan’s hands.

 

“Well that’s piggish—” Kevin piped up from the far end of the table and then stopped, his mouth hanging open. “Wait. Are you—”

 

“Tessie?” Kate asked as tears filled her eyes. Tessa looked across the table at her mom and nodded as tears spilled out of her own eyes. She felt Scott’s hand on her thigh as he rubbed it back and forth and then gave her a gentle squeeze, giving her the confidence to proceed.

 

“Scott and I are expecting,” she laughed at how the words sounded so foreign coming from her mouth.

 

“Expecting what?” Poppy shouted from the far end of the table, the designated kids’ zone, complete with two highchairs; a year from now there would be two more.

 

“A baby?” Kate asked Tessa, her voice cracking with emotion as her eyes searched her youngest daughter’s for clarity.

 

“Yes,” Scott said as he finally found his voice, the corners of his mouth pulled into a grin. “We’re having a baby! Tess is pregnant!”

 

A chorus of cheers and congratulations filled the room as Kate rushed around to the other side of the table to hug her daughter and son-in-law.

 

“Can we still have cake?” Poppy asked impatiently as five year olds do, not understanding what all the commotion was about. “I didn’t get any cake yet!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure yet how far I'll continue this story. If there are still enough wanting to read it, then that will fuel me to continue. Let me know below!


	42. I need to buy a sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa deals with the trials of early pregnancy. Tessa and Scott go to the funeral for Jackie's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of Jackie in the middle...I promise it's fine, just try reading it...overall this chapter is very fluffy and has some cute VM scenes!
> 
> I am trying to push a "VM togetherness" narrative into the universe by using lines like "I'm happily married to you and you're carrying our baby, Tess." :)

**Chapter 42: I need to buy a sofa**

 

Tessa sighed as she moved another resume to the _reject_ pile on her desk. She let out a huge yawn as she looked at the time on her watch.

 

"How is it only 9:35am?" she groaned and then yawned again, her eyes watering this time. She was _so_ tired. Not even during her longest training or performing days when she was with the National Ballet had she felt quite this tired. This was complete fatigue after sleeping all night long. Who knew growing a human could be _this_ exhausting. She pressed her hand against her stomach, thankful for the slight reprieve from the heavy nausea and vomiting thanks to the suggestions from her naturopathic doctor. She was now taking vitamin B6, sipping on homemade ginger tea, using acupressure, and had Scott bringing her a poached egg in bed the last few mornings to get protein in her stomach before she started moving around.

 

"Hi baby," she said softly as she rubbed her hand in circles. "You're making mama very tired. I wish I had a bed under my desk so we could take a nap like George Costanza."

 

As she sat at her desk, taking a moment to connect with her unborn child, an idea came to Tessa. It was really ridiculous, but she knew she just needed a short power nap to make it through until lunch time. She went around her office and collected the various blankets she had stashed, she was always cold when she sat at her desk and kept several on hand. She also had a few throw pillows on the chairs in her office too. She made herself a comfy little blanket nest on the plush area rug she had under her desk and curled up in it, pulling the warmest blanket up to her chin.

 

"This will do for now, baby," Tessa said with a big yawn, "but I think I should order a sofa for in here, so we can take proper naps, Mad Men style, rather than being like Big Bird on the floor."

 

Tessa closed her eyes, promising herself just a short nap and then she would finish going through the resumes for the seasonal staff she needed to hire. She didn't hear the text messages buzzing on her phone, or her cell phone ringing, or the knock on her office door, but she did feel lips pressing against her forehead.

 

"Te-ess," Scott called out playfully as he kissed her again.

 

"Hmm," she mumbled from her nest of blankets and pillows, refusing to open her eyes.

 

"Babe, you need to wake up. I brought you a change of clothes, we have to head out in ten minutes,” Scott insisted as he stroked her face with the back of his hand.

 

Tessa's eyes flew open. "Scott! What are you doing here?"

 

"I've been trying to get ahold of you all morning, T."

 

"All morning?" Tessa squeaked in surprise.

 

"Yeah, it's almost 12:30pm. We have an hour before the funeral starts."

 

"What? Oh my gosh, I was only going to take a short nap!" Tessa sat up in the middle of her nest and looked around the room, blinking her heavy eyes, willing her body to cooperate and wake up. She had been having a dream about taking a boat ride down the Seine but the river was so choppy and she was feeling slight nauseous from that, or maybe it was the morning sickness.

 

She looked up at Scott, he looked so handsome in his black fitted suit, it was one of the custom suits they purchased in Montreal last year. _So sexy. So fuckable. All hers. Right in front of his ex-future in-laws. Right in front of Jackie._

 

He caught her checking him out and winked at her. "You need help up, Birdie?"

 

Tessa stretched her long, slender arms up in the air and arched her back. She still felt groggy but knew she was only stealing time from herself at this point.

 

"No, I'm up," Tessa announced as she stood up.

 

"I take it your bed was comfortable? I almost didn't see you there on the floor under your desk." Scott grinned as Tessa ran her hands across Scott's shoulders and down his muscular arms. _Damn it all to hell that I don't have more time,_ she thought. She cupped his chin in her hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, not allowing herself to get too close because she was still sleepy and in cuddle mode.

 

"Very comfortable. You look amazing," Tessa said against his mouth before pulling back. "Did you bring what I laid out?" she asked, pointing to the garment bag that he had hung up on the back of her office door when he arrived. She had originally intended to go home to change and get ready, but her extended nap caused a change of plans.

 

"Yes, dear, and your make-up kit. Eight minutes," he warned as he looked at the clock on her wall.

 

"Shit." Tessa started pulling her sweater up over her head as Scott moved to lock her office door. He unzipped the garment bag, pulled out a black jumpsuit with a deep-V cut and handed it to her. She handed back her pants and sweater. He zipped up the back of her outfit while she freshened up her make-up and hair.

 

"I brought you some lunch, I thought you could eat on the way?" Scott offered, knowing she needed to not let herself get too hungry.

 

"You are a literal lifesaver, thank you babe," Tessa looked at her watch, one minute to spare. She put her black high heels on and put her laptop and the stack of potential job applications and resumes in her bag. "Okay, let's go. I'm starving."

 

"How's the nausea?" Scott asked as he unlocked her office door.

 

"It's still there, but more manageable now. Sort of like I rode a roller coaster one too many times instead of feeling like I've got food poisoning."

 

Scott chuckled, "I don't know how much of a improvement that is."

 

*

 

"Wow the booze is certainly flowing," Tessa mumbled under her breath as they entered the reception hall. Open bars hadn't been the norm at the few funerals she had attended in her life. _How is that even a thing_ , she wondered to herself.

 

"Do you...want something? Wine?" Scott asked, pointing half-heartedly at the bar tender. He knew Tessa rarely drank when she was with him.

 

"I can't babe," she reminded him gently.

 

Scott smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that," he said low, right beside her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine.

 

"It's okay my love, your mind is on the funeral today," she said as she rubbed her hands up and down his back and snuggled her face against the side of his neck. She knew today would be tough on him, but seeing him cry like a baby during the service was rougher than she expected. His crying made her cry and she ended up being a worse mess than him. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

 

"Scott!"

 

Tessa cringed as she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. Scott felt her stiffen in his arms so he tightened his grip on her. "I'm happily married to you and you're carrying our baby, Tess. Don't stress over her," Scott whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the lips and then pulling back to greet Jackie.

 

Scott embraced Jackie in a hug that Tessa felt was slightly longer than necessary. Tessa purposely put her left hand over her stomach, her rings glistening as they caught the light, while she waited for Scott's first partner to get her grubby mitts off _her_ man. Jackie had her chance and she left Scott. Tessa had never left him; she would always be there as a loving and supportive partner. _Forever_.

 

"How are you doing?" Tessa heard Scott ask and she thought he was talking to her. Tessa was about to answer when she realized that he was talking to Jackie.

 

"It's been really hard, but having you here, Scott, makes things easier. It's comforting to be surrounded by family," Jackie whimpered as she dabbed a tissue at her eyes.

 

Tessa's stomach lurched at Jackie's very dramatic and very fake response. _Since when did Jackie care about Scott?_ She never loved him the way _family_ does. She never loved him after she sent him spiralling into the bottom of a bottle of whiskey. She never loved him when she quit being his skating partner. She never loved him when she ruined his chance at an Olympic medal.

 

Tessa all of a sudden felt lightheaded and reached out to grab tightly onto Scott's arm, which caused him to turn to look at his wife. He saw how blanched her face was and he put his arm around her waist just as her knees buckled.

 

"Excuse us," he apologized curtly to Jackie as he led Tessa away from Jackie, away from the warm room, away from the buzz of conversation. He led her outside into the crisp October air and towards a wooden bench, helping her to sit. He crouched down in front of her and rubbed his palms on the tops of her legs.

 

"Babe, talk to me. Are you going to be sick? Are you okay?" Scott asked, his voice was shaky and full of concern for Tessa’s well-being.

 

"Dizzy," was all she could say as she closed her eyes.

 

Scott quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before moving her so she was lying down on the bench. He sat down on the bench and pulled her legs and feet onto his lap to aid in circulation.

 

"Take deep slow breaths, T. Your dizziness is probably pregnancy related. I did some reading this morning,” he said calmly as he removed her heels and rubbed her calves.

 

"Reading?" Tessa mumbled between breaths.

 

"Yeah. Everything I could find online about the first few months. Lightheadedness is common, your hormones are wilding out and that causes your blood vessels to relax and widen. It was also quite warm in there...maybe you should eat something too."

 

Tessa smiled with elation at how Scott was diving right into the supportive partner roll. "You're going to be a great dad," she said softly, raising her head just enough to make eye contact with him. "You already take such good care of me."

 

Scott blew a heavy breath of air out of his mouth, causing a lock of his hair to drop onto his forehead. "I'm nervous, T," he admitted, as he ran his fingers through his hair, inadvertently moving the curl back up where it belonged.

 

"Nervous? Why? You’re a natural around kids. You’re already amazing with your nieces and nephews."

 

"That's just for a few hours at the most, I can't screw up their lives in that short amount of time,” he said quietly. He had been thinking about this a lot in the last few days since Tessa had told him they were going to be parents. When they broke the news to his family, Charlie had teased Scott about how he would be responsible for not messing up his child and it had been eating away at him ever since.

 

"Scott, you won't screw up our child's life. I'm sure we'll make wrong decisions along the way, but we can course correct before it's too late," Tessa said as she slowly sat up. She took one of Scott's hands in both of hers and kissed the back of it. "I love you so much, we'll do this together, one step at a time, right?"

 

"Okay," Scott smiled as he pulled Tessa in for a tender kiss on the lips. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

 

"Yeah, we should probably go back inside and be sociable...and I should eat. My stomach is feeling empty and a little queasy."

 

"There you are, Scott," Jackie barked as she marched towards Tessa and Scott.

 

"Dad wants to visit with you. I hope you're not thinking of leaving already?" Her forced smile turned to a glare as she eyed Tessa up and down, she was still wearing Scott's suit jacket and holding her heels with her fingers.

 

Scott noticed and needed to put an end to Jackie’s cattiness. "Jax, please give her some space. She's not feeling well and—”

 

"I'm actually pregnant," Tessa interjected in a cool tone as she stood up. "And we were just heading back inside. Thank you for your concern."

 

Jackie's eyes went wide with shock as she took a step back to let Tessa pass by her, but she remained speechless. She had just found out a few days ago that Scott and Tessa had been married, and now was stunned by the news of the pregnancy.

 

Before Tessa went back inside, she turned around and flashed Jackie a fake smile. She felt she had won this conversation, even though she knew she was being a bit childish about the whole thing. "Are you coming, my love?" she asked Scott in a saccharine tone.

 

"Yes, babe," Scott tried but failed to stifle a smile, the idea of having two women essentially fighting over him for attention was ludicrous he thought.

 

*

 

"You didn't have to tell her," Scott sighed as they drove home from the funeral. They had been invited by Jackie's dad to join the family for dinner that evening, but Scott had to work a shift at the station and had already called in a favour to get a later start time.

 

"I wanted to. I needed Jackie to know that you are happy without her. You've moved on. We have a life together now. She needs to back the hell off," Tessa grumbled.

 

"Are you jealous?" Scott asked cautiously.

 

"Of _her?_ Hardly," Tessa scoffed. "I'm more irritated that she keeps coming back when you've refused her multiple times. It’s like she can’t take a hint."

 

“Her mom died, Tess. That's why she came back,” he tried to reason with his wife.

 

"I know. That was _this time._ Last time it was to say goodbye before she moved to Florida, even though she hadn’t been in contact with you for years. What's the next excuse of hers going to be?" Tessa asked but received only silence back from Scott. He didn’t have an answer and wasn’t wanting to start a big fight over nothing.

 

They sat quietly for the remainder of the drive. "You'll make sure to eat dinner tonight?" Scott asked as they turned onto their street.

 

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to the Thai peanut quinoa salad," Tessa yawned. "At least it's quick to make."

 

"I prepped everything for you this morning,” he said with a smile as he turned to look at her.

 

"Thank you, my love," Tessa yawned again.

 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Is the baby making you tired? Or did you not sleep well last night?"

 

"Baby," Tessa yawned again. "I'm going to take a nap when we get home. Mom is coming over around seven or so. She's going to help me go through the rest of the resumes tonight. I think she also wanted to make sure I eat or maybe she just wants to babysit me while you're at work."

 

"T just let her dote on her youngest daughter. She missed you while you were in Japan. She was so worried about you having a migraine while you were there...she called _me_ twice a day!" Scott laughed as he pulled the truck into the driveway.

 

Tessa's eyes filled with tears. "She did? Aww! I don't mind her wanting to take care of me. I feel like I missed out on so many years of that when I was with the National Ba—” Tessa couldn't finish, she was sobbing too hard.

 

Scott reached over and put his hand on her thigh to try to comfort her. "Babe, it's okay. I didn’t mean to make you cry by telling you that."

 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a hormonal mess lately," she sniffed as she tried to stop the tears.

 

"Like crying because we didn't have any bananas left for breakfast yesterday?" he smiled as he poked fun at her.

 

"Shush, the baby really wanted one," she pouted as she got out of the truck and followed Scott up the sidewalk.

 

Scott side-eyed Tessa as he unlocked the door of the house.

 

"Ok fine. I wanted one," Tessa admitted as she went into the house, Scott following behind her.

 

Jane greeted them, her tail wagging furiously as she licked Tessa's hand. "Hi Janey, do you want to go outside?" Tessa asked.

 

Jane barked in response and Tessa let her out into the yard to relieve herself.

 

"I bought bananas this morning," Scott said pointing to the bunch of bananas on the kitchen counter when Tessa returned from letting Jane out. He had done the grocery shopping that morning while Tessa was at work.

 

"What's that _smell?"_ Tessa hissed, her face scrunching up in disgust.

 

"What smell?" Scott asked, not detecting anything out of the ordinary in the kitchen as he sniffed around. He was always bragging about how good his nose was.

 

"That," Tessa said as she covered her nose with one hand and waived around the kitchen with her other and then gagged. "Smell."

 

Scott sniffed the air closer to where Tessa was standing. "I still don't smell anything, babe."

 

Tessa gagged again as she opened the cupboard door under the sink, revealing a full kitchen garbage can.

 

She dry-heaved and began walking quickly towards the bathroom. "I asked you to take the garbage out this morning, Scott. The smell is—” she was cut off by her body finally surrendering to the noxious odour only detected by pregnant women with sensitive noses.

 

Scott felt horrible that his forgetfulness caused her to vomit. He quickly took care of the offending garbage can and let Jane inside before checking on his wife.

 

He found Tessa sitting on the bathroom counter, her eyes closed, taking slow, deep breaths as she tried to get her stomach to settle. He noticed she was pressing on the acupressure point on her arm as well.

 

"I'm sorry," Scott offered as he leaned up against the doorframe to the bathroom. "I know you told me and I forgot. I'm sorry. I got distracted when I couldn't get ahold of you at work. I didn't realize it smelled that bad. Forgive me? Please?"

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Tessa's mouth. "I can't stay mad at you," she said softly as she opened one eye and looked at Scott.

 

"I don't ever want to let you down," he said as he moved towards her.

 

"Never. No, you couldn't," Tessa said with a shy smile as she shook her head. She held her arms open and Scott closed the space between them, nudging her knees open so he could press their bodies close. He dropped his head against the crook of her neck, pressing a kiss on her freckled skin before nuzzling his nose against her.

 

"I'm so sorry, babe. Do you feel okay now?"

 

Tessa sighed. "Somewhat. I just really need that nap.”

 

Scott helped Tessa down from the counter and kissed her forehead before they left the bathroom.

 

“So what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" Scott asked as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

 

"Saturday brunch with Jord and Mom and then I have Poppy for a few hours in the afternoon for Auntie time. Not sure yet what kind of trouble we’ll get into,” Tessa smiled.

 

As Scott changed out of his suit and into his work clothes, Tessa changed as well, pulling on one of Scott’s t-shirts to sleep in.

 

“Looks good on you,” he smirked as he tugged on the hem of the shirt, the fabric nearly drowning her petite frame.

 

Scott followed Tessa to their bed and knelt down beside it after she got in. He kissed her on her forehead. "Hey,” he said softly, wishing he could crawl into bed beside her instead of heading out for a full shift at the station.

 

"Hi, handsome. You should wear your station blues around the house...you know, so I can see you like this too,” she smiled as she rubbed her hand up and down his bicep.

 

"Hmm," he hummed as he slid his hands under Tessa's back and pressed a kiss to her belly. "That could be arranged." His voice vibrated against her body and made her squirm. He used his nose to push her shirt up out of his way and gave her another kiss, just below her belly button. "Baby," he whispered against her skin, the sparse stubble on his chin scratching as his mouth moved. "You be nice to your Mama tonight and tomorrow. It breaks Daddy's heart when she feel sick and there's nothing I can do to help her." Scott could feel Tessa's body shaking as she tried to suppress her sobs.

 

"Oh... _babe_...no, please don't cry," he said as he moved his head up beside hers on the pillow.

 

"I still can't believe we're going to be mom and dad,” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

"Me either,” he admitted. “This last week has felt like a fever dream and I know our work schedules haven’t lined up great but I'm all yours on Sunday, okay? Whatever you want to do."

 

"Okay," she sniffed. "I need to buy a sofa."

 

Scott pulled away to look at Tessa, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "A what?"

 

"I want a sofa for my office so I don't have to take naps on the floor," she said sheepishly, which made Scott laugh heartily.

 

He leaned down so their noses were touching. "I love you so much, Tess, and I'd be happy to go shopping with you,” he whispered before kissing her lips once and then twice before standing up. “I’ll be home tomorrow night for snuggling, more if you’re feeling up to it,” he winked playfully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: VM discuss their plans for the next few months and Tessa hires an assistant as the store heads into busy season.


	43. A Day of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding flashbacks, Tessa hires an assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New name...same author ;)
> 
> This is my third name on here, it's like in real life how I'm constantly rearranging the living room furniture...

**Chapter 43: A Day of Remembrance**

 

"Girls! Why don’t you all do a spin around so we can see your dresses!" Charlie's voice boomed from across the room.

 

Charlotte, Quinn, and Poppy giggled as they twirled around and around, billowing their blush-pink tulle skirts. The rose gold sequins on the bodice of the dresses caught the overhead light being cast down by the chandeliers, making the three flower girls sparkle as they moved in circles.

 

"Most of you know me as one of Scott's older brothers, but I also have the privilege of working with Scott at the fire station. He is a hard-working and caring man. He gives selflessly of himself and is loyal to a fault. Life hasn't been easy for him and he had to go through several significant personal challenges to get to where he is tonight. Scott. Buddy. I'm so incredibly proud of you and I'm grateful to call you my little brother. Do you remember last summer, I told you how one day you’ll be able to look back at your life and realize that Jackie leaving was the best thing that ever happened to you? I still stand by that statement, but I would like to amend it by saying that Tessa coming into your life is now _the_ best thing that has ever happened to you. She's a wonderful woman, and Tess, I'm happy that you've learned to cook and I no longer need to make trips out to your place with the fire truck."

 

Scott rolled over and his body instinctively knew Tessa was missing from beside him. He propped himself up on his elbows and listened, expecting to hear her in the bathroom and hoped she wasn't vomiting again. The nausea had increased during the last two days and although she was dealing with it like a champ, Scott knew she wasn't thrilled about it.

 

When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes and called out into the darkness for her. She didn't respond and his heart started beating faster. He threw back the covers and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the light but found the space empty. He frowned and wondered where she was, but he saw that Jane was also missing from her dog bed and figured she had gone with Tessa. Jane always seemed to know when Tessa felt unwell or upset, as most dogs do, and stuck beside her for comfort.

 

Scott looked at the clock and saw it was just past 3am. He sighed and wandered downstairs in just his boxers, not expecting to be out of bed for more than a few minutes. He just needed to check on Tessa for his own peace of mind.

 

He heard laughter as his foot hit the last step, which caused him to pause for a moment in confusion.

 

"To Tessa and Scott!" Charlie's voice floated out of the living room.

 

Scott was now even more confused and thought maybe he was still dreaming and just sleepwalking. He knew Charlie wasn't at his house in the middle of the night, and that dedication sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it.

 

Tessa laughed again and that pulled him out of his trance as his legs began moving on their own accord towards the angelic sound. He found Tessa and Jane cuddled up together on the couch, watching the video from their wedding reception.

 

Jane lifted her head as she heard Scott walking into the room, alerting Tessa to his presence.

 

"T, what are you doing?" Scott rasped, his voice still thick with sleep.

 

She pressed pause on the remote and looked up apologetically at Scott.

 

"Um, I couldn't sleep? My stomach was upset and I needed a distraction," she said as she waived the remote at the television.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp in confusion. "I thought you said you didn't want to watch this though? You wanted to keep that special feeling you had from our wedding night and you couldn't bring yourself to watch the video."

 

"You’re right. I did say that. I guess…I guess I was feeling sorry for myself with this nausea and I just wanted to go back to that happy night. I couldn't watch the ceremony though," she admitted. "I knew _that_ would make me cry. I've just been skipping through parts of the reception, watching the cute and funny pieces."

 

Scott just nodded wordlessly as he moved towards Tessa, slotting himself in beside her on the sofa. She shifted the grey fuzzy blanket that was around her so it was also covering his nearly naked body as she wiggled against his chest to get comfortable. She pressed play on the remote and the room was once again filled with the voices of their family and friends making their speeches and toasts to the newlywed couple.

 

Scott had wrapped his arms around Tessa's waist, his hands resting protectively over her stomach. It was so warm cuddled up with Tessa under the blanket and he soon drifted in and out of a light sleep as she continued to watch the video. It wasn't until he felt her elbow jab into his rib cage that he jolted awake.

 

"Was I snoring?" he mumbled.

 

"No! Your hand squeezed my breast," Tessa hissed.

 

"Sorry babe, I was... _wait_. Since when is that a problem?" Scott was now wide awake and fully confused as to why she was pissed off at his roaming hands. She had told him numerous times that she liked him touching her body and was fine with all physical contact, even while they were asleep.

 

"Since yesterday, I guess. I'm sorry I should have warned you, my breasts are sore as fuck."

 

Tessa didn't swear often, but when she did, Scott took notice.

 

"Mmm-hmm," Scott hummed against the back of Tessa's head before kissing her there. "I know about that, or so I've read."

 

"You've read?" Tessa scoffed. "You make it sound like you're some sort of expert. Are you an obstetrician on the side now?"

 

Scott smiled at Tessa's snarkiness. "Te- _ess_ ," Scott sung. "Do you want to eat something? You seem a little hangry, babe."

 

Tessa turned so she was facing Scott and scowled at him. "Maybe my grumpiness has something to do with the fact that I'm exhausted because I'm growing our baby and it's almost 4am and I've been sitting up all night watching home movies instead of sleeping?" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

 

"Well," Scott grinned. "I would state the obvious and say _just go to bed_ , but I'd probably end up sleeping outside in Jane's doghouse. Is there something I can do to help you, T? Name it, I'll do it." He knew exactly what she was going to ask him to get for her, it had been her go-to snack the last few days – and nights.

 

"Yogurt topped with the homemade granola?" she asked quietly as she fussed with the edge of the blanket and refused to make eye contact with Scott.

 

"Ah, so you _are_ hungry! Maybe that will settle your stomach, eh?" Yeah, he knew that was what she wanted, he just wanted Tessa to come to that conclusion herself. "Why don't you head up to bed and I'll bring your snack up to you?"

 

Tessa sighed loudly but stood up anyways. She felt Scott's hand brush hers as he stood up, so she turned around to look at him. She knew she was being a grump and not very nice to him lately, all while he was being nothing but a patient prince.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

 

"Babe, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I caused you to be sick and tired and grumpy."

 

"No, Scott, I wanted this baby as much as you. We made this decision together and we created this baby together, so I know we can get through this together. I should be less short with you though."

 

"Well, I don’t know if that’s possible. I think you’ll always be shorter than me," Scott said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

 

"Ha ha,” Tessa said as she rolled her eyes. “Scott, not so tight, babe," she reminded him. His arms were tight around her body and the pressure was beginning to be uncomfortable.

 

"Sorry," he said as he let go. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead.

 

"Thank you for being such an amazing partner to me," she said just above a whisper as Scott's hands moved from her cheeks down her arms and then with one finger he stroked the top swell of her right breast gingerly over her shirt.

 

"It’s what you deserve. So…your whole body is kinda off limits now, eh?"

 

"You said that was okay? If we need to wait?" her eyes locked onto his, searching for an answer. They hadn't had sex for almost a month, the longest stretch they had ever gone without it since they had become a couple.

 

"It's your body, your choice. You know I respect and support your decisions surrounding that. You'll always be worth the wait, T," Scott said softly as he moved his hand to her abdomen and lightly stroked her flat belly over her shirt. "And our little baby will be worth the wait too."

 

*

 

Scott turned off the lights in the kitchen and made his way back upstairs with a bowl of Tessa's yogurt, hoping that it would be enough to get her back to sleep because he was tired and had a shift starting in about twelve hours. He figured this was good training for when the baby arrived; he wasn't going to let Tessa take _all_ the night shifts when working through the night was one of his skills.

 

He found Tessa curled up in their bed, and he thought for a moment she had fallen asleep waiting for him, but then he heard her sniffle.

 

"T? You okay?" he asked cautiously as he set the bowl down on the bedside table.

 

She didn't answer with words, but rather with gasping sobs, her shoulders shaking.

 

Scott climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around Tessa's waist, tucking his body up against her back. "It's okay sweetie. What's wrong?"

 

"In a few hours, it will be exactly a year. A year since I nearly burnt down my house and a year since I nearly lost you," she sobbed as she rolled over and pressed her wet face into his bare chest.

 

"Oh Tess. Is this why your stomach has been so upset the last few days?"

 

"Maybe? It probably has something to do with it, yeah," she nodded, as she came to the same conclusion as Scott.

 

"I know we both have a lot of emotions from that day, but I think it will be easier to talk through them if we both get some sleep first. How about we talk over breakfast? Maybe we can make French toast together?" Scott asked as he kissed the top of Tessa's head.

 

"Ok," she sniffed as she kissed his chest. "I can be bribed with French toast...and yogurt. Pass me my bowl please?"

 

Scott smirked at how quick her emotions and moods flipped. Pregnancy certainly wasn't dull, and he knew this was only the start.

 

*

 

"This sofa looks great in here, sweetheart. You should have put this in a long time ago," Kate exclaimed as she ran her hand over the plush grey fabric.

 

"I know. It's funny how it took being pregnant for me to figure that out. I had a nap on it yesterday afternoon after it arrived, it's very comfortable," Tessa yawned. She ended up with only four hours of sleep between the time that she inhaled her yogurt and had a good dose of crying over her French toast. She was drained emotionally and physically and still had to make it through two interviews and a conference call with her colleagues in Montreal before she could even consider sneaking out early.

 

"A wise choice in my opinion. So we've got Robin and Taylor coming in this afternoon for a second interview for your assistant position. Do you have a gut feel between the two?" Kate asked as she flipped through their resumes and applications.

 

"Robin is more qualified on paper but I think I connected better with Taylor during the first round of interviews. I'm not really sure which one though, that's why I wanted your opinion as to who would be the better fit. I'm hoping we both pick the same person, that will make things easy," Tessa laughed.

 

Kate smiled and nodded as she continued to make herself familiar with Tessa's two options.

 

"So," Tessa started as she fiddled with the papers on her desk, rearranging the already neat piles. "There's another thing I wanted to discuss with you, or rather, get your opinion on."

 

Kate looked up at Tessa, she could tell from the tone of her voice that she had a serious question weighing on her mind.

 

"What do you think of the idea of bringing in a maternity line to the store?" Tessa asked and then nervously began chewing on her bottom lip. She had to place orders for spring products very soon. This was sort of a now or never decision.

 

Kate thought about it quietly for a few moments. "I think," she started with, "I think it's too niche, Tess. What if we bring in more maternity-friendly pieces that function well for before, during and after pregnancy? Super stretchy knits, loose tops and tunics, dresses with a more forgiving waistline. Maybe have you and Jord model some pieces for promotion?"

 

Tessa's face lit up. "That's actually a fantastic idea, Mom! You know, the assistant job is still yours if you want it?" she offered hopefully.

 

Kate shook her head. "I'm firm on my decision. I want to enjoy my golden years and spend time with you and Jord and your new babies once they arrive, and my other grandchildren. It would be too much for me, but I am always here for you to bounce ideas off of and brainstorm with."

 

*

 

Tessa sighed as she unlocked the door to their house. Her nausea had been raging since she left the store. She was glad it stayed away during the interviews and during her debrief with her mom afterwards. It had started towards the tail end of her conference call, thankfully no one cared that she had been fairly quiet while she focused on her breathing and acupressure. She cursed herself for skipping lunch as it was now almost 3pm and she knew the nausea was in part from being over-hungry. Jane greeted her at the door, wagging her tail furiously.

 

"Hey babe," Tessa heard Scott call from the kitchen.

 

Tessa wanted to answer, but was focused on breathing through the nausea. Scott picked up on the no response and walked over to the door to see if she was okay. She looked over at him as she stood up from putting her shoes away. He was already in his station blues and had a tea towel draped over his right shoulder.

 

"Uh-oh," he said as he looked at her pale face. "I'm just making you some of your tea. I must have known. Do you want it down here or should I bring it upstairs?"

 

"Upstairs would be great, thanks my love," she managed to get out as she pressed a quick kiss to Scott's cheek.

 

Tessa cupped her breasts with her hands so they wouldn't bounce and consequently ache as she climbed up the steps. _Holy hell this pregnancy thing is rougher than I ever expected,_ she thought grumpily to herself. Upstairs, she changed out of her skirt and sweater and into leggings and a tank top, pulling a sweatshirt on overtop. Just as she finished changing, Scott entered the room holding a mug of tea in one hand and a plate with avocado toast in the other.

 

"There are two Hello Fresh kits in the fridge if you feel up to cooking tonight, or if not, there is still some of the soup leftover from last night," Scott said, trying to gently remind her she was on her own for dinner but she still needed to eat. He set the plate and mug down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms gently around Tessa, pulling her close.

 

"Thanks babe," Tessa said, her voice muffled as her head was buried against Scott's shirt.

 

"I wish I could stay here and take care of you," Scott sighed. He didn't like seeing her suffering like this, and felt guilty leaving her alone tonight.

 

"It's okay. I can take care of myself. You have to take care of other people," Tessa said softly. "I do love how you give so selflessly to others in need."

 

"Thanks for being so understanding and supportive of my job, T. It does make it a little easier to leave you and our baby tonight, knowing that," Scott admitted as he pressed several kisses to Tessa's forehead and nose and lips. "So? Did you decide on an assistant?"

 

"I did. Mom and I both liked Taylor the best. Robin was a close second but mom agreed that her personality clashed a bit with mine and I need someone I can work well with and fully rely on, especially once I get towards the end of the pregnancy and can't travel for work. Taylor starts in two weeks, I'd love for the two of you to meet before that though."

 

"I'd like that," Scott said softly as his lips captured Tessa's in a gentle kiss. "You should try to eat," he suggested, pointing at the toast, feeling guilty that he had forgotten about it and prolonged her nausea.

 

Tessa nodded. "Thanks. The nausea has subsided slightly. Do you have time to sit with me before your shift starts?" she asked hopefully.

 

"I'm all yours for about another hour and a bit," Scott grinned playfully as he scooped Tessa up bridal style, eliciting a giggle from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed deeply, content to be home and in his embrace.

 

Scott walked them over to the bed, gently laying her down on the mattress before sitting down beside her. They snuggled together while she sipped on her ginger tea and nibbled on her toast. When she was finished she put the empty plate and mug back down on the table and turned over quickly, straddling Scott's legs with hers. She cupped Scott's face in her hands and looked at him for a moment, her normally bright green eyes darkened, her tongue darting out to wet her lips in anticipation.

 

"Quick, before the nausea comes back," she smirked as she moved towards Scott, capturing his lips with hers in a heated kiss.

 

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, but once he figured it out, he smiled into the kiss. Scott broke away first, catching his breath as he pressed their foreheads together. "Are you sure, T? You don't have to do this just for my sake."

 

"Believe me, I want this as much as you do," she insisted as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. "Just be gentle with my breasts, okay?"

"So no biting?" Scott teased.

 

The glare Tessa gave him was enough to put that idea straight out of his head.

 

*

 

"Wow," Scott breathed out. "That was—”

 

"Yeah...wow. Best ever, I'd say," she sighed, a huge smile on her face.

 

"Did I just forget how good sex was?" Scott asked, his fingers tracing lazily up and down her bare arm.

 

"No, I don't think we would both forget _that_. Maybe it was the one month break?" she suggested.

 

"Maybe? Whatever it was, I missed you. We finally got our timing right, eh?" he said, moving his hand to rub it up and down her back in a soothing motion.

 

"Mmm," Tessa hummed against Scott's chest.

 

"Do you feel okay?" he asked softly, twisting a lock of her dark hair around his finger.

 

"Amazing. I'm so relaxed," she sighed with content.

 

"Good. Close your eyes and get some rest. I love you so much, T."

 

"Love you too, Scott," she whispered as her eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

 

*

 

"Some fresh air before bed will be good for both of us. What do you say Janey? Ready for your walk?"

 

Jane wagged her tail and ran top speed towards the back door, sitting down under the hook where her leash was hanging and waited patiently for Tessa to get her jacket and shoes on.

 

As they walked down the driveway, Tessa couldn't help but look across the street at her old house. It was a daily bittersweet reminder of her single life mixed with her early relationship with Scott, and the fire. The kitchen had been rebuilt and the water damage repaired. There was no remaining evidence as to what had occurred there a year ago.

 

Tessa sighed as she crossed the street with Jane and stood in front of her house. She saw a light on in the upstairs windows and wondered what her renters were up to. She had initially intended to sell the house, but she just couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She still loved _her_ house, but she did also love living in _their_ house.

 

The renters were a sweet older couple that had recently become empty nesters and relocated to London for something new. They were unsure how long they would be living in the city, at least a year, maybe up to five, which suited Tessa just fine. It gave her time to make up her mind as to what to do with her house.

 

Jane was usually quite obedient while out for walks, but tonight she had a mind of her own. Tessa had been lost in thought about her house and the memories she had there and by the time she realized it, Jane was dragging her up the sidewalk to the fire hall. Jane had been staying with Tessa during Scott's shifts since she returned from Japan, and Tessa figured Jane must be missing hanging out at the station.

 

"Ok Janey girl, we'll stop in to say hi," Tessa laughed. She saw both trucks parked on the driveway, so she knew Scott was there and not out on a call.

 

Jane barked loudly as they entered the hall, as if to signal her arrival. Tessa unclipped her lead from her collar and Jane took off running upstairs while Tessa stopped to chat with Jodi at the front desk.

 

“Hey Moir! Is this Jane?” Steve asked as he grabbed onto Jane’s collar as she sniffed around the kitchen looking for Scott. Scott stood up from the table where he was eating his dinner to look.

 

“Yeah, what’s she doing here though?” A wave of panic washed over Scott as the words left his mouth. _Tessa. Something must have happened_. He took off running towards the stairs, Jane following on his heels.

 

“Tess!” Scott yelled in surprise as he came down the stairs and saw her still standing at the reception desk. “Fuck you had me worried, I thought something happened to you and Jane came to find me!” he exclaimed as he pulled Tessa in for a hug.

 

Tessa could tell he was being serious, his body was trembling. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to worry you. Jane dragged me here on our walk. I think she just missed hanging out at the station. I let her loose when we got inside.”

 

Scott ran his hands over Tessa’s arms and back as he pulled away to look at her. “You’re okay though? Really?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’m fine, Scott. Really.”

 

“Sorry, I got scared there for a moment. My mind ran through all the horrible scenarios.”

 

“ _Scott_. She’s not Lassie or The Littlest Hobo. She’s not going to come find _you_ if something were to happen to me. You know that, right?”

 

“You’re right. We’ll have to teach her to open the door first, or how to dial 911,” Scott grinned, making a joke to lighten the mood.

 

Tessa laughed loudly at that and then gave Scott a chaste kiss.

 

“I’m so glad to hear your laugh. Did you eat dinner?” he asked.

 

“Yes, babe.” Tessa smiled at his concern for her wellbeing. “I had the soup.”

 

“Was that enough? We’re just upstairs eating dinner now, you could join us if you want?”

 

“I’m not really hungry, but I can come up to say hi and sit with you for a bit.”

 

Scott grinned as he took Tessa’s hand in his and whistled for Jane to follow them back upstairs.

 

*

 

"Hey, T!" Scott called out as he returned home from his shift the next day.

 

"I'm in the office," her voice called back, slightly muffled.

 

Scott was concerned that she was doing something she wasn't supposed to like lifting boxes or moving furniture around again and he rushed into their home office.

 

"Babe?" he called out when he couldn't see her.

 

"I'm under the desk," she replied.

 

"We have beds here, you know. You don't have to sleep on the floor," Scott laughed.

 

"I'm not sleeping, Scott. The jumble of cords was bugging me," she said as she popped up from under the desk. "I was zip tying them together!" she grinned as she held up a wad of leftover plastic ties.

 

Scott chuckled. "Zip ties?"

 

"Yup! I went to Home Depot, bought these, a new furnace filter, light bulbs for the bathroom, and I grabbed some paint chips for inspiration," Tessa grinned as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

"Mmm, I'm sorry," Scott mumbled against her lips. "I was supposed to pick up the filter and bulbs yesterday and I forgot."

 

"It’s okay. We make a good team and I had time this morning."

 

"We do. You sure are chipper today. Are you feeling better?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around Tessa and held her against him.

 

"Yeah, better than the last few days at least...and now I have a vision for the next few months," she said as she snuggled her head against his chest.

 

"Vision?” he asked, confused as to what she was talking about.

 

Tessa pointed at her open laptop on the desk. "I've got my life blocked out until the baby arrives in June. Well, not all of it, but I have a master calendar set up now with my work schedule and the to-do list for baby things and pregnancy milestones, all overlaid so I can see everything at a glance without flipping through three calendars."

 

Scott smiled, he loved her need to plan and organize everything.

 

Tessa picked up a Home Depot bag off the desk and pulled out a handful of paint chips in muted soft tones. "It's a bit early yet, but that gives us some time to pull together a mood board on Pinterest." Tessa stopped talking, realizing she had lost Scott by the glazed-over look on his face. "For the baby's room," she added.

 

"Oh!" Scott laughed. "I wasn't sure what room you were wanting to redecorate. I thought we'd just go with a gender neutral Maple Leafs theme for the nursery?" Scott asked with eyebrows raised, waiting for her reaction.

 

"You had better be joking,” she said, poking one finger into his chest.

 

"Relax, T," Scott laughed. "You know my decorating skills are limited, I give you full control on the baby’s room."

 

"Thanks, babe. There's something else though," a mischievous grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

 

"Oh?" he asked, not having a clue what Tessa wanted to discuss next.

 

"I blocked off some time at the beginning of February," she said, pointing again to her laptop.

 

"For?" he prodded, needing more information. He could tell that she was holding back on the details on purpose and he was feeling a bit antsy so he started chewing on his thumb nail.

 

"A babymoon?" she said sheepishly as she wrinkled her nose.

 

"Babymoon?" his voice rose an octave at the end. _What the hell is that_ , he thought.

 

She could tell he had no idea what she was talking about. "Yeah, it's like a second honeymoon that couples take before the baby arrives. I'll be about six months along; it will be the perfect time for a little mid-winter break. Does that give you enough time to request it off?"

 

Scott nodded, cluing in to what she was wanting. _A vacation._ "Definitely. What do you have in mind for this trip? We were just in Paris last month for our honeymoon."

 

"Well, we could go back? Or something warmer? I haven't given the location much thought yet. This was all sort of preliminary brainstorming."

 

"Warmer would involve bikinis, right?" he clarified.

 

"Mmm-hmm!" Tessa nodded as she grinned. She knew she had him convinced on the babymoon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we're spending so much time in the very early part of the pregnancy. The next chapter will cover a bit more time and include their babymoon! Any thoughts as to where they should go?


	44. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott deal with a bit of miscommunication and plan out their vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...I had this done weeks ago and was stuck on one part and re-wrote it a few times. It's finally where I wanted it

**Chapter 44: Miscommunication**

 

It was mid-afternoon and Scott was lying down on the sofa at the fire station, attempting to catch a nap between calls. He had been helping his mom and Aunt Carol at the rink on his days off this past week and a half as they were short staffed during competition season, and he was exhausted.

 

"Hey Scott," Jodi said as she entered the lounge. He was of course in the last place she looked for him.

 

"Hey," he called back without opening his eyes. He tolerated Jodi. She was newer to the station and he thought she was like a pesky little sister, but she was quite friendly with Tessa. Scott thought she was just trying to get a discount at the store, but Tessa had laughed at that and told Scott he was being ridiculous. Jodi was just a nice person and she wasn't befriending Tessa solely for ten percent discount at Saffron Road.

 

Jodi sat down on the coffee table across from Scott. "So, maybe it's none of my business, but..." she hesitated when she saw Scott open one hazel eye to look at her.

 

Jodi took a huge breath before continuing. "I saw Tess out at lunch today…with a guy. They seemed...I don't know... _intimate?"_

 

"Oh?" Scott asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists in an attempt to clear the sleep that had nearly overtaken him before Jodi interrupted the process. "That's odd," he yawned and then sighed deeply. "She told me she was having lunch with her new assistant, Taylor. What do you mean by _intimate?"_

 

"Sorry, I feel bad bring it up, it's just, it seemed odd? They were sitting really close and she kept touching his hand. I mean, it's probably nothing, but whoever he is, he's pretty hot. Maybe you can get me his name and number?" Jodi joked as she bumped her fist playfully into Scott's knee and then left him sitting with his head in his hands.

 

Scott tried to shrug it off, he _knew_ Tessa had lunch meetings with many people, including men, and it meant nothing. But his jaw clenched anyways and he felt tense all over. Something wasn't right. Tessa wouldn't lie to him about who she was out with. Why would she have a reason to?

 

*

 

Tessa was hanging up her jacket when Scott appeared behind her, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "We need to talk," he grumbled.

 

"Oh? What about?" she asked, having no idea what he was upset about.

 

"I'm really pissed off right now and you have some explaining to do. I saw you at Cora's earlier today. I was picking up a take-away order for mom and Aunt Carol. Who is he?"

 

"Would you just relax?" Tessa huffed as she moved around Scott and started upstairs to get changed.

 

Scott gave her a few minutes head start while he tried to rein in his emotions. He didn't want to be old explosive Scott, he was better than that, even though whatever was going on with Tessa made his blood boil. By the time he joined her upstairs, she had already changed into leggings and a sweatshirt with her hair pulled up into a top knot.

 

"You want me to relax?" Scott asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Tessa remove her make up. "Jodi told me she saw you out for lunch two days ago with some hot guy, and today I see you with another good looking guy being all handsy and touchy. What the hell, T?"

 

"Oh my _God_ , Scott! It's Taylor, my assistant!"

 

"Well that's even worse!" he spat out and then shook his head in confusion. "Wait. Wait. I thought Taylor was a woman?"

 

"No. He's a man. A _gay_ man, Scott! He isn't into me or women. If you weren't so busy, you could have met him already and we wouldn't be having this argument right now," she huffed as she slammed the bottle of micellar water on the counter and pushed past Scott and into their bedroom.

 

"Fuck. _Tess_. I'm sor—” Scott tried to pull her in for a hug to apologize but she resisted and pushed him away.

 

"No. Please, I need to calm down before you touch me." Tessa crossed her arms and paced back and forth. _What the hell? He’s accusing me of…oh my God. I can’t deal with this right now._

 

"T. _Babe_." Scott stepped closer towards Tessa.

 

"No!” she shouted as she put her hand out to stop him from touching her. “You had the audacity to accuse me of cheating. I would _never_ ," she went pale at just the words leaving her mouth. " _Especially_ while pregnant with our child. Do _not_ make assumptions that you cannot back up with facts, Scott," she barked, fuming mad as she turned and stormed out of their bedroom.

 

He slumped down onto their bed and heard the back door slam shut and her car engine start up.

 

"Fuck," he grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

 

He didn't know where she was going or how long she would be gone. This was their biggest fight and he was not proud of himself. He had really made a mess this time and upset his pregnant wife. She didn't need this added stress right now. He pulled out his phone and called her, it went straight to voicemail.

 

"Shit."

 

He called her again. Voicemail again. She was purposely declining his calls. He felt like crying. "How could I have gotten this so wrong?" he sighed as he bolted down the stairs and whistled for Jane. He needed her to know he made a mistake and he would apologize until his dying day. He decided he would drive until he found Tessa, even if it took him several days.

 

Thankfully, it did not. She was at the first place he looked – Kate's house.

 

He rang the doorbell, half expecting no one to answer, but Kate opened it right away.

 

"Listen," she said softly and firmly as if she were speaking to a small child. "She told me to send you away when you got here, but you two need to work this out. Don't prolong whatever is going on. You now have a child to consider. That baby comes first."

 

"I'm sorry. I fucked up and accused her—”

 

"Don't apologize to me. She's in the family room."

 

Kate stepped aside to let Scott in and he kicked off his shoes and jogged towards the family room.

 

"Tess?" he called out softly as he approached her, she had her back to him and her arms folded as she looked out the window into the backyard.

 

"I'm really mad at you," she grumbled.

 

"I know, babe. I'm sorry I fucked up. Jodi—”

 

"No!" she barked as she turned around. "Don't put the blame on anyone else. This is all on you, Scott."

 

"I assumed—”

 

"Well then you made an ass out of yourself,” she hissed as she pointed her finger at him to get the point across.

 

"Yeah," he nodded, knowing full well this was all on him. “I know I did. I jumped to conclusions and I’m sorry,” he apologized as he took a step towards her.

 

"And I should just forget it happened and forgive you?" she sighed.

 

"Yes! I mean, that would be nice. You're my wife and I love you...and our baby—”

 

"I just can't forget accusations like that, Scott. I would never—” she shook her head, not wanting to even say the word again.

 

"What do you need me to do? What can I say to fix this? Help me. Please, Tess?" he begged, taking two more steps towards her.

 

"I honestly don't know right now. I'm too riled up. I just need some time to think, to process."

 

Scott cringed. He didn’t want to let this go on any longer. He wanted it fixed now so they could move on. "What kind of time? Are we talking minutes or days?"

 

"I honestly don’t know right now," she sighed, annoyed that she had to give this a timeframe.

 

"Jesus fucking hell," Scott said under his breath. He looked up to where the white brick surrounding the fireplace met the white ceiling, hoping for an answer or some clarity to the situation. He knew he fucked up. His tired brain jumped to conclusions and filled in the blanks, even though he _knew_ she was loyal to him and he _knew_ her pregnancy hormones were making things worse than usual. He was surprised she hadn't cried yet. He dropped his body down onto the sofa in defeat, unsure if he should go home or wait here for her, but he was just too tired to stand up any longer. Much to his surprise, Tessa sat down beside him, a generous amount of space between them, but still close enough that he could smell her fruity shampoo. After nearly ten minutes, he attempted a peace offering. He moved his hand from his lap and placed it on the sofa between them. Again he was surprised when she reached out and put her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

"Could we lay down?" Scott asked with a big yawn. He was so tired and thought maybe some cuddling would relax her enough for them to talk this through some more.

 

Again, to his surprise, Tessa nodded in response.

 

They laid down together on the sofa, Scott behind Tessa with his arm draped over her. She eventually pulled his hand up to rest under her cheek like a little pillow.

 

After a while he felt her breathing slow significantly and he thought maybe she fell asleep. He propped himself up on his elbow to look but her eyes were still open. She turned slightly to look at him, sadness still clouding the green of her eyes.

 

Scott leaned over and kissed her lips, he knew he has just tempted fate. To his surprise, she kissed him back and within seconds it was a hot and heavy make-out session. Scott's hand moved from beside her head and slid down the front of her body and was halfway into leggings before Tessa clamped her hand around his wrist.

 

"Not here," she panted in a whisper; they were still at her mother's house after all.

 

"Should we continue this at home?" he husked low in her ear.

 

Tessa shook her head. "I can smell that mom is making dinner which means we have to stay.”

 

"Damn it," he whispered against her lips. "I think we could have had make-up sex and it probably would have been better than our dry spell sex. Just for the record.” He swiped his tongue through her mouth just to make his point.

 

Tessa pushed him back slightly to look Scott straight in the eye. "We’ll pick this up where we left off when we get home. I’ll hold you to your prediction; it had better be good," she winked at him and then sat up and straightened her shirt and hair.

 

During dinner, Tessa and Scott sat at opposite sides of the kitchen table, which got an obvious eyebrow raise from Kate. She had heard them kissing and whispering from the kitchen and knew all was fine between them again.

 

*

 

The next evening over dinner, Scott kept sneaking glances at Tessa. She finally gave in and kicked him gently under the table. “What?” she smirked.

 

"My legs are aching from all the ice time I've had lately. I was thinking I'd go soak in the hot tub for a bit. Do you want to join me?" Scott asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"You saw the new bathing suits I brought home from work today, didn't you?"

 

"Maybe? I mean, they were lying on the bed. That red one was hard to miss, even though there wasn't much to it,” he chuckled as he envisioned Tessa wearing it.

 

*

 

Scott was lying on the reclining bed of jets in the hot tub, giving his muscles a well-earned massage. He grinned as he watched Tessa walk out of the house in the red bikini he had spied on the bed earlier. He knew if he mentioned it, she would pick that one, although the green one was a very close second in his mind, especially with how it would bring out the green of her eyes.

 

"Oh, Scott!" Tessa yelped as she got into the hot tub. "The water isn't hot at all!"

 

"I turned it down, it has to be cooler for pregnancy. I want to make sure you and the baby are safe."

 

"Well that was sweet and considerate but I think I need a blanket," Tessa joked as she sunk down into the water up to her chin. “Brrr!” she shuddered dramatically.

 

"Aww you're exaggerating. Come here babe," he chuckled as his fingers laced with Tessa's under the water and he pulled her onto his lap. "I'll keep you warm."

 

“You could turn it up just a bit?” she asked hopefully as she snuggled against Scott’s chest.

 

“Nope, I researched safe temperatures; this is as high as it goes for you babe. We have to keep our baby safe,” he whispered as he put his hand over her abdomen and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

Tessa groaned against Scott's chest, sending vibrations through his body.

 

“Have you thought more about vacation destinations?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

 

"Yeah, some. You?" she turned to look up at him.

 

"I have. What about the Dominican Republic?”

 

“I don’t know, Scott. What about London, England?” she countered.

 

Scott wrinkled his nose. “Cancun?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “Japan?”

 

Scott frowned. “A Caribbean cruise?”

 

“Scotland?”

 

"Tess, every location you're suggesting will also have winter in February. I thought we wanted warm?” Scott kissed the side of her head. “How about Hawaii?"

 

Tessa sighed heavily. “Well, I guess you're right. Those places won't be _that_ warm. What about France?”

 

“Tess!”

 

“I'm joking with France," Tessa laughed. "Hawaii could work. Maui? We could maybe get an oceanfront condo and rent a car and go exploring?”

 

“And you can wear this red bikini on the beach?”

 

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Scott.

 

“Only if you want to. I’d be okay with the green bikini too. Or even the blue one,” he smirked.

 

“I might have to buy you a little Speedo then,” she offered with a smirk of her own.

 

Scott’s mouth hung open as he shook his head. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing one of those.

 

“Kidding,” she grinned as she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss.

 

*

 

Tessa was lying on the exam table in her doctor's office for her ten-week appointment. She was a little nervous and ended up going to the appointment alone as her mom had another commitment and Scott was working. She really wanted to hold someone’s hand.

 

"Okay, I'm just going to squeeze this jelly onto your skin and hopefully your uterus has moved up enough past the pubic bone and we can hear baby's heartbeat,” her doctor explained.

 

Tessa held her breath as her doctor moved the doppler over her still flat abdomen. Her worst fear at this point would be the doctor not finding one, even though the morning sickness still raging all day did combat some of her anxiety.

 

"There we go," the doctor smiled at Tessa as the sound of galloping horses filled the small exam room.

 

Tessa relaxed as she committed that sound to memory. _Our little baby has a very fast heart beat,_ she thought with a smile.

 

The doctor wiped the gel away with a cloth and helped Tessa sit up. "One more thing before you go. If you are interested in having an amniocentesis done, we'll need to know right away to get that booked.”

 

Tessa nodded blankly at her doctor.

 

"Amniocentesis is a prenatal test in which a needle is used to remove a small amount of amniotic fluid from the sac surrounding the fetus. It is sent for testing to look for certain types of birth defects, such as Down syndrome,” the doctor explained to Tessa. “Now, there is a small risk of miscarriage from this procedure, so ultimately the decision is up to you.”

 

*

 

Tessa sat in her car in the parking lot and stared straight ahead as her thoughts spun around.

 

_I could do this test and then what? We find out if the baby is worth keeping? That sounds horrible. And then what? If it's not favourable we terminate the pregnancy? And if something goes wrong with the test but the baby was healthy? Could I live with myself? Could I consciously make the decision to kill our unborn child? I really wish Scott wasn't working right now; I need to discuss this with him._

 

Tessa let the tears roll slowly down her cheeks as she thought this through. She cried for several minutes with both of her hands covering her abdomen. She envisioned holding a baby that was part her and part Scott and all love. She knew then what her answer was.

 

"I don't want to risk it. I will love this baby no matter what, and I know Scott will too."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Scott and Tessa make their way to Hawaii!

**Author's Note:**

> My fire department knowledge is Google based. If you know more than me, please just ignore anything I may have gotten wrong or made up for the sake of fiction :)
> 
> AUTHOR'S REMINDER: This fic was started in July 2018...before we knew of anything between S&J...perhaps before they even knew. This story is an AU and a work of fiction. Sorry for the similarities to real life
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @MoonRiver2220


End file.
